Rise of War
by craZy18gurl
Summary: Trigon is reborn and seeks to release the army of hell. Raven is the key and the faith of the world lay in her hands. Everything is at risk, the Titans must stop a war with Earth against Hell itself from happening before its too late. BBRae RobStar CyJinx
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Hey all, craZy18gurl and thank you for bothering to read my story! This is my very first Teen Titans fic, tis amix of action/adventure, romance, drama and comedy. It's gonna be a very, very long story guys, so sit back and enjoy the fic!

**EDIT - 31/07/06:** I'm currently revising the whole story, making changes, corrections and such. The edited versions of each chapter haven't been posted yet but to know more about these changes you can check out the latest chap for info on that.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Teen Titans or anything related.

- - - -

**Rise of War**

Chapter 1: Prologue

- - - - -

A once beautiful city, filled with laughing children, an azure fascinating sky, people going by with their everyday lives, a city that once lived happily…was nothing more than a pile of rubble. The sky that was once so blue, is now embedded with a dark gray color. The children that would be seen running in the parks, playing and having fun, were no more there. The whole city itself was basically deserted. Building had been toppled down, wreckage among every corner. Houses and the parks were burnt, several areas leaving nothing but remains of what use to be there with blood of innocent and helpless people stained to the earth.

A lone figure slowly walked through the once lively Jump City, in deep sorrow, guilt and loneliness. Clothed in a blue cloak and leotard, Raven walked past the debris of a near by fallen building, eyeing each an every detail of the now half destroyed city. They told her there was still hope, the city was not dead yet, but how could they have hope? Look what has happened so far to the city she was sworn to protect.

'_I don't understand…why?' _Raven thought as she stopped at the center of a road, at each side, destroyed buildings, cars and who knows…a body of an innocent laying somewhere under the wreckage.

'_I never wanted this to happen…I never intended this to happen! But why…what did I do to deserve this…this…torture!'_

Raven felt her eyes water up. This wouldn't be the first time she shed tears today. After everything has happened through all the previous days, all she felt like doing was crying.

'_Beast Boy…I'm so sorry'_

Memories of a certain green changeling flooded her mind. She missed him…she missed Beast Boy. She was certain that she had lost him. Was he dead? No, she didn't know but somehow it didn't feel like he was. The others wouldn't believe it, believe that he was dead. But Raven had lost all hope, she didn't think there could be any way for him to be alive. They told her he could be alive, but she couldn't believe, she lost all belief in everything.

'_Oh God…how did this all happen?'_ Raven closed her eyes and recalled the days everything seemed so much better.

- - - - -

**2 Months Ago**

A pleasant morning at Jump City, people walking through town, birds flying through the sky, a pleasant morning indeed. All but disturbed by the sudden explosion of the front entry of jewelry store. The sudden explosion caused people who scream in fear and to quickly flea the area. When the smoked formed by the explosion disappeared, a small body exited holding a large gun. The little boy with particularly a big brain was known as Gizmo. Behind followed his two comrades, Mammoth, carrying to bags over his shoulders and the pink haired Jinx carrying one bag over her shoulder. As Mammoth walked out of the jewelry story he chuckled his deep sinister laugh looking into one of his bags.

"We hit the jackpot." He laughed as he scooped up several rubies and diamonds into his hand. The next thing he knew, the bag was snatched out of his hands by what seemed like a boomerang. "What the?" Mammoth asked as he turned to the source.

"Sorry but this ain't just your day." A voice said that came from none other than Robin of the Teen Titans. Right behind him were the other Titans prepared for battle.

"How do they always get here so fast?" Jinx asked as her shoulders slumped.

"Let's split up!" Gizmo said before two mechanical long legs spread out from the sort of bag he carried at his back and soon he walking over the buildings. Jinx and Mammoth had both ran in separate directions.

"Titans, Go!" Robin shouted before he took of in the direction Jinx ran, followed by Starfire. Raven went on after Mammoth while Beast Boy transformed into pterodactyl, grabbed on to Cyborg's shoulders and flew after Gizmo.

Jinx ran into an alley way, there was a cage fence up ahead. Turning around Robin had caught up with Jinx. Quickly, Jinx shot out a pink ray from her hand right towards Robin. Robin had quickly ducked but the ray ended up hitting Starfire who was right behind Robin.

"Star!" Robin shouted as he ran back to the fallen Starfire. Jinx had jumped over the fence and had escaped. Looking down at Starfire, she twitched almost at every second and her eyes were spinning. "Hang on Star, I'll be right back." Robin said before he ran after Jinx. Jumping over the fence Robin was able to see Jinx run through a door of an apartment building to their right. Quickly running in as well Robin saw a stair case, the only way she could've gone. Running up, Robin entered into an empty room, filled with nothing but several furniture pieces that were covered by sheets. Slowly walking through the room Robin kept his eye open for Jinx, but she was no where to be found.

Suddenly he was attacked from above, Jinx had jumped down from somewhere above him and hit him hard on the head. Robin hit the floor and Jinx quickly made a run for it, laughing at the boy wonder behind him. But she didn't get far, when she approached the door to the room, a fist was smacked right into her face driving her unconscious. Robin quickly got up holding his head and look towards where Jinx lay unconscious, above her stood Starfire.

"Good work Star." Robin smiled towards the alien.

"Thank you, friend Robin." She smiled, her body and eyes twitching each time she spoke.

"Um Star, you ok?" Robin looked at her concerned about the twitching.

"Oh I am merely well." Starfire said as she picked up Jinx and started to walk down the stairs, but her constant twitching caused her to trip over the stairs and stumbles over, rolling all the way down the stairs. Robin covered his eyes as Starfire rolled all the way, groaning and constantly shouting 'ow' until she reached the bottom where she lay haphazardly over Jinx. "I am still well." Starfire groaned back up to Robin.

- - - - -

Gizmo walked across the city with his mechanical legs. He stopped in the middle of the road to make sure of any of the Titan were following him.

"Hey shorty!" Gizmo turned around to see Cyborg standing on top of a near by building, arm extended into a gun, aimed right at Gizmo. Gizmo waited for him to make a move but he just stood there. "Do you happen to know where you are standing?" Cyborg asked him.

"Uh like the road block head! What you gonna do about it barf brain!" Gizmo shouted back at him preparing his gun.

"Well if I was you, I would look both ways first." Cyborg said. Gizmo then looked towards his right, nothing was there. He then heard a siren and looking to his left a truck was coming up. Gizmo quickly extended his legs but instead the truck hit his legs, breaking them and causing him to drop onto the road. Rubbing his head, Gizmo quickly tried to get up but he soon realized a shadow forming around him. Looking up he saw a green whale coming right down at him. He didn't have much time to move for the whale already landed on top of him. Forming back into his human shape, Beast Boy stepped away from the squashed Gizmo.

"My spine…" Gizmo groaned.

"Good work BB." Cyborg said walking over to Beast Boy.

"Cyborg, this is Robin. We got Jinx, what about you guys?" Robin said through their communicator.

"Yeah we got Gizmo too." Cyborg said through the communicator in his arm.

"Hey, where Raven?" Beast Boy asked looking around for a certain Goth girl.

- - - - -

Raven had followed Mammoth into the dark train station. Everyone had abandoned the area; it was completely empty and dark. Raven slowly walked through the darkness on guard. She couldn't see Mammoth anywhere. She suddenly was attacked from behind her causing her to hit the floor. Quickly turning around her hands were engulfed by a black aura. But no one was behind her. Quickly getting up she eyes the area. She was again hit by someone behind her causing her to stumble forward, she was hit again at her side and she fell to the floor.

Desperately she eyed the area for her attacker but couldn't see anyone. Before she could get up on her feet, someone kicked her from behind and when she stumbled forward she saw Mammoth and he kicked her in the stomach pushing her back and he gave her one last blow to the head.

"That's it. I'm tired of getting pushed around." Raven said pushing herself up to her feet. Up ahead of her she saw Mammoth running. She quickly flew after him until she reached a train track. He was no more where there. Turning back around, she was then greeted by a fist right into her face. Mammoth punched her onto the train tracks below. She lay there to dizzy to move, she was beginning to loose consciousness. She soon became aware of the train sound that coming down the track. She had to quickly move but was to dizzy to even pick here head up. She then heard the siren of the train and soon she saw a bright light coming towards. She had tightly closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but felt nothing. Instead she felt herself being carried away right as the train was merely inches away from her. Slowly opening her eyes she realized she was in the arms of Beast Boy, who was smiling down at her.

"Hey Rae, you ok?" Beast Boy asked her but before she could answer, Mammoth had smacked both of them through the train and they ended up crashing into a pillar at the other side of the train. Beast Boy's head hit the pillar causing him to go unconscious. Raven quickly sat up but as she did the pillar behind them started to collapse over them burying them under the wreckage. When the train left the tracks, Mammoth walked forward to the pile of rubble and snickered evilly. As he turned around to leave, he then heard the pile of rubble start shaking and in a matter of second a 10 feet tall Raven popped out with deep blood red eyes, glaring down at Mammoth.

"Must've gotten her mad." Mammoth gulped.

- - - - -

"Thanks again Robin." A police officer said as he cuffed Jinx while another cuffed Gizmo. They all stood at the area Cyborg and Beast Boy caught Gizmo.

"Anytime officer." Robin smiled as Jinx and Gizmo were pushed into the car.

"Wait wasn't there another one?" the second police officer asked.

"He's right. Where's Mammoth?" Cyborg asked.

"And where are friend Raven and Beast Boy?" Starfire asked. As if on the cue, a hole was blasted through the ground near by and out came Mammoth who landed right at the police officers feet. He seemed to be unconscious. Everyone looked back to the whole as an angry Raven stepped out. Seeing everyone there, she quickly resumed her normal size and her eyes went back to their violet color.

"Whoa," Cyborg said as he watched the police take Mammoth away. "Yo Raven, you ok?"

"My head hurts." Raven simply said.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Robin asked. Raven looked behind her and soon enough Beast Boy climbed out, a little shaky but fine nonetheless.

"All good." Beast Boy said while holding his head and giving a thumbs up sign.

- - - - -

The team had returned back to their humble home on the small island holding the Titan Tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing their video games, Robin was working with some files on the latest criminal action and Starfire was cooking up her Tamararian pudding. It was all like a regular perfect day, if you exclude Raven who was sitting at the edge of the couch with a book in hand. Now that was basically normal, but Raven's mind was no concentrated on the book but on her fight with Mammoth, and how her rage rose.

'_Why did I increase in size and get so angry? Sure I was really mad of getting pushed around but I didn't expect to go that angry!'_ Raven thought. Unexpectedly, a sharp pain ran through Raven's head. She winced as she clutched the side of her head.

"Yo Raven, you ok?" Beast Boy asked as he averted his attention from his game and to Raven. Raven turned to the green changeling who was looking at her concerned.

"I'm…" before Raven could answer, another sharp pain went through her head, causing her to drop her book and clutch her head tighter.

"Raven you don't look so good." Cyborg said as he as well stopped playing and looked towards the dark girl.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Raven said as she stood up and walked behind the couch.

"Are you sure friend Raven? You do not look well." Starfire said as she walked forward to Raven.

"It's just my head that hurts." Raven assured them all.

"It could be all those hits you took from Mammoth." Beast Boy assumed.

"For once you could be right." Raven said.

"Maybe it is best if you took some rest." Starfire suggested as she placed a hand on Raven's shoulder. And at the very touch, images flashed in Raven's eyes. She saw Starfire, she was crying, she was throwing star bolts at something with her eyes flaring green, she was standing next to Raven who was claded in a different colored cloak, she saw her holding onto Robin, she saw so many images but they all went so fast she couldn't male out all of them. But the very last she saw clearly but then began to wish that she didn't see this. Starfire was standing their, and then a sword went through her stomach. Then it all stop, they were gone.

"Friend Raven?"

"Yo Raven."

'_Was that…what…a…vision?'_

"Raven!" raven blinked her eyes and then looked to her right to see Beast Boy. Cyborg and Beast Boy had gathered around Raven when she had all the sudden just spaced out.

"Friend Raven, is there something wrong?" Starfire asked. Raven looked back to Starfire and remembered all those images and the very last horrid one.

"No…I'm ok…I just need to meditate." Raven said before she left the room leaving the rest confused at what had just happened.

- - - - -

Above on the roof of the Titans Tower, Raven was levitating above the ground, in deep meditation. Trying to ease her mind and erase those sudden images she received. What could they mean? Was Starfire in danger? She was forced out of her meditation by the sudden thoughts. All she did now was staring over the horizon, the sun setting over the vast ocean. She just stared at the sunset, it was just like meditating, calm and tranquil.

While meditating she didn't notice the others arrive on the roof and begin to play volley ball behind her. Robin and Starfire were on one side while Cyborg and Beast Boy on the other. Robin had made the serve, Beast Boy had then quickly transformed into an ape, jumped up and hit the ball hard right to Robin and Starfire's side. But his hit was a little, or a lot, harder than he expected and it ended up flying towards Raven. Cyborg was about to shout to her to look out but Beast Boy spoke before he could.

"Don't worry, she'll sense it. She'll send it back, like always." Beast Boy said transforming to his original state. They waited the ball to reach Raven, a black aura to consume it and send it back to them. But that wasn't what happened. The ball had hit Raven right at her head and since she was over the edge of the Tower she almost fell all over the Tower but quickly grabbed the edge before she could fall. She could hear her friend screaming her name and Starfire was the first to make it towards her and help her up.

"Friend Raven, are you…"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Beast Boy ran over to her pushing Starfire away and quickly started apologizing while Raven just stared at him. "I didn't mean it! I thought you sensed it coming towards you! Oh please don't kill me! I'll do anything! I'm at your mercy! I don't wanna die! The girls still want my autograph!" Beast Boy said clutching his head and bending down in front of Raven, expecting a blow to his head.

"….huh?" Raven asked. Beast Boy looked up at her, she seemed confused, more likely seemed like she didn't realize she was hit by a ball.

"Um…sorry for not warning you about the ball." Beast Boy said getting up.

"What ball?" Raven asked.

"Um that one that hit you." Beast Boy said pointing to the ball near by. Raven looked at the ball and realized what he was talking about.

"Oh…" Raven said as she then brought her head up to her head. "Um it's ok. It doesn't matter." She said. The Titans were expecting Raven to pound Beast Boy this very second…but she didn't…she just stood there.

"Raven, you sure you're doing ok? You don't…seem like yourself." Cyborg said.

"No I'm ok, I just um…need to lie down for a while." Raven said before she walked away to the door of the roof and silently left.

"Something seems to be up." Robin assumed as he rubbed his chin.

"No kidding! I'm suppose to be six feet under the ground but I'm actually still alive!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

- - - - -

Upon entering her room, Raven was deep in thought at what just happened.

'_What was that all about, I could've sensed that coming. I must've seemed so stupid acting like I didn't even know what hit me. Strange…first the anger, then the headache, the vision and now me loosing concentration…maybe I just need some sleep.'_ Raven assumed as she sat down on her bed. Right then another image flashed by her eyes. A thunder strike, and then two evil red eyes.

Raven blinked at the sudden image. She closed her eyes and rubbed them. She didn't even want to think what that one was about. Throwing her legs up on the bed, she rested her head on her pillow and slowly let herself fall into a deep slumber.

- - - - -

A midst of dark area, a lone figure stood in the darkness, laughing in a menace tone.

"Raven….you may have destroyed me…but you never destroyed the influence I had on your rage." The deep voice stopped to let out another laugh.

"I still live within you…and soon I shall be reborn."

- - - - -

Wohoo! Done with the first chapter! So what do you guys think? Ok so this is just the beginning, may be a little boring but hey like I said, just the beginning, lots of exciting stuff to happen. So then please review guys. Thanks for reading, next chapter should be up shortly. Till next time,

-C18G


	2. Visions

Disclaimer: Me no own Teen Titans.

- - - - -

**Rise of War**

Chapter 2: Visions

- - - - -

The sun had risen again into the dark sky illuminated with bright stars, but now with the bright sun. Seagulls came out of their hiding spots and conquered the skies again above the ocean. On the small island located near the shore of Jump City was the Titans Tower. Today apparently Beast Boy woke up early at 6:00 am before anyone else, all to beat Cyborg from preparing breakfast today.

Beast Boy came out of his room stretching out his arms and yawning. While he rubbed his aching back he walked into the common room. As he expected, no one was there excluding him.

"Ha, perfect." Beast Boy smiled as he walked over to the fridge to prepare his breakfast. He got his soy milk and his tofu ready. He then placed to pieces of beard in the toaster and waited for them to be toasted. All the while, he went over to the couch, plopped down and grabbed one of his comic books. He was too consumed into his comic he forgot all about eating breakfast. It was another one of his comics of a regular creature that turned out be a cities super hero. Soon after 10 minutes of reading super hero, saving the city epic, his mind wondered to the events of yesterday after he and his friends save the city yet again from the Hive's members. His mind basically wondered to the center mysterious girl who didn't seem all to well.

'_I wonder if Raven is feeling any better…she actually was freaking me out by the way she was acting…maybe I should go check on her…oh wait, maybe she is feeling better today, so maybe she might wanna kill me now for hitting her with the ball.'_ Beast Boy dismissed all his thoughts when his nose picked up a peculiar smell. Sniffing more of the strange smell, the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Turning around to the kitchen he looked towards the toaster, smoke gushing out from it along with little bits of flames from the inside.

"Yikes!" Beast Boy yelped as he jumped over the couch and towards the kitchen. He quickly reached his hand for the toaster's switch but quickly grabbed his hand back when he felt and electric spark run through his hand as he had touch the switch. Hesitantly he grabbed the toaster and pulled it away from its switch. It was of course still burning. He quickly deposited the toaster into the sink and turned on the tap water. But the water didn't flow. "Aw nuts!" Beast Boy smacked the tap before searching for a bottle of water. The closet thing he could find was a bottle of apple juice. He quickly pulled of the cork and spilt it over the toaster, but the fire just grew bigger.

"AHHH!" Beast Boy screamed. He looked at the bottle and read the tag; it read 'White Vine'. "Vine! Where did this come from!" Beast Boy asked no one in particular. He had no idea of what to do now; he simply picked up the toaster and started panicking. He decided to run out of the common room and as he reached the door, they opened up and revealed no one other than Raven.

"Beast Bo-wha!" Beast Boy was startled by the sudden appearance of the Goth girl he had actually tossed the toaster into Raven's hand. Raven looked up to Beast Boy with wide eyes as she tossed the toaster back to him. Beast Boy obviously didn't want it so he tossed it back to Raven. Raven was simply in a panic state as well she simply tossed it back to Beast Boy who tossed it back to her again.

"What do you think you're doing!" Raven finally found her voice to shout at Beast Boy as she accepted the burning toaster into her hands. Beast Boy went insane and took the toaster from Raven's hands, ran to the cupboards and threw the toaster in. It took a matter of second for him to realize that there were flammable objects in the cupboard. Quickly opening the cupboard, almost all the contents caught flame.

"Ack! What are we gonna do what are we gonna do what are we gonna do!" Beast Boy yelled as he took the toaster back into his hands.

"Hold still!" Raven said as her hands were engulfed into a black aura ready to wipe out the flames. In that moment Raven heard the main door open, turning around she saw Cyborg enter in yawning. Beast Boy did not want Cyborg to see the mess he had caused. Beast Boy quickly opened the refrigerator and shoved the toaster inside, just in time before Cyborg could see. Raven turned back around to Beast Boy and gave him a death glare after seeing what he did.

"Morning y'all. Sleep well?" Cyborg asked stretching his arms as he walked into the kitchen.

"Uh yeah great!" Beast Boy said nervously leaning against the refrigerator.

"Just fine." Raven said crossing her arms. Cyborg was about to speak again until his nose picked up a scent.

"Hey do you guys smell something?" Cyborg asked looking back to the two.

"Uh…no." Beast Boy said hastily.

"I think it's the…" Cyborg slowly said as he walked over to Beast Boy.

"Cyborg someone is taking your baby!" Beast Boy shouted as he pointed outside the window.

"Oh hell no!" Cyborg said as he ran over to the window and searched for the thief who was taking his precious 'baby'. Beast Boy took the time to get the toaster out and Raven got rid of the flames on the toaster and as well as the things in the cupboard and refrigerator. Using her telepathic powers she threw the toaster and the burnt refrigerator contents into the trash can. There was no room for the burnt objects in the trash can; she looked towards Beast Boy as she left the cupboard contents floating in the air consumed in a black aura. Beast Boy shrugged, not sure what to do. He then looked up to the ceiling and Raven quickly caught on what he was thinking.

'_He's gotta be joking.'_ Raven thought.

"Hey there's no on taking my T-car." Cyborg said slowly turning around to the two. Raven didn't have much time to do anything, so she let the objects float up to the ceiling where they stayed.

"Oh um…my bad." Beast Boy smirked nervously. Cyborg eyed him suspiciously but didn't say much after Starfire and Robin entered inside.

"Good morning friend! So pleasant to see you all well this delightful day." Starfire said in her wholehearted tone.

"Morning guys." Robin greeted them all as he walked in with the newspaper tucked under his arm.

"Morning." Everyone in the common room spoke in unison.

"And how are you today friend Raven?" Starfire asked walking over to Raven.

"Oh I'm fine." Raven said.

"You sure? You got us pretty worried yesterday." Cyborg said stepping forward.

"I'm ok, forget about yesterday." Raven said.

"So you're not going to kill me?" Beast Boy asked, picking up a near by frying pan for defense of any sudden attack.

"I let you live for today." Raven said earning a smile from Beast Boy.

"Glorious. I shall make a pudding of happiness for breakfast." Starfire smiled as she flew over to the cupboard to gather her ingredients but only to find the cupboard. "Strange, I remember placing my required ingredients somewhere here." Starfire said as she searched for her pudding ingredients.

"Alright lets get some breakfast!" Cyborg exclaimed as he walked up to the refrigerator and opened it up. "Hey the fridge is particularly empty." Cyborg said looking into the half empty fridge.

"Oh what d'ya know, so it is." Beast Boy said as he as well looked in, a sweat drop forming on his forehead.

"I cannot find my pudding of happiness ingredients!" Starfire exclaimed cupping her hands under her chin.

"Looks like we have to go grocery shopping." Robin stated.

"I'll do it." Beast Boy offered since it was basically his fault they had no breakfast.

"Oh no way, all you're gonna do is bring back a life time supply of tofu!" Cyborg said closing the refrigerator.

"Then do you wanna do it?" Beast Boy asked.

"I ain't going out this early in the morning. Hey Star you wanna go with Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked turning to the Alien.

"Oh yes. I shall then be able to buy my supply for my pudding and then I can purchase my ingredients for my Blorg and as well…"

"No? Oh that's ok." Cyborg interrupted Starfire. The last thing they needed was the kitchen filled with alien food. Cyborg looked to Robin, who was sitting at the couch reading the paper; he definitely was not going to go, leaving only Raven. Cyborg looked innocently at Raven and she knew what he was implying.

"I'll go." Raven said as she turned around to leave, followed by Beast Boy. Just as the door to the common room closed, many objects came pouring down into the room over Cyborg, Starfire and Robin.

- - - - -

Beast Boy along with Raven had arrived into town and at the grocery store somewhere around 7:00 am. The city wasn't that crowded, several cars rode the streets while people walked around in their own business. The two teen heroes entered in the store and began their search for each item on their list. As Beast Boy got all the items into his tray Rave just simply followed behind making sure he didn't get anything to cause Cyborg to have his head.

"Well we're all done here." Beast Boy said as he put the last item on the list into the tray.

"About time." Raven said turning to the counter. She had then stop when two men in black came in and she could spot the guns in their jacket.

"Whoa trouble." Beast Boy said as he and Raven quickly hid behind one the aisles. "And it's too early in the morning." Beast Boy whined. One of the men was waiting by the door in a panic state while the other had already brought out the gun and forced the clerk to hand over all the money which he was stuffing into his bag. "I'm gonna get him from above." Beast Boy said before he changed into a monkey and climbed up over the shelves. He reached up over the robbers then. The one by the counter had noticed the shadow form around him and when he looked up a green monkey jumped down at him.

"What the!" The man exclaimed as he aimed his gun to the green monkey but it was snatched out of his hand before he could shoot. Beast Boy transformed into lion and tore the gun apart. The man behind took out his gun and started shooting at Beast Boy but Raven quickly shielded him by a black shield. Beast Boy charged over to the first robber while the other started firing at Raven. Raven had protected herself with a shield. Then something happened, she gasped as her eyes went wide and she began to see more images flash right through her eyes.

There were men shooting at her as she shielded herself, the men seem like from a SWAT team. She saw herself, deep red eyes, blood oozing from mouth. She saw herself in a dress, covered in blood and being cradled in Beast Boys arms. She saw many more images, of the Justice League, Titan East, and a strange man with white hair. She even saw her emotions, three of them but couldn't focus on the color of their cloaks. The last one she saw was of a man with long white hair, a scarf around his neck that covered up his face till his nose and bright blue eyes. Was it who she thought it was? Rorek….No, just looking into those eyes it seemed more of Malchior. There were two yellow eyes glowing behind him.

"Raven, look out!" Raven's trails of images were gone right then as she felt someone grab onto her push her to the ground. Raven took notice of her surroundings again. One of the robbers was going to shoot Raven from the behind and Beast Boy saved her just in the nick of time. The robbers had quickly mad a break for it and ran out the store but they didn't get far, the clerk of the store had call the police and they had arrived outside in time.

"Rae, you ok?" Beast Boy asked as he helped Raven up.

"Yes." Raven said as she shrugged his hands off herself. "We should probably get going." Raven said starting to walk away leaving Beast Boy to get the bags.

- - - - -

"Beast Boy, Raven! You have arrived." Starfire greeted the two as the entered into the common room.

"Hey Star, sorry we took a little longer than expected. We ran into some trouble at the store." Beast Boy said as he dropped all the paper bags at the counter.

"Everything ok?" Robin asked walking over to the kitchen.

"Nothing we couldn't handle." Raven said flipping the hood of her cloak off her head.

"Alright then. We should get breakfast started; I'm going to go get Cyborg." Robin said before he left the common room.

- - - - -

Robin walked down the hallway and stopped at Cyborg's door. It was open so he took the liberty of going on inside. He found Cyborg at this desk and he seemed to be working on something.

"Hey Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy bought the grocery. Come on let's have some breakfast." Robin said. Cyborg mumbled something such as 'coming' but didn't turn from what he was doing. "What are you working on?" Robin asked leaning over Cyborg's shoulder.

"Take a look yourself." Cyborg said as he turned around and showed the Robin the small device in his hand. It was the shape of a rectangle and 1 inched in size.

"Uh….what is it and what does it do?" Robin asked eyeing the little thing.

"What is it, it's a mini security camera and what does it do….well what else can a security camera do?" Cyborg asked. "Here look," Cyborg said as he pointed to the small television behind him, on the screen was Robin's face. "I thought it'd be a nice idea if we got some cameras around here."

"Yeah but would it really be that necessary?" Robin asked.

"Well yeah, who knows? We could have a break in here anytime, and with this I can prove it's BB who wakes up in the middle of the night and gets rid of all the meat in the house."

"Oh well, I guess it's fine to put these up. Come on, lets get some breakfast, I'm starved." Robin said as he turned around and left followed by Cyborg.

- - - - -

Upon entering the common room, Cyborg saw Beast Boy sitting at the table and his arm extended out. Raven's hand was in a blue aura and it appeared she was healing what seemed like a cut on Beast Boy's arm. It didn't seem like a regular cut, more of a deep gash.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Cyborg asked.

Raven didn't answer, but instead her head jerked up as she saw another set of visions right before her eyes. Just like when Starfire had touched her, she saw visions revolving around her, these seemed to be all about Cyborg. The first one she saw was of herself, Beast Boy and Cyborg. Cyborg had asked the same question he just asked while her head and Beast Boy's head was bowed down. Several other visions she saw, she couldn't focus on them for they came and went too fast. But she made out two; one where Cyborg was carrying a limp body of Jinx and the second was of Cyborg lying unconscious on the ground.

Raven was then pulled out of her sudden visions. Looking around here she pulled through right when Beast Boy ended his explanation about his arm to Cyborg. He was hit by a bullet back at the store.

"Oh…well seeing it's taken cared of now. Let's get some chow." Cyborg said walking over to the grocery bags and taking out the items.

"Agreed Cyborg." Starfire smirked. She then turned to Robin and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah?" Robin asked turning to Starfire.

"What is this 'chow'?"

- - - - -

After breakfast, Robin ordered the team into the training room where they began today's training. Robin began practicing on the dummy, Starfire fought with the training droids, Cyborg was weight lifting, Beast Boy practiced with each animal form and Raven working with her mind powers on different objects in the room.

After a while Robin stopped sparring against his dummy opponent, he was looking for a real match now. Smirking, he then turned to Starfire who seemed to have blasted all the droids she was working with.

"Hey Starfire, wanna have a match with me?" Robin offered.

"I'd be delighted to Robin." Starfire said. Both Robin and Starfire went to the middle of the training room where they got into their fighting stance and soon they began throwing punches and kicks at each other. Cyborg stopped his training to take a break and got interested in the little battle between Starfire and Robin. He sat down near by as he decided to watch. Beast Boy as well come over to him, in form of a bird, and sat down on Cyborg's shoulder.

Raven took a glance behind her to see the two in battle and the other two watching on, but she didn't take much interest and averted her attention back to her training. She was levitating in the air, legs crossed and moving objects with her mind. Robin and Starfire continued to fight, although Robin knew of Starfire's immense strength, he still went easy on her trying best not to hurt her. Robin threw a punch aimed for Starfire's face but she quickly ducked down, she grabbed his hand and flipped him over in front of her. After giving a yelp of pain, Robin took Starfire's hand and flipped her over to, he moved on top of her, pinning her hands to the ground so she couldn't move. Realizing the position they were in, Starfire couldn't hide the blush that was forming on her cheek and neither could Robin after noticing what he just did.

"Yes, you want her, look at her, you know you do, possible she wants you too, there is one way to ask her, it don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl…"

Robin noticed the singing going on while he seemed to be lost looking at Starfire's eyes. Both he and Starfire then looked up to Beast Boy and Cyborg both singing while their arms draped over each other's shoulders.

"Sha la la la la la, my oh my, looks like the boy too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl…Whoa whoa, Sha la la la la la, ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad, he gonna miss the girl…" Both Cyborg and Beast Boy sang.

(A/N: They're singing 'Kiss The Girl' from Disney's The Little Mermaid. The song that Sebastian was singing with all those fishes.)

"Uh…Robin, who is this girl they speak of?" Starfire asked looking back to Robin.

"Um…never mind them, lets continue." Robin said as he helped Starfire up and resumed fighting. Cyborg and Beast Boy were in a fit of laughter. Robin decided to play a little hard with Starfire for so far it seemed as if the match was pretty easy for her. Robin threw kicks at her all which she easily blocked or dodged. Dodging his last kick, Starfire spun around and kicked Robin right at his chest. A little too hard in fact so Robin was sent flying across the room crashing into some of the exercising machines.

"Robin!" Starfire screamed. Right at Starfire's scream, Raven's head jerked when she felt another stranger feeling. More visions, and this time she saw Robin crashing into a wall and heard Starfire scream after him. She mostly saw him fighting different creatures, a dragon and many more. The last was of him coming close to falling down a ditch and in his hand was a peculiar looking sickle. The visions stopped and Raven clutched her head as it started to throb now.

"Whoa Robin, you okay?" Cyborg asked coming over to Robin along with Starfire and Beast Boy.

"Forgive me Robin, I did not mean to…"

"Hey it's ok Star, I'm ok." Robin said as he pushed himself up but fell back down when he felt a pulsating pain in his back. "Ah! Ok, maybe I'm not that ok." Robin said while rubbing his back.

"Aw shouldn't be anything for Raven to heal up. Hey Rae!" Cyborg said turning to where Raven was but she wasn't there anymore. Beast Boy was able to quickly catch her from the corner of his eye exiting the room.

- - - - -

Raven had quickly left the training room and into the sanctuary of her own room. Closing the door behind her, she flipped off her cloak from her head and walked over to the window. Looking out the window she leaned forward and rested her forehead against the glass.

'_Why am I getting all these visions all the sudden? What could they all mean? Is something going to happen? Maybe so, firstly I see a sword going through Starfire, Cyborg beaten up, Robin fighting these…whoever or whatever and then I see myself and my emotions, whichever ones they were. But why did I see Rorek…or Malchior or whoever it could've been…urgh! This is all so confusing…wait a second…'_

Just thinking about it, Raven realized she had visions of each one of them. Starfire, Cyborg, Robin and herself…but Beast Boy was left. She wondered what visions she would see of him. She expected the same as the others, probably fighting, getting beaten up, what basically else is there to expect from him?

"Hey Rae!" Raven was interrupted from her thoughts by the knock on her door. It was Beast Boy of course judging by the voice. Raven turned around and walked towards the door. Right when she was about to open the door, another vision came, but this time it was different. There was a flash right before here eyes, she couldn't hear anything but she heard voices.

'_I was wrong, this is my home. I am the daughter of the devil himself…'_

That was her voice, but she still didn't see anything…

'_I don't care if you WERE the devil itself; I'm still not leaving you. You have a choice, and after everything you have told me, I know this isn't your choice.'_

And that…it was Beast Boy. She then was able to see an image form in her eyes. It was Beast Boy; he was hugging her while she just stood there. The image then faded and Raven was brought back to reality.

'_From all the vision I've had…that must've been the weirdest.'_ Raven thought holding her head.

"Hey Raven you in there?" Beast Boy asked knocking on her door again. Raven snapped back into reality and opened the door. "Um hey, I saw you run out and I uh got a little worried."

"Well as you can see there's nothing to worry about anymore." Raven spoke with her emotional façade.

"Oh." Beast Boy said nervously before moving his hand behind his neck. "Well I just wanted to make sure you were ok because you know like even yesterday, you didn't seem well." He said as he began shuffling his feet.

"Well…I dunno." Raven answered as she bowed her head down.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked bringing his hand from behind his neck.

"I've been having these strange visions." Raven said.

"Well what kind visions?" Raven started thinking before she answered Beast Boy. She didn't know what these visions mean, for all she knew they could mean nothing. And she certainly wasn't sure why she was talking to Beast Boy about this.

"Forget about it. Nothing to worry about." Raven said before turning into her room.

"But uh Rae…" Beast Boy didn't get to complete his sentence for Raven's door had already shut closed.

- - - - -

Thank you all for your kind reviews. Please do review this chapter too and the next one shall be up shortly.

**Important note:** There's a BB/Rae petition going on guys, do sign it if you support this couple and want to see more of them in the up coming seasons. Here's the petition link: www . petitionspot . com /petitions / beastboyandraven/

Just erase all of them spaces k.

-C18G


	3. Mumbo Mayhem

**A/N:** Thank you all for you're reviews; **AnimationWickedRaven**,** Carolyn Carissa Sydnie**,** WindyDays**,** TheUbu **and** OmegaKyrpton**. I would've replied to your replies but was in a rush. Sorry for late update, things have been coming up for the last week.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans…would I be wasting my time with fictions then?

- - - - -

**Rise of War**

Chapter 3 Mumbo Mayhem

- - - - -

After the Titan's daily training, they all resided to their everyday routine. Robin was sitting at the table, a flock of papers in front of him, Starfire sitting opposite to him engrossed in a children's book, asking Robin questions probably every second about each term used in the book. Cyborg and Beast Boy were battling each other on the Games Station, both boasting or taunting each other and Raven sat at the edge of the couch reading her book. A rather typical day Raven thought as she eyed everyone in the room. Why did those visions bring her to get so uncomfortable when nothing seems to be going wrong? Sighing, Raven decided not to let the vision disturbed her, all the worrying was giving her a headache.

Where Robin and Starfire sat, Robin was continuously glancing up at Starfire as if waiting for the right moment to do or say something. He looked up at her and this time not taking his eye away. Rather a wrong decision for Starfire looked up and caught him staring at her. Robin quickly averted his eyes back down, rubbing his forehead hoping to hide his eyes. Starfire had then looked down back at her book oblivious to Robin's tension. Robin let out a deep breath before looking back up to Starfire.

"Um hey Star?" Robin said receiving Starfire's attention as he spoke.

"Yes Robin?" Starfire asked looking up to the Robin.

"Um….uh….I…well….you know um…." Robin was too nervous to speak; he had loosened his outfit's collar for it appeared it was also getting hard for him to breath.

"Is there something wrong friend Robin?" Starfire asked concernedly.

"No, no of course. Um I was just wondering…well there was this carnival going on and I was wondering if you….you….you…."

"Me?" Starfire asked him rather confused.

"Yes you, um that if you wanted to go with me." Robin was glad he was able to finally get that out; the words were literally killing him inside his throat.

"Oh I would be delighted friend Robin. Let us ask the others whether they will accompany us." Starfire said as she stood up.

"NO!" Robin quickly responded.

"No?"

"Yes, no. That is no as in that's what they said. I had already asked them and they said no that they didn't want to go. So basically it will only be you and mean." The truth was that that was how he wanted it, just him and Starfire.

"Oh, very well then. What time must we depart?" Starfire asked,

"In about 30 minutes." Robin said looking down at his watch.

"Then I shall go and get prepared." Starfire said before leaving the room. Robin watched as she left and when she was gone he let out a laugh of success. Turning back he then noticed the other three Titans were giving him an annoyed look. Robin faked a coughed and excused himself before he left the common room.

"How hard can it be to ask an alien out?" Cyborg asked before moving his attention back to his video game.

- - - - -

About 45 minutes had passed; Robin and Starfire had already left. The common room now only consisted of Raven who was still at the couch reading one of her many books. Beast Boy was off somewhere in the tower while Cyborg was tuning up his 'baby'. Beast Boy had entered inside the common room and his eyes landed upon Raven.

"Hey Rae, what you doing?" he asked walking into the kitchen.

"I'm sure you can see what I'm doing. And don't call me Rae." Raven said not taking her eyes off her book and continued reading on.

"Oki Ravey." Beast Boy said slightly chuckling. Raven simply glared at him before turning back to her book. Beast Boy walked over to the couch and jumped over it. He sat down right next to Raven and rested his arms at the top of the couch. Raven looked up from her book and glared at Beast Boy who was flipping through the channels of the TV. Beast Boy could feel a pair of eyes on him and he looked at Raven. "What?" he asked.

Raven then motioned to his arm behind her head. At first Beast Boy didn't comprehend but then he soon understood the position as one could say.

"Oh sorry." Beast Boy said as he quickly retreated back his arm praying that Raven wouldn't send him into the next dimension. Either she wasn't intending to or was interrupted for the room was then filled with a beeping sound alerting trouble in the city. Both Raven and Beast Boy hastily stood up that they both bumped their foreheads against each other. "Oops! Sorry again!" Beast Boy apologized again. Raven simply grumbled something as she quickly ran around the couch to the other side while Beast Boy had jumped over the couch but apparently his feet stumbled over the couch and he ended up falling over taking down as well Raven who was at the front.

"Yo guys! Mumbo's loose and…" Cyborg had ran into the room then and before he could finish his sentence he noticed the position Beast Boy and Raven were in. Raven was face down on the floor as well as Beast Boy who was laying over her legs with his hands at her….behind. "Uh…."

Raven looked up and saw Cyborg had entered in. She then felt something touching her and turning around she noted where Beast Boy's hand were. Beast Boy looked up and saw the flames that inherited in Raven eyes and the redness invading her cheeks. Looking down he realized then where his hands were and quickly brought them back.

"Beast Boy…" Raven growled as her eyes went red, she didn't give Beast Boy any time to as she kicked him off her particularly sending him over the couch.

"Sorry…" Beast Boy's pained voice said from the other side of the couch. Raven stood and simply straightened herself up.

"Uh look I don't wanna invade on this lil' lover's spat but Mumbo's kinda loose in the city." Cyborg said pointing behind him as he stepped into the room nervously. Raven simply crossed her arms and left the room giving off a 'hmph'. When Raven left the room Cyborg turned to Beast Boy who was trying to get up using the couch for support. "Well I know one thing for sure. If the question ever came of how hard can it be for a green boy who can change into animals to ask out a Goth girl with telekinetic powers, the answer would be 'impossible'."

- - - - -

Using his magic power, Mumbo flew over the city buildings, a bag filled with money in his hand and with the three Titans hot on his trail. Cyborg insisted Robin to stay back with Starfire knowing how much he wanted to spend time with her. So now it was only Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy. Jumping over the building, Mumbo entered into a construction site. He jumped onto one of the building railing and disappeared somewhere as the Titan's touched down at middle of the construction site.

"Where did he go?" Cyborg asked looking around for the blue criminal.

"Right behind you Robocop." Mumbo's voice said. Cyborg quickly turned around and was greeted by the large steel ball right at his face. He was smacked back and crashed into Beast Boy and Raven. Cyborg rubbed his head when he heard a beeping sound coming from his communicator.

"Cyborg here." Cyborg said into his communicator on his arm.

"Guys! Star and I are on one of the rides and she's actually putting her head on my shoulder!" Robin exclaimed through the communicator.

"Oh joy…" Beast Boy said. Raven simply glared down at him as she stood up and went after Mumbo. "She's still mad me."

"You guessed it." Cyborg said as he got up and followed behind Raven and Beast Boy followed suit. Mumbo had ran as far to a Car Wash area where he stopped to see if the Titans were still at his back and so they were. Mumbo had then entered into the where the car was taken to be washed behind a car. Beast Boy quickly transformed into a cheetah and entered in followed behind Cyborg and Raven. It was a complete wet disaster in there…

"Yikes!" Beast Boy screamed as he slipped over upon entering. Water was being sprinkled all over them and on the floor causing difficulties to walk. Beast Boy had transformed into his human self and tried to run after Mumbo but slipped over the water as did Cyborg. Raven was lucky for she was levitating in the air but still got wet.

"Oh this is just great." Raven said sarcastically. Looking ahead she saw Mumbo standing over a car getting away. She quickly flew towards him but while Cyborg was trying to get up he grabbed Raven's foot for support and she ended up on the floor as well. Beast Boy quickly transformed into a bird and flew ahead followed by Raven who levitated back in the air and Cyborg who struggling to keep up. The three passed through some strips and the next thing they knew, they were being covered in soap. Beast Boy tried to fly through all the bubbly soap and when he reached near the car he changed back to himself and charged at Mumbo who was standing at the top of the car but he quickly disappeared. Cyborg jumped over the car hoping to get off the wet floor.

Since the car was wet and soapy as well, Beast Boy slipped over the side of the car and unfortunately his jumpsuit got in between the door and he was stuck at the side.

"Um a little help here please!" Beast Boy said trying to pull his jump suit out of the door. Cyborg had slipped off to the other side leaving Raven to help Beast Boy.

"Hold still." Raven said as she tried to pull out Beast Boy's jumpsuit.

"Um guys." Cyborg said. The two looked up to see they were coming close to the spinning brushes.

"Ack! Get me out quickly!" Beast Boy shouted. Raven worked quick along with Cyborg who jumped over the car to help out. But they worked too slowly; the car went through the brushes, squishing Beast Boy against the car and Raven behind him. Cyborg had quickly moved back safe on top of the car. The two Titans were soaked to the bones. When they got through the brushes, Beast Boy's jump suit was released from the door.

"Where did he…" Beast Boy wasn't able to complete his sentence once water was poured over them again.

"A little washed up are we?" Mumbo said who was standing near by holding an umbrella. All the Titans quickly charged at him and Mumbo swiftly threw something at the ground releasing a puff of smoke. The Titans moved through the smoke trying to find Mumbo. A little white rabbit then jumped out through the smoke and hoped through under Cyborg's leg and back into the wash.

"Come on!" Cyborg ordered.

"Dude I am not going back in…" Beast Boy was cut short in his sentence when Cyborg grabbed his arm and dragged him through the wash again after the bunny. Raven was about follow them when she heard a laugh behind her. Turning around, it was Mumbo and he was running out of the Car Wash. Forgetting the other two, Raven quickly flew after Mumbo. She chased him down to a road where he stopped and turned around towards Raven revealing two bombs in his hand. He threw them at Raven but she easily dodged them as she flew high up in the air. Mumbo then extended his arm into a building. A hand with a boxing glove came out of the window at Raven's height level and punched her to the other side of the road. She slid down the building and landed on the ground as Mumbo brought his arm back.

"Here, pick a card." Mumbo said as he brought out a stack of card and threw them all at Raven. She quickly stood up but the cards came too fast and they cut through her leotard pinning her to the building. The cards edges were as sharp as blades leaving cuts on Raven's skin. "Sorry that's all for today's show." Mumbo said before he ran away. Raven quickly pulled out the cards and raised up her hands.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted as random objects were engulfed in a black aura and all thrown at Mumbo. He saw the objects coming and ran with more speed. He ran down an alleyway followed by the objects and Raven. Upon entering the alleyway, Raven saw a dead end and no Mumbo. She let all the object fall to the ground as she walked further to inspect the alleyway. She couldn't find him anywhere, and there was no other way to escape. Sighing in defeat she turned around to leave but was greeted by a cannon. She didn't have to react for the cannon blasted her sending her flying back to the brick wall. Raven fell to the ground and due to the hard impact the brick wall toppled over her.

"My work here is done." Mumbo said wiping his hands together and then turning to leave. But he didn't get far when Raven erupted from the bricks, taller then before, tentacle sprouting out from under her cloak and two deep red angry eyes.

- - - - -

"Ha ha! We got him!" Beast Boy said as he walked out of the Car Wash, hair plastered on his way, completely soaked with soap water and a rabbit firmly clutched in his hands. Cyborg, who as well was soaked, had immediately called the police and they now waited outside the Car Wash.

"Thanks once again Titans. This is Mumbo?" a police officer asked walking up to the two Titans.

"Yep. Turned himself into a bunny." Cyborg explained for him. The police had took out his handcuffs then, a little unsure at first and how to cuff a rabbit but then simply placed the cuff around it's neck and his arms. The police then took the rabbit into his arms and walked away.

"Well then, that's taken car of. Hey where's Raven?" Beast Boy asked. As if on the cue, a shout slowly faded in into their hearing and a shadow began forming around Cyborg. In a matter of second Mumbo, who was now in his normal form, collided onto Cyborg leaving him dizzy and Mumbo unconscious. Raven then levitated down onto the road after him. Everyone looked back and forward to the rabbit and the Mumbo over Cyborg.

"That's would be the Mumbo you might be more interested in." Raven said pointing down at Mumbo.

- - - - -

After placing Mumbo away in jail yet again, the three Titans now sat at the Pizza place awaiting their order while listening to Robin on the communicator going on and on about his time with Starfire.

"So then after that she actually insisted on going on the Lover Tunnel ride! Haha! Can ya believe it! She was even holding my hand! And then we…." Unable to hear more of his babbling, Raven took the communicator and threw it over her shoulder.

"You owe me a new communicator." Beast Boy said as he was holding up his shoe letting all the water drop out.

"Well I won't be needing a bath in a long time." Cyborg said as he whacked the left side of his head letting out water from his right ear. Just then the waitress came by with two trays of pizza.

"Alright, let's dig in." Beast Boy said as he began gobbling down his vegetarian pizza as did Cyborg with his pizza. Raven simply nibbled on her pizza as she was deep in thought.

'_Yet again my anger gets loose. I wonder why it's getting triggered so much.'_ Raven thought. Suddenly a deep laugh rang through her head. Dropping her pizza, she looked around wondering where the sudden laugh came from. Thinking it was simply her imagination she went back to eating her pizza.

'_**Raven'** _a voice called for her. Raven looked back up again searching for the source but found nothing out of the ordinary. She heard the voice again as she jerked her head to right and to the left, searching, for anything that could be calling out her name.

'_That voice…who is it? And from where is it coming from? Is it my head? Strange…for a minute there it actually almost sounded like my…'_

'**_Yes…your father.'_**

Raven immediately stood up, slightly pushing the table, with her eyes widening and being infected with fear.

"Uh Raven you okay?" Cyborg asked looking up at Raven.

"Raven is something wrong?" Beast Boy asked noticing the fear and worry in her eyes.

"I um…." Raven stopped mid sentence, she could be imagining this, it must've been just her head, she didn't want to believe what she was hearing. Trigon was long gone.

'**_Don't think you've rid of me so easily.'_** Raven's head flinched back as she heard the voice again. It was her father's voice, it was Trigon's voice.

"I have to go." Raven said quickly and she turned around and lifted off into the air ignoring the calls coming from her friends.

- - - - -

Raven now sat in the air above the Titan Tower's roof deep in meditation. The voices didn't come any more; she as well noted she wasn't receiving any visions. Raven let he closed eyes open up and look over the azure ocean that matched the blue sky. She spent a while meditating up here, refusing to stop now. She was too disturbed by first the vision and now the voices of her father.

'_He is dead, Trigon is dead. We took care of him. He is no more.' _ Raven kept repeating such things in her head hoping to convince her mind that it wasn't the voice of Trigon she heard.

"Hey Raven." Slightly looking back, Raven saw Beast Boy coming up to her side. "What you doing?" he asked standing beside her. Raven did not reply to his question just closed her eyes again and repeated her mantra in her head. "Of course, meditation what else could you be doing." Beast Boy said as he sat down and brought his knees under his chin. As Raven continued to meditate, Beast Boy watched the scenery ahead of him. Soon Raven completed her meditation and levitated down and sat next to Beast Boy. "So…"

'_You had to start talking?'_ Raven mentally questioned.

"Why did you run off earlier?"

"None of your concern."

"Oh…um ok." Though not completely believing her answer he decided not to push her. Beast Boy placed his hand down on the ground not knowing Raven's hand was there as well. The minute they touched, Raven quickly pulled her hand back not meeting the grebe changeling's eyes. Beast Boy uttered a sorry unsure whether she even heard him. "Um hey about what happened inside…ya know when I fell over you and my um…"

"Forgiven and forgotten." Raven had quickly replied.

"Oh…good then. So you're not mad at me right?"

"No."

"Then that's great. Hey why don't you come on down, Robin and Star are going to be back soon, we could play a game or watch a movie or we could…"

"I rather you leave me alone up here." Raven said turning her head slightly to look at Beast Boy. A frown appeared on his face but he tried hard not to show his disappointment.

"Oh well ok." Beast Boy said as he stood and slowly walked up, taking glances back at Raven. She watched from the corner of her eyes as he left and let out a sigh. Her thoughts were then taken to the last vision she had when Beast Boy was hugging her. She couldn't remember what she heard but she remembered one thing that Beast Boy said and that was _'I'm still not leaving you.' _ His voice replayed in her head saying those same words.

'_What could this mean?'_ Raven thought. Shaking her head to rid of all the thoughts, she closed her eyes and restarted her meditation.

- - - - -

So….you guys like? Huh huh? Let me know, please do review! And remember to sign the petition I mentioned in the last chapter and tell your friends too! We want a huge amount of sigs! Oh and please sign with your real name, it is thought to be more better.

No go click the little Go button at the bottom.

-C18G-


	4. Unleashed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.

- - - - -

**Rise of War **

Chapter 4: Unleashed

- - - - -

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy sat in the common room sitting on the couch as they watched a movie on the TV. Apparently there wasn't much to watch so they simply settled on watching Looney Tunes.

"Here's something I don't understand: Daffy Duck doesn't wear pants but when he gets out of the shower he wraps a towel around his waist. I mean what is that?" Cyborg asked.

"Uh….good question." Beast Boy said as he began to ponder himself over the question. The cartoon had then ended and Cyborg picked up the remote and turned off the TV as he let out a sigh.

"Man…I'm bored." Cyborg said as he plopped his head in his hand as his arm rested on his knee.

"Me too. Hey wanna go out? We could probably go out to the park." Beast Boy suggested.

"Hmm…well why not?" Cyborg agreed as he stood up from the couch.

"Cool, let's go get Raven." Beast Boy said as he got off the couch and raced to the doors followed by Cyborg. "I think she should be in her room now." Beast Boy said as he left the common room and traveled towards Raven's. Upon approaching Beast Boy knocked on her door three times. "Hey Raven we're gonna go to the park. Wanna come with us?" Beast Boy asked. He waited for her to answer for a few seconds yet no answer came. "Rae? Raven?" Beast Boy asked knocking once again on Raven's door.

"Hey Raven you in there?" Cyborg called. They didn't receive an answer. "I guess she's not in her room. Let's go check someplace else." Cyborg suggested as he turned around. Right then he heard the 'swish' of Raven's door opening and thought Raven finally appeared but instead after turning back around, Cyborg saw it was Beast Boy who opened her door. "Uh what are you doing?" Cyborg asked as he saw Beast Boy take a step into Raven's room. "Dude! You know you're not allowed in Raven's room!"

"Aw come on, I wanna see why this place is so off limits." Beast Boy said as he pulled Cyborg into Raven's room as well.

"Yeah and remember what happened last time?" Cyborg reminded Beast Boy of the events and journey into Raven's mind. Upon entering Beast Boy remembered Raven's room as last time dark and eerie. Creepy as Beast Boy would simply describe it.

"What does she do with all this stuff?" Beast Boy asked as he examined several jars and some peculiar looking objects.

"You got me. Now come on we should not be in here!" Cyborg said heading towards the door.

"Aw come on I still wanna check some stuff out." Beast Boy said as he walked over to Raven's bed and picked up a book that was lying by the bedside table.

"Well don't expect me to save you when Raven's finds out you were in here room." Cyborg said as he left the room closing the door behind him. It was the Raven appeared from around the corner of the hall and was walking towards his way, but more basically to her room.

_'Uh oh.'_ Cyborg thought as he saw Raven. _'Gotta get BB outta her room!'_

"Raven! What are you doing here!" Cyborg asked or particularly shouted as so Beast Boy could hear him. Within Raven's room Beast Boy did hear Cyborg and figured that Raven was outside. He dropped the book and began to panic.

_'Yikes! Raven's outside! Hopefully she won't come in.'_ Beast Boy thought as he slowly headed to the door and listened carefully.

"I was going into my room." Raven replied.

"Oh, you were going to your room. You were GOING INSIDE YOUR ROOM!" Cyborg shouted directing his voice to Raven's room.

"Um yes." Raven said confused by his sudden shouting.

"Yikes! I'm gonna die!" Beast Boy said but in a low voice as he flinched back from the door.

"So…if you excuse me now." Raven said as she stepped towards her door but Cyborg quickly came into her way.

"You can't!" Cyborg quickly said.

"And why not?" Raven asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Because….because….there's something I wanna ask ya." Cyborg said.

"Well what is it?" Raven asked crossing her arms.

"Um….uh…well Beast Boy and I are playing hide and seek. And um Beast Boy has to HIDE while I look for him." Cyborg explained hesitantly. Inside Beast Boy heard Cyborg shout 'hide' and so quickly searched for a place to hide

"Yeah so?" Raven asked getting impatient.

"Well uh…I was wondering if you've seen him." Cyborg asked innocently then.

"No. I haven't. Now may I go?" Raven asked unfolding her arms.

"Um yeah sure. So you can GONNA GO INSIDE YOUR ROOM while I search for Beast Boy who should be HIDING RIGHT NOW!" Cyborg said, turning back to the door every time he shouted.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked getting rather suspicious now.

"Oh nothing. Nothing." Cyborg said as he slowly walked away still facing Raven. When he came to the corner of the hallway he then quickly ran.

_'Weird.' _Raven thought as she opened her door and entered in. Her room was as usual dark and consisting of no one else but here, or so she thought. Under her bed, two green eyes watched as Raven made her way closer to the bed.

_'Oh man, if she finds me hiding here, I'm doomed!'_ Beast Boy thought as he watched Raven unbuckle her belt and then tossed it aside. Beast Boy gulped as the belt landed near the bed so he inched more back under the bed. Next Rave took off her cloak and let it lazily fall to the floor. Beast Boy rarely saw Raven without her cloak, he knew he was definitely invading her privacy and if she found him he wouldn't live to see another sunrise. Raven had then noticed a book on the floor on the right side of the bed, it was the same book Beast Boy was looking at but dropped after Cyborg indicated Raven was coming inside. Beast Boy knew she would be able to see him if she crouched down to get the book. Looking across the room his eyes landed over the bathroom. Looking back up towards Raven she was beginning to kneel down to pick up the book, Beast Boy then quickly skidded to the left side of the bed and then quickly crawled into the bathroom before Raven stood up straight again and see him. Upon entering, Beast Boy slowly and silently closed the bathroom door.

"Phew. I was almost a goner." Beast Boy whispered. Just then the door suddenly opened. Swiftly Beast Boy moved behind the door so he wouldn't be seen. Raven had entered into the bathroom and closed the door behind her but slightly leaving it ajar. It was pure miracle Beast Boy that she hadn't turned around to see him there. Beast Boy prayed to God that she wouldn't do what he hoped for but unfortunately his prayer wasn't heard for Raven had turned on the shower and then was begin to take off her leotard.

_'No no no no no!'_ Beast Boy shouted within his head as Raven took off her leotard. She had moved her leotard down several inches under her shoulder blades when Beast Boy quickly moved his hand over his eyes.

_'Dude! Don't be such a pervert! I have to get out of here!'_ Beast Boy quickly transformed into a fly and scurried out of the bathroom. He rapidly flew towards the door and transformed into his humans state again. Quickly opening the door he rushed out and closed the door behind him.

"Hey you made it!" Cyborg, who happened to be waiting outside Raven's room, said.

"Dude!...dude…dude!..." Beast Boy spoke leaning against the door breathing heavily.

"Man you look like you've seen a ghost. You alright?" Cyborg said as he placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Dude…dude…dude…dude…." Beast Boy kept repeatedly saying as he tried to erase the image of Raven's bare back from his mind.

"Hey take it easy, what happened?" Cyborg asked but he didn't receive a reply from Beast Boy for he fainted and landed on the ground face forward.

- - - - -

Within Rave's mind, in a large library with shelves containing books at every corner, one lone figure sat a table with a pile of books in front of her. Her outfit was a yellow cloak, yellow leotard along with yellow boots. She as well wore a pair of glasses. She wore a hood over her head which covered her purple hair. This was a girl completely identical to Raven but was simply her counterpart; she was her smart personality and was known as Knowledge. Working with the numerous amount of books, she took one from the pile in front of her and a head popped up from behind them.

"Heya ol' big words." A happy face of a happy emotion said.

"Hello Happy." Knowledge said as she continued on with her work. Happy was Raven's identical counterpart as well, clad in the same outfit yet in pink.

"Watcha doing?" Happy asked innocently as she flipped back the hood of her cloak and looked over all the books.

"Assembling and systematizing all of Raven's memories." Knowledge said as she opened up a book and scribbled in something before looking into the next book.

"Uh…sistermizing what?" Happy asked.

"Arranging." Knowledge answered her with a lower use of vocabulary.

"Uh….okay." Happy said as she plopped down onto a chair nearby. She just sat there for a while looking around the empty library. "Wanna play with me?" Happy asked turning back to Knowledge.

"No. Why don't you go play with Brave or Love for at the moment I happen to be busy." Knowledge said.

"You're always busy!" Happy stated.

"Yes well that is true. And please do keep your voice down; you happen to be in a library." Knowledge said.

"But there's no one here!" Happy shouted to make her point clear.

"Shut up!" both emotions looked down an aisle to their left to see another emotion walking by clad in a orange red cloak. "What is this a library or a fish market!" she said before disappearing away in the library.

"Well except for Sarcasm." Happy said giggling while placing her fingers at her lips to subside her fit of giggles.

"Really I never comprehend why Raven seems to loose control of her anger when having a jovial emotion like you in her mind 24/7." Knowledge said sighing while resuming her work.

"Why is ol'red eyes getting so grumpy these days anyway?" Happy asked as she tilted her head and looked at the ceiling as if there was something interesting up there.

"Apparently I really don't understand myself." Knowledge said.

"Ha! The nerd for once doesn't have an answer!" Sarcasm said as she walked by again.

"Why do I even let her in here?" Knowledge questioned as she watched Sarcasm walk away. "Anyway," she said then turning back to Happy "Rage is still chained up."

"What if she got loose? I can go check." Happy said in her usual content tone.

"I highly doubt it and it could be dangerous to go near her anyway." Knowledge said.

"Well hey, she's tied up like you said." Happy said as she jumped out of her chair and exited the library.

- - - - -

Three Titans rode in their T-Car heading to the park. While Cyborg drove, Beast Boy sat in the seat next to him and Raven in the back seat. Beast Boy was dancing as he listened to the radio which was playing a pop song which Raven was finding quite annoying. Unable to bare the music anymore, using her telekinetic powers she changed the radio channel and now a dark German rock song played. The music itself sounded frightening, perfect for Goths. Beast Boy noticed the change in music and looked back to Raven, knowing it couldn't have been Cyborg who preferred this type of music.

"Hey!" Beast Boy said turning back to her before shifting back the radio channel to his music. After he settled back into his seat, Raven yet again changed the music. Glaring at her from the corner of his eye Beast Boy changed it again. But right after him Raven had again changed the music, Beast Boy changed it back and they went on like that. Cyborg appeared to be getting annoyed then so he took action and changed the channel to a techno song. Both Raven and Beast Boy gave up after giving each other a final glare.

"So…" Beast Boy began hoping to end the silence but was silenced himself when the car jerked forward to a quick halt. A motorcycle had driven by and they would've crashed if Cyborg hadn't stopped.

"Hey! That was…" Cyborg spoke but was interrupted when someone crashed into the backseat through the window.

"Starfire!" Raven said as she aided Starfire.

"Hey guys!" both Cyborg and Beast Boy looked towards their left to see Robin on his R-Cycle. "Guys! That was Johnny Rancid, after him!" Robin ordered as he rode off after the criminal. Both Raven and Starfire flew out of the car while Cyborg and Beast Boy chased after him in the T-Car.

Raven and Starfire flew after Rancid as he maneuvered around each building. The girls then decided to split as there may be a better chance to catch him. Raven flew after Rancid while Starfire took a left turn around the building. Rancid kept going either right or left but wouldn't ride straight. Maneuvering around another building, Raven had then lost him she kept flying on forward. Soon up ahead she saw Rancid come to a halt in front of her so she quickened up her speed and when she merely had him, she crashed into Starfire, both tumbling to the ground.

"Haha! What's the matter girls? Can't keep up?" Johnny Rancid spoke before riding off again.

"That guy of badness is starting to get a hold on my nervous tension." Starfire said as she glared at Rancid as he rode away.

"Um Starfire I think you mean 'starting to get on your nerves.'" Raven corrected her alien friend.

"Ah yes, precisely." Starfire said as she got up and flew after Rancid.

- - - - -

Happy skipped along the path of the dark area within Raven's mind, up ahead of the path she saw one of the forbidden doors. She then came to a stop and stood there tapping her foot as if she was waiting for something. And as expected a maze then began to build up right in front of Happy. When it was completed, one of Raven's emotions appeared claded in a grey cloak with her hands clutching the side of her cloak.

"Hey Timid!" Happy said going up to the shy girl. "Mind helping me get through the maze ol' buddy ol' pal." Happy said swinging an arm around Timid's neck.

"Um no not at all." Timid said blushing slightly.

"Wohoo! Alright let's go!" Happy said as she already ran on forward with Timid following behind. The walked on for several minute but Happy didn't loose her patients. It wasn't part of her personality after all. Happy talked about random stuff on the way while Timid simply listened to the cheery girl, not understanding half of what she was saying.

"So I told Wisdom it was Fear but the girl barely comes out of her room so Sarcasm had to go and blame it on me while Rude was still asleep the whole time. I mean it wasn't really myself right? Right?" Happy asked bouncing in front of Timid.

"Um uh no." Timid simply said unsure since she still didn't comprehend anything that Happy said.

"Yeah….wait wasn't I suppose to be my fault?" Happy then asked Timid.

"Um I-I dunno." Timid said hesitantly.

"Hmmm," Happy said looking to the ground rubbing her chin. "Ok! So we there yet?" Happy said perking up then turning around. Timid didn't answer but went up to the wall in front of them and touched it. The wall then raised up revealing the path ahead to the forbidden door.

"Alrighty!" Happy said as she skipped out of the maze with Timid trailing behind her. Abruptly, a tall statue sprouted out in front of them. It was the same statue Beast Boy and Cyborg had encountered when they first visited Raven's mind. Its red glowing eyes glared dangerously at the two emotions it towered. With its sickle in its hand, it raised it above its head ready to strike. Timid cowered behind Happy while she continued to remain smiling. "I think it wants to kill us." Happy said looking up at the statue as if she was a little girl and had no idea what she was facing. Right when the statue was about to strike a sickle from behind sliced through it and crumbled it to pieces as it collapsed. Standing behind it was Raven's bravery emotion in green while holding a sickle that belonged to one of the statues. Behind her were three other crumbled statues.

"Booya!" Brave shouted in victory tossing aside the sickle.

"Hey Brave! Uh what got these guys started up again?" Happy asked referring to the now destroyed statue.

"You got me. I was minding my own business when they jumped on outta no where! But I easily chopped them up." Brave explained whipping her hands.

"I bet it was Rage!" Happy said pointing her finger up.

"But Rage can't do such a thing if she is chained up." Timid said deciding to speak.

"Well let's go pay her a little visit." Brave said walking away to Rage's lair.

"I'm coming too!" Happy said following behind.

"B-but it's dangerous. What if…"

"Aw come on mouse." Brave said grabbing Timid, who she referred to by her nick name given by Rude, and brought her along as well.

- - - - -

The Titans continued to chase Johnny Rancid as he continued to ride the street. Robin now was right behind the Goth criminal. Robin crouched down on his R-Cycle as he sped up faster. Rancid then took a swift turn and rode at full speed right towards Robin. Robin gasped and quickly skidded his R-Cycle to the left from where he fell off while Rancid got away. Growling, Robin got up and back on his bike and went after Rancid. Robin rode around for a while searching for Rancid. He then spotted him above a wall down an alleyway but facing the other. Robin quickly turned into the alleyway. There was a car in front of him but he rode over the back and his bike leapt into the air right at Rancid. But Rancid had quickly escaped from the right and Robin then say Cyborg in the T-Car in the air in front of him as well. They both screamed as they saw they were going to crash into each other. Robin thought fast and leaned his bike forward and went right under the T-Car. Robin then touched the ground and rode on forward as he looked back.

"Phew." Robin said. Averting his attention back in front of him he then slammed right into a truck. He fell to the ground while his bike slipped across the rode.

"Ever heard of keeping your eyes on the road bird brain!" Johnny Rancid laughed as he rode by. He then took a turn and then headed to Robin's bike which he rode over. "Buh bye bird boy!" Rancid waved back to Robin as he escaped. As he growled, Robin slammed his fist on the ground.

"We'll get him." Raven said as she flew by followed by Beast Boy who in the form of an eagle. Both flew at full speed after Rancid and he rode on ahead. As he took a turn around a building, Raven and Beast Boy followed and emerged to find three different roads.

"Which way did he go?" Beast Boy asked transforming back into his human state. Raven looked down the first road.

"This way." Raven said as she flew down the road to her left as Beast Boy followed. After a several seconds of flying and maneuvering, they ended up from where they started coming from the other road.

"Uh…weren't we just here?" Beast Boy asked scratching his head.

"Then let's go this way." Raven said as she flew ahead to the road in front of them. This time it didn't look like they were going to end up where they started. Flying for a while they then came to stop when they approached to more routes. The reckoned he took the one at their right. From behind them Cyborg droved up to them.

"Hey guys, which way did he go?" Cyborg asked.

"That's way." Raven said pointing down the road. While she and Beast Boy went down the road, Cyborg took a short cut. Reaching the end of the route the came to a halt and Cyborg soon d too emerged too.

"Well where is he?" Cyborg asked.

"Ok maybe he went that way." Beast Boy said pointing down another route. The two Titans went down the route while Cyborg took another shortcut. Soon all three approached a dead end.

"No he went that!" Raven said pointing down another route. All three went down the route. Raven and Beast Boy continued down the route while Cyborg took a turn somewhere else. Both Raven and Beast Boy came to a halt when they found two more routes. From behind, Robin and Starfire came up to them.

"Where's Rancid?" Robin asked. While Beast Boy pointed down the road on the left Raven pointed to the right. "Uh…ok Starfire and I will take the left. You two go the other way." Robin ordered before he disappeared. The other two Titans followed their ordered and left and after several seconds of running they ended arriving at the bridge.

"Ok, now I'm just confused." Beast Boy said rubbing his temple. High above on a building roof, Johnny Rancid laughed as he watched the Titans scramble around the city for him.

- - - - -

Back within Raven's mind; Brave, Happy and Timid walked down the path inching closer to Rage's lair. While Brave walked on ahead bravely as usual, Happy skipped behind with Timid close behind.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Timid said.

"Ah well we're already here. No sense turning back now." Brave said coming up to the forbidden door. Inside the sky was blood red with lightning, the land was barren and fire was caught upon branches on the ground or dead bushes. When you enter you could see an old statue of Trigon on a platform onto which Rage is to be chained up to. When the three emotions entered inside Timid had quickly clung onto Happy's shoulder. All three walked forward until Brave came to a halt and gasped. At the statue where Rage was suppose to be chained up, she wasn't there. The chains were broken and shredded.

"Hey ol'red eyes is loose!" Happy stated.

"Trigon was defeated. So she was supposed to be firmly locked up here." Brave said.

"But then…where is she?" Timid asked cowering behind Happy.

"Let's go back and see if we can find her." Brave ordered as all three traveled outside. All three decided to consult either Knowledge or Wisdom or anyone that could have an answer of how Rage escaped but on the way they found Rage walking alone.

"There she is!" Happy said pointing down to where Rage was. Brave ran up to Rage.

"Hey Rage!" Brave called to her but she didn't listen. "Yo I'm talking to you!" she spoke again but Rage didn't stop walking. Brave then went up behind her and grabbed her by the shoulder. Rage then spun around and smacked Brave hard on the face that she was forced flying backwards.

"In coming!" Happy said as she moved herself and Timid out of Brave's way before she collided into the rock behind them. Couching away the smoke, Brave whipped herself off before she stood up.

"So you wanna play tough huh?" Brave said before she flew up behind Rage. Happy then grabbed Timid and pulled her behind a rock.

"Hey!" Brave shouted to Rage and as she turned around she quickly punched Brave again before she could attack herself. Brave was yet again sent flying backwards. She collided into the rock Happy and Timid were hiding behind.

"She seems to be in her very usual angry mood." Happy said looking down to Brave. Brave stood up again and marched up to Rage.

"Ok Rage, now you've made me the raged one." Brave said walking up to Rage. This time Rage turned to Brave and was greeted by a punch to her chin. Brave then smacked her knee into her stomach and then flipped her over.

"Go Brave! Go Brave!" Happy cheered her on waving a green flag as Timid did so too but shyly. Brave crouched down to pick Rage up but then she vanished.

"What the…" Brave stopped mid sentence when she heard a deafening scream. Turning around she saw Rage her red eyes glaring daggers. She didn't even make a move but Brave was pushed back by some unseen force. Quickly regaining her balance she halted herself and charged right back to Rage. She threw a punch right at her face but her fist was caught by what seemed like a tentacle. She was then lifted up in the air and thrown away into a tree. Brave let out a scream at the hard impact as she felt a sharp pain through her back. The tree was even dented and fell backwards.

"Rage shall consume you." Rage spoke in a deep familiar voice unlike her usual tone.

"That voice…" Brave said lifting herself slowly from the ground.

"But but…I thought he was…" Timid said cowering further down the rock in fear.

"Oh oh I know! Pick me pick me! I know who it is!" Happy said raising her hand. Rage then turned to the two emotions and her eyes glow bright red. She then shot out a red beam at the two. "Uh oh." Happy simply while Timid clung onto her again. But the someone grabbed the two and jumped out of the way of the beam. Landing safely on the ground, the emotions savior then rudely dropped the two.

"Did you dimwits let heat head out!" Shouted the savior who happened to Raven's Rude counterpart, claded in a brownish orange outfit.

"For once I did not do it!" Happy defended herself.

- - - - -

The Titans were still on their search for Johnny Rancid. They had all split into the city. Raven flew in the air, looking below her in hunt for the criminal. She then found him, perched over the edge of a building roof looking down into an alleyway where Beast Boy was walking alone. Rancid had then started up his bike swirling the accelerator as his bike let off a roar and was ready to pounce over the green changeling.

_'Oh no! He's going to attack Beast Boy!'_ Raven thought debated in her head what do as she quickly flew down to Rancid. But she wasn't fast enough for Rancid jumped over the edge of the building heading straight down on Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy!" Raven screamed. Beast Boy heard her and looked upwards where he saw Rancid coming down over him. His mind didn't have enough time to think or act. As Raven hastily flew down to them something suddenly snapped in her head. She closed her eyes as she felt her mind being overwhelmed with something unusual. She couldn't explain it but she could feel her rage releasing. Her eyes opened up to reveal to red glowing heated eyes. It happened so fast that neither she realized the tentacles that sprouted from under her and moved fast the light itself at Rancid. And before he came close to Beast Boy he was fiercely smacked by the tentacles forcing to the end of the alleyway and smashing against the wall which crumbled at the impact. Raven blinked her eyes and they resumed their usual purple color. The tentacles had as well disappeared. The green changeling's eyes widen had the sudden event that just took place. When the smoke cleared from the wall being crushed, Rancid was lying there half buried in the rubble with his bike, unconscious and blood oozing from his forehead. Beast Boy then looked up at Raven.

"Raven? What did you do?"

- - - - -

Think it'd be best to leave it off there. It's 12:00 am and I need to get some shut eye. Till next chapter then, please review. This story got over 150 hits and way less reviews P People give me reviews and I'll give you a pizza pie!

C18G


	5. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

- - - - -

**Rise of War**

Chapter 5: Awakening

- - - - -

Down in the alleyway at Jump City the police were crowded around along with an ambulance. The doctors were checking Rancid by the pile of rubble of the wall before they brought in a stretcher and took him into the ambulance. A police who was watching turned around and walked over to the Titans who were standing by, except for Raven, waiting to hear the news on Rancid.

"Well?" Robin asked the police officer.

"He's alive. But severely close to death. He's lucky the ambulance got here in time otherwise he would be dead. Though as much as we want to get rid of that brute, murder is still a crime." The police man said.

"Yeah…" Robin agreed nodding.

"You sure you kids didn't see who did it?" The officer asked.

"No." Beast Boy replied hastily. "We didn't see anything. That was how we found him." Beast Boy said.

"Hmmm…well we'll look into this and see whether we can find out anything. Thank you once again Titans." The police officer said before returning to his duty. All the Titans then turned around to look at Raven who was leaning against the wall at the entrance of the alleyway. After she attacked Raven, Beast Boy checked him and found out that he was barely breathing. When the other Titans arrived Beast Boy explained what happened and when the police arrived they didn't tell them it was Raven who attacked him. Though she was a protector of the city, the Titans themselves are not allowed to kill. Though Robin always use to be obsessed about defeating Slade, thinking about doing something is very different then actually doing it. And as the police officer did say murder is still a crime. Rancid was not dead but Raven could've still gotten into trouble. The Titans then walked over to Raven.

"Next time Raven, I say you go a little easy." Robin said. Raven snorted before putting her hood over her head and walking back to the T-Car.

- - - - -

Within Raven's mind, four emotions flew towards the forbidden door that would lead them into Knowledge's lair all the while one of them kept cussing the stupidity of the other three emotions.

"You three incompetent fools might have caused yet another apocalypse!" Rude shouted the Brave, Happy and Timid.

"For the last time Rude, we didn't let her loose!" Brave said defending her herself, Happy and Timid.

"Well at least I could've chained her back up instead of fooling around!" Rude said. When Rude saved Happy's and Timid's life, Rage had disappeared and there was a sudden change within Raven's mind. The sky became blood red and thunder plagued through the area. It was becoming dangerously similar to Rage's lair. The four emotions touched down outside the forbidden door and quickly ran into the library where they found Knowledge, Love and Sarcasm.

"Would any of you happen to know what is going on!" Love, the emotion in purple, asked.

"Uh well…" Brave to explain while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Rage is on the loose!" Happy said pointing out in the air as a crackle of thunder followed her words.

"What!" Love, Knowledge and Sarcasm asked in unison.

"Rage is on the loose!" Happy repeated as well as her action and another thunder crackle followed.

"What is this? Castlevania!" Sarcasm asked looking out the window seeing the deep red sky and the lighting illuminating it.

"How is it possible she is loose?" Knowledge asked.

"I have no idea. I was going to her place like I told you. On the way I came across Brave who was fighting those statue things." Happy explained.

"But wait those statues only get trigged when Raven is angry or basically when her rage is let out. That never happened ever again after Trigon was defeated." Love said.

"True and it was only if Trigon had influence on Raven's rage which he doesn't of course have any more." Knowledge said.

"What if he still did?" Rude asked.

"And how can that be?" Knowledge asked.

"Well think you genius! Ever since Raven defeated Trigon, Rage barely struggled with chains. She always just sat there. Now she's getting all acted up and just look outside will ya book worm." Rude said indicating out the window as everyone looked. "What other reason would get Rage all screwy again?"

"Are you suggesting Trigon is alive and taking control of Rage again?" Knowledge asked.

"That's what I think. For I don't know anyone less who could control Rage and any other reason why Rage could go berserk." Rude said holding up her hands to defend her opinion. "But even I would not like to believe Trigon is lurking around again."

"This is too sudden. Trigon was defeated. This is just not right." Knowledge said.

"Maybe Rage is just being…well letting her Rage out a bit." Love assumed.

"Oh yeah what else can she do." Sarcasm said in her usually sarcastic tone.

"I doubt it Love. Raven is not even angered by anything so Rage can't just let her rage loose like that." Knowledge said.

"We should find Rage and try to restrain her again. We don't want things to get out of hand and assume the worst." Brave said. Before anyone could answer lighting struck and the lights went out in the library.

"Now it's like Castlevania!" Happy said within the dark.

"We need electricity to run this place!" Sarcasm asked.

- - - - -

After the taking care of Rancid, the Titans went over to the park to relax and have some fun. While Cyborg, Starfire and Robin sat at a table having a snack and chatting amongst themselves, Raven sat under a tree and meditated. Or at least she was trying to. She had her eyes closed and was just trying to relax her mind, to get rid of the sudden spinning in her head. It was unbearable. Her head felt heavy, felt worse then just a simple head ache.

'_Why can't I meditate? Something is wrong…my head…I feel so…'_

"Hey Raven!" letting her eyes flutter open she looked to her right to see Beast Boy coming her way with a foot ball in his hand. "Hey Rae wanna play some foo' ball with me?"

"No." Raven said closing her eyes again.

"Aw come on Rae, you know you want to." Beast Boy said crouching down to her eye level.

"I'm pretty sure I don't want to and don't call me 'Rae'." Raven said opening one eye to look at Beast Boy.

"Ok _Ravey_. Come on, play with me a bit." Beast Boy pleaded.

"No." she said closing her eye.

"Aw come on, loosen up."

"No."

"Oh come on you need to have some fun once in a while, I mean you're always locked in your room or…." Beast Boy continued on with his reasons, only to be angering Raven even more. She firmly closed her eyes as she felt her head throb like it was being banged against a hard metal object. It was driving her over the edge and she couldn't take it anymore.

"…now come on you could use a little fun after you freakishly hammered out Rancid."

"Just shut up and leave me alone!" Raven yelled opening her eyes to reveal her now red eyes as she turned to Beast Boy. She realized he wasn't there anymore but lying on the ground a few meters away by a tree that had a huge dent in the middle. Raven blinked her eyes, which resumed their normal color, and breathed heavily as she realized what she did. Beast Boy grunted as he raised himself up on his arms and looked up at Raven. Raven looked towards her other side and saw the other Titan looking at her with concerned eyes. Unable to handle the stress, she closed her eyes again and a black aura consumed her and she disappeared.

- - - - -

Raven had transported away from the park and quickly flew back to her room. As soon as she arrived a sharp pain went through her head and she clutched as she dropped to the floor screaming.

'_My head…what's going on!'_

'**_Raven…'_** Raven snapped her eyes open as she heard the voice.

"Trigon?" Raven asked the unseen voice. Her response was first a deep chuckle.

'**_Did you miss me my child?'_** the voice asked. Raven quickly stood mildly loosing balance on her feet for her legs seemed to be so weak. Raven couldn't bring the words out of her throat. Raven clutched her head as she traveled over to the window.

"It's just my head. I'm not hearing that voice. It isn't real. It isn't real!" Raven tried to convince herself. Opening her eyes she looked out the window. She didn't hear the voice again. Suddenly four red eyes appeared on the window. Raven gasped as she flinched back.

"What is going on?" Raven questioned stepping away from the mirror.

'**_I have returned dear daughter…that is what is going on.'_ **The voice of Trigon bellowed.

- - - - -

Within Raven's mind, the 7 emotions within the library quickly retreated outside the library where the condition seemed to be becoming worse. They too had heard the voices that Raven was hearing and immediately rushed out to find the source.

"Please tell me that voice did not belong to who I think it belonged to!" Love said as she looked up into the red sky.

"Um…well who are you thinking of?" happy asked scratching her temple.

"Well who else could she be thinking of?" Sarcastic spat.

"Uh…Mark Twain!" Happy said pointing up in the air.

"Ya dumb moron!" Rude said as she whacked Happy in the face.

"Ok maybe she isn't thinking about Mark Twain." Happy said keeping up her perky mood.

- - - - -

"How is this possible? Why am I hearing his voice!" Raven asked as she turned away from the window.

'_**Afraid to accept the truth Raven?'**_

"The truth is that you are dead. You were completely destroyed!" Raven shouted out unable to even consider why she even believed whether she truly was hearing those voices. "I have to seriously meditate. I must be getting so stressed out after loosing control of my Rage." Raven said as she sat down on her bed and dropped her head in her hands.

'_**Can you not take a guess yet what or who could be causing that?'**_

Raven lifted up her head and thought about what the voice had just said. Trigon was the only who had influence over Rage. Could it be true that here father still lived. It had been couple of months since the incident of the prophecy being fulfilled. But they still found a way to stop it and rid of Trigon, peace was finally restored but was it now to fall apart.

"This…this is just too sudden." Raven said getting up again.

'_**Is it hard too hard to believe. No one can defeat me! I, Trigon, am far from dead and still with total control over your rage!'**_

- - - - -

"I-it is…it is Trigon!" Timid said slowly edging behind Happy.

"This is truly impossible!" Love said biting her fingers.

"Told ya I could be right." Rude said crossing her arms.

"What are we gonna do what are we gonna do?" Happy asked jumping around in a panicky way.

"Ok, ok! Don't panic!" Love assured the emotions.

"Can't we just panic for once second?" Happy asked innocently now standing beside Timid.

"Ok fine one second." Love agreed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Happy, Timid and Love squealed as placed their finger between their teeth to hold back their high pitched screams.

"Ok that felt good." Love said regaining her composure.

"I'm surrounded by complete nincompoops." Rude muttered as she stood calmly by Sarcastic.

- - - - -

Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was loosing control over her legs and almost stumbled over but luckily she caught herself and leaned against the wall.

"B-but how…how is it that you are still alive?"

'**_You never did kill me. I am undefeatable! When you thought you annihilated me I simply went back into my confinement, trapped yet again. I stayed weak for a certain amount of time but it did not stop me from rising up again. I want my revenge and the earth will be mine! And you are still my portal.'_**

"No…" Raven said as she moved away from the wall. "This is all wrong…this is not suppose to happen!

- - - - -

"This is no time to panic now!" Knowledge said.

"What do you suggest we do Einstein?" Sarcastic asked.

"Let's assemble the others and try to find Rage." Knowledge spoke as she walked on forward followed by the other emotions.

"I'm gonna go find Rage." Brave said as she marched in another direction.

"That wouldn't be a suitable idea." Knowledge said.

"To you, nothing is a suitable idea." Rude retorted.

"Yes well…Brave I do not think you should go and fight Rage." Knowledge said.

"She is right. It could be dangerous." Love said walking up to Brave.

"Aw come on. It can't be dangerous for you. Didn't you use to say 'love conquers all'?" Brave retorted quirking an eyebrow. Love looked up at the sky as she thought on what Brave said. It was true that was what she said but at this situation things were different. Not wanting to argue, Love took Brave's hood puling it down over her head and tied it to the clip of her cloak.

"My love is on hold at the moment." Love said as she dragged Brave away.

- - - - - -

Raven held her head in hand as she walked over to her bed and sat down feeling very dizzy. The burden of the pain and the fact that her father may still be alive was too much to bear.

'**_Raven…release me now!'_** Trigon's voice ordered.

"Never." Raven said.

'_**You know you can defeat me! Release me now and join my side! You were destined to!'**_

"No…never…I won't!" Raven screamed into the air.

'_**No use resisting. I'm the one in power here.'**_

"That's what you thought last time but we still defeated you!" Raven shouted again clenching her fist.

'**_Do I seem defeated now?'_** Raven breathed heavily as her fist loosened her finger nails dug into the edge of the bed.

"I will not let you out again." Raven retorted.

'**_You're leaving me with no choice then.'_** Trigon said before a sudden sharp pain went trough Raven's chest. She gasped as she clutched her chest with one hand while the other clutched the side of her bed harder. **_'Last chance…release me now.'_**

"No!" Raven screamed before releasing another scream that was of pain and anguish. Her head started throbbing as she fell to her knees. It seemed as if her head was ready to explode. Her eyes became red as she dug her fingers into her head. She felt her finger nails growing and her teeth sharpening against her lips which were now bleeding. She was curled up in a fatal position as tentacles started to maker their way out from under her cloak. She felt as if something was crushing her heart and slowly she was inching to loosing control over her mind.

"Raven?"

The pain suddenly subsided after the three knocks on the door and the voice. She could not make out the voice for her head was still spinning. Raven collapsed to the floor as she closed her eyes and breathed heavily. Raven stayed in the position just wanting to rest after the deep agony but the knock on the door came again.

"Raven are you in there?" the voice called again. Raven was able to tell now that it belonged to Cyborg. Raven crawled a few feet away from her bed before she attempted to get up on her feet with much difficulty.

"Um coming." Raven said trying her best to keep her voice customary. She rubbed her temple as she walked over to the door but didn't open it immediately. She turned back to her room searching for any trace of Trigon. Sighing; she opened the door and found no one there. Raven looked down the hallway to the left then to the right where she saw Cyborg push Beast Boy around the corner.

"Um hey…" Beast Boy said as rubbed the back of his neck. Raven didn't say anything but just watched as he hesitantly made his way over to her. "I um…I just wanted to say sorry for…" he began bowing his head before he got cut off.

"Don't be." Raven said as Beast Boy looked back up at her with confused it was then he notice the blood oozing from here lower lip. "I should be the one apologizing. For hurting you that is."

"Huh? Oh it's um…it's ok. I'm kinda use to that from you." Beast Boy smiled. Raven then turned around to retreat into her room. "Um Raven wait!" Raven stopped at his voice and twisted her torso back. She waited for him to speak but he seemed a little tongue tied.

"What?"

"You're bleeding." Beast Boy said as he motioned up to her lip. Raven moved her fingers to her chin where she felt a cold liquid flowing down. Looking down to her fingers she saw that it was blood. "Are you alright?"

"Uh yes. I'm fine. It's really nothing." Raven said wiping away the blood with the sleeve of her leotard.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you really sure cuz…um you kinda look a bit tired, I mean sorta weak." Beast Boy said nervously. It was true with the recent 'event' she was feeling very weak but didn't know it was quite obvious to the naked eye.

"Beast Boy I am fine." Raven told him firmly. "Just go and forget about it." Raven said before she turned around and walked back into her room.

"Um Rae!" Beast Boy called for her but she already closed the door. She waited to hear his foot steps ensuring his leave before she leaned against the door and slid down. She debated whether to tell the others. She could go to Robin, knowing he could help. Robin was a very helpful friend to her, like a very understanding brother who would always look out for you, but at the moment she even doubted to tell him. It was just too abrupt what has happened and wasn't sure of what really was going on. The voices of her demon father weren't heard anymore. Raven sighed as she dropped her head down into her hands.

- - - - -

Yawns 12:00 pm…I need some sleep xx Please remember to review guys! Next chapter will be up shortly!

-C18G-


	6. Urge To Kill

**Disclaimer**: Yadda yadda yadda, you know it all.

- - - - - -

**Rise of War**

Chapter 6: Urge to Kill

- - - - -

After sharing those few words with Raven, Beast Boy strolled back to the common room where the other had resided. Upon entering all eyes turned to him waiting for an answer.

"She's ok. I think she just need to meditate." Beast Boy explained.

"And did you apologize?" Cyborg asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah I did. But what was even weirder is that she said sorry to me too! And Raven is not the type of girls to go and say sorry." Beast Boy said walking further into the room.

"Well I'm sure she'll be fine if we just give her some time." Robin said who was sitting at the kitchen counter, as he took out a card from his belt pocket. "Anyways, Bruce Wayne happened to have sent us an invitation." Robin said referring to the card.

"An invitation?" Cyborg asked looking towards the masked boy.

"He's holding a Ball at his manor. A little something for his contribution to some charity." Robin said opening up the card.

"I'll say, throwing a whole party wouldn't be referred to as 'little'." Cyborg said.

"You could say that again. The Justice League will be there and he even invited Titan East." Robin said.

"Oh it would be most delightful to see our friends once again and as well as to meet the League of Justice." Starfire said clasping her hands.

"Justice League." All three boys corrected her.

"Of course." Starfire said giggling.

"So when is this gig?" Beast Boy asked.

"In two days, that's this Friday." Robin answered. Cyborg then leaned towards Beast Boy ear to whisper something.

"Any second know Star will make a comprehension that she currently possesses no suitable attire for this upcoming joyous celebration."

"Eek!" Starfire shrieked sitting up from her position by the table. "I have just made a comprehension that I currently possess no suitable attire for this upcoming joyous celebration!"

"Told ya." Cyborg said as Beast Boy chuckled.

"I must depart to the mall of shopping with Raven to purchase new clothing!" Starfire said as she flew towards the common room door.

"Uh Star maybe um…." Robin said but did not complete his sentence for Starfire had already left.

- - -

Within Raven's mind her emotions, divided into groups, spilt up in search of Rage who was currently a difficult target to locate. Brave in the lead with Happy and Timid scouted through a path in search of the red claded emotion. Brave sighed as she stopped in the middle of the path.

"This is getting pretty hard. How can you just loose an emotion in someone's small head!" Brave questioned basically no one.

"Hey good question…but what's the answer?" Happy asked looking towards Timid.

"Um uh…what if she's in one of our regions?" Timid asked shyly.

"Hey she could be! But then which one are we gonna search in first? There are ton of us emotions, she could be in anyone, even mine…or yours or Brave's or Knowledge's or Rude's or Love's or Sarcasm's or Wisdom's or Gross's or-"

"Aha! There she is!" Brave shouted pointing down a cliff where she saw Rage walking with her back towards them. Brave swiftly flew down to Rage and landed in front of her making Rage come to a halt. "Alright Rage, you and me right now!" Brave said coming into a fighting stance. Rage simply growled as Brave threw a punch at her which she easily dodged and then counter with a hard punch to Brave's face. "Is that the best you got?" Brave said as she rubbed her nose. Rage gave her another punch causing Brave to slightly loose her balance. "Aw come on can't you do any better?" Brave asked putting her hands on her hip while trying to maintain her balance. Rage threw to a punch to her chin and then her cheeks. Brave started footing on one foot trying to chuck out the dizziness. "I'm still standing." Brave said proudly. Rage then threw a fury of punches and kicks.

"That so has to hurt." Happy said with her usually perky smile as she and Timid, who was cowering behind Happy, watched Brave get severely beaten up.

- - -

About an hour later Raven found herself at the mall along with Starfire shopping for clothes, though it was basically Starfire who was doing most of the shopping while Raven followed behind commenting on each piece of garment Starfire showed her. Now Raven sat outside the dressing room in one of their stores looking into a magazine as she waited for Starfire.

"Friend Raven," Raven looked up to see Starfire finally come out of the changing room. She was wearing a light purple ankle length dress with a V neck, spaghetti thin straps and part of her back was revealed. "Do you think this one looks good?"

"Yes Starfire, that _too_ looks good." Raven said.

"But what of the others?" Starfire asked referring to the pile of dresses near by Raven.

"Yes they also look good." Raven said dropping her magazine to the floor.

"But which one should I purchase?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Go crazy, buy them all." Raven said throwing her head back.

"Very well then!" Starfire said before retreating to the changing room to change back into her regular outfit. Raven stood up and began to venture around the store as she waited for Starfire. When she returned she was stuffing all of her clothing into a bag when she realized something. "Why Raven, you have not yet purchased any item of clothing." Starfire said looking up to Raven who froze in her place. This was Raven's most un-favorite part whenever going to the mall with Starfire.

"I don't think that would be necessary Starfire." Raven as she unfroze and moved around the lines of outfits.

"But why? Do you already posses a suitable outfit for the social gathering at Mr. Wayne's Manor" Starfire asked following behind Raven.

"I never really did say I was going to the party." Raven said looking back at Starfire from the corner of her eye.

"But friend Raven you must accompany us!" Starfire said as she floated in front of Raven clasping her hands together in a begging form.

"I don't think so." Raven said tonelessly.

"Please? It would mean a dear sum to us if you would come with us."

"Um…"

"Plleeeaaassseee…." Starfire asked like a little child bulging her eyes out. Raven simply stared back trying to resist Starfire's pleading look which didn't seem easy to break. Dejectedly, Raven sighed.

"Fine." Raven said as Starfire's eyes lit up.

"Oh thank you friend!" Starfire said as she moved forward to envelope Raven into a bear hug but Raven quickly maneuvered under her arms and walked forward leaving Starfire hugging herself. One could say she was now experienced to the matter of whenever Starfire would give you a spontaneous hug. Frowning, Starfire looked right to left for Raven until she found her behind her and followed smiling happily.

They spent a little time searching for something for Raven but apparently Raven didn't find anything to her like. Starfire picked out most of the clothes and showed them Raven who kept giving the same negative response to them all. Raven followed Starfire to another line of clothes.

"How about this one?" Starfire asked pulling out several dresses and showing one to Raven.

"Um no." Starfire put away that dress and showed raven another one. "No." Raven replied as Starfire put away that dress as well and showed the next. "No." the next dress "No." and the next. "No, no, no, no, no!" Raven said as she rejected each of the dress Starfire picked out. Turning back around Starfire searched again for a dress for Raven who just wanted nothing but to escape. Raven looked around the massive store of clothes when something snapped in her head. She looked back at Starfire whose back was turned to her. She all felt to sudden desire, she felt the need for something. (A/N: I know what you're thinking pervs, just keep reading) She felt the sudden need to kill. And her eyes were locked on Starfire. Raven didn't know what was influencing her but she didn't care for she didn't seem to be in control either. Her legs started moving to Starfire, her eyes glowed read and her hand was engulfed in a black aura. Raven's teeth seemed to grew sharper as she barred them out.

"How about this one?" Starfire asked turning around. Raven quickly reverted to her normal self, she was lucky Starfire wasn't looking directly up at her. Starfire was holding a dark blue ankle length dress with spaghetti straps, the back was bare till the waist and had strap criss crosses, the sides had a darker blue color design similar like vines going down to the hem of the dress. It was rather a beautiful dress.

"Hmm, it's nice but I don't think so." Raven said.

"Oh. Well then let's continue our search." Starfire said as she shuffled through more clothing. Raven walked away to a different aisle of clothes and decided to search for herself as well. Skipping through all the clothes she came across a red dress that caught her interest. Looking at it from bottom to top she thought she recognized this somewhere. She then froze.

Her vision…

She remembered her vision where she was being cradled in Beast Boy arms. Blood was sprayed on her hands and face and she was wearing a red dress. It was this one. This was the exact dress she was wearing.

'_This can't be…'_ Raven thought as she pulled out the dress. There was no doubt that this was the exact same one. If she did not receive those visions, was she intended to purchase this dress? Was something to happen at Wayne's party? Raven quickly shoved back the dress as if it was something dangerous. Could she avoid it? Was it possible to avoid something which you have already seen happening? Raven did not know but she was willing to take risks.

"Starfire lets take a look at that blue dress again."

- - - - -

Back within Raven's mind, Knowledge stood near the forbidden door to her realm finishing off her search for Rage and now awaited for the others arrival. Soon in the distance she saw Love, Rude and Gross flying her way.

"Any luck?" Knowledge asked as the three emotions landed in front of her. Gross, the orange claded emotion, fell lazily to the ground tired from their journey.

"No we couldn't find her." Love answered.

"And neither could we." Wisdom said as she walked towards the group of emotions followed by Sarcasm and Serenity a light blue claded emotion.

"Hmm. It should not be so difficult to find her within Raven's mind. Perhaps brave has apprehended her." Knowledge said thinking deeply.

"Or not." Sarcasm said as everyone looked up to her. She then pointed forward where they all looked and saw Happy dragging a severely beaten up Brave covered with cuts and bruises with Timid following behind.

"What has happened? Did you find Rage?" Wisdom asked the three emotions finally approached the group.

"Oh yeah we did but she escaped after giving Xena Warrior Princess here a good pummeling." Happy said giggling as she readjusted Brave's arm over her shoulder. Brave carried an angry and determined face, contemplating in her mind how to get her revenge on Brave.

"I wouldn't call her Warrior Princess anymore." Rude chuckled.

"Were you able to see where Rage went off to?" Knowledge asked.

"No she just disappeared. But we may have an idea where she could." Happy said.

"Where is that?" Love asked.

"Well," Happy said as she dropped Brave who landed face down on the ground with a 'thud' "Timid had an idea that she could be in one of our realms."

"That idea seems plausible." Love said looking back to Knowledge.

"Well she isn't in mine, I already checked." Knowledge said.

"Then we must search the other realms." Wisdom said as she started to lead the way to the closet realm of an emotion as everyone followed. Rude simply walked over Brave leaving her behind. Timid was the only left behind so she knelt down to help Brave.

"Don't, I can get up myself!" Brave said as she plopped herself up on her elbows and tried getting up. Timid was a little hesitant to leave Brave behind seeing how she was struggling. "Go and follow the others." Brave ordered. Timid obeyed and slowly walked forward and kept glancing back at Brave, she felt guilt leaving her there seeing as how she was struggling. "I can go on my own so keep going." Brave assured her. She was basically dragging herself by her hands, she was struggling but she wasn't to give in, she was Brave after all. Timid's pace started to slow down as she turned and hesitated whether to help Brave or not. "Don't make me come after you!" Brave told Timid in rather daunting tone frightening Timid who shrieked and quickly ran forward to catch up wit the other emotions.

- - - - -

Starfire and Raven soon returned to the Tower after completing their task of shopping. After putting away their purchased clothing both walked to the common room where they found the boys, Robin preparing some snacks and drinks while Cyborg and Beast Boy were huddled in front of the TV.

"Hey girls, you made it just in time." Robin greeted the girls as he placed all the snacks on a tray.

"For what?" Raven asked. Beast Boy then turned around holding up a DVD cover.

"For the Ring! Part 2!" Beast Boy declared. Starfire shrieked and hid behind Robin clinging onto his arm.

"Great, party jumping for joy." Raven said dully.

"Friends, it is the same terrifying motion picture of the young girl who was ensnared deep within a well?" Starfire asked looking over Robin's shoulder.

"Yes, but part 2!" Beast Boy exclaimed showing the cover to Starfire who hid behind Robin. She found the first part of the movie quite terrifying that she could not sleep, so she requested if all the Titans could sleep together in the common room after placing the TV within the basement, afraid a young deformed girl may jump out of it.

"Aw come on Starfire, this one won't be that scary." Robin said as he put his arm around Starfire and moved them to the couch.

"Oh no Starfire he is so lying!" Cyborg said. Starfire shrieked again and jumped into Robin's arm who glared at Cyborg.

"Come on guys let watch!" Beast Boy said as he placed in the DVD and grabbed a bowl of popcorn as everyone joined him on the couch.

"I'm gonna pass on this one." Raven said turning around to leave.

"Oh no, you are so gonna watch! Or what's the matter, scared?" Beast Boy challenged Raven who then froze in her place. "Oh wait, I forgot, you are!" Beast Boy said pointing accusingly to Raven.

"Fine." Raven said as she turned around and walked over to the couch. "Lets watch." She said as she sat down, grabbed the remote and played the movie. Cyborg turned off the lights to add to the effect of the movie before settling down on the couch.

- - - - -

Raven's emotions had traveled through each and every single real in her mind and still no sign of Rage. The remaining realm was of Brave's. Brave was now able to stand on her own and she as leading the way to her realm hoping that they would not find Rage in her realm for who knows what massacre she was causing in there. As they reached the forbidden door they all entered inside.

"Alright we're…" Brave stopped short in her sentence as she viewed her realm.

"Here?" Happy asked as she looked around the realm they just entered. Lightening illuminating the now blood red sky and the grass seemed to be burnt for it was a crusted and black. "Did we enter Rage's realm again by mistake?" Happy asked.

"What the happened to realm!" Brave asked looking to her destroyed territory within Raven's mind.

"It looks just like Rage's." Knowledge said.

"I think I understand." Wisdom said as everyone averted their attention to her. "Rage has been or still is here. She is varying this realm to just like hers, another dead realm of Raven's wrath. It is like she is trying to destroy Raven's emotion of Bravery and I believe she'll destroy the rest of us one by one until Raven's mind is fully cleared and left with nothing but rage, hatred and malice." Wisdom explained.

"And there she is!" Rude said as she pointed down a hill where Rage was walking towards what seems like a gym.

"What that little hot head scum! She is so going down!" Brave shouted as she flew towards Rage in fury.

"We should help her." Love said as she flew forward behind Brave followed by the other emotions. As Brave neared Rage she jetted her fist back ready to give a full blow but Rage swiftly turned around and whacked Brave with a tentacle sending her over her head and crashing into the gym's wall. Rage was too distracted to sense the other emotions behind her who all huddle over her grabbing her firmly not allowing her to escape.

"Man does she need to cool down." Rude said who was grabbing Rage around her neck as she let out a deep growl. Rage struggled within the grip of all the emotions but only her anger was only raised.

- - - - -

'_Why did we have to watch this?'_ Raven thought to herself as her eyes were transfixed onto the screen. At first the movie didn't seem scary but then there were parts that ended in suspense and left you on the edge of your seat. Then the scary parts began as the movie progressed on. Starfire hid within Robin's cape as he leaned back on the couch his hand fidgeting in front of his mouth and his eyes glued to the horror on the screen. Cyborg watched with his mouth slightly open, the bowl in his hand had fell to the floor along with the popcorn it contained. Beast Boy, in the form of a cat, was clinging onto Raven under her cloak. Raven was just as petrified as her fingers dug into the edge of the couch.

They were near the ending of the film. The watched the woman, Rachael, look down into the well that was situated in a clearing of the misted woods. Suddenly the drenched deformed girl sprang out from the well and pulled Rachael down. Starfire scream as she wrapped her arms Robin who almost jumped over the couch. Cyborg got startle by both the movie and Satire's scream that he jumped behind the couch and peeked his head over to continue watching. Beast Boy let out a cry as he jumped up to Raven's neck wrapping his cat legs around her neck. Raven almost squashed him behind her as she flinched and leaned back on the couch.

Though frightened beyond their limits the Titans continued to watch. Rachael was now trying to climb out of the well. All the Titans, excluding Raven, huddled up in the front watching intently as to see if Rachael could escape. But then the young girl, Samara, began to climb after her. Climbing in such a deformed way, her legs moving above her arms looking like a lizard. Starfire wrapped her arms tighter around Robin's head who was just as horrified. Beast By was continuously biting onto his nails; he was probably eating up his fingers now. Raven kept watching intently but suddenly her focus was interrupted. Her head suddenly felt dizzy and then throbbing pain started flowing through her head. Moving her eyes away from the TV, Raven gripped her head and firmly closed her eyes.

'_My head…what's happening?'_ Raven thought as she opened up her eyes. The iris of her eyes went red. She suddenly felt a wave of anger go through her head, but why was she anger? Rage started to explode within her as she clutched her head tighter feeling something just wanting to pop out of her skull. She could feel her emotions struggling, something was happening with her mind.

She was oblivious to the others who kept itching closer to the TV waiting to see whether Samara would catch Rachael. Both girls kept climbing, climbing and climbing. The moment becoming more and more intense as the Titans waited for the dreadfulness to happen. The view then went to Rachael foot, Samara's hand sprung out and grabbed Rachael at the same time as the TV exploded.

"AAAAHHHHH!" all the Titans shouted as they all jumped off the couch and landed on the floor haphazardly. All four Titans quickly stood and looked at the TV whose screen had burst out and smoke was erupting from the sides. They were all silent as Cyborg switched the lights back on.

"Um…." Beast Boy spoke first but the silence got the best of him.

"What…just happened?" Cyborg asked.

"Um the TV just exploded." Robin said rubbing the back of his head.

"But why…..it was just at the best part of the movie!" Starfire shouted rather enraged as her eyes glowed green. All eyes went to her, she realized her sudden outburst and quickly stopped the glow of her eyes and nervously giggled.

"Um ok." Cyborg said.

"It just exploded…the TV just exploded…dude the TV just exploded…our TV just exploded….dude our TV just exploded….OH MY GOD OUR PRECIOUS TV JUST EXPLODED!" Beast Boy cried as he ran forward to the TV and collapsed to his knee.

"Aw man and she was so young!" Cyborg cried as the fact seemed to dawn upon him right then as well. All went forward to investigate the TV, none of them recalling the black aura that had surrounded the TV before it exploded nor Raven hastily leaving the common room.

- - - - -

In Raven's mind, all her emotions sprawled on the ground in Brave's realm. Rage had let out a burst of energy there was this massive sort of explosion that everyone was pushed back off Rage who was now no where in site. Brave's realm started to takes it former looks now that Rage had left it.

"Damn, never knew Rage was that powerful." Sarcasm said as she lifted herself up rubbing her head.

"She never was." Knowledge said standing up and looking down at her broken pair of specs.

"Well someone or something made her get strong." Love said as she aided Timid.

"That would obviously be Trigon." Brave said trying to stand up straight.

"We are so busted!" Happy said in her lively tone. "So what are we going to do now?"

"I say we rather wait till anything drastic happens again. I assume Rage is hiding again." Serenity said dusting herself off.

"I guess that would be the best thing to do then." Wisdom said.

"Well then, while we wait I say we take a nap." Gross said before collapsing backwards over Rude who was behind her and falling asleep.

"Dumb slob!" Rude said while pushing Gross off her.

- - - - -

Raven had quickly retreated to her room after the sudden incident. She quickly walked over to her mirror to consult her emotions but on her way she collapsed to the floor.

'_What's wrong with me?'_ Raven questioned herself as she tried to get up but was just too tired. She just lay there while contemplating things in her mind. Her eye lids were starting to get heavy. But then they soon were fully open as she felt something taking over her. She saw her nail grow into fangs, her eyes turned red, her teeth sharpened like of a vampire. She felt her whole self transforming and she couldn't stop it. She curled up on the floor as she continued to change, pain flowing through her chest as she let out several hoarse growls. Looking back up her pale skin was now a pale grayish red. A black aura consumed her and she soon disappeared.

- - - - -

Raven walked through the darkness within Jump City, unable to be seen to the naked eye. She was itching for destruction. The streets were currently abandoned except for a young girl who seemed to be in her twenties walking down the street alone. Raven watched her from above hidden in the darkness. When crossing an alleyway the girl stopped hearing a clattering sound and a voice. Looking down the alleyway she saw something moved in the shadows. She thought of it as nothing until she heard a voice again. Was it calling for her she wondered.

"Hello?" The girl asked down the alley way taking little steps further. She didn't see or hear anything. After taking a few more steps she observed the alleyway some more before deciding it was merely a figment of her imagination. Suddenly she heard something fall behind her. Turning around she was greeted by a horrid face of what she thought was a demon. She screamed as the demon grabbed her around the arm with a black tentacle and throw her against a dumpster further into the alleyway. The poor girl's arm had been bruised and blood was oozing out through it. Raven, whose height had increased, towered over the girl looking down at her demonically. "No! No, please don't hurt me!" the girl cried as she inched further back but there was no where for her to go. Raven looked down at her, her eyes carrying no sympathy but hunger for blood. She barred out her teeth ready to attack. The girl noticed her action and averted her gaze as tears started to flow down her eyes.

Raven suddenly stopped. Closing her mouth she looked down at the deprived girl crying for her life. Something snapped within Raven's head as she realized what she was doing. Slowly Raven maneuvered around the girl and disappeared down the alleyway. The girl continued to cry as she saw the monster vanish and let her live.

- - - - -

'_Oh dear God, what has happened to me!'_ Raven asked stumbling across the hallway to her room. _'I almost killed an innocent being. What has my father done to me!'_ Turning a corner she looked up to see robin standing outside her room knocking on her door. Raven quickly hid behind the corner of the wall before transporting herself inside her room.

"Raven?" she heard Robin knock again calling for her. Raven cleared her throat before answering.

"Coming." She said lifting her hood over her head before moving to the door. She opened her door slightly to only reveal her face.

"Hey, I notice you left us and I was wondering whether you were ok." Robin said smiling as he saw Raven finally answer.

"I'm fine." Raven merely said.

"Are you sure? You don't feeling so well lately. I'm just getting a little worried. Is everything all right?" Robin asked.

"I'm really ok Robin. There's nothing to worry about. Just need some time by myself" Raven reassured him.

"Hmm, well alright. But listen if you ever need to talk about anything you can always come to me ok?" Robin said.

"Thank you Robin." Raven said before closing her door. She waited till she heard Robin's footstep fade away down the hall before she walked over to her mirror to do what she had previously planned. She then stopped and looked up to the clock in her room. It read 8:00 pm.

'_Well a little nap wouldn't hurt I guess before I talk to them.'_ Raven thought as she changed her direction towards her bed. She landed over the soft mattress of her bed and closed her eyes. She just wanted to sleep now, it was like she all her energy had been drained out, like an empty body.

'_What is wrong with me? What have I become?'_ She was so tired from the transformation sleep had quickly overcome her. She let out a deep breath as she nuzzled her face in her pillow. She slept longer than planned and apparently wasn't intending to walk up. What seemed like a peaceful slumber turned into a horrid nightmare. Raven began to have a dreaded nightmare of her changing into the demon again but it wasn't a dream. She was turning into the demon in reality. Her closed eyes opened up again to reveal raged filled red eyes.

- - - - -

First of all, sorry for the long update. Things came up and then all the sudden school started. Well from now on I'll be updating weekly. Every Saturday or Sunday. And I'm not going to reply to the reviews anymore. I heard it was forbidden and some author got punished for replying to his reviewers in his story. A petition was created for the matter but no word from that yet.

So then thank you all who have reviewed: **dragoon-bane, DarkRaven, WindyDays, OmegaKrypton, AnimationWickedRaven** and **Darth Cruel**. Oh and Darth Cruel, yes there's going to be lots of BB/Rae fluffiness in latter chapters. This is just the beginning.

R&R guys!

C18G


	7. First Strike

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans….um yeah that's it.

- - - - - -

**Rise of War**

Chapter 7: First Strike

- - - - - -

Raven opened her eyes slightly and covered her mouth as she yawned. She rolled over onto her back and then quickly shielded her eyes from the bright rays of the sun.

'_Must be one bright morning.'_ She thought as she continued to shield her eyes with her hand from the sun and lift herself up from her bed with her other hand. It was then she realized something. She wasn't in bed. When her hand made contact with what she thought was her bed it felt cold and solid. Lifting herself up completely she looked out in front of her to see a big mass of water. _'What the…'_ Looking around herself then she saw that she wasn't in her room but on the Titan's Tower roof. _'How did I-' _Raven trailed off in her thoughts as she looked back forward and into her hand. It was covered in blood. Bringing up her other hand it was also covered in blood. Raven started breathing heavily as she looked down at herself. Stains of blood covered her leotard and her legs. She then realized a foul taste in her mouth. Touching her tongue with the tip of her fingers she brought them out and saw them covered in blood too. _'What's going on?' _Raven thought as she felt herself for any injuries. She wasn't hurt anywhere, then where did they blood come from? Was it even hers? Soon the realization dawned upon her.

'_What have I done?'_ Images started playing through Raven's mind. Images of what happened during the middle of the night. Images of her as the demon again, a building on fire, she heard the cries of people, she saw herself murder them. This blood belong to those innocents she had killed. _'Oh my God…what have I done?'_ Raven cried in her head. Still breathing heavily, she hoisted herself up on her legs which felt so weak. She stumbled over to the roof door and quickly made her way to her room. Upon entering she closed the door behind her and fell to the floor.

"I've become a monster…" Raven said as tears started flowing down her cheek. She murdered innocents lives, lives she was meant to protect. She wanted to help them, protect them, but she ended up killing them. What would they all think of her? What would her friends think of her? She knew that they would never forgive her. Not for this. Standing up she quickly ran to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Blood was smeared on her face and hair. She looked at herself with a look of disgust before turning away and turned on the shower.

- - - - -

She spent some time in the shower to rid of the blood over her skin and hair. Looking at herself in the mirror the evidence was now gone. She finally left her room after calming down her breathing. What was she to do now? Pass the day as if nothing happen? Raven entered the common room, cloak thrown over her shoulder, hood over her head and head bent down.

The daily activities took place in the kitchen. Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing over their usual topic, Starfire continuing to question them of unknown terms to her while trying to cease their argument and Robin sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Dude, nobody likes that junk!" Cyborg said towering over Beast Boy.

"Well I'm no cannibal murdering innocent animal! And tofu is not junk, tell him Raven!" Beast Boy said. Raven ignored his question as she past by him and he continued to argue with Cyborg.

"Friends do not fight, would you like it if I prepare a meal for breaking of the fast?" Starfire asked.

"Sure, as long as it's not filled with tofu trash!" Cyborg said.

"Or Cybrog's rubbish meat!" Beast Boy said. The two continued to argue with one an other as Raven prepared herself some herbal tea. She was still shaking slightly and tried to calm herself down. After filling in her mug she looked down into the liquid and saw her reflection. You could see the sorrow and pain in her eyes. Suddenly her reflection started to deform. Raven's eyes widened as she watched her face change to what she looked as a demon with red skin and yellow eyes. And then her reflection changed to that of her fathers. Raven started breathing heavily, her mug shaking and her father's eye blazing fire.

"Everyone quite!" Robin ordered. All events ceased as everyone turned to look at Robin who was now standing up watching the TV. There seemed to be some special headline on the news and they showed a footage of a dead body being placed in a bag and zipped up. Everyone then went up to Robin to watch the news.

"12 people were murdered while many are severely injured. The whole apartment building was set to fire and left no remains. The building was utterly destroyed but not by just the fire but something else. The people were seemed to be attacked in the middle of the night by an unknown creature." The news reporter said before it went to a young woman holing a small blond girl in her arms. Tears stained the woman cheek as she was covered in cuts and bruises.

"It-it was horrible! I-I woke up during the night when I-I heard these…screams and cries! My whole room started collapsing! I quickly ran out and then I-I saw this…this…thing…." The woman took a brief second to let out some sobs as her eyes watered up some more. "It killed my sister! It-it…ripped off her arms and I…I saw other dead bodies on the floor and I…I took my niece and just ran…I don't know what happened after that b-but I got trapped under a pile of debris with my niece…Oh God it was horrible…" The woman cried clutching the little girl in her arm who was the daughter of her now dead sister.

"The fire had been taken care of and now they police are going into further investigation on…" The news reported continued to report in all the news. Robin turned to look back at everyone, his own eyes filled with grief but as well anger. Starfire was on the breach of crying as she covered her mouth listening to the poor woman's story. Cyborg stood there staring at the screen in disbelief while Beast Boy stumbled on to the couch terrified as he clutched the edge of the couch. Raven lingered behind the couch, listening to the poor woman on the detail of what she had done and how she had done it. She continued to watch the tv showing footages of people crying over the loss of their love ones until the room was filled with the sound of the siren.

"Titans move!" Robin ordered as he ran out of the room to the main computer room. The others followed behind him but Raven stayed back staring out in space. She was in utter disbelief, this was all her doing and she was suffering from it as if she was a victim herself. Shaking her head Raven turned and floated out of the room. Upon reaching the main computer room Robin was talking to a police officer. The screen then dissapeared as Robin turned to the others.

"The police need our help. Titans, move out!" Robin ordered before running out of the room.

- - - - -

Upon reaching the area, the Titans were greeted by a horrible site. The building was left in taters, the cried of people could be heard, ambulances were scattered about the area along with police cars. It was a dreaded site. Some people were still trapped under some pile of debris and were being assisted by the police and doctors. The Titans all provided their assistance to help. After all survivors were taken care, Robin went to interrogate while the others went their separate ways. Raven stood by broken down wall taking in the site. She just couldn't get over the fact that this was all her doing. She sighed as she bowed her head down. She had to think something to do to stop this. Trigon was of course behind this all, he was going to try and break her and she knew he would continue to influence her mind transforming her to the demon. At the moment she didn't feel Trigon's influence on her. For the time being she and everyone else was safe.

Beast Boy walked alongside with Starfire as they walked through the broken down building looking about with sad eyes. They then spotted a little girl sitting on some bricks and a dog resting its head in her lap. The two titans realized it was the same small girl they saw on tv as they walked up to her.

"Hey there." Beast Boy said as he kneeled down in front of her.

"Hi." The little answered in a squeaky voice.

"What is your name little girl?" Starfire asked as she sat down beside the girl.

"Sarah." The little girl, Sarah, answered.

"Hey Sarah. Is this your dog?" Beast Boy asked as he petted the dog on its head.

"Uh huh." Sarah answered.

"Oh she is most adorable!" Starfire said giving Sarah a little hug as she giggled.

"Yeah…it's so sad that she lost her mom." Beast Boy said. At this, Starfire face dropped remembering what happened to her mother.

"Where is your aunt Sarah?" Starfire asked. Sarah then pointed to her aunt who was near and answering some questions for Robin. The dogs head then jerked up and he started growling at something behind Beast Boy. Turnign around Beast Boy saw Raven walking up to them.

"Oh Hey Ra-" Beast Boy was cut short in his sentence when the dog suddenly leaped forward and started violently barking and growling at Raven. "Whoa, easy dog." Beast Boy said trying to calm down the dog. It was hunched forward glaring at Raven baring out his teeth. It seemed ready to attack Raven but it looked to scare to move near to the dark girl. It continued to bark at Raven as if she was something dangerous and was warning it to stay back. Raven kept her distance from the dog. Looking up from the dog she looked at the little girl who was staring at her intently, a little bit shaken, as if she had seen her before. The dog barked again at Raven. Looking down at it she felt herself be filt with rage for the dog. The dog must've sensed it's rage for it ran away whimpering. Sarah ran up to her aunt as well. "Man, what's up with that dog?" Beast Boy asked.

It knew. The dog knew that Raven was the demon, that she was the one who caused all this pain. Maybe the little did too, Raven could see the fear and pain in her eyes. Beast Boy and Starfire then walked over to Cybrog and Robin who were looking down at a body bag laid on a stretcher. She followed behind.

"We might wanna take a look at the body to see what could've attacked these people." Robin said. He then began to unzip the bag but stopped. He could only get a small look at the face at the moment. Frowning he turned back to Starfire and Beast Boy.

"You two might wanna turn away. You don't have to see this." Robin told the two. They both heeded his warning and turned around looking at ground. Robin knew these two couldn't take that much of such tragedies, only he, Cyborg and Raven were probably firm enough to witness such a thing. Turning back to the bag he opened it completely to reveal the body. At seeing the body even Raven turned away, it was a horrible site. The man's face was covered in blood and basically crushed. One of his eye was all red while the other was closed but from the looks of it, it seemed he lost the other eye. Robin did not want to look at the man's face and so he inspected other parts of his body. His attention was taken to his arm. There were marks around it as if something wrapped around his arm. But whatever it was seemed to have crushed his arm. From all he could see, they have never come across anything like this.

"It's a great tragedy." A police officer said coming over to Robin as he zipped up the dog.

"It is…" Robin replied dully.

"So far from all we have inspected we have idea what could've done this." The officer said.

"Neither do we." Robin said placing his hands on his hips.

"But we do have a hunch." The officer said.

"A hunch?" Robin asked looking up to the police officer.

"Well you remember what happened to Johnny Rancid?" the officer asked. At this Raven's eyes snapped open. The other turned to look at him as well. "Well judging by the brutal way he was attacked many of us suspect it could be the same person…or thing." The officer explained.

"Um yeah…could be." Robin said nodding his head nervously.

"Until then we're not sure. Well then we'll take this into further investigation. Thank you for helping Titans." The officer said before leaving the Titans. As soon as he left Raven turned around and watched him leave as the other Titan's turned to look at Raven.

"Don't worry Raven." Robin said smiling towards Raven "We're not suspecting you."

"Yeah Rae. You may be all creepy, demony, evily like but we know that you would never do this." Beast Boy said bouncing over to Raven.

"Heh, being a demon herself I still can't picture her doing this." Cyborg assured smiling as he crossed his arms and walked off somewhere followed behind by Robin. Beast Boy ran behind them as well. Starfire followed too, smiling to Raven as she passed by her. Now Raven felt the burden of more guilt and pain on her shoulders. She knew now that if this is how they feel, what would they think of her when they know the truth? They would never forgive, none of them. Robin understood her, he supported her through the whole ordeal of Trigon, but this was different and he would be furious. Cyborg was so much like her older brother, he would be furious just as Robin. Starfire would never forgive her for this. Knowing Beast Boy, he would be frightened by her, avoid her and neither he could forgive her. This was the last thing Raven wanted, her friends placed against her.

'_What am I suppose to do now?'_ Raven thought as she followed behind the others.

- - - - -

After investigating the scene some more, the Titans returned home in a distressing mood. The recent event still took effect on the young teens. Starfire stood in the kitchen making her pudding of sadness as she called it. Beast Boy and Cyborg sat at the couch watching TV uninterestedly as they were both lost in their own thoughts. Robin left to do some research on the case while Raven sat at the end of the couch consumed in a book though she barely could concentrate on a single word. Her mind had drifted off to her current situation and how to deal with. She had to fix the problem without anyone knowing. Her father was taking control of her rage enabling Raven to transform into a demon. She had to somehow rid of her influence but she didn't know how. She went over all the possible choices of what to do, so far nothing she thought up could help her in this position. He needed help, she wanted help. But now she was alone in this.

Closing her eyes tightly, she closed her book and stood. Meditation could help her control her emotions for the time being even though she currently didn't feel Trigon's influence over.

- - - - -

Raven's emotions: Brave, Happy and Timid sat on a rock together all dismayed themselves of what their fellow counterpart Rage has possessed Raven to do. Brave sat with her head in her hand, Happy had her hands over her mouth while Timid covered her eyes with hands. Happy looked from Brave and Timid, Happy was an emotion of happiness who expresses herself non stop but currently she couldn't help but feel quite. Disturbed by the silence, she decided to help lighten the mood.

"Well…looks like we're screwed, but hey it's not the first time." Happy said giggling glancing at her counterparts who weren't effected by her words. "Um…nevermind." Happy said before resuming her former mood. Brave sighed as she contemplated over the situation, it was then something snapped in her head.

"Hmph, what are we worried about. We'll find Rage and when we do I'm gonna pummel her so bad she'll be begging us to put her chains back on. Hehe, that'll show daddy dearest. Think he can mess with us huh." Brave said sitting up straight and placing her hands on her hips.

"They'll hate me." Timid said. Both Brave and Happy turned to look at Timid. "Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyrborg and Robin…they'll hate me forever and then they'll throw me off the team. They'll never forgive me. They're gonna think I'm evil and a moster." Timid cried into her hands. Brave frowned as she slouched back forward her courage diminished by Timid's sad words. Soon Serenity walked by and stopped in front of the three emotions.

"I believe you are all currently saddened by the recent event?" Serenity asked as all three nodded. "There is no need to fret. We must all be patient and everything will be fine. So lets all just stay calm and peaceful and light will soon…"

"We're killers…" Timid sniffled in her hands.

"Um well…"

"I killed innocent people. They will all hate me. They'll think I'm a monster and they'll wanna kill me too. The others won't care about me anymore." Timid said in an audible whisper. Serenity didn't speak more and thought and what Timid said. She then let her shoulder slouch and sigh.

"Move over." Serenity told the emotions as she took a seat on the rock between Happy and Timid and rested her head in her hands as depression took over her. Silence took over the three emotions then.

"Ya know, we can officially declare this rock as the rock of depression." Happy said chuckling as Barve and Serentiy looked over at her annoyed.

- - - - -

Raven had spent a few hours meditating to keep herself under control. At the moment she felt safe from her father's manipulation but not for long. Raven emerged into the common room where she expected to find everyone else but no one was there except for Beast Boy. He wasn't playing his gamestation, watching tv or reading his comic but just sitting there. Raven thought nothing of it as she grabbed her book from the counter and walked over to the couch where she sat down and began reading. After simply reading a few lines she looked over at Beast Boy and realized he hadn't taken notice of her presence yet. From the look on his face it appeared he was lost in his thoughts. Raven noticed from looking into his eyes that he was most likely not in his usual perky mood.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked startling the green changeling from his notions.

"Wah! Oh Raven-I uh…didn't see you come in." Beast Boy said nervously rubbing the back of his head as he put up a fake smile.

"You were lost in your own little world." Raven spoke gradually.

"Um yeah." Beast Boy said letting his smile fade into a frown as he leaned back against the couch.

"Are you alright?" she asked cautiously.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." He replied.

"You don't look fine to me." Raven said. In response Beast Boy simply sighed and stared down at his lap. "Is this about what happened?" Raven asked as she closed her book and laid it on her lap.

"Yeah…it kinda is." Beast Boy answered. Raven frowned and bowed her head down. Being the source of all the tragedy the least she could do was comfort him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Raven offered looking back up at Beast Boy.

"Well…it's just that…well you saw that little girl right? I just been thinking about it all and it's just so…sad. Really don't know what else to say. This kinda thing rarely happens."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean people getting killed. We hardly ever faced a crime where someone died or anything. And now look what has happened. That little girl lost her mom and those other people lost someone they loved too." Beast Boy said letting out a deep breath. "It's just so sad…it reminded me when I lost my parents…I felt so alone." He finally said before resting his head in his hands. Raven listened intently to his words and felt such sympathy for him. She was to blame for his misery. She was to blame for all the misery caused. She killed such innocent people and caused other people such desolation as well.

Raven looked away from Beast Boy feeling she was on the verge of tears. Thinking it would be best to leave, she hastily stood up and quickly left the room. Beast Boy watched as she left before turning back forward sighing.

- - - - -

Raven rushed into her room sealing the door behind her. Her vision blurred as hot tears evaded her eyes.

"Trigon!" Raven shouted through out her room hoping to come in contact with demonic father. "Trigon!" Raven shouted much louder her voice filled with anger and pain. "Why are you doing this to me!" Raven shouted, tears flowing over her cheeks. She still didn't receive a reply from her father. "What the hell do you want from me!" Raven said before collapsing to her knees. She covered her face in her hands before she heard the voice of her father.

'**_Release me now…'_** her father's voice ordered. Raven lifted her head from her hand and contemplated what her father said.

"Never." Raven said in a hoarse voice. She breathed heavily waiting for her fathers answer. All she heard was a deep evil laugh of her father. The sound of his laughing was like mocking her as it slowly faded away.

- - - - -

Damn I'm sorry I updated late, things came up last week but this time update will be quicker. Like I said before, weekly updates. I'm hoping you're all liking the story so far. Much is to come if you are currently finding it boring. Well then please review if you want me to continue.

C18G


	8. A Raven's Chronicle

**A/N:** Whoaoa! Earthquake dudes and dudettes! Right before I posted this we had a huge earthquake here in Pakistan. Biggest yet! Started out in Islamabad and went all across, Lahore, Peshawar, Qwuetta, all the way to New Delhi and also other parts in Pakistan. It went on for 5-6 minutes in Islamabad. Several building totally gone down and 3 villages destroyed. What a rush really. My whole was shakin side ways and floor moving like in a diagonal way.

Man, if only this happened last week it would've been a good excuse for updating late ; But hey, this earthquake gave me some ideas for my fic. Well then, on with the fic. Oh looki we're on CNN P Oh lil side note, I renamed Raven's emotion Gross to Crass.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

- - - - -

**Rise Of War**

Chapter 8: A Raven's Chronicle

- - - - -

Raven sat alone on the roughed edged rocks by the sea, starring out over the sea and into the city beyond. Sighing she pulled her legs to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She felt so alone right now but that was how she wanted it, though she never did like the feeling. She didn't know why but she just felt confused right now. What was she to do now? It was the question of the day for. All she wanted was to sit right there as long as ever and close her eyes, and when she'd open them up everything would be over.

'_As if that would be possible.'_ Raven thought as she buried her head in her arms. She could still feel the monster lurking within her but not struggling for escape at the moment. She didn't comprehend why but she was moreover glad. She couldn't bear to go out there and bring death yet again.

"Hey Raven." A lively voice of Beast Boy called as he strolled over to Raven but she merely ignored him. "Watcha doing out here?" Beast Boy asked as he plopped down besides Raven. He noticed how she kept her head hidden within her arms and didn't even bother to acknowledge him. "Yo what's up?" he asked looking concernedly at her.

"Go away." Raven said her voice muffled in her cloak.

"Aw come on Rae…"

"Don't call me that."

"Ok…Raven, come on you know don't want to leave so why not tell me what's up."

"No."

"I'm gonna keep on buggin' ya till you pop." Beast Boy said leaning closer to Raven.

"Would you just…" he basically hadn't even begun to bug her and she already exploded at him. She shouted as she looked up at him but immediately stopped as she saw the sadness and hurt in his eyes as he flinched back. Raven quickly calmed herself and looked away from Beast Boy. "Sorry." Beast Boy just sat there still unsure of what to do. Should he leave her or get her to talk to him?

'_Maybe she needs someone to talk to. It's not everyday she says sorry for blowing up in my face. Heh, I'm basically used to her not ever saying sorry.'_

"Um so…are you feeling ok?" Beast Boy asked slowly moving back to his first seated position.

"…no." she measly answered.

"Um well…is there anything you wanna talk about?" he offered.

"Not really." Raven tired hard to be nice when she really wanted for Beast Boy to leave her in solitude.

"Hmm, I guess you're pretty broken up about what happen. We all are." Beast Boy said as he looked down at azure sea. Raven then recalled their first conversation inside the common on this same topic and realized something.

"You know you barely ever mention anything about your parents." Beast Boy was taken aback by what she said as he looked up to her, it was true that he never spoke of his parents.

"Well I don't really like to talk about it…since it kind brings back sad memories." Beast Boy said shyly looking back down into the sea, already recalling the last time he saw his parents. Raven had understood what he meant and let the topic end there. It was then her turn to be taken aback by his next statement.

"Ya know you've never told us about your family." Beast Boy said looking up to Raven. Raven's eyes widened diverting her gaze back to Beast Boy. "Well other than your dad that is." Beast Boy said smiling nervously. Raven never thought that Beast Boy would be interested in even knowing anything about her background other than the basics.

"Well…what really to tell?" She asked before looking back over the sea.

"You can tell me about the people you grew up with, your friends on your home planet or even you mother. I don't know anything about her." Beast Boy said rather excitedly. Raven took a glance at the changeling noticing the excitement in his eyes. Maybe he was interested after all. But was she interested in sharing with him? It would be rather fair in fact, he has not hidden anything about his family from his friends. In fact they have all shared stories about their family with one another. Raven seemed to be the only one who doesn't speak of her family. She has only shared her story with Starfire in exchange of hers. But even Starfire doesn't talk about it much to others, respecting her Raven's wishes and keeping it a rather secret between to close friends.

"Well I was born in Azarath as you know." Raven started out.

"What's Azarath like?" Beast Boy asked hastily before Raven could go on.

"Well it was a beautiful place, tall luxurious buildings…like Zanarkand." Raven explained.

"Whoa cool…wait a second! Isn't Zanarkand from Final Fantasy X? How do you know about that!" Beast Boy asked eyeing Raven accusingly.

"Please Beast Boy you bug me about your dumb games each day. I'm bound to learn a few details." Raven said.

"Oh…ehehe." Beast Boy chuckled rubbing the back of his neck. "So what about your mom?" He asked next. Raven looked down and took a deep breath. She never did explain her mothers whole story to Starfire, Beast Boy would be the first to hear.

"My mother was…well she ran away from her home and joined this mystic cult whose purpose was to bring Trigon, to Earth."

"A cult? Uh what's that?"

"A sect. A religious group. So when they brought Trigon to Earth, instead it was a man. My mother fell in love with him and…when she got pregnant with me he then revealed himself to be Trigon himself. My mother went insane with grief and grew hatred for her own self…she was going to kill herself." Raven stopped for a while and looked down at reflection on sea. Beast Boy realized that this rather maybe a sensitive topic for Raven now learnt why she never talked about it. Maybe he shouldn't have urged her to tell him but she still went on.

"Before she could kill herself a man had offered her sanctuary and he took her to Azarath were pacifism is preached." Raven explained and took a glance at Beast Boy who was listening intently. "There my mother was named Arella, it means Messenger Angel. I never knew what her name was before that. So after nine months I was born. I remember what they said when I was born, that the blue skies of Azarath became dark and stormy. Everyone was afraid of me. I was told about my faith and how I would aid in the destruction of the world. How I would help my father destroy Earth." Raven explained.

"Well they taught you wrong cause we totally your old man from any mumbo jumbo destruction." Beast Boy smiled confidently to her.

'_But then again maybe they were right._' Raven thought to herself bowing her head down in shame of what she was and how her people feared her. Beast Boy began to get nervous, unsure whether he should comfort her or let her be. His hand was tingling to move of hers but he resisted. Instead he let her continue.

"The goddess Azar was the one who took me in and raised me. She gave me an inner peace, she taught me how to suppress my emotions and control my powers. She was like my mother too, but when I was 10 years old…she died." Raven said closing her eyes. She didn't know why she was telling him this. Especially him! But it just felt right for someone to know what she's been through. She didn't want to reveal anymore but it was like she couldn't stop herself.

"Raven I…" Beast Boy began.

"My mother then took care of me. The people were starting to be less frightened of me, they had accepted me even after knowing what I was destined to do. They had all supported me, since that was the only thing they could do for me. I didn't exactly make that many friends or get to play with other children. I basically had to spend my time meditating. It was then when I was 13 years old Trigon came to Azarath. Trigon somehow had an influence over my Rage, it's why it's one of my most dangerous emotions. I was able to escape from him and not knowing what was left for me to do…I came to Earth then." Raven finished her tale and looked over to Beast Boy who was looking back at her in utter disbelief. Raven then quickly then tore her gaze from her eyes. "Well there you go. After that I became a Titan. You know the rest." Raven said as she moved her legs away from her chest and let them dangle over the edge of the rocks.

"Dude…that was…I never knew that your life was like that." Beast Boy said outright speechless.

"Well now you know." She said looking back over the sea.

"Wow…some history. Well I guess you know most of my story. Don't think there was anything I left out. But yours is way more radical than mine." Beast Boy said. Raven let out a heavy breath.

"Yeah." Raven said before silence broke out between the two. Beast Boy sat their deep in thought as he looked down at his feet. He then gave out a sincere laugh as a thought occurred to him. "And what is so funny?" Raven asked.

"Ya know this was kinda nice." Beast Boy said watching his feet dangle over the sea.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean you realize we two ever really talk. I mean like we do talk! But ya know not share things like this about our families and stuff. We should do it more since." Beast Boy grinned up at Raven.

"Maybe so." Raven said letting out a small smile, she wasn't sure whether this was rather refreshing to speak with Beast Boy or just a big mistake. Her smile soon faded as she resumed her former mood, feeling rather down and disheartened. Beast Boy frowned as he sensed the downfall in Raven's mood. He then debated whether to ask his question or let it be but it seemed rather important to know at the moment.

"Um Raven?" Beast Boy began receiving her attention. "Uh…did you like know this was going to happen?"

"What do you mean?" Raven asked sitting up straight.

"Wha-I mean um…like what happened today, all those people who died? Did you know that was gonna happen?" Raven stared wide eyes back at Beast Boy, how could have he figured out? How did he know? It was impossible for him to find out unless he saw her. "You did, didn't you?" Beast Boy asked right away with a little confidence. Raven couldn't say anything but stare back. What if she was caught? What if Beast Boy knew that it was her? They would throw her off the team or worse have her placed in jail for the murder of numerous amounts of innocents. "I remembered when you told me you that you were having some weird visions."

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Well I just wanted to make sure you were ok because you know like even yesterday, you didn't seem well." He said as he began shuffling his feet._

"_Well…I dunno." Raven answered as she bowed her head down._

"_What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked bringing his hand from behind his neck._

"_I've been having these strange visions." Raven said._

"_Well what kind visions?" Raven started thinking before she answered Beast Boy. She didn't know what these visions mean, for all she knew they could mean nothing. And she certainly wasn't sure why she was talking to Beast Boy about this._

"_Forget about it. Nothing to worry about." Raven said before turning into her room._

"_But uh Rae…" Beast Boy didn't get to complete his sentence for Raven's door had already shut closed._

_-FLASHBACK END-_

"And so I kinda figured that maybe you weren't like feelin well before cuz maybe you saw visions of this happening." Beast Boy said making gestures with his hands. Raven let out a breath she was keeping in for a long time. She was safe, it was mere calculation made by Beast Boy.

"So I guess you're not so dumb after all." Raven said looking back over the ocean.

"Heh, I got the looks and the brains to ya know." Beast Boy said smiling pointing up to his head. Raven simply rolled her eyes in response. She started thinking whether it was safe to let him know of her visions, he could come to finding out that she was the one who killed those people and then about Trigon's return. She already shared enough about her childhood, but then again having to talk about it felt good. "So like you saw the building get burnt and those people get killed?"

"Yes…yes I did." Raven said bowing her head down. Beast Boy nodded and averted his gaze. He then thought up an idea and looked back to Raven.

"Did you see who did it?" he hastily asked.

"Huh?"

"Well I mean if you saw who did it you can tell us and then we find the guy, or um girl, and then knock em down."

"I see your point but…" Raven stopped and thought before she replied. "No. No I didn't see who did it." she said. She needed to avoid anything that would lead her to be discovered.

"Oh…well then next time maybe you have a vision maybe you'll see who did it and then-"

"I can't."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"The visions stop coming."

"Oh…well then um…guess we just gotta search on our own then." Beast Boy said giving off a sigh.

"Yo!" both Raven and Beast Boy turned around to see Cyborg near the tower waving towards them. "Yo come on, dinner's ready." He shouted towards them before disappearing into the tower.

"Wohoo, let's go." Beast Boy said as he jumped up and started running towards the tower. Raven didn't move. She just sat still for a moment, enjoy the peace while it last. "Hey Raven come on." Beast Boy called back to Raven. Sighing, raven stood up and slowly followed behind Beast Boy.

- - - - -

In Raven's mind, Brave was currently in her gym throwing punches at the punching bag unstop. After giving one final blow she put her hands down by her side and took a couple of breaths. Looking around her gym she saw all her usual training equipments, Gross snoozing by the dumbbells, posters of the city villains on the wall and back to her beaten up punching bag which had a deformed drawing of Rage on the middle. Courtesy of Happy. Brave let out a huff placing her hands on her hips. She wanted to go out and find Rage highly against the wishes of Wisdom who ordered all emotions to stay out of trouble from Rage. Of course Brave wasn't afraid of Rage, to go after her or of breaking Wisdom's rules. She was after all an emotion of bravery and confidence. Making up her mind, she dropped her hands down and walked out through her gym door leaving Gross to freely snooze away in her gym.

Brave walked through the path of Raven's mind, scouting the landscape of the deep red clad emotion. She walked on patiently waiting for Rage to come in sight. As she walked, she came across Serenity who was peacefully meditating by a tree. Serenity sensed Brave's presence and opened her eyes and looked at the girl approaching her.

"Why Brave, where would you be off to?" She asked smiling slightly.

"I'm looking Rage." Brave answered. If it was any other emotion then she would've lied but since it was Serenity she could tell her since she did take all matters…calmly.

"Oh and do you think that is rather wise?" Serenity asked resting her hands over her knees.

"Either way I'm gonna pummel that girl." Brave said socking her palm.

"Very well, your decision. But then again no need to go into a fit, why not just take the matter calmly. Just sit and meditate and clear your mind." Serenity said closing her eyes. "Join me. Just close yours eye, find your center and your mind shall be at peace. Stay clam, breath, focus. Stay clam, breath, focus. Stay clam, breath, focus…" Serenity kept repeating the words to herself as Brave watched her as if she saw insane. Brave simply walked passed her and continued on her voyage leaving Serenity to herself.

Brave walked on investigating each site. Soon she came across Happy's lair and decided to take a quick peak inside. Rage could be in there as well since she was out to destroy each emotion as she was trying to do previously with Brave. Upon entering, she saw the natural lively landscape, the sound of birds chirping, lush pink tree and Happy skipping across the fields with Timid trailing behind her.

"How come mouse is hanging around with you?" Brave asked walking over to her two counterparts.

"Oh, Timid was just afraid to walk around alone since Rage is on the loose in Ravey's mind." Happy said as she pointed to her head when referring to Raven's mind.

"Typical." Brave said as she watched Timid cower behind Happy.

"So what you doing?" Happy asked jumping on her toes jauntily.

"I'm searching for Rage." Brave said before turning around to leave. Along side Serenity, Happy would be the second emotion she could reveal her true intentions to.

"Really? Hey I'll come with ya!" Happy said as she skipped behind Brave while Timid followed clutching Happy's cloak.

"Why is it that you two are always following me?" Brave asked as she glanced back behind her.

"Heh, I dunno. But it might be fun!" Happy said as she continued to skip behind Brave out through the forbidden door.

- - - - -

During diner not many words were exchanged. Robin briefly described how his research was in vain, how he could find not one slight clue to lead them to the slaughterer. He studied pictures of dead bodies and went over files of past villains who could have left such inflictions of their victims. Yet he found nothing. Now they all sat silently eating their dinner. Robin sighed as he looked up from his dinner.

"I know we're all at the moment distressed, but if we all stick together we'll find out who did this."

"Friend Robin…" Starfire said giving off a sigh. "We should not loose hope."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Cyborg said not looking up from his dinner. Beast Boy dropped his fork and rested his head in his palms.

"Would've have been easier if Rae could just have more visions." Beast Boy muttered. Raven's almost choked on her food after hearing what he said.

"What?" Cyborg asked looking up from his plate to Beast Boy.

"Visions?" Robin asked.

"Uh yeah…" Beast Boy answered.

"You had some visions Raven?" Robin asked looking towards Raven.

"No!" Raven immediately said leaving her friends a little suspicious. "I don't know what Beast Boy's talking about."

"Uh but I…" Beast Boy stuttered.

"What Beast Boy meant was that he wished I _could_ have visions of what had happened. Not that I did get any." Raven hastily thought up.

"Oh." Robin said leaning back in his seat and averting his gaze to Beast Boy

"Um…" Beast Boy was unsure of what to say but soon understood when Raven kept gazed at him with an assured look. "Uh yeah…that's what I meant." Beast Boy said giving a fake grin.

"Oh. Well yeah I guess things would've been easy if we saw this coming." Cyborg said before continuing his dinner as did everyone else. Beast Boy kept glancing up at Raven but she kept her head down not meeting his gaze.

- - - - -

After dinner everyone went off to their own daily schedule while Raven had offered to do the dishes. The common room was currently empty except for the presence of Raven and Beast Boy who just entered in.

"Um hey Raven…"

"I don't want you to tell anyone that I had visions of what happened." Raven spoke without even looking back at him.

"Um ok…but why."

"Firstly I had seen this all coming and I didn't tell anyone. Don't you think Robin would be furious that I didn't say anything?"

"Well I guess you're right…"

"It's never easy to be able to see into the future." Raven said glancing back at Beast Boy.

"I thought it would be pretty cool." Beast Boy said walking up to Raven and sitting up on the counter.

"You many think so, but it's rather a burden to me." Raven said as she dried up the dishes.

"Why is that?" Beast Boy asked. Raven merely sighed in response.

"You really wouldn't understand." Raven said before putting away all the dishes and leaving the room.

- - - - -

Raven's emotions, Knowledge alongside Rude, traveled to Brave's realm in order to discuss some tactics to find Rage. Upon entering through the forbidden door they walked up to the gym and entered inside only to find Crass lying by the dumbbells.

"Where is Brave?" Knowledge asked looking around the gym. Rude walked up to Crass and looked down at the lazy girl. She nudged her with her foot but Crass remained asleep. Rude nudged her a little harder but received the same results. She looked over to the shelve of dumbbells and smiled mischievously. Putting her foot over the shelves, she toppled it over Crass watching each dumbbell fall over Crass successfully awakening her.

"Ow ow ow ow…ow!" Crass groaned as each dumbbell dropped over her. "And what did I do to deserve that?" Crass said rubbing her head as she sat up.

"Almost everything." Rude answered snickering.

"Where is Brave?" Knowledge asked walking over to the two.

"Eh I dunno." Crass said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Rude asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh…I dunno." Crass said shrugging.

"Ugh you moron." Rude grunted.

"We should find her. For all we know she could be out looking for Rage again." Knowledge said before turning her back leaving the gym with Rude following suit. Crass just sat there scratching her head. She then shrugged her shoulders again before collapsing backwards and returning to her sleep.

- - - - -

Ok so that's it for today. I got the whole story on Rae's background from the profile of Rave in the DC comic series. Obviously they're the same so…please reviews guys Thank you all for who have currently read my story and reviewed and even those who have read but not reviewed. Hope y'all dig.

C18G


	9. Fatality

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans.

- - - - -

**Rise Of War**

Chapter 9: Fatality

- - - - -

Four of the Titans were currently residing in the common room. Starfire in the kitchen batching up some new ingredients and Cyborg and Beast Boy huddles over the Game Station deeply consumed in a racing game. The mood was slowly being lightened as the day went by. Raven was no where in sight and neither was Robin until he walked through the door followed by three other people behind him.

"Hey guys got some visitors." Robin said as he gestured behind him to Speedy and Mas y Menos.

"Oh friend Speedy and Mas y Menos, It is good to see you." Starfire said as she went over to greet them.

"Hola cada uno" both Mas y Menos spoke.

"Hey Starfire. Hey guys." Speedy said first greeting Starfire then turning to the other who paid no attention. "Ahem, guys?" Speedy called to Beast Boy and Cyborg but with no luck. "Um…yeah good to see ya both too." Speedy smiled with a sweat drop forming by his temple.

"So what was it that you guys doing here?" Robin asked.

"Oh we just came to pick up some equipment for us back at the Tower." Speedy said motioning to the bag in his hand before his face went firm. "We also got the news f the tragedy that happened over night. We wanted to know if you had any luck finding out about the mystery killer."

"No, none whatsoever. But we're still looking into it. Until then we're trying to stay positive about this so can't have ourselves sulking now." Robin said.

"Guess you're right." Speedy said rubbing the back of his head.

"Would any of you like to try my new home made pudding?" Starfire asked going back into the kitchen and bringing forth a plate containing a yellowish brown substance in the shape of a half circle. Before any answer was given a huge explosion erupted from within the Tower.

"What was that!" Beast Boy asked as he quickly stood up from his seat. His question was answered when the door swished open and revealed Raven covered in dust and coughing as she cleared the smoke around here. Noticing the company she quickly regained her composure.

"Oh hi." She said.

"Um hey." Speedy offered looking at Raven who seemed to be covered in different black elements.

"Uh what's going on?" Robin asked.

"Oh just working on some spells." Raven said offering a fake smile.

"And how is that going?" Cyborg asked.

"Just perfect." Raven said before moving into the kitchen and retrieving a towel to wipe her face. She felt bad doing this, not revealing the truth to her friends but she didn't lie about what she was doing completely. She was searching for spells and curses, anything to help her to try and break the bond between her and her father. She so far was not very successful.

"Um very well. Now then, would any of you like to try my pudding?" Starfire asked once again to everyone in the room. Speedy and Robin both eyed the pudding and pondered how from all the things Starfire made this one seems and looks to be the most safe.

"Oooh pudín." Mas y Menos said as they both jumped up on a stool and grabbed a spoon for themselves.

"Um…" before Robin could protest Mas y Menos took a bite out of the pudding. The second it was put into their mouth they spited it out. They let their tongues hang out of their mouths to catch the freshness of the air with a face of disgust.

"¡Yuck! Cuál es éste, algunos desperdicios del caballo!" Mas y Menos both shouted. Raven

"Um you did not like it?" Starfire asked with saddened eyes the seemed to be watering up.

"Uh actually they said they liked it so much that um…they spat it out." Raven falsely explained. Starfire gave Raven an expression showing she was quite confused. "I-it's a Spanish thing…to show they appreciate good food."

"Oh how joyous indeed to see you value my pudding." Starfire smiled as she grabbed Mas y Menos in a bear hug.

"Esta mujer está loca." Mas told Menos.

"I didn't know you understood Spanish Raven." Cyborg said.

"Well I recently started to teach myself various languages since most of my spell books and such magic come from different regions. I'm not fluent with all the languages I know but I know a good amount" Raven explained as she cleaned herself up.

"Cool so how many do you know? 4 or 5-"

"26." Raven answered. The whole room then went silent as only a cricket chipper could be heard. Speedy whistled in astonishment.

"Cool…" Cyborg said.

"Hmph, bet ya don't know French." Beast Boy said pointing to Raven. "Mes mots peuvent balayer les dames outre de leurs pieds, égaux vous." Beast Boy spoke in French crossing his arms.

"Dans vos rêves." Raven said. Beast Boy eyes widened by her response in French. He was about to speak when a beeping sound from the computer came. Robin ran over to the computer and tapped a few buttons.

"It's Plasmus. Let's go." Robin ordered running towards the door.

"Don't mind if we help." Speedy said as he and Mas y Menos followed behind along with the other. Raven was the only one left behind.

'_I don't think it would be a good idea if I went along…I could loose control again.'_

"Yo Raven come on!" she heard Beast Boy's voice call for her.

'_But they might get suspicious if I'm not there…'_ she thought before lifting her hood over her head and catching up behind the others.

**-:-:-:-**

Plasmus was wrecking havoc among Jump City as the Titans saw it as they arrived at the scene of the crime. Many cars have been crashed into one another or laying upside down with people running away screaming.

"Mas y Menos and Starfire, help all the citizens while the rest of us get Plasmus. Titans, go!" Robin ordered as he charged towards Plasmus with the other as Mas y Menos and Starfire did as they were told. Raven stayed back hidden in an alley and watched the battle. She was too afraid to fight.

Beast Boy as a pterodactyl lifted Robin into the air and dropped him above Plasmus. With several disk in hands Robin flung them at Plasmus. Plasmus shielded himself with his arm as the disk exploded over his shoulder. Next several arrows hit him at the side causing another explosion. Plasmus screamed as continuous attacks were thrown at him. From behind Cyborg prepared his cannon and shot a blue beam right at Plasmus but it merely went through him as he had turned around and whacked Cyborg into a building. Robin took out some freeze disk and flung them at Plasmus successfully freezing him. Beast Boy then flew down and changed into a T-Rex ramming through Plasmus splattering him all over the road. Unfortunately all the parts of Plasmus grabbed onto Beast Boy and slowly started to eat him up. The goo formed into Plasmus again with Beast Boy stuck in the green blob atop of sewage monsters head.

"Not again." Beast Boy moaned.

"Hold on Beast Boy." Speedy said as he aimed three arrows at Plasmus head and shot them. They directly hit the green blob in which Beast Boy was held captive but did not go through them but instead got stuck. "Um…"

"Nice going. 0 points for you." Beast Boy sarcastically spoke looking down at Speedy. Cyborg shot his cannon at the green blob successfully blowing it off its head. Beast Boy landed on the ground still stuck within the green goo. "Well ya got me off his head but I'm still stuck in goo so no points for you either." Beast Boy said as he struggled to get out of the goo.

Robin, staff in hand, ran towards Plasmus as he while he flung his hand out at Robin who successfully jumped over it and swung his staff through Plasmus which had no effect upon him. Cyborg picked grabbed onto the edge of a small wrecked building and gathering up his strength he lifted it up into the air. Turning towards Plasmus he watched as Robin dueled him. As soon as Robin saw Cyborg with the building in his hands he stepped out of the way as Cyborg slammed the building right on top Plasmus who let out a shrilling scream. Speedy then shot several arrows which impacted with the building and caused it to go on fire hoping to burn out Plasmus along with it. The four Titans stood near by the building and watched the hot flames.

"I think we got him." Speedy said putting his hands on his hip. In the alley way raven sighed in relief.

'_Well looks like they're able to do fine without me.'_ Raven thought as she watched the Titans slowly move away from the flaming building. Just then, a brown substance swam out from under the building and moved headed for a truck carrying toxic. The brown substance began to reform its shape into Plasmus as it picked up the truck and tore it in half consuming all the toxic.

'_Or not…'_ Raven groaned and watched as Robin and the others charge at Plasmus. After consuming all the toxic, Plamus then threw the two truck pieces at the Titans. They had all successfully jumped or dodged them. Speedy was able to avoid one but got hit by the other.

"Speed-whoa!" Robin yelled turning to aid his friend but being pulled into Plasmus by his extended arms. Robin's shape could be seen in the middle of Plasmus' chest.

"Robin!" Cyborg shouted aiming his arm at Plasmus but before he could shoot Plasmus swept him off his feet and threw him at a nearby building. Beast Boy watched Cyborg collide with the building and then the ground.

'_No…this is not going good.'_ Raven eagerly thought watching the battle which was now favoring Plasmus. Beast Boy looked back up at Plasmus who was now towering over him carrying another truck.

"Yikes!" Beast Boy shrieked as he quickly jumped out of the way. The truck was thrown at a building behind him which ended up collapsing. Dust and bricks flew everywhere. Beast Boy coughed as he cleared the dust blurring his vision. Beast Boy attempted to get up and move but felt a heavy pressure of his leg. Looking back, a bunch of debris had fallen over his leg disabling him from moving. Looking up he saw Plasmus towering over him again with another truck in hand. "Hehe…and I was actually looking forward to living until Christmas at least." Beast Boy joked as sweat started forming over his head. Plasmus screamed raising the truck over his hands as Beast Boy shut his eyes ready for the impact.

"No!" Beast Boy opened his eyes in time to see Plasmus smash against a building and then splattering onto the ground as well releasing Robin who must have been unconscious. Beast Boy looked up and saw Raven hovering over him. Plasmus got back on his feet quickly and let out a thunderous yell. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted as her eyes glowed white, her hands consumed in a black aura extended out and shot out a black ray directed at Plasmus. It didn't go through him nor simply deflect off him but went in him cause him to expand in size until he eventually erupted. Once all the goo was cleared his human body could be seen breathing heavily on the ground. Raven along with the rest of the Titans who were back on their feet awaited for him to reform into Plasmus as usual. They were waiting…waiting…and still waiting. Robin who regained consciousness cautiously walked up to the body. He knelt down and checked him.

"He's out cold." Robin said looking back to the others.

"What?" Raven asked shocked.

"Wohoo, you got em Raven." Speedy congratulated Raven.

"Uh don't we usually beat him at round 2? And that was just round 1 that ended." Cyborg pointed.

"Yeah dude! And Raven just gave him one massive blast!" Beast Boy said limping on his leg.

"Well he must've been tired out from all that we threw at him." Robin assumed as he stood up.

"I doubt it. He kept coming back at us strong." Cyborg said.

"Well then Raven must be getting stronger too." Robin said smiling towards Raven. "Nice work Raven."

"Heh, looks like those extra early morning training is paying off for at least someone." Cyborg grinned crossing his arms.

'_Either that or could it be Rage…' _Raven thought before Starfire and Mas y Menos came over.

"Friends! Is everyone well?" Starfire asked.

"We're all good." Robin assured her.

"Este lugar necesita un bueno limpia para arriba." Mas y Menos said looking at all the junk splattered across the streets.

"Hey Raven, you might be stronger as everyone predicts but I bet I can take you on." Speedy said walking over to Raven. "What do you say? A match, one on one." Speedy proposed.

'_I don't think it would be such a good idea. I didn't seem to loose control now but I can't risk having anyone get hurt.'_

"I'm not sure Speedy…" Raven said.

"Oh, afraid I might beat you." Speedy grinned.

"No…"

"Afraid I might be stronger then you…"

"No…"

"Afraid I might break you nail…" Speedy continued to challenge her.

"No…"

"Chicken?" Speedy said crossing his arms receiving a 'Oooh' from everyone. Now Raven could always resist such things but the 'chicken' ordeal was to much.

"Fine." Raven sighed defeated.

"This should be an interesting match. Lets help clean up here before head back." Robin said.

"Let's get to work." Cyborg said as he picked up a near by car and set it aside with some other cars. Robin quickly handcuff Plasmus as the police arrived. Each Titan went separate ways to aid any remaining civilians near by and clean up the mess caused by the battle, all but Beast Boy and Raven.

"Hey Raven." Beast Boy said limping over to Raven. Raven took notice the limping and keeled down in front of his leg.

"Hold still." Raven ordered him as she placed her hand above on his leg. A blue aura consumed her hand and in few seconds it faded perfectly healing Beast Boy's leg.

"Heh, I'm getting a whole set of déjà vu these days. Thanks. Oh and thank for saving me again."

"Again?" Raven asked standing up.

"Yeah, this time and when Johnny Rancid almost squashed me with his bike." Beast Boy reminded her.

"Oh…well you're welcome." Raven said looking over the wrecked streets.

"By the way you kinda like popped up at the end from outta no where. Where were you all the time?" Beast Boy asked placing his hands at his hips.

"Um I…was right behind you." She answered. She wasn't lying, she was behind him…in the alleyway that is. Beast Boy leaned forward and eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh ok." He said moving back and grinning.

"Yo B! A lil help here!" Cyborg called. Beast Boy then ran over to help him with the building which had caught fire. Raven looked back to the wreckage on the street. It reminded her of the building she wrecked as the demon she turned into. This was nothing compared to what she had done that night, but she was just so afraid of what could happen next time she looses control and ends up causing havoc and killing more people. No signs yet of Trigon's influence but anything could happen at anytime.

'_I can't let anything bad happen. I don't want to kill anyone, I have to learn to keep myself in control. Maybe I should back out from that match with Speedy.' _Raven thought. As if Speedy was listening to her thoughts he began clucking like a chicken. Turning, she glared towards Speedy who was moving some debris whistling innocently.

'_Then again…wouldn't hurt to give that guy a beating.'_

**-:-:-:-**

"Alright Raven, here are the rules. First one down loses, simple as that, throw everything you got." Speedy said as he cracked his knuckles. After aiding the police the Titans returned to the Tower and were soon huddle in the training room where they would witness the battle between Speedy and Raven. "Oh and since you're a girl, I'll go easy on ya." Speedy chuckled.

"Since you're a wuss, I'll do the same." Raven countered as he gave a annoyed expression while everyone else laughed.

"Haha, very funny. Alright then let's go!" Speedy said as he took out two arrows and positioned it into his bow before shooting it out at Raven. Raven quickly deflected them by a wave of her hand and sending them back towards Speedy. He quickly jumped out of the way loading two more arrows and quickly shooting them out at Raven. She deflected them easily sending them back to their owner. Speedy jumped up in time as the arrows exploded below him. He grabbed onto a rope above him and swung towards Raven aiming a kick. Raven quickly dodged his oncoming kick and the second one he threw when the touching the ground. Speedy ducked down and swung his feet at Raven's but she quickly jumped over and behind him. Taking his bow he attempted to whack Raven with it but she quickly caught it by her wrist which was covered in a black aura along with her hands.

"Wohoo, go Raven!" Beast Boy cheered on Raven from the benches wearing a cap with a raven on it and a flag with a raven on it as well. Beside him sat Cyborg holding a big bowl of popcorn. Speedy kept throwing kicks, punches, arrows, and attacking with his bow while Raven simply dodges and blocked, continuing to stick with defense. The fought for a short while before Speedy started panting while Raven barely broke a sweat.

"You are good Raven. But you won't be so good if you don't decide to at least throw a punch at me. Why not shift from defense to offense now huh?" Speedy said charging at Raven.

"If you insist." Raven said confidently. Speedy forcefully swung his bow at her but she swiftly maneuvered around him. Speedy turned his head around to see Raven throw a kick at his arm. A very hard kick. Speedy arm got crushed in between her foot and his chest. The impact caused Speedy to scream out in pure agony.

"Speedy!" Everyone shouted for him as they all stood up from their seats. Raven gasped as she watched Speedy, still screaming, collapse to his knees holding his arm which was hanging very loosely by his side. He let out shout and grunts of pain as he collapsed on the floor on his back.

"Ok, you can shift back to defense." Speedy croaked voice said with tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Speedy are you alright?" Robin as said as he and the other reached Speedy's side.

"Usted consiguió golpe para arriba por una muchacha." Mas y Menos laughed.

"Dude! You totally knocked him down!" Beast Boy said crouching over his knees.

"I'll say, you broke his arm!" Cyborg said astonished checking upon Speedy's arm.

"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry I-I…" Raven hesitated stepping closer to Speedy.

"It's ok Raven. Maybe next time I'll just remember not to under estimate you." Speedy smiles reassuringly to Raven.

"Come on, let's take you down to the infirmary and get this wrapped up." Cyborg said helping Speedy stand up.

**-:-:-:-**

A couple of hours passed by after Speedy and Mas y Menos left. Cyborg was able to get Speedy's arm in place and bandage it up. Raven healed the pain that still remained within his arm. Now she sat on her bed in her room looking down into her pale hands. Could it be because of Trigon's influence on her rage has as well caused her to strengthen. And the demon she turned into, she didn't want to start imaging what she could then. It seemed to make sense, her sudden increase in strength; she never could imagine breaking someone's arm. She knows how to fight and she was good at combat but not that good to be able to crush someone's arm. First her rage takes over her and now her strength becomes dangerous as well.

She remembered well when she was being trained by Azar as a young child. She never did like meditating, all she wanted to do was play with the other children but she never was able to.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Young Raven sat in the park of her home world Azarath. She sat there alone sitting on top of the small brick fence covered by luxuriant bushes watching many children playing with a big soft ball. She wanted to eagerly join them but all she could do was just sit there and watch. The ball then bounced her way and she caught as it bounced into her hands. Raven looked up and saw one of the girls running towards her._

"_Hey." The small brunette girl greeted Raven as she approached her._

"_Hi." Raven said handing her back the ball._

"_Want to play with us Raven?" the young girl asked._

"_I can't." Raven replied slightly bowing her head._

"_Why not?"_

"_Azar said I can't play because of my powers."_

"_Ian and Celia have telekinesis powers and their mommies let them play." The girl said pointing back to two children behind her in the park._

"_Mine are different." Raven said voice full of sorrow._

"_Crystal! Come on, bring the ball and lets play!" one of the other children called._

"_Coming!" Crystal shouted back before looking back to Raven. "Well bye then." She waved to Raven before running back to the others. Raven watched sadly as they continued to play and longed to do the same. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and looking up she saw her mentor Azar._

"_You know it's all for the best and for the safety of other. Until you do not learn how to control your powers they are very dangerous." Azar spoke to Raven with a soothing voice._

"_I know." Raven said looking back at the children._

"_Come now, you must continue your meditation." Azar said as she led her back to the temple._

_-FLASHBACK END-_

Raven was different from the rest and her powers were different. She remembered when first trying them out she caused much damage. When she grew accustomed to her meditation she never really looked forward to be with others anymore. She had kept herself isolated.

Raven's thoughts then led her to the demon she changed into. Was that really her? Was Trigon simply possessing her or did that demon really lie within her? She was no full demon, not born with red skin, horns or such but she had the ability to slightly transform whenever angered but nothing lethal. But what she turned into was then just lethal. She turned into a monster, just like her father. She killed people and if Trigon wasn't influencing her when as a demon then she was killed people her own free will. It was possible, for when the first time she changed and attacked that girl in the city, how was she able to retreat from her action? She didn't feel any force pushing her back into killing her. She was able to run away from it.

Raven buried her head in her hands. She didn't want to think of it that way, she didn't want to be a true monster. A sudden throbbing occurred in her head as she saw her father's yellow eyes. Her head started aching slightly and then dreadfully. Lifting her head up she looked out the window. It was dark outside, the night shadowy skies looming over the city. Raven clutched her head again as the pain seemed to increase. Trigon must be trying to take over her mind again.

**-:-:-:-**

Robin walked through the Tower heading to the garage. After doing a little more research on their current case he decided to pay a visit to the police station to see whether received any new information that may be useful. Entering into the garage his attention was taken to the space craft from which he herd clanking and clicking sounds from the inside.

"Cyborg?" Robin called stepping closer to the craft.

"Yep." Cyborg said appearing from the top of the craft.

"Giving her another unnecessary upgrade?" Robin asked looking up to him.

"I wouldn't call this one unnecessary." Cyborg said before disappearing again. "Hey can ya hand me that tool box near ya?"

"Sure." Robin said as he went up to the tool box he found near by and then throwing it up high over the craft and in Cyborg's arms.

"Thanks man." Cyborg said before continuing his work. Robin then headed over to his R-Cycle and got on. "Where you heading?"

"I'm gonna go over to the police station to check out if they got any new info." Robin said as he placed on his helmet.

"Alright cool. Before you go can you grab this for a second?" Cyborg asked.

"Um sure." Robin said getting off his bike. He waited for whatever Cyborg had mention to grab. Soon an object that looked like a car engine flew over in the air and was landing over Robin. He quickly caught it in his hands before putting it down.

"Thanks." Cyborg said. Robin then headed back to his bike until Cyborg called for him again. "Yo Rob, hand me that capacitor near your bike.

"Uh yeah ok." Robin said as he grabbed he device and threw it over to Cyborg.

"Thanks, oh and can ya catch this?"

"Cyborg I have to…" before Robin could protest, Cyborg threw over a weird looking device to Robin who quickly caught it. "Can I go now?"

"Oh wait hold on." Cyborg said before throwing over another object.

"Cyborg…" Robin said as he caught it but then stopped as soon as he saw a whole number of different objects being thrown at him. He quickly ran from place to place catching each heavy technology until his arms were basically full. One more object was thrown at him but since his hands were already full it bounced on his head and landed on the ground. "Phew…good thing I'm wearing a helmet." Robin grinned. Just then another massive object was thrown at Robin and it landed on his foot. Robin clenched his teeth as he let out several groans of pain.

"Yo thank, hope you don't mind holding on to those for a while." Cyborg said.

"No problem, I ain't going anywhere now." Robin said gritting his teeth.

**-:-:-:-**

Raven at in the middle of her room meditating, hoping to ease her mind form the immense pain and hopefully to not allow Trigon to take control of her Rage. She sat with her eyes close repeating her mantra non stop. When she felt a breeze of air pass by her she open her eyes to find herself sitting on top of a small circle platform and beneath her was burning lava. There was fire burning everywhere. She quickly shut her eyes tightly and tried to escape from wherever it was she landed but when she opened her eyes she was still there.

"There is no escape." A deep voice said behind her. Raven knew who it was but she did not want to face him. "You know you cannot escape from what your faith, you know what you're meant to do. The Prophecy may have not seen to it but that doesn't mean your destiny has changed. You cannot seize what has been meant to happen but you may postpone it, which was exactly what you merely did before." Trigon's voice echoed as he appeared behind Raven, his four eyes glowing yellow.

"You can't control my life. I'm not afraid of you." Raven said shutting her eyes tightly. Trigon laughed in response.

"There's no need to deny it. I know you are afraid; after all, you are my daughter." Trigon said placing his hand on his chest.

"But that doesn't mean I'm anything like you!" Raven said clenching her fists.

"You are of the same blood as me. You posse powers greater than any and because of your fool of a mother you were made weak and pathetic just like her."

"Don't talk about my mother." Raven whispered venomously. Trigon chuckled at her demeanor.

"You know it's all true. The people of Azarath sought to destroy you, they knew what you really were. They knew, they all knew! It's why they were all really afraid of you, they knew what you really were on the inside. Like father like daughter."

"I'm not a monster!" Raven shouted.

"Oh really? Open you eyes Raven…" Trigon ordered. Raven did and she wasn't in the same place anymore. In front of her she a blazing building, screams and cries erupted from within. There was a flash before her and then she saw inside the burning building, dead bodies sprawled everywhere. There was another flash and she continued to see the destruction she had caused. "See for yourself? If you are not a monster then what are you? What being does such horrific things? This is done by your hands Raven and you know that is truly what you're meant to do."

"No." Raven whimpered viewing the monstrosity caused by her.

"Even if you do not release me the blood will still be on your hands. You have no other choice." Trigon's voice bellowed. "I am the supreme being that will rule the earth and you will help me! You will bring forth the end!"

"NO!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs. She opened here eyes, breathing heavily and found herself back in her room. There was a booming sound though coming from somewhere in the Tower. Raven's powers must've been triggered as she assumed. She quickly stood and ran out of her room following the exploding sound which seemed to be fading away. She was led to the garage of the Tower where she found everyone looking through a big hole made through the corner of the wall. Everyone's eyes then turned to Robin who carrying a bunch of heavy technology.

"I didn't do anything." Robin said shaking his head.

"What happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"I dunno. Something just caused the space craft to explode into the air." Robin explained as he looked back into the sky and watched the craft fly away higher in the air.

'_Oops…must've been me.'_ Raven thought trying to hide behind the group.

"Dude, Cy is so gonna flip when he finds out." Beast Boy chuckled.

"Um where is friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked. Robin opened his mouth to speak but then halted. He started thinking for a second before his eyes went wide and he looked back up into the sky.

'_Double oops.'_ Raven thought rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

- - - - -

Oki doki, that's all for today. Review people! Btw, vote please! Should the title be changed to Rise of Hell or remain Rise of War. Epitaph

-C18G-


	10. Second Strike

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans.

- - - - -

**Rise Of War**

Chapter 10: Second Strike

- - - - -

After successfully retrieving Cyborg, the Titan's spent their last couple of hours together before returning to their quarters. All the while, Raven had spent the time meditating up on the roof. Now utterly exhausted from deep concentration she returned to her room and sat upon her room. Raven tried anything and everything to rid of Trigon and from not allowing him to take control over again. She didn't know yet whether she succeeded in doing so. Right now all she wanted to do was go to sleep. Not bothering to throw her cloak off, she lay back on her bed and closed her eyes as soon as she her head touched her pillow. A thought then struck her and she immediately opened her eyes. Previously, Trigon took control of her when she was asleep. Could it be possible that it was only in the night Trigon decided to strike? Raven instantly sat up and thought about the chances. In deep slumber she was an easy target to be controlled over. She didn't feel Trigon's hold on her through out the whole morning but when night struck she did receive constant anguish through her whole body. Raven didn't want to take any risk on the matter and end up killing again.

"It wouldn't hurt to meditate some more." Raven concluded as she crossed her legs and lifted herself slightly above her bed. She let out a heavy sigh before closing her eyes and started her meditation.

'_It may help. If I can just keep myself in control, Trigon can't get me.'_ Raven thought before going resuming her meditation. She started at 11:30 and continued on till 2 o' clock in the morning. Sleep was threatening to come but she tried as hard not to fall asleep though it proved a difficult task. She remained deeply absorbed in meditation, trying hard not to allow anything to break her away.

'_Must continue…can't stop…can't fall asleep…'_

She repeatedly ordered herself. Her mind was on the edge to shut off, it was already difficult with her eyes closed, tempting her to now lay back and fall asleep.

'_Must not sleep…can't fall asleep…can't…'_

Her mind felt ready to close down, not accepting any rejection. Her hand started to lower down to her knees, she was already seated on her bed and her head bowed down slightly.

'_Can't…fall…'_ Raven couldn't stop herself. She was already asleep, finally in peace after long hours left inattentive. Much to Trigon's pleasure.

**-:-:-:-**

She didn't how she found herself here; it was like she just woke up and found herself covered in blood. The vile taste of blood in her mouth, hands covered in dark crimson blood, a mauled dead bloody body lay at her feet and her whole body in pain. She knew what was going on, she knew what she had become, she knew what she had done, but it was like she wanted to. She didn't know why but all questions were ignored, she was being subjective to do all this by Trigon's own free will, or was it her owns?

Raven looked down at the body she had just mutilated. The night was dark, cold and lonely and she was hungry for more blood lust and destruction. Her sharp teeth bore out, enjoying the devastation she caused. She walked through the shadows in search of fresh blood. She soon found two men walking out of pub yawning and stretching their arms. She disappeared within the dark and made her to her prey.

"Dude, I am totally beat." One of the men said as he pulled on his arm behind his head. "Remind me never to let Tony talk me into another outing to a late night pub. The guy had nerves to go and ditch us and run off with that bimbo." He said yawning. As he spoke, the other one looked across the dark streets. He suddenly caught sight of two red eyes in darkness. He squinted his eyes to get a better look but he couldn't find it anymore.

"Hmm…come on let's get out of here Jason." The other man said as he walked past the other man named Jason. Jason decided to ignore the set of eyes he saw and followed behind his friend. Something then swished past in the darkness and a very low growling sound could be heard. Jason immediately stopped and investigated the site. Looking around he saw nothing until he saw the same pair of red eyes flashing in an alleyway.

"Hey…hey T.J!" Jason called to his friend T.J but kept his voice in a whisper. T.J stopped and looked back to Jason. "Look over there in the alleyway." Jason said pointing to the alleyway. T.J looked towards the given site but saw nothing.

"What is it?" T.J asked.

"I-I…I saw someone…well someone's eyes. They were like red and glowing." Jason explained.

"You had too much to drink." T.J said dully before turning around and walking away. Jason looked back to the alleyway and saw nothing. Either T.J was right or there really was something out there. Jason quickly turned around and ran to catch up with his friend.

"Hey T.J wait-" Jason ended his sentence with a high scream as something tackled him from the back and he felt it's claw buried in his neck.

"Jason…" T.J turned around slowly when something got thrown into his arms. It was a large sticky object. Bringing it under his view he saw that it was Jason's head, mouth wide open, eyes petrified and blood dripping from the bottom of his head. T.J yelled as he dropped his friend's head and watched it roll away. Something then grabbed his face and lifted up in the air. He continued to cry out in agony and he gripped the wrist of his aggressor kicking his legs. Raven snickered as blood began to draw out from his temple as she squeezed his head, her nailing digging into his skin. The man cried out shrills of scream as his life was being sucked out of him. There was a loud crack and then the man's screams subsided as he fell limp. His skull was crumbled in Raven's hand. She let him drop to the floor with a loud thud, blood pouring around him from his head. Raven licked off the blood that was sprayed across her face with her vampire like tongue. Raven continued to snicker evil taking pleasure in her handy work. She walked up to the body and sneered. Tentacles grew out from under her cloak and lashed out at the body ripping it apart limb per limb, blood spilling everywhere.

It couldn't even be distinguished as a body when she was done mutilating it. Raven wasn't done yet with her slaughtering. She sniffed the air able to smell the meek flesh of humans traveling through the night ready to meet their faith.

**-:-:-:-**

Raven's emotion of timidity sat alone by a cliff with tears rolling down her cheeks. When Raven was no longer in control of herself it was like her emotions were thrown away, ignored, trapped, mere elements in her head having no influence over their main counterpart. It was like they were all broken. Timid clutched her cloak around her tightly fearing everything around her as if it was going to attack her. Brave stood behind her, hands on hip and her eyes on the ground. It was like she couldn't show her confidence anymore. Happy sat on the ground beside her, a very small smile on her face but for an emotion of chaste happiness it was nothing.

"So um…what are we gonna do?" Happy asked looking up to Brave.

"Continue to look for Rage." Brave said as she turned and started to walk away.

"Aren't you scared?" Timid asked sniffling.

"Ha! As if! I'm not scared. I can't be scared." Brave reassured Timid and her own self. Happy and Timid both stood up and followed behind their leader.

**-:-:-:-**

Sunlight poured through Raven's window landing upon her. She winced from the ray of lights before slowly fluttering her eyes open. Raven eyes instantly widened as she remembered last night.

'_I fell asleep! That means…what if…I am still in my room. Maybe Trigon wasn't able to subdue me…'_ Raven thought as she looked around her room. She was in her room and lying on her bed, maybe it was true. Raven sighed in relief and smiled as she sat up straight in her bed. Just when things seemed to be perfect, the perfection had to vanish. Raven was covered in blood. Raven looked all over herself, blood everywhere. There was a trail of blood from the middle of her room and up till her bed.

'_No, no, no, no, no…'_ Raven pleaded as she put her finger in her mouth. Bringing it back out it covered in blood as well. The despicable taste of blood was in her mouth. It all started coming back to her, everything she had done last night, the number of helpless people she had murdered. Hot tears started to form in her eyes as she dropped her head in her blood covered hands. She felt liking tearing her own head off. Raven had to act quickly to rid of the evidence on her. Standing up she gathered up the bed sheet which had blood sprawled over it as well and quickly walked into the bathroom. The first thing she did was wash all the blood off her and any trail of blood on left on her. She left her bed sheet to soak in the water before it was completed cleaned from blood, the water transformed to pinkish color.

When she was free from all blood dried on her skin she looked at herself in the mirror. No one would be able to tell, that she was the blooded mass murderer. But she wanted them to know, she wanted help but she couldn't bring herself into doing so. After taking one last look at herself in the mirror, she sighed before heading out of her room. Slowly walking through the hall there was complete silence. She couldn't smell the scent of Cyborg's cooking, she couldn't hear his constant bickering with Beast Boy or Robin turning up the volume of his music to subside their voice, she couldn't hear anything. It seemed to quite. Upon reaching the door of the common room she stopped and looked at the door. No sounds were erupting from it except a muffled sound. Raven then slowly walked in and sure enough everyone was there but standing in front of the TV. There was a news reporter with several ambulance and police cars scattered around behind him. They were all silent except for Robin who was silently cursing under his breath. Raven quickly halted and realized what they were watching.

"I can't believe it…I just can't believe it!" Robin yelled the remote being crushed in his hands. Raven slowly walked forward to behind the others and listened in to the news.

"Five more bodies were discovered after the first find. All severely disfigured like the previous. Police are expecting it to be the work of the same slayer as of the incident on the previous night. The bodies were unable to be identified; all that was left of some were arms and legs. One was identified to be a woman named Katrina Lakefield, the same woman who had given us an interview of when her building was attacked on the night before and witness to her sisters death by the hands of the individual. During the night she was accompanied by her young niece who had witness her aunts demise but was able to escape without being seen. The police tried to retrieve some information from the young girl but all she could do was cry for the death of her family." The new reporter said as it showed a footage of a young blonde girl bawling her eyes out in the arms of mans. Raven placed her hand over her mouth. She remembered that young little girl; she had first killed her mother and now her aunt. Raven felt like she truly was a monster.

"Titans, let move! I want full scale investigation on this and we're not coming back until we any evidence." Robin ordered the team as he ran out of the room. The other stayed in place taking in all that was happening.

"Oh man…" Cyborg said rubbing his head. "Who or what could be doing this?"

"Well whatever it is, it's so gonna pay." Beast Boy said in an aggressive tone as he ran out of the room followed by the others. Raven saw the look on his face when he passed by her. She never seem him like that, he was set out to rid of this killer. What would be his look when he found out she was the killer? Raven slowly turned and followed the others but keeping a distance.

**-:-:-:-**

The Titan had investigated the site the five deaths and now headed towards the location where the three other bodies were found. They found no such clue at all to find with mass murderer, no finger prints, any left behind items, nothing. Upon arriving the looked around, police huddled up everywhere, two ambulances near by and four body bags placed on the ground. Robin walked up to one of the police men standing next to the body bags.

"Ah Titans, we have been expecting you." The police officer said when he saw Robin walk up to him.

"Only three victims were found?" Robin asked looking down at the body bags.

"Yes. This first was a woman, her torso was ripped open. The second had several gash in his back and lost his head. And this last was thorn apart completely." The police explained pointing to each bag. Robin leaned down to one of the bags about to open it up. "I really wouldn't open them up if I were you; it's not a pretty sight." The police officer warned him. Robin took his warning and stood back up. "We already took a look at the body and didn't find anything to help."

"What about the autopsy results of the bodies from the burning building?" Robin asked looking up to the police man.

"Nothing at all." The police man said as he shook his head. Robin sighed in response.

"This killer didn't use any weapons or so but bare hands." Robin said.

"Claws in fact. Whatever it is it's not human. Seeing as this happened like in a chain, we've planned to have a team out securing the city during the night. Hopefully we'll be able to catch this thing." The police man said.

"If that's even possible." Robin said. The other Titans looked around the area. A trail of blood was dried on the streets.

"The sight of so much blood is most unpleasant." Starfire said wit her hands cupped under her chin.

"You're telling me. Man there's so much it's making the stomach. This thing obviously is one ruthless killer." Cyborg said.

"But dude how are we gonna find this thing?" Beast Boy asked.

"I…really don't know." Cyborg said. Beast Boy groaned in response as he looked up into the sky. Raven was basically petrified through out the whole time. She heard the police man's description on the victim, it was too hard to believe she did that all. She couldn't exactly remember everything from last night, she didn't even recognize most of the bodies from the previous location, the only thing she remembered was the blood, people's screams and cry and the death she caused. Raven looked around the region until her eyes landed at a police car. The back door was open and she could see a little girl wrapped up in a blanket hugging a dog.

"Hey, there's that same little girl." Beast Boy said nudging Starfire. Starfire looked towards where he pointed and smiled as she flew over to the police car. Starfire sat by the girl while Beast Boy kneeled in front of the door.

"Hiya Sarah." Beast Boy said in a soft tone remembering the little girl's name. Sarah was still silently crying.

"I want mamma…" she said as she sniffled. Beast Boy looked up to Starfire uncertainly unsure on how to answer the girl. "Where's aunt Katie?" she asked desperately to the two super heroes. This was too much pressure for a young girl her age; she was obviously confused and lost without her family around.

"Uh…" Beast Boy hesitated.

"I want mama! Where is she? Bring her back!" Sarah cried as she started pulling on Beast Boy's sleeve. Starfire wrapped the child in a hug and she continued to plead for her mother.

Raven watched as that went. It was a heart breaking scene. What was she to do know? She caused all this, how was she to fix this all alone?

**-:-:-:-**

The Titans had returned home after the investigation. Robin retreated to his research room while Starfire accompanied him. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven sat in the common room at the couch. While Cyborg and Beast Boy were watching TV, Raven had her head rested in her palm while staring out into space deep in thought. Cyborg flipped through the channels until he landed on a news station giving the headlines of the recent kill.

"Dude, this is just too depressing to watch." Beast Boy said.

"You got that right." Cyborg said as he changed the channel. He sighed before speaking again. "My guess is we're gonna be stuck with this case for a long time. So much for Bruce's party." At the mention of Bruce Wayne's ball an idea struck Raven's head. "With all this going on Rob is gonna be glued to researching and investigating, doubt we'll be able to go."

"Guess so." Beast Boy said.

"Actually I think we're able to go." Raven said sitting up straight.

"Uh how so?" Cyborg asked.

"Um…well it look as if this um…killer only attacks after midnight when we're all asleep and Wayne's Ball is gonna be keeping us up late, plus the police could always then call us when they find something. Beside this little party could help with some tension for us." Raven explained.

"Hmm…what about Boy Wonder?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm sure a little persuasion from Starfire will help." Raven said.

"That definitely will work. Alright, I guess I would be looking forward to a lil fun. Since when were you so eager to go to this Ball?" Cyborg asked leaning back on the couch. Raven quickly thought up answer and scowled at him.

"I didn't let Starfire get me into buying that dress for no reason." Raven said.

"Ooh dude, I wanna see that dress. Put it on!" Beast Boy asked eagerly jumping to Raven's side.

"No."

"But I wanna see it!"

"You'll see it when we go to the party."

"Aw come on I wanna see it now!" Beast Boy pleaded. Getting irritated by his begging, a zap erupted from Raven's charka and kicked Beast Boy behind the couch. Raven smiled before picking up a book and began to read.

'_This is perfect! We'll be up all night at the Ball and Trigon won't take control of me. He obviously would not want to be discovered so he won't attempt to control me in front of everyone.'_

**-:-:-:-**

When the evening had struck, the Titans began to get prepared for the Ball. The boy all got suited in black tux; even Cyborg wore one after much convincing from Starfire. He thought it might seem weird but he looked good. The boys were ready and waiting in the common room for the girls. The door then swished open and Starfire flew in but not dressed up.

"Starfire why aren't you ready yet?" Robin asked.

"Friends it would be best if you all went ahead to Mr. Wayne's Manor. Raven and I will join you shortly; we still have some preparations to make." Starfire said smiling brightly.

"Um well ok. That's not a problem." Robin said as they all exit the common room. Starfire flew into raven's room while the boy headed down into the garage and boarded the T-Car.

"This was a bad idea." Raven said sitting on her bed with her arms crossed.

"Raven you must wear this elegant dress. And then we shall apply your make up and then do your hair and then…"

"My hair stays as it is." Raven said protectively putting her hands over her head.

"Oh, very well but you must now got ready." Starfire said as she dropped Raven's dress in her arms and pulled her up, pushing her towards the bathroom.

"No." Raven said pushing back.

"Yes." Starfire said pushing Raven towards the bathroom door.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." Raven said pushing back firmly. Starfire's eyes glowed green agigtated by Raven's continuous disapproval.

"I said YES!" Starfire yelled as she fiercely pushed Raven forward, breaking through the door, the opposite wall of the bathroom and landing into a different room. Bricks stumbled upon Starfire and Raven as the lay on the floor. When the dust was cleared Raven looked back at Starfire.

"Well since you put it that way…" Raven said.

- - - - -

I never get to update on the day I always say I will. Another to add to the bad luck list. Review plz!

-C18G-


	11. The Ball

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Teen Titans nor The Justice League.

**- - - - -**

**Rise Of War**

Chapter 11: The Ball

- - - - -

Robin along with Beast Boy and Cyborg had arrived at Wayne's Manor. The festivity had just begun and the main Ball room was already packed with numerous amounts of people. From super heroes to business men and so on. Bruce Wayne stood near the grand stair case from which several guest were still arriving to greet them. Robin lend in a hand to assist Wayne to make sure everything went perfect tonight. He had been constantly calling the people for any reports on the killer. So far they found nothing.

Beast Boy stood by a table carrying some refreshments. He was currently stuffing a cake into his mouth while holding an ice pack to his forehead. When the boys had arrived to Wayne's Manor, Beast Boy volunteered to get the T-car parked. Apparently he got the car parked into a car leaving a good dent at the front. Cyborg was on the urge to kill Beast Boy but a little persuasion from Robin left Cyborg giving Beast Boy a mere blow to the noggin.

"So enjoying the party grass stain?" Cyborg asked walking over, champagne in hand, from talking with Green Lantern of the JLA.

"Myah mph voodh ewh wmath." Beast Boy spoke with his face stuffed and little crumbs of cake spitting out of his mouth.

"Uh huh…" Cyborg said pretending to understand what Beast Boy had just had. After swallowing the cake Beast Boy wiped his mouth with his tuxedo sleeve and looked up at Cyborg.

"Hey, how's the T-car?" he asked.

"Oh well Alfred saw to it that it get the state of the art upgrade with a few new enhancements." Cyborg smirked standing up straight looking at the crowd in the middle of the room.

"Cool." Beast Boy said grabbing a glass of wine from a tray carried by a waiter passing by.

"Unfortunately it won't be done till really late night...probably 1 or 2 am in the morning." Cyborg said frowning.

"Aw too bad."

"Yeah…so you're gonna pick it up."

"Oh sure I can do that tomorrow morning." Beast Boy said taking a sip from his drink.

"No you're gonna pick it up tonight." Cyborg said. In shock Beast Boy had spitted out the wine all over Cyborg's shoes. Cyborg looked down at his shoes and up at Beast Boy very annoyed.

"Ehehe…sorry." Beast Boy chuckled.

"You better. Be lucky Robin doesn't want me to do anything drastic to ruin this Ball otherwise you would've found yourself pinned up against the wall." Cyborg said glaring down at Beast Boy.

"But dude, why do I have to stay up all night and wait for your dumb car!" Beast Boy asked.

"Well you're the one who got her wrecked up in the first place."

"Yeah but…you're not afraid I might wreck it again?"

"Oh no. That's because I'm sure you know that if you do…I'm gonna break your little bones to dust." Cyborg said snickering in a mischievous tone.

"Uh…no problem dude!" Beast Boy said giving him a thumbs up as a sweat dropped formed behind his head.

"Now excuse me while I go shine my shoes." Cyborg said before walking away. Beast Boy returned to stuffing his face with more cake.

**-:-:-:-**

"Raven I assure you it is safe to tale off your cloak now." Starfire told Raven as they both stepped out of the limo which drove off after their dismount.

"I am not taking off my cloak." Raven said as she clutched her cloak tightly around her. Starfire applied some light make up on Raven, a little blush, eye liner, light lipstick and a pair of ruby earrings. Raven was able to save her hair from any sort of disaster, it was simply neatly straightened. No one could tell what she was wearing for she had her cloak firmly clutched around her. You could only see the blue high heels she was wearing. Starfire wore a red dress that reached her ankle. It had thin straps with a V neck. She as well wore light make up and pink heels.

"Raven you look beautiful just like a Glarkken Lorg." Starfire said adding her Tamararian words.

"Well that's you Starfire talking." Raven said.

"Yes I am Starfire." Starfire said looking at Raven confusedly.

"Never mind…" Raven said as the two girls walked inside the Manor. They both walked up to the main Ball room and stopped reaching the doorway. Starfire looked around the numerous amount of people taking note of everyone who was here.

"Raven…" Starfire turned around but found Raven wasn't there. "Raven?" she called again walking forward. She then found her hiding behind the doors. "Raven, please come out!" Starfire pleaded.

"I rather not." Raven said.

"Raven you shall come out now and take off that cloak." Starfire said as she pulled Raven forward in front of the staircase.

"Ah look the girls are here." Cyborg said pointing up to the stair case where it seemed like Starfire and Raven were both arguing about something. Beast Boy wiped his mouth, turning to look towards the girls and frowned.

"And Raven didn't change her clothes." Beast Boy said before turning back to the refreshments table. "Looks like she didn't want to play dress up today."

"Take it off!" Starfire said tugging on Raven's cloak.

"No!" Raven said tugging her cloak back.

"Yes!"

"No!" Raven said. _'Here we go again.'_

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!" Raven said pulling back clutching her cloak tighter. Starfire sighed and withdrew her hands from Raven's cloak.

"Very well then." Starfire said. Raven relaxed as Starfire then started walking down the steps. Suddenly she turned back around and snatched Raven's cloak from her grip finally revealing her whole self. Cyborg's eyes widened at the beauty that stood before his eyes. That didn't even seem like Raven anymore. She was attired in the elegant dress she bought giving her a stunning look. Raven was always a little sister to Cyborg but he as well found her currently gorgeous.

"I knew she wouldn't even bother wearing anything other than her uniform." Beast Boy said continuing to stuff his face with cake. "Heh, it's not like she would even be wearing…" Cyborg then quickly grabbed Beast Boy's head and twisted him around. "…a totally hot bodacious fantabulous blue dress." Beast Boy said as his eyes lay open Raven his jaw went wide open and crumbs of cake fell out of his mouth. Beast Boy was left speechless by Raven's beauty. Starfire smiled victoriously as she began walking down the steps. Raven glared down at Starfire before quickly followed behind her. All eyes glanced up at the two girls and their eyes were soon transfixed on the violet head girl. Even Bruce's eyes widened in shock when he noticed Raven. Whispers were heard through out the crowd such as 'is that Raven?', 'who is that girl?', 'Please tell me that is not Raven!'.

Raven felt so shy upon hearing the whispers and everyone's eyes on her. She rubbed her arms as she hid behind Starfire. As the reached the bottom of the stairs Bruce went over to greet them.

"Starfire, wonderful to see you once again." Bruce spoke in a gentleman manner walking up to Starfire.

"It's is most delightful to see you once again Mr. Wayne." Starfire smiled.

"And Raven, you look rather stunning tonight." Bruce said smiling at Raven.

"Um…thank you Bruce." Raven spoke shyly bowing her head down slightly. Robin walked through the crowd of people, once he spotted Cyborg and Beast he ran up to them.

"Hey guys, did the girls arrive yet?" Robin asked. The two did not respond, apparently they seemed to be gawking at something. "Guys?" Robin asked again. He then looked towards where they were staring and found the girls by the stair ways. "Wow…" was all Robin could say.

"Yeah…" Cyborg said.

"Dude…I never knew she could look this…hot!" Beast Boy as he absentmindedly placed a cake in his mouth.

"She was always beautiful in my eyes." Robin said as smiled dreamingly. Both Beast Boy and Cyborg slowly turned to look at Robin curiously.

"Uh ehehehe…never knew you had your eyes on Raven man." Cyborg said smiling unsurely.

"Huh? Raven? Uh I was talking about Starfire." Robin said before running up to Starfire. Cyborg sighed as he watched him leave.

"He would make such a faithful boy friend." Cyborg said.

"If only…" Beast Boy said shaking his head. As soon as Starfire caught sight as of Robin she too ran up to him.

"Hey Star. Wow you look…" Robin trailed off as he took time to gaze at Starfire from toe to head. "Really beautiful."

"Why thank you Robin." Starfire said her cheeks growing red. Raven cautiously walked forward looking towards everyone who still seemed to be watching her.

'_I'm just glad their looking at me because of how I look and not because I'm the ruthless night killer.'_ Raven thought.

"Well look at you." Cyborg smiled as he walked over to Raven.

"I look worse then a Vorsh Nab from Tamaran. Which I hear is very hideous." Raven said keeping her arms crossed.

"Dude no way, you look hot!" Beast Boy said jumping in. Raven felt the heat rise to her cheek as she looked at Beast Boy feeling the shy again. "Uh I mean uh…you look real good Raven." Beast Boy said blushing as well.

"Um…thanks." Raven said.

"Come on y'all, let's enjoy this party while it lasts." Cyborg said as he and Beast Boy walked off. Raven retreated to the bar where she took a seat a stool.

"Nice to see your face once again." Raven heard a woman's voice. Looking to the right she saw a light brown skinned woman with orange hair and green eyes, dress in a black dress walk over to her.

"Hey Hawk Girl." Raven said looking back away.

"Now when was the last time I saw you wear something other than your uniform." Hawk Girl asked as she took a seat next to Raven.

"Probably never." Raven responded earning a small laugh from Hawk Girl.

"Still the same old you." Hawk Girl said.

"As always." Raven said as she got herself a drink from the bar.

**-:-:-:-**

"That there is Mr. Ferguson and uh…oh that there is Drake Redfield." Robin said pointing out all the unfamiliar faces to Starfire as the two walked through the crowd. "Oh and that's Rajeev Khan." Robin said pointing up to a Pakistani man clothed in a suit and wearing a Pakistani like hat.

"Oi chota khota." The Pakistani man said as he passed by Robin giving him a hard slap on his back and walked away laughing wildly.

"I'm not too fond of him." Robin said glaring towards where the Pakistani man went. Soft music then started to play through out the room. Men and women started to head off to the middle of the room to dance. Starfire smiled and looked at Robin.

"Robin, would you like to dance?" Starfire asked. Robin started sweating nervously as he looked up at Starfire.

"Uh I uh…yeah sure!" Robin smiled.

"Splendid!" Starfire smiled.

"Uh just hang on a second, I'm gonna get myself a quick drink." Robin said before running off to the bar. Over at the bar Raven was pleasantly chatting with Hawk Girl and Wonder Woman who had joined them shortly. Beast Boy then walked over to them.

"Hey ladies." Beast Boy greeted them.

"Hello Beast Boy." Wonder Woman said.

"My don't you look cute in a tux." Hawk Girl said.

"Hehe, they love me. Admit it, you do too Rae." Beast Boy chuckled as he walked behind the bar since there was no bartender.

"Don't call me Rae." She simply responded. Beast Boy simply started looking through all the bottles of wines for something non alcoholic. It was then his eyes lay upon a peculiar bottle on the bottom shelf. Beast Boy bent down, picked it up and read the label.

"Super Strength Muscle Relaxant? Wonder why they have this lying around." Beast Boy wondered.

"Guys, I need help!" Robin said running up to the bar.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

"Starfire asked me to dance!" Robin exclaimed. The four people at the bar stared back at him in disbelief.

"Dude…haven't you dance with her before?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah I have." Robin responded.

"So what's the matter now?" Raven asked.

"Well that time was different!" Robin said.

"How so?" Raven asked. Robin hesitated for a while before answering.

"I dunno! It just was!" Robin exclaimed.

"Robin just relax." Wonder Woman assured him. Beast Boy then looked down at the bottle in his hand and smiled evilly.

"Hey Robin, have a drink. It'll calm you down." Beast Boy said a he grabbed a glass a poured the Muscle Relaxant in it.

"Thanks." Robin said as he took the drink and gulped it all down in one sip. "Hmm…tasty." Robin said before placing down the glass and walked over to Starfire. "Hey, come on lets dance." Robin said reaching Starfire then led her to the dance floor. It was a slow music so Starfire placed her hand on Robin's left shoulder and her other in his hand. Robin gulped as he took Starfire's hand and placed his other at her waist. Robin let out a nervous breath before slowly moving to the music. Robin slowly got became more confidence and swayed to the music with Starfire smiling brightly at him.

"You know Star you really look brpubluelul tonight." Robin said.

"Uh excuse me?" Starfire asked.

"Blubrrbul." Robin said confused by the gibberish coming from his mouth.

"I'm afraid I do not understand friend Robin." Starfire said.

"Uh neverprrindh." Robin said and continued to dance. Suddenly his leg started to feverishly shake. He started feeling woozy as he started stumbling around. He started mumbling something indistinct and groaning.

"Um Robin?" Starfire asked worried about the sudden unusualness of Robin. Robin's legs and arms felt loose and he collapsed over Starfire. Starfire squealed as she grabbed a hold of Robin who seemed like he was sleeping over Starfire. Nonetheless she still continued to dance thinking this was part of the earthly way of dancing.

"Well he seems quite relaxed." Wonder Woman said watching from the bar as Beast Boy was in a fit of laughter.

"Young sir Beast Boy." Alfred, Bruce Wayne's trusty butler, called walking up to the green changeling.

"Yeah Alfred?" Beast Boy asked.

"You have the ability to speak with animals correct?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah I can." Beast Boy replied.

"The security dogs have been acting rather violently. We were wondering whether you could try to calm them down." Alfred asked.

"Sure no prob." Beast Boy said as he followed behind Alfred out of the room.

**-:-:-:-**

Reaching the cage the Dobermans were placed in, they were 3 in total all barking and banging against the cage.

"Whoa easy little dudes." Beast Boy said before changing into a dog. He barked several times at the dogs and received several responses.

'_Something dangerous inside?'_ Beast Boy thought on the answer he received. He barked again and the dog replied again with the same answer. Beast Boy then resumed his human state.

'_Hmm…there seems to be something or someone inside these dogs are sensing to be really dangerous. But Bruce got the whole place guarded, there shouldn't be an trouble.'_

"Come on guys, just chill." Beast Boy ushered the dogs but they didn't seem to calm down. "Come on there's nothing in there that wants to bite your head off guys." It didn't seem to be helping. Beast Boy thought for a while until he got an idea. "I'll be right back." He said before running off. He soon returned after a while with the bottle of Super Strength Muscle Relaxant.

**-:-:-:-**

Raven along with Cyborg sat at the bar chatting with the two girls of the JLA and Aqualad and Bumble Bee from the Titan East. They all then averted their attention to Starfire walking up to them dragging Robin beside her.

"I believe Robin is may be tired," Starfire said holding onto Robin who was mumbling some gibberish.

"Or maybe he's just out of juice." Cyborg said.

"He would like a drink then?" Starfire asked.

"Uh never mind." Cyborg said. After a while when all guest had arrived Bruce began a speech on the matters of charity and such. It had lasted for 30 minutes or so. Beast Boy had returned during that time and fell asleep at the bar along with Robin. The speech was then finally over.

"Thank you all for coming everyone. Now then join me in the dinning hall for dinner is served." Bruce said motioning everyone to the next room.

"Robin…Robin please awaken." Starfire said shaking Robin.

"Yo B, food!" Cyborg shouted in Beast Boy's ear and he was instantly awake.

"Alright let's go!" Beast Boy jumped up and raced to the dining hall. Robin started groaning and soon woke up.

"Robin, are you alright?" Starfire asked.

"I'm flined…I mean I'm fine!" Robin said dusting off his tux and then heading to the dinning room. On the way his legs simply died away and he collapsed.

**-:-:-:-**

The Titans sat at their separate table waiting for their dinner to arrive. After the Muscle Relaxant wore off from Robin who made another call to the chief of the police squad guarding the city at night.

"So?" Cyborg asked as Robin got of the phone with the chief.

"They still haven't found anything yet. Maybe this killer won't strike tonight." Robin said. Raven looked up to the one clock that was in the room, it read 10:30 pm.

'_I hope so.'_ Raven thought. The waiters had then arrived and placed their food in front of them.

"Alright let chow down." Beast Boy said as he grabbed his fork and knife and began digging into his food. Raven watched him in disgust as she picked up her fork and ate with some manners at least. Everyone was eating their dinner pleasantly until several distant barks could be heard. They soon started getting louder and louder.

"Alfred, what is that?" Bruce asked Alfred. All he sudden a waiter barged through on the doors with three wild Dobermans behind him. The man shouted as he ran through the room with the dogs chasing him. The dogs bumped into other people and waiters dropping the trays in their hands. The waiter being chased then glided under a table where he hid while the dogs randomly ran somewhere else. Women and men all started shouting as they all stood up from their seat. One dog ran through under a table catching the table cloth in his mouth. Robin quickly decided to help and jumped at the Doberman with the table cloth. Unfortunately the dog got out of Robin's grip and continued to run.

"Whoa!" Robin shouted as he grabbed the table cloth and was he being drag by the dog. One dog was running towards Speedy and it jumped at him but Speedy quickly ducked and the dog landed on Aqualad.

"Perro enojado! Perro enojado!" Mas y Meno shouted. The Flash then stood up and chased after one of the dogs and successfully caught one.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Flash smiled.

"Flash!" Flash turned around and saw another dog running his way with Robin being dragged behind. The dog collided against Flash and knocked him to the floor with Robin bumping into him. Robin lost grip of the table cloth and the dog in Flash's arms got away. Beast Boy continued to eat as he watched the craziness before him.

"Hmm…" Beast Boy then pulled out the Muscle Relaxant bottle from his jacket. He turned it around and looked at the label at the back.

'**Do no grant to animal. ESPECIALLY DOGS!'**

"Oops…" Beast Boy whispered and quickly hid the bottle so no one could see it. Raven then immediately stood up to help capture these gone wild dogs. The dogs were then running together and when they saw Raven they all came to a sudden halt in front of her. The dogs then started whimpering and quickly scurried away from Raven and out of the room. Everyone stood there confused and then all looked at Raven who was just as shocked as well.

"Raven I don't know what you did…" Robin said jogging up to Raven panting "you could've done it sooner!" Robin shouted.

**-:-:-:-**

11:45 pm.

'_This is good. I'm not even getting any splitting headaches or any other sign of my father's clutch on me. He obviously doesn't want to be discovered in front of everyone.'_

Raven smiled thinking she was successful. She stood at the balcony watching everyone dance while she was all alone at the balcony. That was basically how she preferred it. Beast Boy then started walking towards Raven and walked out into the balcony.

"Hey Rae, having fun?" he asked as he leaned his back against the railing.

"Having the time of my life." Raven spoke sarcastically. "And don't call me Rae."

"K Raven. Anyways, I'm really liking this party. You were right, this is getting my mind off all those poor people that got killed." Beast Boy said resting his arms behind his head. Raven simply sighed continuing to watch the people dance. Beast Boy took one look at Raven before getting a crazy idea. It wasn't considered crazy but it is when someone would even try to ask Raven to do this.

"Hey wanna dance?" Beast Boy asked. Raven swiftly looked up at Beast Boy taken aback by his question.

"Me?" Raven asked.

"Yeah." Beast Boy responded.

"Dance with you?"

"Uh huh."

"No thank you, I don't dance." Raven said looking back inside.

"Aw come on Raven! You know you want to." Beast Boy said quirking his eyebrows.

"No I don't think I do."

"Hmm…ok." Beast Boy said before slowly walking away. Suddenly a jagged pain just ran through Raven's head, a white flash went by her eyes, her mind was caused to black out for a second. The pain subsided for a second but Raven still had her eyes shut tight and her head clutched in her hands.

"Heh, knew you wanted to." Beast Boy said turning back around. Raven opened her eyes and realized she had grabbed Beast Boy's hand when she received the sudden pain in her head. Beast Boy took the gesture as if she agreed to dance. She was left with no choice. Beast Boy smiled as he held her hand and placed his on her waist. Raven avoided eye contact as she placed her hand on his shoulder and they began to dance. Raven kept her eyes on the floor through out the whole time. Abruptly, another pain shot through her head. Raven shut her eyes tightly and rested her head on Beast Boy's chest. Beast Boy was rather shaken by her action but smiled anyway. Another throbbing pain went through Raven's head as her hand slid out of Beast Boy's hand and to his shoulder. At each sting of pain Raven clutched his shoulders tighter. Beast Boy didn't know how to react. He wasn't sure whether Raven was acting sentimental tonight or drunk. Beast Boy simply wrapped his arms around her waist secretly enjoying the moment.

The massive amount of pain grew more agonizing by the second. She could see her father's bright evil yellow eyes. She nuzzled her head under Beast Boy's neck trying to seek comfort from the aching in her head. Raven squeezed Beast Boy's shoulder tightly as she felt fangs growing out of her mouth and blood slowly oozing out.

"Uh Raven?" Beast Boy asked, worry in his tone as he looked down at Raven. He could feel her nails now digging into his shoulders. Raven quickly shut her eyes tightly before opening them and looking up at the green changeling. Beast Boy looked into her eyes and noticed the redness and fear in them. "Raven are you alright?"

"I…I-uh…" Raven had trouble answer as she breathed heavily. Beast Boy then noticed the blood oozing from her mouth.

"Raven…"

"I have to go." Raven quickly said as she moved away from Beast Boy and hastily started to walk away.

"But Raven…"

"I just don't feel well. Tell others I'm going home." Raven said before running off.

"Raven wait!" Beast Boy called after her but it was no use for she was already out.

**-:-:-:-**

Raven took the back way out in order not to get seen by anyone. She stumbled over her feet as she walked beside the wall of the Manor. Loosing balance on her leg she rested against the wall. Raven clutched her stomach as she felt her ribs cracking and her muscles flexing. She hated the feeling, whenever she would change. It was like being killed but not dieing. Just keep on suffering.

'_This is not suppose to happen!'_ Raven thought as she looked down at her hands and watched her nails grow. _'I have to get out of here.'_ Raven thought as she took flight into the air and tried to fly as far away as she could.

- - - - -

So whaddya think whaddya think whaddya think? Got some good stuff coming up for the next chapters and more BBxRae-ness P Oh and what that Pakistani guy said, it means "Hey little donkey/ass." Lol, our Pakistani ways. Though I'm not too fond of my own people and don't even know my own language fluently as English but sometimes its just fun to use …and yes I'm Pakistani

Anyhoo, review plzz

-C18G


	12. Discovered

**Disclaimer: **I do own Teen Titans.

- - - - -

**Rise of War**

Chapter 12: Discovered

- - - - -

"That was one sweet party!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he stepped out of Wayne's Manor. It was already midnight and the Wayne's Charity Ball came to an end.

"I'll saw, it was actually fun seeing those dog go wild again." Cyborg laughed recalling when the Dobermans had escaped from their cage again.

"Alright Titans, time to head back home." Robin said as he stepped into a limo that arrived in front of them. Starfire followed by Cyborg entered inside and when Beast Boy was about to enter Cyborg stopped him.

"Nuh uh uh, you have to stay here all night to pick up my baby." Cyborg smirked before closing the limo door. The engine started up and the limo was off. Beast Boy grumbled as he watched the limo drive away. He already spoke with Alfred and was told the T-Car's upgrade would be done in 2 more hours. A computer in the Bat Cave was running the maintenance. Beast Boy told Alfred he would come in during the night and pick it up, at least getting a couple hours sleep before picking it up. Beast Boy smiled as he changed into an eagle and flew off towards the Titans Tower.

Upon reaching the Tower, Beast Boy flew up to his room. Landing on the edge he transformed back into himself, opened the window and entered. He yawned as he pulled off only his jacket and crashed on top of his bed. Reaching over for his alarm clock he set the alarm to 3 am before snuggling into his pillow and falling asleep.

**-:-:-:-**

Raven ran and ran and kept running. They had spotted her. Right after making her first kill of the night. One of the Police Swat Team members had spotted her and quickly alerted the rest of the team. They were on her trail. While running away she somehow changed back to her normal self. She was just hoping they would catch up to her and discover that it was Raven of the Teen Titans who was the mass murderer.

She was now deep within the city; she quickly hid in the shadows of a dark alleyway. She couldn't fly away for she was too weak and exhausted. She looked down at herself: her dress shredded, covered in blood and the flesh of her victim still sticking to her hands and dress. She still had the vile taste of blood in her mouth; it made her want to throw up. Slowly she peeked her head out of the alley and looked around. No one was there except one team member scouting the area. Suddenly she felt the devilish instinct rising again.

"No not again…please no…" Raven cried as she moved back into the alleyway wrapping her arms around herself. Her teeth then began to grow and bore out; she completely transformed again and was hungry for more blood. Turning around she sneaked up behind the lone police man. Seeing the shadows form around him he spun around and aimed his TMP. The man gasped as he looked up at the creature in front of him. Raven knocked the gun out of his hands with one of her tentacles. The man was in too much fear to do anything to do anything but inch back as Raven moved closer to him. He then quickly reached for his radio to call for back up but Raven quickly charged at him. Through the Team chief radio he heard a deafening scream of pure pain and the sound of flesh and bone splitting apart.

"Everyone move!" the chief ordered his team as the all ran towards where their fallen team member was likely to be. Upon reaching the scene they all came to a halt. "What in God's name…" the chief said but trailed off as he watched the sight before him. A demonic creature stood above a tattered bloody body of the Team's now dead member. They couldn't make out all its features due to the darkness of the night. Giving one glare to the Swat Team, Raven then spun around and ran away.

"After it!" The chief ordered as they went in pursuit of the demonic creature. Raven ran fast as she could until she came to a complete dead end. She heard the sounds of guns being loaded behind her. Turning around she saw the whole Team barricading her only way out. There was a helicopter as well roaming in the air and more armored men kept coming and coming.

"What is that thing?" The chief whispered as he watched the demon slowly eye each single being as if choosing her next victim. Each Swat member was shivering to their bones watching the devilish creature. Raven took one step forward and out of fear one of the police men shot several fires at her each bullet hitting her in the arm and leg. Raven let out a fuming yell.

"Fire!" the chief ordered and everyone began shooting at the demon. Raven growled and yelled as she each bullet hit her pushing her back. As much as she cried out it seemed as if the bullets weren't affecting her. Raven curled up against the wall as the Swat Team began moving in on her. Taking no more of this, her eyes blazed and glowed red as she yelled out so loud that the windows of the helicopter and the glass shield of everyone helmets shattered to piece. Their electronic equipment along with their radios as well exploded. Raven then charged forward at the Swat Team. The chief screamed falling back as Raven ran right up at him but did no attack, simply ran past him and his team. Twisting his torso around he didn't see the creature except most of his men lying on the ground, alive and well but in a pure fear stricken state. One stood awkwardly amongst them all. It was then the chief notice blood pouring down his face coming right from the center of his whole face and body. Half of the man then slid to the ground followed by his other half. He was cut in half. The creature was able to get away with another kill before escaping.

**-:-:-:-**

**3:25 AM**

"Stupid Cyborg and his stupid baby…" Beast Boy grumbled as he drove the T-Car out of the secret passage form the Bat Cave. Beast Boy rubbed his eyes trying to keep himself awake. He couldn't fall asleep otherwise he'll end up in an accident with the T-Car and Cyborg. He yawned as he continued to drive through Gotham City and after a while reaching Jump City. Beast Boy kept on grumbling as he struggled to keep his eyes open and focus on the road.

'_Don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep, don't…'_

Suddenly something ran in front of the T-Car. Beast Boy was then full awake as he shrieked startled by the sudden appearance and quickly tried stop the car. He wasn't able to do so in time for he hit whatever it was in front of him and hurled it on the road. Beast Boy breathed heavily, eyes wide and mouth ajar.

'_Just great…'_

Beast Boy hastily opened the door and got out. He gulped as he slowly walked up to the front of the car. Beads of sweat trailed down his face at each step he took. He took another step, another and another until he came to a halt and gasped.

'_Oh my…' _

"Haha! It's a miracle! Not a scratch!" Beast Boy smirked as he patted the hood of the car. Cyborg would've killed him is he got one mark on his precious 'baby'.

'_Oh wait, can't forget that whatever I crashed into.'_ Beast Boy thought as he turned around. About 2 feet away from his lay what seemed to be a woman. She was sprawled on the road, her back turned to him but he could see her ripped dress and her violet hair. Beast Boy felt a pang of guilt hit him then.

"Um miss…" Beast Boy said as he cautiously walked up to the stranger. He heard her moan and stir around. "Are-are you okay? I'm so sorry, I…" Beast Boy trailed off as the girl turned over face down on the road and tried to lift herself up. Beast Boy still couldn't make out her face for her hair was in the way. "Miss?" Beast Boy called for her again. He then realizes she was covered in blood from head to toe. He felt the burden of guilt on his shoulder increase. He couldn't have hit her that hard, did he?

Beast Boy reached out and touched her shoulder. She then lifted her head up wearily allowing Beast Boy to see her face. He gasped. Not because her face was covered in blood but because it was his friend, Raven…

"Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"B-beast Boy?" Raven asked squinting her eyes trying to look up at him. She then lost her balance and collapsed on the road but Beast Boy quickly caught her.

"Raven wh-what happened!" Beast Boy asked anxiously as he kneeled down and placed Raven in his arms. Memories of Raven's vision returned to her. She was being cradled in Beast Boy's arm, in this exact location and in the exact status except for the red dress. Though she knew it had already happened she still tried to avoid it all.

"I'm…I'm fine." Raven lied as she pushed herself away from Beast Boy.

"Raven you're covered in blood! And your dress is torn up and…" Beast Boy trailed off as he began to inspect several injuries all over Raven. His eyes went up to her arm where there were about three or four gashes. "Raven who or what attacked you?" Beast Boy asked. Raven didn't get to answer as she started coughing up blood. Beast Boy held her by her shoulder as she seemed to be loosing consciousness again. Beast Boy then caught sight of the trail of blood that was behind Raven. Several feet away he saw a large object but couldn't quite make it out due to the darkness. Squinting his eyes he was then realized it was a body. A dead boy! Beast Boy could pick up the scent of the putrid blood. The body was in fact ripped apart. Beast Boy could see an arm and leg laying near by it.

"Raven what's going on?" Beast Boy asked purely terrified at the sight of the carcass. Suddenly he heard footsteps and then more and what seemed like a whole group of feet clattering on the ground. He started hearing shouts and he jerked his head up when he heard the whirring of a helicopter. A helicopter passed over them and flew over to the other side of the building. The voices were then getting louder.

"I…I have to go…" Raven stuttered. She tried to pull herself up on her feet but simply collapsed. Beast Boy quickly caught her and without second thoughts carried her to the T-Car. Opening the door he placed Raven inside ignoring the fact that blood will be stained all over the seat much to Cyborg's displeasure but he would have to take care of that latter. Closing the door, Beast Boy entered into the driver seat and hastily started up the car. Beast Boy reversed the car back and hid around the corner of a large building. He shut off the engine in order to evade being heard by whatever it was that was coming. Beast Boy leaned forward as he saw a flock of men armored from head to toe scatter around the streets.

"Find it! And when you do, kill it!" ordered the man who seemed to be in charge. The team spread out in different direction. Beast Boy leaned back in his seat in order not be seen. He was glad they were hidden well in the shadows. Beast Boy started placing the pieces together; Raven, the dead body, the police team. The realization then dawned upon him as his eyes widened and he looked over at Raven.

"No…Raven…" Beast Boy whispered in a hoarse voice hot tears ready to pour out of his eyes. Raven didn't reply for she was already unconscious. "It can't…it can't be true." Beast Boy said as he started up the T-Car after no more Swat members were seen and speedily drove off back to the Tower.

**-:-:-:-**

Beast Boy stopped the T-Car in the garage, got out and went over to Raven's side. Opening the door he carefully lifted her up into his arms.

"Don't worry. Cyborg will take care of you." Beast Boy said as he kicked the door shut and rushed out of the garage.

"No…"

Beast Boy immediately stopped when Raven clutched his arm tightly.

"What? But…"

"Please no…don't tell…" Raven trailed off as she began to cough up blood again. Beast Boy understood that she meant not to tell the others but he didn't understand why. Beast Boy then rushed up to Raven room instead of taking her to the infirmary. When Raven's door skidded open he hurried over to her bed and placed her down. He was currently entering into restricted territory, Raven's room. But all that was on his mind was taking care of Raven.

"Just hold on, I'll be right back." Beast Boy said before running out of the room. Raven watched with weary eyes as he left knowing he was going to inform Robin.

'_What am I going to do…'_ Raven thought as she closed her eyes. After a while Beast Boy returned but not with the other Titans as she expected but with a med kit and a towel. _'What is he doing?'_ Raven thought as Beast Boy placed the items on the bed and began to delicately clean off the blood from her face with the towel.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you." Beast Boy said as he wiped Raven's face.

"Please…don't tell the others…" Raven pleaded looking up to Beast Boy. Beast hesitated at first before wiping Raven's cheek.

"I won't." he said. He then started treating her numerous amount of wounds. He wasn't a doctor but Cyborg taught him how treat severe injuries in case of emergencies. As soon as he was done taking care of Raven she fell asleep. Beast Boy grabbed her blanket and placed over her careful not to disturbed her. Beast Boy sighed as he sat back and watched Raven sleep. He had found a bullet in her left shoulder and right thigh. There were many other bullet wounds that were left when the skidded right against her skin. After going though all that she still seemed so peaceful right now. He assumed she was shot by that Swat Team he saw. They were the only ones with the guns. But why? Beast Boy didn't want to think about. He didn't want to accept it. He wasn't sure on the matter but it seemed so likely. Could Raven be the one murderer of all those people?

Beast Boys thoughts were interrupted when Raven slowly levitated a few inches above her bed. She was healing herself now so Beast Boy didn't have to worry about her condition anymore. Looking down at himself, his shirt was stained with blood. He would have to take care of that and as well as the seat in the T-Car which as well got covered in blood.

'_I'll be up all night washing that up.'_

**-:-:-:-**

When the moon descended from the sky the sun then rose up lighting up Jump City. Sunlight poured into Beast Boy's room through his window. He shut his eyes tightly when the light touched his eyes but eventually opened them up.

'_Morning already?'_ Beast Boy whined as he closed his eyes again and buried his head under his pillow. He was up all night for 3 hours, bringing home the T-Car, on the way finding Raven, treating her wounds and then washing up the inside of the T-Car. Plus he had to clean up the mess he made in the garage while trying to clean off the blood in the T-Car. In total he only received about 5 hours of sleep and that was not enough for Beast Boy.

Unable to go back to sleep anymore, he kicked off his blanket and sat up yawning. He looked around his room which was in as usual in a mess. In the corner of his room lay the blood stained tux he wore. Abruptly he remembered Raven. He jumped off his bed and ran out of his to Raven's. Reaching her door he stopped and just stood there. He was starting to feel nervous of entering inside. All the sudden he wished that she would be sleeping peacefully in there, no bandages around her and when he enters she shouts at him and throws him into the nearest dimension. He just wished last night didn't happen. But his wish didn't come through. Entering inside, Raven was still lying on her bed sound asleep. Slowly walking up to her bed he kneeled down by her side and looked at her. He slowly reached out and touched her hair softly. The blood had dried out in her hair making it very sticky and disordered. Beast Boy sighed as he pulled back his hand. Suddenly the a loud siren erupted in the room.

'_Oh no…'_ Beast Boy thought. The police had obviously quickly alerted Robin about last night. Beast Boy took one last look at Raven before standing up.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of everything." He said before running out of the room.

**-:-:-:-**

Beast Boy ran into the main room where the others already were. Robin was talking to the same man Beast Boy saw last night who was in charge of the Swat Team.

"We weren't able to catch it afterwards. It just disappeared somewhere." The man explained.

"Damn it." Robin said gritting his teeth as he slammed his fist on the computer.

"But we did find something." The man said as he then lifted up a plastic bag that contained a dark blue cloth with blood stains on it. Beast Boy gasped as he looked at it.

'_That's from Raven's dress.'_

"We got it right after firing at it in the alleyway before it escaped." The man explained.

"Excellent. We'll be there immediately." Robin said before the screen went blank. "I knew we shouldn't have went to the Ball yesterday!" Robin yelled.

"Yo man chill, it's alright." Cyborg tried to reassure him.

"No it's not!" Robin yelled at Cyborg.

"Robin please." Starfire said as she placed a hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

"I'm sorry." Robin said looking up to Starfire and Cyborg. "But we have to move now. Beast Boy get Raven and let's go." Robin ordered Beast Boy as he ran past him.

"Raven's sick." Everyone then stopped and looked back at Beast Boy.

"What?" Robin asked.

"She's sick. She resting right now." Beast Boy explained nervously.

"Sick? Should I go check up on her?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"No!" Beast Boy immediately responded earning confused looks from the others. "Uh she said she just needed to get some rest and not be disturbed."

"Alright. She can stay behind. The rest of us move!"

**-:-:-:-**

"It got away with four more deaths…" Robin said disbelievingly.

"Yes. Two innocents and two were one of my own men." The chief explained as the Titans stood in the alleyway where they had surrounded the creature. Police were investigating the scene and there was one ambulance that was holding the bodies. "You might want to take a look at the area where we found the last body." The chief said before walking over to his police car and stepping in. Robin got onto his R-Cycle while Cyborg and Beast Boy mounted the T-Car while Starfire flew. After several minute they soon arrived to another spot. Beast Boy recognized it. It was the exact location where he found Raven. Stepping out of the car the police chief walked up to area where the body was found. The location was marked with the figure of the body. Ahead of it lay a trail of blood.

"We found the body right here." The chief said pointing down at the position. "And if you look ahead there is this trail of blood. We assume the trail was left by the creature. But…" the chief trailed off and walked along the trail until he stopped where the trail had as well. It was the exact area where Beast Boy hit the T-Car into Raven. "The trail stops here. But look here on the right side." The chief pointed a few feet away from him where there was a splotch of blood on the road. And that was the location Raven lay after she was hit by the T-Car. "There's blood there too. Now this creature keeps leaving a trail of blood after it's victim. But this one stopped unusually. It could've flown away but we never saw any wings on it." the chief concluded his explanation.

Beast Boy gulped as the chief explained all this. He was hoping he didn't leave behind any fingerprints or such.

"Sir." A police man called as he walked up to the chief. "The sketch has been completed." The police man said as he handed a drawing pad over to the chief. The chief looked at it and his eyes widened.

"Well…" the chief said looking up to the Titans. "This is what we saw." The chief said as he handed Robin the drawing pad. All the Titans huddled behind Robin to take a look at it. It was a tall figure, in ripped clothing, large sharp nails, thin but deadly muscles, slightly long hair that partly covering the face, four vice eyes and sharp fang. The face was rather was drawn dark and not much could be told about it, but one look at it and you would positive that it was a demon.

Beast Boy looked at the sketch in complete horror. Was that really Raven? It looked nothing like her but Beast Boy mentally applied Raven's feature to the sketch and sure enough it matched. Raven couldn't be the one, he would not accept it.

"Hmm…chief we're gonna need that evidence you found. We're gonna see whether we can match the blood with any criminal in our database." Robin said.

"Very well." The chief said as a police handed him the plastic bag and he gave it to Robin.

"Cyborg, take this back to the Tower and run a full scan on it. I'm gonna stay here and investigate some more.

"You got it." Cyborg said taking the plastic bag.

"I shall stay with you Robin." Starfire said.

"And I'll come with you Cy." Beast Boy said as he followed Cyborg back to the T-Car. That blood stain on the cloth could belong to Raven and he couldn't let them figure it out.

**-:-:-:-**

As soon as they reached Tower Cyborg went to work right away to find out to whom the blood belong to. Their database contained profiles on all criminals and Titans.

'_What am gonna do, what am I gonna do? Raven doesn't anyone to know, I have to do something!'_ Beast Boy thought as he started pacing around the room. _'Wait…I got it!'_ Beast Boy grinned as he zoomed into the kitchen and grabbed something from the fridge. He then raced back to the lab where Cyborg was.

"Hey Cyborg!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Yeah B?" Cyborg asked turning around in his chair.

"Um ya know that big red button in the garage that says 'Do Not Touch'?" Beast Boy said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah."

"Well um what happens it someone did touch it?" Beast Boy asked chuckling nervously.

"Why wha…wait tell me you…Beast Boy you didn't!" Cyborg shouted as he stood up from his chair. Beast Boy only laughed nervously in response. "Aw man B!" he said before running out of the lab. Beast Boy laughed victoriously as he went over to the main computer. The cloth was placed in a panel and the computer was running a scan on it. The scan was then completed. Beast Boy looked up at the computer and gasped. It was Raven's profile.

'_No! It can't be! She did not do this!'_ Beast Boy yelled in his mind. Beast Boy took out the cloth from the panel and brought out a small packet of ketchup. Ripping open the ketchup packet he poured some over the blood on the cloth and started scrubbing it. He scrubbed it until it was completely stain on the cloth and unable to be distinguished as ketchup. It was a little sticky but it would dry over the time. After it was done, Beast Boy threw away the ketchup packet, placed the cloth back in the panel and restarted the scan. By the time then Cyborg had returned.

"Dude next time, hands off all buttons!" Cyborg said while rubbing his hands with a rag.

'_But I didn't even touch anything. I didn't even know we had a big red button that says 'Do Not Touch'!'_ Beast Boy thought. Cyborg seated himself back on his seat and looked up at his computer. The scan was still going on. Soon it was completed.

'**NO MATCH'**

"What? No match?" Cyborg tried that scan again but the same words continued to blink on the computer screen. "Damn, either the blood belong probably one of the victims or it looks like we're up against a new villain." Cyborg said as he shut off the computer. Beast Boy kept a stern face but inside his head he was doing a victory dance. The ketchup that covered the blood caused difficulty for the scan to read the blood properly.

"Well I'm gonna go and check up on Raven." Beast Boy said as he ran out of the lab. His once happy demeanor then fell. The scan showed that the blood belonged to Raven. But it couldn't be. Raven could not be the killer! Maybe when she was returning home she bumped into the creature and got attacked and maybe that Swat Team wasn't really following her but was coincidently at her back. Yes, that's how it could be!

'_But then why didn't she want me to tell the others?'_

Beast Boy sighed as he arrived at Raven's room. She was probably still asleep. But he was mistaken when he entered into her room, she was sitting up in her bed.

"Raven." He said before coming to a halt. Raven looked up to him and her eyes were transfixed with his. A moment of silence passed with neither of them speaking. "Um…can I come in?" though he was already a few steps in her room he still felt to ask. Raven didn't reply but averted her eyes away from his. Beast Boy took small and slow steps towards her bed and stepped right at the foot of her bed. Another moment of silence passed.

"Did you tell the others?" Raven finally spoke.

"No." Beast Boy answered. "No I didn't. They found a piece of your dress with your blood on it but I took care of that just now." Raven nodded in acknowledgement and remained silent after that.

"Raven…please tell me you didn't do any of this." He pleaded. Raven answer back but let a tear roll over her cheek. "Raven why? Why did you do this?" Beast Boy asked. Raven wasn't ready to answer. She may have bee discovered but she wasn't going to confess anything yet for Beast Boy may tell the others. "You can tell me. I won't tell the others, I promise." Beast Boy answered as if he was able to read her mind. Raven looked up at Beast Boy before sighing.

"I don't have a choice." She said.

"Why do you mean? Is someone forcing you into this?" Beast Boy asked as his allowed himself to sit down. Though she didn't appreciate the closeness she let it slide.

"My father…Trigon."

"Trigon? What does he have to do with this? He's dead."

"No." Raven replied shaking her head. "He's back." She said before more tears rolled down her cheek. Beast Boy's mouth fell open and his eyes almost dropped out of its sockets. He placed a hand on Ravens shoulder as she continued to cry. He wanted to hug her and let her cry on his shoulder but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

- - - - -

Wohoo done! What do ya think? BB found out! But will the others too? What will happen now, what will Beast Boy do? What will Raven do? What am I gonna do! I got my final exams coming up! O.o the massive amount of studying is gonna kill me.

Thank you all who have reviewed and not have reviewed but still read. Hope y'all enjoying. Reveiew please!

-C18G


	13. A Helping Hand

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans.

- - - - -

**Rise of War**

Chapter 13: A Helping Hand

- - - - -

Raven unwrapped the last piece of gauge around her arm and then pulled down her sleeve. After shedding a few tears she had retreated to the bathroom to get a quick change of clothes and remove all the bandages Beast Boy applied on her for they were no longer needed. Raven let out a deep sigh before taking a look at herself in the mirror. Beast Boy would be expecting an explanation now; he was waiting right outside for her. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and headed outside.

Beast Boy stood in the corner of her room leaning against the wall. Beast Boy had his head bowed down so he didn't sense her presence until she sat down on her bed not meeting his gaze. Beast Boy shuffled his feet trying to find a way to break the uncomfortable silence.

"So um…" Beast Boy nervously spoke rubbing the back of his head. "What really happened?" Raven took a slight glance at him before answering him.

"My father…he's still alive. Apparently he wasn't destroyed as we were hoping." Raven began.

"But that can't be possible. We saw it all, you totally obliterated him!" Beast Boy said waving his hands in the hands.

"No, he managed to survive. He's trapped once again and wants to be released. I'm his only way out, I'm still the portal." Raven explained.

"But that doesn't explain why you're going on some killing spree each night." Beast Boy said taking few steps towards Raven.

"Unlike before I didn't have a choice and had to open the portal. But this time I do and I refused to release him. In response to my refusal, he somehow got a strong influence over my rage releasing it and…changes me into a monster…" Raven trailed off then. Beast Boy knew this must be hard for her so he let her take her time. Raven let out a deep breath before continuing. "I have no control over myself then and I go out at night and kill, destroy, create havoc, anything to his pleasure. It's how he's torturing him. He said he won't stop until I open the portal, otherwise he'll make me continue the carnage each single night…"

Beast Boy then found himself seated besides Raven taking all what she said in. His ears were drooped down in sadness and sympathy for Raven, though he wouldn't express it for he knew does not like receiving sympathy, she doesn't like to show that she is weak. Beast Boy looked over at Raven who had a distant look staring at the floor.

"So…what are you gonna do?" Beast Boy asked.

"I don't know…I don't know what to do." Raven answered in a sullen voice.

"Why don't you tell the others-"

"No!" Raven immediately said glaring up at Beast Boy who flinched back by her tone. "I can't tell the others. I'll get through this on my own. Besides, how are you supposed to tell your friends that you were the one ruthlessly murdering people each night? Robin would be beyond furious, Starfire would be crushed. Same as Cyborg. They'll never forgive me."

'_Shouldn't I be mad at her too? I mean she killed all those innocent people! She's the reason why that little girl Sarah has no family any more!'_ Beast Boy thought to himself. _'Then how come I can't get myself to be mad at her? Maybe it's because when I found her that night…she seemed so helpless and weak. I just had to help her. All this is not her fault anyway.'_

"But Raven we're your friends, we can help you."

"No one can help me now." Raven said turning her head away from him. "I'll get through this on my own."

"Then I'll help!" Beast Boy said raising his arm.

"No."

"Come on Raven! After everything you told me, I'm not just gonna sit back and let you get through this on your own and I won't tell the others!"

"You promise?"

"Friends honor!" Beast Boy said grinning widely closing his eyes. Raven looked up at him for a while before coming to a decision.

"Fine." She said. After that they both remained silent for a short time. "Did you and the others already get called by the police?"

"Yeah we did." Beast Boy said his smile fading.

"How many were killed?"

"Um…"

"Whenever I become that…thing, my memory gets a little fuzzy and it's hard for me to remember some things." Raven explained.

"Oh well…four bodies were found. If I didn't bump into you last night they could've caught you." Beast Boy said placing his arms behind him and leaning back.

"I never got to thank you for that."

"Hey don't worry about it, what are friends for huh?" Beast Boy said. Raven was silent for a while before speaking.

"Thank you." Raven said. Beast Boy looked over at Raven as did she. "For helping me and also um…taking care of me last night." Raven said rather shyly. In response Beast Boy gave a big grin.

"No problem, I'd do anything for you Rae." Beast Boy said as he leaned forward and placed his arm around Raven's neck.

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Then start by getting you arm off me and not call me Rae." Raven ordered glaring at Beast Boy. Beast Boy laughed nervously as he pulled his arm back.

"Sorry Rae-VEN!" Beast Boy instantly corrected himself.

"Titans, assemble in the training room!" the voice of Robin boomed through out the Tower. Beast Boy stood up and looked back down at Raven.

"Come on." Beast Boy said as he offered his hand to her. Raven looked down at his hand and back up at him. She simply stood up on her own and walked out of her room. Beast Boy dropped his hand frowning but then quickly reformed a smile and ran out of the room following behind Raven.

**-:-:-:-**

"What! No match at all?" was the first thing they heard as Raven and Beast Boy entered the training room, the others were already there.

"Sorry man, it didn't match up with anyone in our files." Cyborg said holding up a piece of paper. Robin growled as he turned to the entrance of the training room to see Beast Boy and Raven.

"Oh good you're here. No time to waste now, we're going to have a long training sessions today." Robin said placing his hands on his waist.

"Training session?" Starfire asked.

"Yes. We don't know what we're up against, and taking a look at what it can do we have to be prepared for this thing. We'll be patrolling the city tonight so when this thing strikes we'll be out to get it and annihilate it!" Robin said decisively, not hearing Raven gulp at his words. "So Titans, lets begin." Robin said before turning and walking further into the training room.

"Dude do we have to start now, we didn't even have breakfast." Beast Boy said as his stomach grumbled.

"Breakfast later, training now." Robin said. Suddenly a loud grumbling sound erupted within the room. Everyone turned their attentions towards Robin's stomach. "Scratch that. Breakfast now, training after." Robin said as he walked out of the training room.

**-:-:-:-**

After a good morning's breakfast everyone retreated to the training room and began their morning training sessions. Throughout breakfast Raven tried to stay calm while hearing Robin's plan to kill whatever it was causing bloodshed each night. Beast Boy tried to keep her calm throughout the time. Now in the training, each did their own exercises and workouts then Robin had them run through a training simulation course over and over again. After they each sparred with one another and did everything all over again and again.

"Come on Titans, no time for a break." Robin said as he wiped away the beads of sweat from his forehead. The others sat on the floor, backs to each other, panting and sweating miserably.

"All this to get me, I'm flattered." Raven whispered to Beast Boy.

"Come on now get up now." Robin ordered.

"Robin, I think even you've had enough for today." Cyborg said looking up to his leader.

"I'm not stopping now, so get up!" Robin ordered again.

"Robin I think we could all use a break." Beast Boy said.

"No!" Robin shouted.

"Friend Robin, please…" Starfire said looking up to Robin with sad eyes. That was able to break the ice. Robin sighed as he dropped down his intricate demeanor.

"Sorry guys…" Robin apologized.

"Hey man, its okay." Cyborg assured him.

"It's just that…" Robin trailed off placing his hands on his hips. "So many people have killed mercilessly." He said. Raven turned her eyes away, not willing to listen to what Raven had to say. Beast Boy glanced back at Raven, knowing Robin's words would probably affect her. "I just can't stand it, people being murdered, families crying at night. Whoever this killer is, I won't stop at nothing to see it taken down." Robin said firmly.

"Don't worry Rob, we'll find this murderer." Cyborg said as he stood up and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah. Come on, I think we can use a break." Robin smiled as he walked out of the training room followed by Cyborg and Starfire. Raven and Beast Boy still remained seated on the floor.

"It's not your fault." Beast Boy said after a few seconds of silence.

"Yes it is." Raven whispered.

"No it isn't. You're being forced into this against your own choice. There's nothing you could've done."

"Yes there was. None of those people would've died if it wasn't for me. I should've just released Trigon instead of let him control me and kill all those people."

"But even if you did let him out, he still would kill everybody." Beast Boy said. Raven sighed as she realized that.

"Whatever decision I make everything will still be my entire fault." Raven said as she stood up.

"That's not true." Beast Boy said standing up as well.

"Yes it is!"

"But-"

"You don't understand Beast Boy!" Raven shouted. "I release him or not, either way people will still be killed because of me! Everything will be my fault!" Raven shouted before leaving the training room. Beast Boy stood there for a while contemplating what to do. He then walked out of the training and searched for Raven. He had found her in the hallway looking out the window. He slowly walked towards her and stood by her side.

"It's not your fault you were born in a family like yours. It's not your fault that you're half demon, neither is any of this your fault. It's just how life goes I guess. We get put insane situations and we just gotta pull through it ya know. Just like every other day." Beast Boy spoke softly.

"Not in this case." Raven said continuing to look out the window.

"That's what you said last time, when the prophecy was going to happen. You said there was nothing we could do to stop it but look where we are now, we're still living. We stopped your dad even when you told us how impossible it was. You said it was going to be your fault but you made up for everything. You were the one who destroyed him."

"But I didn't."

"Well you gave everyone a time of peace and you can do it again. And this time for sure you can beat Trigon!" Beast Boy jauntily spoke. Raven looked at Beast Boy who was grinning blissfully. She just looked at him as she thought on everything he just told her. She then remembered one of her visions, when Beast Boy was hugging her. Raven would've expected Robin to help her out though this ordeal like last time, but this time maybe Beast Boy could.

"Since when did you become so intellectual?" Raven asked as Beast Boy cocked his eyebrows curiously. Raven then offered a small smile. Beast Boy smiled and chuckled.

"I'm more than just jokes ya know." He said.

"Thanks." Raven smiled as did he in return. The two stood there staring into each others eyes not speaking at all.

'_Looks like we're having another moment.'_ Raven thought to herself.

"Speaking of jokes wanna hear one?" Beast Boy excitedly asked.

'_And there he goes ruining it again.'_ Raven thought as she rolled her eyes walking away as Beast Boy followed telling one of his latest jokes.

- - - - -

Must be my shortest chapter, but anyhoo hope you all enjoyed that one! Please do review guys and next chapter will be up soon! I also got a new BBxRae fic coming up really soon, gonna have a lot of BBxRae fluffiness, look out for it.

-C18G


	14. Late At Night

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or anything related.

- - - - - -

**Rise Of War**

_Chapter 14: Late At Night_

- - - - - -

The Swat team had been patrolling the city since midnight; Robin insisted to take it from there seeing as their enemy likes to strike after midnight. Robin bike skidded against the road as he brought it to a halt at very center of the city where the other Titans were waiting along with the head of the Swat team.

"Robin, I had some of my best men scattered around all parts of the city. I thought a little extra hand could be needed." The head of the Swat Team said walking up to Robin.

"Right. Ok listen up Titans." Robin said turning to the rest of his team. "Here's how we are going to do it. Starfire you will scout the north side of the city, Cyborg you take the east side, Beast Boy you will guard the south side and Raven the west side. I'll be around the center of the city. We have to stay in constant contact! If you see this creature, immediately contact us; don't go into battle with it, for all we know this killer could be more dangerous than we know. Wait till the rest of us have arrived. I don't want anyone falling asleep on the job, now Titans go!" Robin ordered before he turned his bike around and drove off while the other in the opposite direction.

Beast Boy transformed into an eagle before flying to his assigned spot. After flying several feet away he looked back to see everyone already gone. He then flew back and they way Raven went. After flying for a while he soon spotted Raven. Flying faster he landed right below and changed back into himself.

"Raven!" he shouted for her. Coming to a halt, Raven turned around to see Beast Boy standing below her on the road. Raven slowly descended and stood in front of Beast Boy. "So…what are you planning to do?"

"I don't know, I really don't know." Raven spoke bowing her head down. Beast Boy's ears drooped down sympathizing with raven.

"I was thinking maybe I could hang around with you, ya know since there's no point guarding my area since I already know where the creature is." Beast Boy said. He then noticed the sadden look in her eyes after what he said. "I mean not creature! As in you, the killer…No! I mean um…"

"I really appreciate it Beast Boy but Robin might be might wondering what you're not at your assigned position. He can track our locations with our communicators."

"Pfft, no worries. I disabled the tracking system on mine." Beast Boy smiled as he brought out his communicator and showed it to Raven.

"How ingenious of you." Raven complimented giving a small smile.

"I came with looks and a brain." Beast Boy said placing his hands on his hips.

"I highly doubt it." Raven said turning around. "Anyway, it'll still be dangerous to be around me. I could change into that monster and attack you. Then what are you going to do?" Raven asked looking back at him.

"Well…um…" Beast Boy said rubbing the back of his head as his eyes trailed over the road. Raven averted her gaze again thinking over the previous times she had changed. Her mind wondered off to the second time she formed into the monster, she was trying to stay up all night and meditate to stop Trigon from taking control over her. She could've succeeded if she had not fallen asleep.

"Wait…" Raven said as she replayed the thought in her head.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked walking up to Raven.

"Before I tried meditating all night to keep control over myself and not allow any control. It was working until I fell asleep which was around 2 in the morning." Raven explained.

"So…?" Beast Boy asked extending out his hands.

"I can try meditating through out the night. Trigon is not as strong compared to me anymore; I can still keep myself in control if I just meditate without falling asleep." Raven offered a smile, hope now shining in her eyes.

"Great! But are you sure it could work?" Beast Boy asked.

"Worth the try." Raven shrugged.

"Alright, then I'll stay with you just in case anything bad will happen."

"I don't think that would be necessary." Raven said as she began to walk away.

"Come on Raven! What if you fall asleep, I can help you stay awake and take care of the others if they get suspicious. Come on Raven I wanna help!" Beast Boy pleaded. Raven looked back at him and thought about it for a moment. Raven sighed before continuing to walk away.

"Fine then." She said before lifting off into the air. Beast Boy smirked as he changed into an eagle and followed behind Raven.

**-:-:-:-**

Back within Raven's mind, in a plain landscape appeared three figures which swooped out through the ground. They looked around their usual gloomy surrounding consisting of dead looking trees and the dark sky.

"Well she's not here either." Happy said looking to the leader of their little search group, Brave. Brave merely walked on forward authoritatively with Happy and Timid following behind. While Happy remained as she was, Timid grew more scared and reluctant to continue their search for Rage.

"I think we should stop now, Rage is very dangerous." Timid shyly spoke trailing behind the two emotions who were like seniors to her.

"That's what you have been always saying." Brave said ongoing her search.

"And I would begin to agree with her." Knowledge said as she swooped out from the ground and in front of Brave. Through out their search, Brave has been avoiding the other emotions for she knew they would try to stop her.

"You know it's highly dangerous to be after Rage in her current status." Knowledge spoke in a scolding voice.

"Yes I do and her current status does not scare me at all." Brave said walking past Knowledge.

"It would be best if we emotions all just stay together." Knowledge said turning to Brave.

"Yeah and while we do that Rage is out there destroying Raven's mind." Brave said as she came to a halt and turned around.

"Not necessarily, Raven may have found a way…"

"Uh guys." Happy interrupted as they both looked towards her. "Look who it is." Happy as she pointed a far distance from them where she found Rage walking away.

"It's Rage!" Brave exclaimed before flying up to her. She got away before Knowledge could stop. Rude along with Love then appeared through the ground.

"I say we fight her." Rude declared.

"No it would be best to avoid all-" Knowledge trailed off as Rude had already charged after Rage. "How impudent." Knowledge mumbled.

Brave was about to attack Rage but she immediately spun around and slammed Brave into a near by tree, next smacking Rude in the face and then right into Brave. Both hastily got up and charged at her again. Brave jumped over her and landed behind Rage while Rude stood in front of her. Both sent their fist flying at Rage but she quickly disappeared through the ground and the two emotions ended up attacking each other.

"OW!" they both shouted clutching their nose. "You stupid twit!" Rude yelled at Brave. Rage appeared at their side and growled. Her red eyes glowed and shot out a laser at the two emotions. They both were flung away and skidded against the rough ground. Rage growled louder as her shape started to deform. She grew taller in height, her teeth growing sharper, she was beginning to form into the demon. Her eyes glowed again as she prepared to shoot out another laser at the two fallen emotions. Right before she could hit them Knowledge appeared and took us with Brave and Rude in her arms. The beam hit the ground leaving a cloud of dust and huge dent. Love then appeared hovering in the air in front of Rage. She formed a black aura around her hand and then shot out a beam at Rage. Rage was pushed back but she did not fall. Brave and Rude were back on their feet and they attacked Rage from all sides.

Rage was for some reason having a hard time keeping up with them all. She then grabbed Love by her foot and spun her around in the air before flinging her away. She crashed into Brave and Rude before hitting the ground. It sounded like Rage was moaning in pain as she dropped to her knees slowly decreasing back to her normal size and form.

"Is it just me or is ol'red eyes seem to be getting weak?" Happy asked as she alongside Knowledge and Timid watched Rage.

**-:-:-:-**

'_It's my mind and my body! I won't let you control me!'_

Raven had her eyes shit tight as she focused in her meditation. She could feel her Rage acting up and used all her power and concentration to keep herself in control. She was currently levitating about a feet above the edge of a building in her deep in meditation with Beast Boy standing near by. They were near the ocean; Beast Boy could see the Titans Tower clearly and perfect view of the moon. Looking up into the dark sky the stars were brightly illuminating the sky and there was a small cold breeze traveling through the air. Beast Boy shivered as he looked back down at Raven. Her face seemed at peace but he could tell she was presently going through some battle in her head. About an hour has passed since Raven has been meditating and so far so good.

Beast Boy sighed as he took a seat at the edge of building besides Raven and lay back on his arms. "This is gonna be a long night." Beast Boy sighed.

**-:-:-:-**

"Is she sick or something?" Happy asked observing Rage.

"Maybe Raven is successful in taking control of Rage." Knowledge assumed.

"All the more perfect for us to beat her sorry butt!" Brave said before standing up and charging at Rage. She punched her under the chin causing Rage to growl as her head bent backwards. Brave delivered a punch to her stomach then spun around and kicked her. Rage fell back grunting as she hit the floor. Rude then grabbed her by her cloak and lifted her up. Rude then punched her square in the face sending her flying into a tree and smashing it from the middle. Rage slid to floor breathing heavily. Both Brave and Rude formed an aura around their hand and then shout out a beam at Rage. It directly hit her. They waited from the dust to clear out and when they did they saw the tree destroyed to bits but Rage was no where in sight.

"Where did she go?" Love asked walking up besides Brave and Rude as they inspected the area.

"I guess she got away." Knowledge assumed.

"Ha! And you said she would be dangerous." Brave gloated crossing her arms.

"Well apparently Trigon doesn't seem to be as strong as before allowing Raven to fight back in control." Knowledge said readjusting her glasses.

"So by meditating she can keep Rage at level and not allow Trigon's influence on her." Love said.

"And that mean Raven won't turn into that ugly thing anymore." Happy said bobbing up and down on her feet.

"So Raven won't…kill anyone anymore?" Timid asked.

"Looks like it." Brave smiled. They all smiled and cheered for themselves.

"Hopefully." Knowledge said. Everyone stopped their moment of celebration and looked at Knowledge.

"What do you mean 'hopefully'?" Brave asked.

"Trigon always seems to take influence over Raven over night. Let's just hope he doesn't do anything unexpected." Knowledge explained. Everyone frowned and nodded in acknowledgement.

"Way to ruin the mood ol'big words." Happy pouted crossing her arms like a little child.

**-:-:-:-**

Raven opened her eyes and looked across the distance; the night still dark and cold. Raven slowly levitated back to the surface of the building. She felt so free from Trigon right now, maybe there was hope after all. Looking to her side she saw Beast Boy sound asleep snoring lightly. Raven was glad the got a couple hours of sleep before they came out for patrolling the city, it was much easier to stay awake, which was not in Beast Boy's case though. Raven smiled a little before knocking his head.

"Wh-what?" Beast Boy drowsily asked as he opened his eyes.

"You heard Robin, no sleeping on the job." Raven said. Beast Boy laughed as he rubbed his head sitting up straight. "What time is it?"

Beast Boy took out his communicator opening it up and checked the time. "3:00 am."

"And so far so good." Raven said looking back forward and over the ocean.

"Yeah and you haven't even changed into that thing or er whatever." Beast Boy said putting away his communicator. "So if you keep this up it means you won't kill anybody anymore."

"I guess so…but that still doesn't get rid of Trigon." Raven said.

"Eh we can take care of him. We have before on two separate occasions." Beast Boy smiled leaning back on his arms. Raven didn't answer but continued to look over the ocean. Then, both their communicators started beeping. They both looked at each other as they answered it.

"Titans, report back to our first meeting point." Robin said before his image on their communicator disappeared.

"Wonder what's up." Beast Boy thought as he stood up. "So um…you gonna be alright? Not changing or anything?" Beast Boy asked looking down at Raven.

"Yeah, I think for tonight Trigon won't be able to take control of my mind." Raven said as she as well stood.

"Alrighty, go Raven!" Beast Boy smirked as he raised his hand in the air expecting a high five. All he got was an annoyed look from Raven. "Ehehehe…" He laughed nervously as he brought his hand back down. "Well see ya back at the meeting point." He said before turning into an eagle and flying off.

**-:-:-:-**

"I don't get it, not a single trace of the killer yet and it's way passed the normal timing it attacks in the night." Robin said rubbing his chin. Everyone had gathered together back in the center of the city. Starfire was hovering limply in the air, her eyes very red as the rest of the team.

"Perhaps it has left our city?" Starfire suggested.

"Or it just got scared of us." Cyborg gloated crossing his arms.

"Hmm, either case it doesn't mean it won't return." Robin concluded.

"I think its currently safe to say it won't be attacking tonight. I'll keep a few of my men out for a while just to be on the safe side. Thank you for your help Titans." The Swat team head said shaking Robin's hand. Robin decided that the Titans may need their few hours of decent sleep so they headed back to the Tower.

**-:-:-:-**

"Thanks for staying with me all night." Raven said as she stopped out her room pushing back her hood. Beast Boy offered to walk her to her room.

"Anytime Rae-VEN!" Beast Boy hastily corrected himself. Raven offered a small smile before shifting her gaze to the floor. The simply stood there in silence not one saying a word. The both then looked up at each other and found themselves transfixed in the spot. Raven blushed as she found herself staring right into his eyes. She cleared her throat then averted her gaze.

"Well then see ya later." She said before disappearing into her room. Beast Boy smiled before heading towards his room.

'_Well I guess I'm safe for tonight.'_ Raven smiled as she walked to her bed and sat down. She unclipped her cloak and let it fall lazily to the floor as she threw her legs over the bed and waited for a few seconds…nothing was happening.

'_Don't feel Trigon's control…maybe meditating really did work.'_ Raven smiled before lying back on her bed and bringing the covers under her neck. In a matter of second she dozed off.

'**_Clever my daughter…but not clever enough.'_ **Trigon's voice boomed in Raven's mind before her eyes reopened to reveal her now blood red evil eyes.

- - - - - -

Wohoo, so what do you think? Let me know k, please do review and check out my new BBxRae fic I just got up called 'Meet The Parents'.

-C18G


	15. Last Chance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or anything related.

- - - - - -

**Rise Of War**

_Chapter 15: Last Chance_

- - - - - -

'_For the last time dude, go to sleep!'_ Beast Boy mentally shouted at himself. Throughout the night while they had been patrolling, all he wanted to do was lie down on his comfy bed, close his eyes and fall into a deep sleep. Completing step one and two he was struggling with the last step, to fall asleep. He did not know what was bothering him but he felt a kind of anxiety that something was wrong. But everything was perfect he thought. Raven was able to control the demon within her and was right now sleeping soundly in her room with the murders taking place tonight…why did that feel like it wasn't true?

Beast Boy looked over to his clock which read 5:00 am. He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling from atop of his bunk bed.

'_Maybe…I should check up on Raven. Just to see if she's ok, not that anything should be wrong.'_

Beast Boy tapped his fingers against his chest before coming to a conclusion and jumped off his bed. Exiting his room he made his way towards Raven's room. Stopping by the corner in the hallway he peeked around and looked at Raven's door.

'_Everything seems to be…ok. I don't know what I'm worrying about, I'm being stupid.'_ Beast Boy scoffed as he turned around to return to his room but then immediately stopped after taking merely a few steps. He stood thinking it over before groaning and turned around towards Raven's room.

'_Just take one look and that's it.'_ Beast Boy told himself as he now found himself right in front of her door. He brought his hand up to knock but hesitated.

'_She may be sleeping, so I don't wanna disturb her.'_ he thought. He then morphed into a fly and flew in from the tiny space under her door. Her room was dark as usual. With little light coming through the window from the moon he flew towards her bed. Reaching his destination he looked at bed before transforming back in to himself with his eyes wide with fear. The bed was empty.

'_Oh my God, where could she be?' _Beast Boy thought as he franticly looked about her room. _'Calmed down, she could be in the bathroom or maybe even in the kitchen making herself a cup of tea.'_ He thought before he rushed out her room and headed for the common room. He only took several steps before he came to a halt. He heard something. He listened carefully, footsteps and someone's heavy breathing. Turning around his ears picked up the source from around the corner of the hallway. He gulped as he slowly stepped forward. Reaching the corner he hesitantly peeked his head around the corner. What met his eyes was pure horror.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted as he ran up to Raven who was leaning up against the wall. She slid the wall and landed in Beast Boy's arm, blood smeared down the wall. Her clothes were torn and tattered. Hand and mouth covered in blood and tears slowly made their way out of her eyes. "Raven, talk to me! What happened!" Beast Boy asked as he cradled her in his arms.

"Beast Boy…" her raspy voice spoke. "I…I'm sorry…Trigon…" was all she said before she passed out. Beast Boy clenched his teeth in anger; again Trigon forces her into bloody carnage. He picked her up and looked at the wall which blood was stained upon.

'_I have to talk care of that so the others won't find out.' _ He thought before racing to Raven's room. _'I should've stayed with her! This shouldn't have happened!' _He yelled at himself as he entered her room and laid her on her bed.

'_What are we gonna do now, we're completely helpless.'_

**-:-:-:-**

"Damn it!" Robin said as he kicked the main computer as a transmission from the police chief ended. The three police men set out at night o guard the city were dead. Killed ruthlessly! "How could this have happened? How did this killer just appear out of no where when he guarded the whole throughout the night! It's like it was watching us until we left!" Robin yelled in fury as he punched the computer again. Cyborg stood beside him with a stoned face while the other three Titans sat on the couch distressed. Raven sat with her forehead resting against her hand not daring to look up at anyone.

"I'm gonna head over to search for any clues. Probably those security cameras picked up something." Robin said before heading out of the room. At the word camera Beast Boy's head jerked up.

"Uh camera?" he asked watching as Robin left and looked back at Cyborg.

"They had some police cameras hidden in those traffic light poles. Not many but hopefully they caught something." Cyborg said before he left the room as well. Beast Boy looked over at Raven but she didn't seem fazed the least bit. She merely continued to stare at the floor. Starfire sat silently between the two consumed in both depression and fear.

"Um excuse me friends." Starfire said before she floated out of the room. Beast Boy then scooted over to Raven as soon as Starfire left.

"Raven we have to do something, what if they caught you on camera last night?" Beast Boy asked but Raven did not give any such response. "Raven?" he called to her but she just sat there not moving. "Raven." He tried again tapping her shoulder. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her. "Raven come on we gotta…"

"There's no point." She finally said.

"But Raven…"

"Trigon is trying to break me. He's basically succeeding." Raven said dropping her hand from her head and leaning back.

"Aw come on Rae! You're not just gonna let him win are ya?"

"He already has. I've killed thousands of people. I might as well just tell Robin, go to jail and be executed." Raven said as she stood up.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold up!" Beast Boy said standing up, grabbing Raven by her shoulders. "Dude you're actually just seriously giving up just like that!"

"I can't go on like this Beast Boy!" Raven yelled.

"But but…"

"I've made up my mind! I've killed millions of people; I rather die then to continue on with this!" Raven yelled as she tried to pull Beast Boy off her.

"Raven think seriously for a second!"

"I am! For God sake, how would you feel if you were the one with all those innocent people's blood on your hand!" Raven screamed her voice carrying rage and as well distress.

"So what you're just gonna kill yourself!" Beast Boy asked his voice level rising as well as he clutched Raven's shoulder tightly. "What are you really gonna do?" Raven didn't answer but contemplated it over in her mind. What was she planning? Go up to Robin and simply say 'I'm the killer who has been mercilessly slaughtering people at night so go ahead and have me executed' or should she instead create suicide.

"What if Trigon got release if you killed yourself?" Beast Boy asked. She highly doubted it but what if, it was something to think about. Beast Boy saw the defeat in her eyes as she sighed and looked down at the floor. "Just hear me out ok?" he said as he gently pushed her back down on the couch.

"We may still have a chance. You said that right after you went to bed and closed your eyes then you changed right?" Beast Boy asked. Raven nodded in response. "Ok so maybe if you didn't go to sleep that demon wouldn't have come out."

"But Beast Boy…"

"No, no, no listen. Through out the whole night you were awake, completely in control and the demon thing didn't come out but when you did fall asleep it came out. So that means next time you should not fall asleep at all!"

"There won't be a next time."

"But Raven come on it's worth a try."

"Worth getting more people killed!" Raven yelled before standing up and leaving the room. Beast Boy ran after her.

"But Raven come on, it can work! Trigon is not as strong as you!" Beast Boy encouraged as he followed Raven down the hallway.

"Apparently Beast Boy he is." She said entering into her room, her rage slowly beginning to build up again. Beast Boy followed her into her room.

"But he isn't! Raven, think about the last time he…"

"This isn't like last time Beast Boy!" Raven snapped spinning around to look at Beast Boy. For a second, he could've sworn her eyes flashed red. She then turned around and walked further into her room.

"Raven wait…" Beast Boy said as he grabbed Raven's shoulder. Suddenly she let out a fierce yell and slammed Beast Boy against the wall. He grunted as he slid down the wall and landed on the floor. Looking up he saw Raven fall to her knees and clutch her head.

"Raven…" he called to her slowly getting up. Raven let out an agonizing scream. Beast Boy's eye widened as he witnessed Raven slowly transforms.

'_Uh oh…'_

**-:-:-:-**

Grabbing his helmet Robin walked up to his bike and sat upon it.

"Robin." Looking up Robin saw Starfire floating by his side. "Robin, I wish to accompany you." She said holding her hands behind her.

"Sure Star." Robin said as he placed on his helmet and started up his bike.

"Um Robin?"

"Yeah Starfire." Robin said as he spun his bike around towards the exit.

"May I um…" Starfire spoke shyly averting her gaze from Robin. "Sit with you?"

"Um yeah sure." Robin said as he scooted over to make room for Starfire. Starfire smiled as she took a seat behind Robin and wrapped her arms firmly around his waist. "Are you okay Starfire?" Robin asked noticing the trouble in her eyes.

"I am fine Robin. I am merely…"

"Scared?" Starfire hesitated before nodding her head.

"Robin what if this creature attacks us and our friends? What if…"

"Starfire don't worry I'm not gonna let this thing hurt you. I promise." Robin offered a smile to her and she replied with her own bright smile. Looking back forward they both drove off.

**-:-:-:-**

"Oh my God…" Beast Boy said as he stood up with Raven's blood shot red eyes glaring at him. He didn't have time to act before a tentacle shot out and smashed him against the wall again. Pushing himself back up he looked up at Raven, now completely changed into the demon.

"Raven?" Beast Boy whispered as she towered over him. She grabbed him by the hem of his uniform and then threw him against the wall in the opposite direction. Beast Boy yelped as he hit the hard wall and next the floor. Looking up he saw Raven walking towards her window.

'_She gonna escape! I can't let her go!'_ Beast Boy then formed into a tiger and then ran after her. Pouncing over her he pinned down on the floor. Raven bared out her teeth as she whipped her claws at Beast Boys face earning a high pitched scream from him as he got off her. Raven then scratched him across his chest and then shot out an aura slamming him back against the wall. He changed back into himself sitting on the floor with his back to the wall barely conscious. Three scratch marks were on his cheek and three longer ones on his chest. Blood was oozing out from them.

'_Stop this now!'_

The malicious smile on her face then formed into a frown. She watched as Beast Boy lay there in a helpless heap.

'_Oh my God…I almost killed him…'_ Raven thought as she slowly changed back into herself. She fell to her knees as hot tears slowly formed into her eyes.

"Raven…" looking up she saw Beast Boy still alive and well clutching his chest. Raven looked back down and let herself cry silently. Pushing himself up, Beast Boy walked up to Raven still clutching his chest. As he kneeled down in front of Raven he wrapped one arm around her and let her cry into his chest ignoring the excruciating pain in his chest.

**-:-:-:-**

After calming herself down Raven was able cure Beast Boy's injury. While he was resting in his room Raven sat on her bed looking down at her reflection in her meditation mirror. She contemplated whether conferencing with her emotions may help; she could use all the help she could get. Raven sighed before letting herself be pulled into the mirror.

**-:-:-:-**

"Knowledge."

Raven's emotion, Knowledge, turned around upon hearing her name.

"What can I do for you Raven?" Knowledge asked Raven walked up to her.

"I came to see Rage." Raven informed her.

"Unfortunately that can't be arranged."

"And why is that?" Raven asked stopping in front of Knowledge.

"Rage has escaped her confinements and is now running loose around your mind." Knowledge explained.

"What! For how long?"

"Ever since this whole episode began."

Raven sighed and paced forward. "Just great. Where are my other emotions?"

"Searching for Rage." Knowledge said following up behind Raven.

"Hmm…my father's only connection with me is through my emotion Rage. Is there any possible way to somehow get rid of Rage or something along that line?" Raven asked.

"I wouldn't know about destroying an emotion. To break, possibly yes."

Raven turned around to Knowledge. "What do you mean?"

"Well when a human has been broken, all emotions are thrown aside. Another example, if your emotion of happiness was broken then you would never feel happiness again."

"And so if my emotion was rage was broken I would never get angry and in addition I don't think my father could any possible way have a hold of me." Raven concluded throwing back her hood over her shoulders.

"True, but even I wouldn't know how we can do so. Rage is very powerful and most dangerous; though, on our last counter she did seem to be slowly growing weak."

"When and how?"

"When: last night when you were I believe spending your whole time meditating. How: I say the meditation helped. Beast Boy was right, keep yourself in control and your at full power."

"Wow…maybe that little grass stain does have a brain…or at least a quarter of it." Raven said. Knowledge then chuckled. "What?"

"Beast Boy is right though. Trigon is not as strong in his own confinements unless he was released." Knowledge said. "You should listen to him, he is very helpful."

"Well the little green bean has been really helping out I guess." Raven said crossing her arms. "By the way, where is it exactly that Trigon is confined as you say?"

"I would believe in a realm of sort used as a jail house where fiends are exiled." Knowledge said.

"Hmm…well I guess I should get going now." Raven said walking past Knowledge and to the forbidden door.

**-:-:-:-**

Upon re-entering her room Raven looked up in time to see Beast Boy enter inside. "Oh, there you are." He smirked as he walked in.

"And what is it that you want?" she asked standing up from her bed.

"Check this out," Beast Boy said before pulling out a small bottle from his belt. Raven raised an eyebrow at him before taking the bottle from his hand.

"Stimulants?" Raven read the label.

"Yep." Beast Boy smiled.

"What are these for?" Raven asked.

"They're drugs that will help you not fall asleep. I snatched them from the med lab." Beast Boy said proudly.

"Clever." She said as she inspected the bottle.

"So…you gonna give it another shot tonight?"

"I guess." Raven said clutching the bottle in her hand. "But what if it doesn't work?" Raven asked looking up at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy's smile dropped. "Um….." he hesitated rubbing the back of his neck.

"What if someone else gets killed?" Raven asked again.

"Uh…well let's not just think about that yet." Beast Boy smiled nervously. Raven sighed bowing her head down. She then looked back up at him.

"Since when have I started letting you into my room?" Raven asked slightly glaring at Beast Boy. His eyes widened as he looked around at his surroundings as if now noticing his location. "You have 3 seconds to get out. 1…2…"

And he was gone.

**-:-:-:-**

_**1:00 AM…**_

"That guy is never gonna give up." Beast Boy yawned lying on his stomach atop a building watching as Robin rode by.

"Not when there's a serial killer on the loose." Raven said standing beside him. It was past midnight now; Robin had assigned everyone out to patrol the city. They even had the whole Swat team patrolling as well this time. Robin had ordered to place up cameras in every corner and atomic gun that would shoot at any unidentified demonic creature. Everyone had scattered into the region and were on the look out.

"So did ya take those pills?" Beast Boy asked looking up at Raven.

"Yep." She said bringing out the Stimulants from under her cloak. "Seems to be working." She said looking down at Beast Bo who was now as a lion, his mouth wide open as he let out a yawn. "You sure you don't take one?"

"Nah. Knowing that everything is going to be fine tonight there'll be now harm having a little shut eye." He said changing back into himself. He looked up at Raven and noticed her trembling. "Hey Rae come on, I know you can do this." He encouraged her.

She sighed before turning her back. "My name is Raven."

"Right, sorry." Beast Boy smiled before looking up into the starry night. Raven resided to a corner besides a door of the roof, darkened in the shadows. Sitting in her meditation position Raven closed her eyes and slowly began her mantra.

'_I just hope I can do this.'_

'**_Unfortunately my daughter, you're too weak to do anything!' _**Trigon voice boomed. As Raven opened her eyes she found herself in what looks to be hell. She didn't need to turn back to see her father towering over her.

'**_You can't win! I am the supreme Trigon! No one can defeat me!'_**

"No…" Raven said closing her eyes. In response Trigon laughed.

'_**You know it's true. You can't resist it daughter. Why fight it? It won't do you any good. The earth shall perish either way.'**_

As Raven reopened her eyes she was shocked to see flashes of moments with her friends. '**_The world will be mine and your pathetic friends will be crushed in my hands.'_** Raven watched as all the precious moments with her friends went by.

'_**And it will be all your fault.'**_

"No!" Raven said as the images all then disappeared.

'_**You know that it will all…'**_

"No!" Raven didn't let Trigon continue. "I'm going to let you do this! Just get out my mind!"

'**_You can't defeat me daughter.'_** Trigon angered voice said as he slowly began to shrink away.

"Just shut up and get out of my head!" Raven yelled as she shut her eyes tightly and a sort of thunder strike went by her eyes and soon she found herself back on top of the rooftop breathing heavily. Twisting her torso she saw Beast Boy by the edge of the roof looking up into the sky.

'_Ok Raven, everything is ok'_ she told herself looking back forward. _'He's not as strong as you. Just keep fighting back.'_

_­_**-:-:-:-**

"No more…tofu…must kill…Cyborg…"

"Yo sleepy head." Raven said as she kicked Beast Boy's arm. His eye slowly began to flutter open as he looked up at Raven, the sun brightly shinning right behind her.

"Am I in heaven?" he slurred looking up at Raven. Raven rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Come on get up." she said as he rolled over on his side.

"Five more minutes." He pleaded pushing Raven away.

"Beast Boy it's 7:30 am." At that he sprinted up.

"What! Already? How, when, what…" he then trailed off and looked up at Raven who was smiling. "you…did anything…happen?"

"Nope." She said her smiled broadening.

"You mean…you didn't like…" he slowly said standing up.

"I was able to fight back to Trigon's control through out the whole night."

Beast Boy then jumped up and began doing his victory dance. "Ha! I told ya it would work! Go Beast Boy, go Beast Boy!" he danced around. He then turned to Raven and enveloped her in a bear hug spinning her around. When he stopped spinning around he looked up at Raven and his smiled when he saw her glaring at him.

"Um…" he hesitated. Raven's demeanor then dropped when she found herself leaning in towards Beast Boy. Beast Boy's eyes widened at her action but then found himself leaning in backwards.

"What the?" Beast Boy looked over his shoulders and realized he was standing right on the edge of the roof and their weight was causing them to fall over.

"YIKES!" Beast Boy screamed as they were both fell over the edge. Luckily they received a soft landing in the trash tank.

"Woops."

- - - - - -

Hehe, I know at least one of you thought she was gonna lean on for a kiss. Sorry for the late update, I finally got my hands on Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children like 4 days back and I have been watching it since. The greatest thing I've laid my eyes on!

So anyhoo, some of you may be wondering when's that whole army of hell thing is coming. Well this is gonna be quite a long story, and not that far from coming to a twist to the story.

Review dudes!

-C18G


	16. Too Easy

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or anything related.

- - - - - -

**Rise Of War**

_Chapter 15: Too Easy_

- - - - - -

"I don't get it!" Robin said looking down at a map of the city as he and his team sat at a table at the Pizza restaurant along with chief of the police department. "Why didn't this killer appear tonight?"

"Well obviously since we were guarding the whole night." Cyborg said munching on a pizza as their breakfast. "The dude or thing is obviously afraid of us."

"I would agree." The police chief said. "Last time it made its move only after you left."

"So we merely must protect the city each night to prevent any carnage?" Starfire asked.

"That's the thing, that won't help us capture this killer." Robin said rubbing his chin. Meanwhile Beast Boy lay back on his seat, with one arm behind his head and happily stuffing his vegetarian pizza in his mouth. Raven was unsure whether he should display how relaxed he was about the whole situation but she had to admit she was just as content as he was that for tonight no blood shed at all.

"How bout this, next time we should hide. Ya know, stay under cover until he makes an appearance and we all then jump out from under the covers and attack." Cyborg suggested.

"We will be needing blankets?" Starfire asked confusedly.

"Uh I'll explain later Starfire but yeah you're right Cyborg that does sound like a good idea. I believe that tonight we should try that and perhaps we might be lucky this time." Robin said.

"Aw man do we have to stay up all night again. We ain't getting any decent sleep!" Beast Boy whined.

"I know. That's why when we get home we're going to get some sleep for a few hours." Robin said rolling up the city map. "Now hand over that pizza!" Robin said trying to snatch the last slice from Cyborg's hand.

**-:-:-:-**

When the Titan's returned to the Tower they immediately hit hays, after explaining to Starfire what the term basically meant. Raven yawned as she stretched her arms making her way to the common. When the doors swished open she was surprised to see Beast Boy already wide awake making himself a sandwich.

"Hey Rae!" Beast Boy greeted her.

"My name is Raven." She spoke passing by him to prepare herself a cup of herbal tea. They both were silent; standing beside each other going on about their on business, the only sound was the noise of the water boiling in the kettle. Both then raised their head up met each other's gaze. They both seemed lost, unsure of their own action and didn't even realize they have been staring at each other.

When suddenly the realization hit the two they both hastily turned their heads away.

'_Okay…' _Beast Boy thought.

'_Wonder what that was about?' _Raven thought as she poured the water in her cup. When the herbal tea was made she walked over to the semi circle couch and sat down.

"So then…" Beast Boy said moving to the back of the couch biting on his tofu sandwich. "We know how to keep you from going mental each night, how are we…"

"Mental?" Raven asked looking back at Beast Boy.

"Uh I mean you know crazy…no not crazy I mean blood hungry demon…no wait…"

"Just get to the point." Raven said.

"Right. So we found out how to keep you um…_stable_ at night but we how are we supposed to get rid of Trigon permanently?"

"I'm thinking about it." Raven said leaning back on the couch, crossing her arms, her face deep in thought. "If there was some way to break off Trigon's grip with Rage."

"Rage?" Beast Boy asked.

"My emotion, Rage. If you remember when you and Cyborg went into my head you came across some of my emotions." Raven explained.

"Oh yeah I remember. We met Happy, Timid and uh Brave right? Rage was the one who impersonating or uh…whatever, your dad right?"

"Yes."

"So can't we go back in your head and fight Rage again?"

"I already spoke with my emotions. Rage is quite powerful thanks to Trigon and they're having a hard time finding Rage since she's running loose in my mind."

"How hard is it to loose an emotion in that head of yours?" Beast Boy asked knocking on Raven's head with his fist. A black aura appeared above Beast Boy's head. It formed into a fist and began to beat on Beast Boy's head very hard until he knocked down on the ground.

"One's mind is a very vast area." Raven said reaching back and pulling her hood over her head. "I'll check within my books if there's a way to break off Trigon's connection."

"And I'll help!" Beast Boy said reappearing from behind the couch.

"Oh please," Raven rolled her eyes. "The minute you lay eyes on a book you'll fall asleep."

"No I won't!" Beast Boy whined.

"Yes you will." Raven argued.

"No I…"

**-:-:-:-**

'_**Z Z z z z …'**_

'_That idiot…'_ Raven thought as she watched Beast Boy snore on the floor with a book lying over his chest. _'I knew he couldn't last long.'_ Raven said returning her own gaze to her book. They were both currently in her room. While Beast Boy lay on the floor Raven sat on top of her bed, numerous books spread around them.

Raven threw away the book she was reading and grabbed another one from a pile near her. She then looked down at Beast Boy.

'_Why am I even letting the little grass stain in my room these days…well…no harm done I guess, maybe it'll be alright to let him into my room. Starfire is probably the only one who's allowed in now and then. Oh what am I thinking! The second he's given liberty to enter into my room he's gonna wreck the whole place.'_

Raven looked back into her book. _'though it's nice of him to help me.'_ After searching in the book for several minutes she tossed the book aside which landed on Beast Boy's nose and bounced off.

"Ow!" He jumped slightly rubbing his nose. Realizing where he was he quickly looked up at Raven. "Hey did ya find anything yet?"

"No." Raven said resting her head in her palm

"Oh well…" Beast Boy said shoving away the book on his chest and sat up straight. "How about we grab some lunch and then we can start searching again." Beast Boy said as he stood up stretching out his arms.

"Might as well." Raven said as she stood up and they both made their way to the door. Upon exiting they saw Cyborg heading their way.

"Hey guys…" Cyborg began but then immediately stopped. Beast Boy and Raven stood there and waited for him to continue.

"Yes?" Raven asked. Cyborg looked at the two then at Raven's door, then back at the two and then back at the door. He realized Raven _with_ Beast Boy walked out of her room…that was the confusing part. Since when was Beast Boy allowed in Raven's room.

The confused frown faded from his face and then appeared a sly smile. "What were you guys doing?"

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked,

"You just came out of Raven's room, B." Cyborg said crossing his arms.

'_Uh oh, what should I say, what should I say!' _Beast Boy panicked.

"So…what were you doing?" Cyborg leaned against the wall trying to hold back his rage of giggles.

"We were just um…talking Cyborg." Raven answered.

"Yeah, uh nothing else." Beast Boy spoke nervously placing his hand behind his head.

"Oh sure, you guys were just talking." Cyborg said disbelieving still smiling deviously. "Boy wonder and his alien girlfriend are quite obvious but you two…I would've never guessed in a million years!"

"What are you…" Beast Boy trailed off as he finally understood what he was getting on. "Aw come on! It's not like that Cyborg!" As soon as Raven caught on she was ready to rip Cyborg's head off.

"We were just _talking_ you metal head!" Raven said.

"Oh sure, sure, sure." Cyborg said as he passed by them.

"It's the truth man!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Aw, no need to deny it man. I'll just leave you love birds alone and you may go on about your activities." As Cyborg disappeared around the corner of the hall one could hear his strident laugh.

Raven growled. _'Urgh…he and his perverted mind…me and Beast Boy? Urgh, don't make me puke!'_ Raven spun around and headed to the common room. Beast Boy followed behind.

'_Man what gave Cyborg that idea…well besides me walking out of her room. Me and Raven…sounds weird. I don't think I like her that way. Does she even like me that way? Hmm…oh well.'_ Beast Boy though as he ran to catch up with Raven. He could tell by her expression that she was quite upset.

'_I don't think she does…'_

**-:-:-:-**

That night the same routine of patrolling took place, this time with everyone in a hidden position. Robin with his R-Cycle hid in an old abandon warehouse. Cyborg was in the T-Car parked in a dark alley with a monitoring tracking the whole city. Starfire sat on the roof on probably the tallest building in the city and stayed in the shadow as not to be seen. Beast Boy as a mouse or any other small rodent hid amongst the small holes or cracks around they city while Raven stayed close to the Tower. She sat by the edge of the dock facing the Tower.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" Raven chanted fighting off her fathers control in her mind.

"Azarath Metrion…"

"HI RAVEN!"

"AHHH!"

The sudden interruption caused Raven to loose concentration and balance leading her to fall over the edge of the dock and into the water.

"Woops." Beast Boy said looking over the dock and into the water. Soon Raven head popped back up the surface, her hair plastered all over her face. "Heh heh, sorry."

"You moron!" Raven exclaimed jumping back up on the dock. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Yikes!" Beast Boy screamed as Raven lunged at him and grabbed by the hem of his uniform. "I'm sorry Raven! I'm really sorry!" he said almost whimpering. Raven then saw the fear in his eyes.

'_You idiot…with all the killing I've been doing he's probably gonna believe that I'm gonna kill him.'_

"Sorry." Raven said as she let go of him and turned her back to him.

"Hey no sweat, I should be the one apologizing for creeping up on you like that." He said.

"What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be at your given position?" Raven asked sitting back on the dock while rinsing out the water from her hair.

"No point in the just hiding around waiting to jump at the killer." Beast Boy said sitting down beside Raven. "I'm sitting right next to the killer." Beast Boy chuckled. Raven frowned and looked away, he realized the uneasiness he caused. "Oh I mean um…well um…I just thought you wanted some company."

"I'll be spending my time meditating. I won't need any company." Raven said as she got into her meditation position.

"Ok so I just wanted some company." Beast Boy smiled nervously.

"Well you can sit back while I meditate." Raven said levitating in the air and resumed her meditation. Beast Boy sighed as he laid back and closed his eyes.

**-:-:-:-**

_**In the morning…**_

"Still no sign of the killer!" Robin said slamming hand on the kitchen counter.

Cyborg yawned. "Well we're up against one smart killer."

"Hmm…this still makes no sense." Robin said turning around and heading to the door. "I mean how come we keep missing him…or her for that matter. Who could it really be? What if Slade returned or what if…" Robin disappeared from the room continuing to rant about the situation.

"I'm gonna get some shut eye y'all." Cyborg said before leaving the room.

"Does this 'shut eye' have something to do with the term 'shut up'?" Starfire questioned following Cyborg out of the room leaving Raven and Beast Boy behind. As soon as the two were gone Beast Boy jumped up on the counter and stated dancing.

"What in Azar's name are you doing!" Raven asked watching Beast Boy dance.

"Aw come on, don't tell you're not happy. We prevented yet another night of mass murder!" Beast Boy said continuing to dance.

"We?"

"Well you um we…oh whatever! Point is no one died!"

"Well I am actually happy." Raven smiled. _'I can't believe I'm able to fight back to Trigon's control. Guess I shouldn't underestimate myself.'_

"Oh friends…" Starfire began entering the common room but stopped once she saw Beast Boy dancing on top of the counter. Beast Boy stopped immediately. "Um what is it that you are doing on the counter of the kitchen friend Beast Boy?"

"Uh…dancing of course!" Beast Boy said resuming his dance.

"Dancing?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah! Cuz no more people are dieing and I'm just so happy!"

"Oh yes that is a very joyous! I shall join you in you dance of happiness!" Starfire said as she flew up on the counter and dance as well, trying to copy some of Beast Boy's own moves.

"Dear Lord…" Raven groaned dropping her head in her hands.

"Come on Raven! Join us!" Beast Boy said. Just then Cyborg entered the room but went unnoticed by the two dancing on top of the counter.

"Um…" Cyborg began.

"They're suffering from brain damage." Raven told Cyborg.

"Um…okay. Um Robin wanted me to tell you guys that tonight instead of hiding in the city, we'll stay awake in the tower, ready and loaded if the killer strike."

"Alright." Raven said smiling inwardly as Cyborg left.

**-:-:-:-**

With the new plan in hand the Titans remain up all night. Robin believed that the killer may have suspected them hidden in they city so now he tried waiting patiently in the Tower, ready to move when needed. All the Tower lights had been turned off. Raven stayed in her room meditating with Beast Boy as usual close by. Raven did struggled minor times but the green changeling was always there beside her with help and support. Before they knew the sun had already rise into sky. Raven opened her eyes and was greeted by the usual darkness of her room and the sound of someone snoring. Looking over to her bed she saw Beast Boy sleeping on her bed. His legs were sprawled on the bed while his body hanging over the edge.

She sighed as she walked over to him to walk him up but froze when she felt a sudden numbness in her mind.

'_**Do no think you can rid of me so easily daughter!'**_

'_Oh shut up.'_ Raven told her father. She waited for his reply but unbelievably no response. _'Wow, I completely shut him out of my mind!'_ Raven thought as she went over to wake Beast Boy up.

**-:-:-:-**

_BANG_

_BANG_

_BANG_

Beast Boy and Raven entered into the kitchen to see Robin beating his head on the wall.

"Man the poor go is going nuts." Cyborg said watching Robin beat himself up. Robin then stopped.

"Ok wait…I think I've got it…" Robin said looking at the others revealing the big purple bruise above right eye. "……No." Robin said before continuing to beat his head on the wall. Beast Boy held back his laughter as he watched.

Robin growled as he finally stopped. "I'm gonna go think up a new plan." Robin said marching out of the room. Cyborg left as well to get back at some deprived sleep while Starfire left as well to assist Robin.

"Haha! This is too easy!" Beast Boy said as he was about to leave but Raven grabbed his wrist.

"Um Beast Boy." Raven began.

"Yeah Raven." Beast Boy smiled turning back to look at her.

"I just wanted to say…that um…thank you, for all the help you've given me." Raven said sincerely smiling.

"Hey you already thanked me."

"Well I really can't thank you enough." Raven said throwing her hood back

"Well what are friends for huh?" Beast Boy grinned.

"Yeah…" Raven murmured. Beast Boy took it as a cue to leave but he felt Raven's hand on his chin. She then pulled him forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. When she pulled back and saw his reaction, it looked as if his whole brain froze.

"I uh-um…uh…b-uh I uh I…"he stuttered. His eyes were the size of tea cup, his jaw hung loose and his cheeks were flushed. Raven merely smiled and walked away bringing her hood back up to hide her own blush. Beast Boy's hand traveled up to his cheek and touched the spot where she kissed him. He looked back but found that she was already gone.

'_Dude…she kissed me! That's impossible! **The** Raven actually kissed me, **the **Beast Boy! Whoa! I mean seriously…whoa! Raven the untouchable actually…kissed me…wait, maybe she does like me. Maybe that's another reason why Cyborg was teasing us. Does he know something I don't know?'_ Beast Boy pondered as he looked down at his hand.

'_I still can't believe she kissed me…man I so rock!'_ Beast Boy thought proudly as he turned around and walked out of the room.

**-:-:-:-**

Sorry for late update, stupid dum connection being stupid.

No one is getting bored right? If you are, don't worry got some good stuff coming up in the next chapter. And one thing I wanna mention. In some fics it already starts out with BB having a crush on Rae or is in love with her or same with Rae. In this fic I'm starting from scratch you could say, develop the love myself. Hehehe : )

Review!

-C18G


	17. Voices

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or anything related.

­**-:-:-:-**

_**Rise of War**_

_Chapter 17: Voices_

**-:-:-:-**

Through out the day of which has passed Robin spent his time with the head of the detective agency and the chief of the police department in the common room discussing the matter of the serial which seemed to have disappeared suddenly. Files, paper and a map was sprawled over the table as they talked over various problems of the matter such as whether to take any precautions.

"Heh…" Beast Boy walked up to Raven and Cyborg by the kitchen counter and took a seat on top of it. "They've been at it for hours and are obviously not gonna get anywhere." Beast Boy said confidently.

"Yeah well this is a pretty odd case." Cyborg said as he rested his head in his palm. Beast Boy looked down at Raven who had her eyes fixed in an old big book.

"Hey Raven, whacha reading?" he asked.

"A creepy ancient book of Azarath which you profoundly have no interest in." Raven said flipping a page.

"You know me so well." Beast Boy smiled. Cyborg then stood up and walked over to Robin and the two men at the couch. Making sure he wouldn't be able to hear him now, Beast Boy looked back at Raven. "So what are you really reading?"

"It's a book of demons. I was hoping to find something in here to help us but unfortunately, no." Raven said as she shut her book. So far they were doing well at keeping their secret from the other. Raven never did like lying to her friends but it was a critical where she was ready to take risks.

"So…you got anymore books?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes but I doubt any of them would help."

"Well why can't we go back into your head?"

"My head is currently a very dangerous place."

"Uh then why don't we um…uh…"

"Beast Boy I think it would be best if we just took a break for a while." Raven said as she stood up from her seat. Her head then suddenly felt heavy and she limped forward as a sharp pain shot through her head.

"Rae?" Beast Boy said as he jumped from his seat on the counter and assisted Raven to sit down on one of the stools. "You okay?" Raven held her head, her eyes firmly shut as she waited for the pain to subside. "What happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"The pain…it was like…like Trigon's trying to take control of my mind again." Raven said as she slowly sat up straight.

"I thought he only tried to control you during the night, and it's only 3 pm." Beast Boy said.

"Maybe since he's not getting a chance at night to take control he's trying in the morning."

"Well he sure ain't getting any chance at all!" Beast Boy smiled. Raven sighed and rested her forehead in her palm. "Hey will you be ok? I can tell how all this is a real big burden."

"Don't worry, I'll be ok." She said offering a small smile.

'_Dude! She's been doing that a lot to me…smiling that is. What if she does like me? Then that like…whoa! I mean totally whoa! If she does…wait…do I like her that way? That is gonna need some big thinking…which will be done later.'_ Beast Boy thought. Raven stood up and turned to leave the room. As soon as the door closed behind her Raven felt a sort of gust of wind. She stopped and looked around her wondering where the odd sort of feeling came from.

'_Your life is worthless.'_

Raven spun around at hearing the sound and looked for the source but realized she was alone. It hit her then it was her father's voice. But unlike before where his dreadful voice is booming in her head, his voice came in a sinister whisper. Raven paid no attention to it and continued walking towards her room.

'_You know you can't escape your fate. You know what you are destined to do.'_

Raven didn't listen to the voice, she knew Trigon was trying to break her in any possible way.

'_And they know it as well. Those pathetic humans you call your friends.'_

'_I'm not listening…'_ Raven told herself as she entered her room.

'_You know its true. You are a demon, a freak, a monster! How many lives have you slaughtered? Do you really think those will all be forgiven and forgotten once they know? That green freak merely pities you.'_

Raven stood in the middle of the room trying to find anything to take her attention away from the voice.

'_Why try to escape from the truth? It's all meant to happen and there's no stopping it. There's nothing you can do, you think you can stop me but you can't. The world will be destroyed by my hands with your help. You'll be the reason why they'll all perish!'_

Raven moved to her book shelf and took out a book to distract her from her father's voice.

'_They don't trust you…'_

Raven continued to flip through the pages of the book.

'_They know what you really are…'_

She kept flipping the pages…

'_They're using you!'_

Flipping and flipping…

'_Once they know…they'll look at you with disgust, they'll throw you out, you'll have no where to go. You'll be look down upon as a freak, which you really are. Your true home is beside me.'_

Raven clutched a page and stared at it intently.

'_You're a freak!'_

Raven clutched the page tighter.

'_A demon!'_

The edge of the page slightly ripped.

'_And you're green believes so as well!'_

The page began to rip from the middle of the book.

'_And he will die at your hands!'_

"SHUT UP!" Raven spun around yelled at her room as if her father was standing right behind her. Seeing that it was only her in her room she calmed herself down and eased her breathing. Looking down at her hand she realized she tore the page out of the book. Raven let out a deep breath and dropped to the floor, leaning her back against the shelf and closed her eyes.

**-:-:-:-**

In the evening at around 6 pm the alarm started buzzing and all the Titans gathered behind Robin in front of the main computer.

"It's Cinderblock. Titans…" Robin turned around to give the order to move out but saw that everyone had already left. "Uh yeah…go." He said before running after them

**-:-:-:-**

They arrived just in time to see Cinderblock terrorizing the park. Each Titan charged forward and launched their attacks at him. Beast Boy morphed into a T-Rex and charged at him. Cinderblock threw a punch at Beast Boy which he easily dodged. Beast Boy swung his tail at him hitting on the chest, and then head butted him pushing him against a tree. Beast Boy pushed and forced Cinderblock to break the tree and fall backwards.

Turning around to recruit with the others he was caught off guard when Cinderblock grabbed him by the tail. Standing back up Cinderblock clutched his tail tighter and spun him around. After a few spins Cinderblock released his tail and Beast Boy was sent flying. The others jumped out of the way as they saw the giant T-Rex coming but Raven was too slow to notice him and Beast Boy ended up slamming against her and they both landed in a pond. Beast Boy immediately morphed to his normal form in order not to squish Raven.

"Dude, that was not cool!" Beast Boy said as he whacked off a small fish bouncing on top of his head. He took one look at Raven to make sure she was alright before returning to the battle. Raven crawled out of the pond and got back to here feet and flew towards the battle.

'_Why fight?'_

Raven came to a halt when she heard her father's voice. "Don't pay attention to him, he's trying to manipulate you." Raven told herself.

'_Why fight?'_ Trigon repeated. _'Why not let him destroy the city, you will be doing the same.'_

Raven lost focus of the battle as a transparent image of her father formed before her eyes and all she could hear was his voice.

'_All your friend's blood will be on your hands.'_

Raven shook her head fearfully looking up at her father. She then looked down at her and realized they were covered in blood. Raven's eyes grew wide in fear.

'_You know it's true. I will rule all, and you will help as you are meant to.'_

'_No, I won't…'_

'_You're the true evil behind it all.'_

Raven looked up to see not her friends in midst of battle with Cinderblock but the park completely destroyed. The remaining amounts of trees were burning with fire, the landscape purely dark and the sky a blood red.

'_You are evil, that's all you'll ever be.'_

'_No…'_

'_Your friends will die…everything will perish…because of you…'_

'_No, no, no…'_

'_And your dear Beast Boy…'_

"Raven look out!"

Raven blinked her eyes and saw an electric pole coming right at her. Her mind didn't have enough time to register what was happening before the pole hit her. But Beast Boy as a gorilla immediately rushed to Raven and grabbed her in his large arms. The pole made impact with his back, both were electrocuted as they were flung away a far distance. They slammed into building outside the park and wall of the building collapsed on top of them.

The last thing Raven saw were two green eyes staring back at her.

**-:-:-:-**

"Raven, Beast Boy!"

As soon as the battle with Cinderblock was over the Titans rushed to their friends buried under the building debris. Robin and Cyborg moved aside all the debris until they finally found their friends. Cyborg immediately checked up their condition.

"Are our friends well?" Starfire asked hovering behind Cyborg.

"They're alright. They've just been electrocuted really badly, seeing as both of them are quite wet. They also took quite a hard hit on their heads." Cyborg said.

"Will they be fine?" Robin asked.

"Yep, they'll pull through of course. Just need to get some rest, both of them will probably wake up the next morning."

The Titans picked up their unconscious friends and returned home.

**-:-:-:-**

While Beast Boy and Raven were kept in the medical wing the rest resided into the common room.

"So what's the plan for tonight Robin?" Cyborg asked taking a seat at the couch.

"I was thinking they we all stay back tonight. The chief won't have any of his men out tonight either." Robin said as he paced the floor in front of the couch.

"But what if this thing attacks tonight?" Cyborg asked.

"We have censors placed all over the city. We'll be alerted immediately if this serial killer makes a move tonight."

"Well alright then." Cyborg said as he stood up. "I'm going to check up on Raven and B." he said before he left the room followed by Starfire.

Robin sat down by the couch and rubbed his chin as he was deep in thought.

'_I guess it won't be any harm to have one person on patrol tonight.'_

**-:-:-:-**

Sorry if this chapter is short but the next one is gonna be really good!

Review dudes and dudettes!

-C18G


	18. Demise

**Disclaimer: **I do not own TT or anything related.

**-:-:-:-**

_**Rise Of War**_

_Chapter 18: Demise_

**-:-:-:-**

The medical wing was silent and dark, consisting of two sleeping forms on the beds. Beast Boy lay peacefully in deep slumber but unlike him, sweat dropped down Raven's head as she faintly twisted and turned about and her breath came out ragged and heavy.

Trigon snickered as his vice powers took control of Raven mind at her now vulnerable state. Raven's eyes shot open, her pupils dilated, the mauve color of her eyes faded away and was replaced by sinister red eyes. Her breathing became even now and her fretting stopped. Raven sat up straight and looked about the room, she held a blank expression. Raven's glaring eyes landed on Beast Boy. Smirking evilly, Raven swung her legs over the bed standing up and made her way over to Beast Boy.

She looked down at his sleeping figure. He had a slight smile on his face, he must've been having a pleasant dream. Raven lifted her hand up and they slowly made their way to Beast Boy's neck. Her fingers extended out as she prepared to squeeze the life out of him. Her hand reached her closer and closer to his neck till the extent she could barely feel his soft skin under hers. Her hand positioned itself on his neck but her hand made no move. Her eyes continued to stare back at Beast Boy's peaceful face. Though she was under Trigon's influence of all evil, she couldn't do it. She didn't know why but she froze to her spot right there and then.

Beast Boy's small smile faded as he stirred. "Raven…"

Raven pulled her hand back and watched as he was comfortably asleep again. Stepping back Raven turned her back and walked away. A black raven formed around her and consumed her. When the Raven disappeared, she was gone. Only her communicator remained in the spot where she once stood.

**-:-:-:-**

Robin sighed as he looked down at the latent city. Seated on his R-Cycle, he was perched on the highest building in Jump City eyeing each corner off the city for anything mysterious or dangerous. So far: all safe and sound. Pushing his glove back he looked down at his watch. It read 12:23 am.

"This is very exhausting. But I can't let this killer get his hand on anymore innocents. Unlike, what he has been doing for the past couple of days…" Robin said as he rested his chin in his palm and sighed for the hundredth time that night, logically being morning now. "This killer had completely disappeared…why?" Robin pondered.

His thoughts were interrupted by a piercing cry for help. Robin knew what that meant. He hastily placed on his helmet on started up his bike.

'_Now I have you, and I'm not going to let you escape!'_ were Robin's thought before he rode down into the city and headed towards the scream.

**-:-:-:-**

"Dude…" Beast Boy groaned as he sat up straight rubbing his head. It took a few seconds to recount the previous event, the battle with Cinderblock. He had blacked out as did Raven. He realized he was in the medical wing and looked to his side where he hoped to find Raven in the next bed but she wasn't. Beast Boy was thankful, it meant that she wasn't harmed, or so he hoped.

Beast Boy jumped off his bed and made his way to the exit. On the way he spotted a communicator on the floor. He kneeled down and picked it up. One of the Titans must've dropped it while checking up on him, he assumed. Beast Boy exited the medical wing and headed towards the common room.

**-:-:-:-**

"No…make it stop!" Raven yelled as she fell to her knees. In front of her lay a bloody carcass of a woman. Raven's hands were bloody, blood trickled down from her mouth and her uniform was slightly tattered. A staggering pain shot through her head and it felt as if her head was ready to erupt into pieces.

Raven was weak leading Trigon to overpower her. The unbearable pain shot through her body, her back hunched over, her hands slammed on the street and her finger nails dug deep into the ground. Raven slowly transformed into the deleterious demon once again.

Far behind her Robin just turned onto the street and was headed right at her. Robin looked up to noticing the dark figure ahead. Robin skid his bike to a halt turning it side ways and inspected the scene before him. Robin gasped as he made out the dead body in front of someone or something crouched down before it. He could make out the blue cloth worn over the figure. Robin felt like he was going to be sick. The limbs were dismembered from the body which lay in a large pool of blood. Robin gulped, he knew he was about to confront the mass murderer.

The figure before him finally turned around and Robin's breath was caught in his throat. Never before was Robin so terrified, the demon before him barred out its vampire like teeth which were drenched with blood, its crimson eyes stared back at Robin with hunger. Robin was truly horrified, he expected a man to be the murderer or a sort of deformed like creature but this can't compare to what he expected. It was a monster!

The demon then jumped at Robin. Recomposing himself, Robin barely jumped out of the way and demon ended up attacking his R-Cycle. Robin hastily picked himself off the ground and took off his helmet. The demon threw his bike aside and looked back at him. Robin could feel his legs shaking. The demon was now standing up tall and Robin assumed it was about 7 feet tall. Robin could not panic now; he immediately took out his staff and went into a fighting stance. The demon seemed to be laughing at him, as if he was idiot to think a mere weapon like his staff would do any harm to it. Robin stood transfixed in his position and waited for the demon to strike.

The demon charged at Robin. Robin quickly ducked from its assault and threw a kick at it which did no good. He quickly maneuvered around the demon, jumped up and kicked the demon hard on the back and swung his staff and hit the demon on the head. The demon was barely affected. The demon turned around and swung its claws at Robin. Robin dodged them all as he flipped backward. But at the end of the flip the demon slashed Robin's chest leaving three bloody scratches across Robin's chest. Robin yelped as he fell backwards clutching his chest. The demon maliciously laughed at Robin.

'_This demon like thing is quite fast.'_ Robin thought. The demon then lunged at Robin but he quickly rolled out of the way, kicked the demon at the side and smacked it in the face with his staff. Being up close to the demon, Robin noticed its dark violet long hair.

'_Is this demon a female?'_ Robin pondered. Robin didn't waste time thinking; he spilt his staff into two and jumped at the demon. Robin gave it all he had, smacking the demon with his staff, throwing numerous kicks, so far the demon simply took all of Robin's blows as it stepped backwards at every hit it received.

Robin grunted as he delivered a hard smack against the demon face. The demons face jerked to the side and Robin heard a faint crack. He fell to his knees breathing heavily, clearly exhausted. Just when he thoughts his attacks were working against the demon, it turned it head and looked back at Robin. Robin's eye widened as the demon snickered. Blood oozed out of its mouth but it's vampire like tongue licked it off.

Robin clenched his teeth and yelled as he threw another kick at the demon but it ducked and grabbed it's leg. Robin gasped as he was swung around and then slammed against the street. The demon picked him up again and slammed him again on the street. The demon lifted up Robin in the air by his leg till they were eye level, though Robin was hanging upside down in the air. His face was bruised and blood oozed out of Robin's mouth and nose. The demon threw him in the air and punched him in the stomach sending him into a nearby alleyway and slam against a metal fence. On impact the fence broke off the wall and fell on top of Robin.

Robin groaned as he looked up, the demon was slowly making its way towards him. Looking at the fence on top of him, he noticed the top of the fence was lined with arrows. The tips of the arrows were rigorously sharp. Robin looked back at the demon which was much closer now.

'_I ain't giving up yet.'_

Though severely injured, Robin quickly got up, grabbed the fence and with a battle cry swung it at the demon. The arrows scarred the demon's face as it yelled in pain. Robin took the chance and kicked the demon pushing it back. Then he grabbed three bird-o-rangs and flung them at the demon. On impact they exploded and earned another ear piercing yell from the demon. The demon glared at Robin, three nasty scars across its face. The demons eye glowed red as it charged at Robin. Robin flipped backward and flung a freeze disk at the demon. The demon easily blocked it with its arm but as a result it froze. Applying force, the ice then cracked off its arm.

Robin then took the chance while it was distracted. He picked up the fence again ran to the demon. Robin swung the fence at the demon but it easily dodged all his attacks. The demon then landed a punch to Robin stomach leaving him defenseless. A tentacle then sprung out and slammed Robin against the wall. Severely injured, Robin slid down the wall but then the demon grabbed him by the forehead and lifted him up. The demon snickered as its eyes glowed.

'_No! Stop this!'_ Raven screamed within her head. Raven struggled to control herself, trying to regain control over her mind and not let Trigon manipulate her. Robin noticed how the resistance in the demon's eyes and how it breathing grew heavy and ragged. Robin didn't understand why but didn't waste time to think about it. The fence had broken to bits on the impact with the wall. One of the arrows broke off and was now firmly clutched in Robin's hand. He took the chance and with a yell stabbed the demon in the shoulder.

The demon roared and flung Robin away. The demon fell to its knees and grabbed the arrow. Gritting its teeth it pulled out the arrow, blood flowing out of the wound. The demon then hunched over as another excruciating pain went through its head. The demon grabbed its head trying to endure the severe pain but it only became worse. Screaming the demon slammed its head on the ground leaving a crack on the pavement and blood trickling down its forehead.

Robin gulped as he watched the demon. Robin flinched when the demon turned to him but instead of attacking as he expected it ran away. Robin picked himself up and took a few steps forward gripping his right arm. He stopped at the arrow he used to stab the demon. Kneeling down he picked up the arrow, it had caught on a blue piece of cloth. Robin knew it belonged to the demon.

Robin took out his communicator. "Titan!"

**-:-:-:-**

Beast Boy casually walked into the common to find Cyborg watching TV and Starfire cooking something up in the kitchen. Upon hearing the swish of the door, both attendants of the common room looked up to see Beast Boy enter.

"Friends Beast Boy!" Starfire exclaimed as she floated up to the green changeling and enveloped him a bear hug. "How are you feeling friend?"

"I'll let you know as soon as you put me down!" Beast Boy squeaked within Starfire's death grip. Starfire complied and placed him down.

"How you holdin up bud." Cyborg asked walking up to the two.

"Pretty good actually. How come you guys are still awake. Isn't it past midnight already?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah well we've been staying up all night each day, kind of used to the habit now." Cyborg chuckled.

"Oh. So how was Raven, she doing ok from that battle we had with Cinderblock?"

"Oh she's still asleep but in pretty good shape." Cyborg said crossing his arms.

"Good…" Beast Boy said. It hit him right then. "Wait a second; she's gone to bed already?" Beast Boy asked recalling that if Raven fell asleep, Trigon had the advantage to take control. Raven wouldn't be so careless and fall asleep.

"Um she's been asleep ever since we came back from that battle with Cinderblock."

"Really? She's asleep in her room."

"No she's in the medical wing."

Beast Boy froze. "…no she isn't."

"Um, yes she is."

"No she isn't."

"Dude she's right on the bed nest to you."

"But…the bed next to me was empty." Beast Boy spoke, his mind on the stake of worry. Cyborg peculiarly looked down at his best friend.

"Are you sure?" Beast Boy nodded in response. Cyborg lifted up his arm and pressed a button. He looked at his communicator installed within his arm and search for Raven's signal. "My sensors are picking up her signal, and she's right…" Cyborg looked up at Beast Boy. "In front of me."

Beast Boy blinked and looked behind him but no one was there. He then remembered the communicator he found on the medical wing floor.

"I found a communicator on the medical wing floor." Beast Boy said taking out the communicator. "It must be Raven's." a moment of silence was passed and the three exchanged worried looks.

"I shall go check upon Raven's room." Starfire said before floating away.

"Dude, what do you think has happened?" Beast Boy frantically asked Cyborg.

"Now, now, I'm sure there is nothing to be worried about. I bet she just woke up and went to her room or somewhere around the Tower and just accidentally dropped her communicator." Cyborg assured Beast Boy. "It's not like she can go anywhere at time t night." Cyborg chuckled. Beast Boy gulped hoping he was right. In about a minute or so Starfire returned.

"I cannot seem to find Raven nor can I locate Robin! His room is empty!" Starfire exclaimed entering into the room. The two boys looked at each other.

"Can we panic now?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg.

"Now, now hold up, let's not jump to conclusions." Cyborg said as he checked his sensors. "Robin's not in the Tower…he's in they city!"

"What?" Beast Boy queried. Right on the cue, the alarm within the Tower went. The three rushed over to the main computer and Robin injured faces soon appeared on the screen.

"Titans!"

"Robin!" Starfire cried out upon seeing his bruised and bloody face.

"Yo man what's happening!" Cyborg asked leaning forward.

"The killer!" Robin shouted. Beast Boy's eyes widened. He silently prayed that no harm had happened to Raven or anything else worse.

"What!" Cyborg yelled.

"I found it! It's no mere human! It's some kind of monster…or demon, or whatever!" Robin shouted the fury clear in his masked eyes.

'_No…she changed again. This can't be happening…'_ Beast Boy thought.

"Are-are you serious!" Cyborg asked, half-screaming.

"I'm dead serious! Listen, this thing is fast, ruthless and dangerous! It beat me up pretty badly, I've broken several bones." Robin explained.

"What shall we do?" Starfire inquired.

"It's seems to getting weak for some reason but that could be the advantage we need. It's on foot and we can still catch it. All of you get down here now! We have to stop this thing once and for all!" Robin ordered.

"Robin, wait…" Beast Boy interrupted.

"No time! Get down here now!" Were the last words Robin spoke before his image disappeared from the screen. Beast Boy didn't waste time at all and quickly rushed out of the common room.

**-:-:-:-**

Raven slumped against a building wall, her breath came out ragged and her whole body was covered in blood. She was in such a massive amount of pain, it felt like she was dieing and that all she felt like doing. She couldn't endure the pain any longer but had no choice, her father wanted her to suffer and she was suffering beyond belief. Tear slowly rolled out of her eyes and continued to flow out. She couldn't go on like this anymore, she had to leave. She couldn't place her friends in danger, she almost killed Robin and he was out to kill her two.

Raven looked down at her bleeding shoulder, it was still throbbing and bleeding. Her mind felt drowsy and her body ached. Whenever she would change into the demon, she would be left exhausted and weak leaving injuries on her own body. She was in complete torment and wanted it all to stop. But it wouldn't.

Raven's head jerked up when she heard the sound of a motorcycle engine. Robin was somewhere near by. Getting up she supported herself against the wall and staggered away as far as she could. A booming sound erupted within the skies and little drops started dripping over Raven's head. Gradually, it began raining heavily. The sound of the motorcycle engine started getting louder. Raven turned around to see Robin steer onto the street. Rave looked up at the building she was leaning against, it was an old abandon warehouse. Raven quickly ran into the building and out of the cold rain.

Robin, his hair was plastered against his face and his wounds still visible, squinted his eyes as he tried to make out the road in front of him. But thanks to the thunder, light illuminated his path and he was able to make out a figure run into a building. "Aha!" Robin knew it had to be the demon. He rode faster and once reaching the warehouse he rode inside. Robin stopped his R-Cycle and looked around. The warehouse was dark and nothing could be seen or heard. The lightening from outside didn't provide much light. Revving up the engine he rode off into the dark warehouse.

Coming out from the shadows, Raven quickly ran out of the warehouse thankful Robin had not spotted her. Raven panicked as she looked around the streets for any mean of sanctuary. She ran as far away as she could. Her legs ached but she couldn't stop now.

**-:-:-:-**

'_**Where do you think you're going dear daughter?'**_

"Just shut up…just shut up!" Raven screamed as she tripped into a puddle of water.

'_**You have no where to go…'**_

Raven crawled into an alleyway tried to pick herself back up and merely fell back on the ground in a pathetic heap. She was cold, tired, weak and scared. Her father laughed at her, mocking her. Raven cried as she lifted herself back up and staggered into the alleyway.

'_**There's no where to run! Just give yourself up!'**_

"No…no…" Raven whispered as she dragged herself against the wall.

'_**There's nothing you can do!'**_

'_Stop it! Just stop it!_' Raven tried to block out her father's voice but it was good and she was left in eternal anguish.

'_**You're a weak, pathetic, hybrid!**_

Raven then felt herself thrown against the ground by some force. Her face hit the ground causing another migraine to add to the pain she was already in. She found herself confiscated with a net which was tightly enclosed around her.

"Now you're mine!" Robin yelled as he jumped off his R-Cycle, staff in hand and slowly made his way to his captured prey. He turned on his R-Cycle headlights to illuminate his path. Something seemed different, the demon was much smaller now but he couldn't see its face. The rain continued to pour and the thunder roared in the skies as Robin cautiously stepped closer to the demon wondering why it wasn't making a move.

A bright flash blinded his vision followed by a thunderous boom, the figure on the ground looked up at Robin. Robin gasped as he came to a halt. He could clearly see the demons face now and he couldn't believe his eyes. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open

"Raven…"

With sad eyes Raven gazed back at Robin whom continued to gape at her. The staff within Robin's hand dropped to the ground with a clatter.

"No…" Robin shook his head not wanting to believe what he was seeing. Robin then reached for his belt and pulled out the blue cloth he picked up. He looked down at the cloth and back at Raven's clock. By her shoulder he spotted her cloak was torn, right in the area where he stabbed the demon…her…

Raven looked away from Robin and rested her forehead on the street as tears slowly rolled out of her eyes. She knew it was all over now, there was nothing she could do. Robin clenched his mouth shut and he just continued to gaze at Raven, his eyes filled with anger, confusion and sadness.

"Robin!"

The T-Car pulled by at the alleyway and Cyborg and Starfire rushed out into the rain and joined Robin's side. Cyborg opened his mouth to speak but then noticed Raven.

"Raven? Robin what's going on!" Cyborg asked becoming drenched in the rain. Robin didn't answer but showed him the blue cloth in his hand. Cyborg recognized it; it was exactly the same like the one they found on the investigation scene. But that would mean…

Cyborg eyes widened and he looked back at Raven. "Raven?" she didn't reply. Cyborg noted her torn clothes and bloody body. "Raven!" he called to her one more time but no response. "Robin what's going on? Is this some kind of joke!" Cyborg yelled at his leader as lightening struck the skies again.

"I wish it was." Robin whispered. Cyborg looked back down at Raven.

"Raven, are you…"

"I'm sorry." Was all Raven could bring herself to say as she continued to silently cry. It didn't take long for the two new comers to have everything registered into their head. Starfire gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, tears forming from the corner of her eyes. Cyborg closed his eyes and bowed his head down.

Beast Boy remained seated in the car and watched with sad eyes as Raven lay sprawled on the ground. Turning away from the window Beast Boy dropped his head in his hands. It felt as if it was his fault, his fault that Raven had been discovered, his fault that he couldn't help her anymore.

"I'm sorry Raven…"

Trigon laughed at his daughter's demise.

**-:-:-:-**

Well what do ya think? I was gonna add more but I thought it would be best to end it there. Please tell me what you guys think k?

Review!

-C18G


	19. For Raven

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans or anything related.

**-:-:-:-**

**Rise OF War**

_Chapter 19: For Raven_

**-:-:-:-**

_BANG_

Raven looked up at Robin's clenched fist on the table. She could've sworn that the table was ready to crack due to Robin constant slamming.

"Raven, tell me the truth!" he demanded from her. Raven looked up to his eyes, his face was concocted in anger but his eyes held confusion and disbelief. Raven could only gaze back at him as he did at her. After a moment, she averted her gaze.

"Raven I want to know the truth. Did you kill all those people, are you the one behind the mass murder!" Robin yelled. Raven did not respond.

Robin growled as he turned around and started pacing about. He massaged his hand which was covered in a band aid. After apprehending Raven in the alley way, the Titans returned to the Tower, keeping Raven in confinements. Not a word was spoken on the trip back to the Tower. Once they arrived they tended to both Robin and Raven wounds. Raven had a band aid wrapped around her right shoulder while the rest of her wounds were easily healed. Raven was as well able to clean off all the blood on her yet there still remain many stains on her cloak and leotard. Robin was in a severe state, it took a while for him to completely heal. His hand and arm were wrapped up; his face contained several scratches and bruises and through the tears on his uniform on could see the band aid wrapped around his chest. He didn't bother to change into a new uniform.

Now the Titans sat within the common room interrogating Raven who didn't seem to be giving any answers. Starfire sat beside Raven while Cyborg stood by the table; both carried very a solemn face. Beast Boy sat on the edge of the couch in front of the TV, looking on from around the corner of the couch and not speaking a single word.

Robin seized his pacing and turned around "Raven, tell me this isn't true?" Robin asked, the anger diminishing from his face. Raven did not respond nor look at him. "Raven talk to me!"

"I'm sorry…" She finally spoke, her voice coming out feeble. Robin opened his mouth to speak but then shut it, unable to find the right words to say. Grasping his head as if he was going insane he turned around and continued his pacing. Beast Boy looked away and stared outside the window. The thunderstorm stopped but it continued to rain.

"Raven…"

Raven looked up to see Starfire crouch down in front of her, her hands placed on Raven's shoulder.

"Please Raven, tell me that none of this true, it is merely a joke yes?" Starfire asked her voice slightly cracking due to time she spent silently crying on the way back to the Tower. Raven could start to feel her own tears start to form as she looked into Starfire's eyes.

"I wish I could say it was." Raven said looking away from Starfire. A tear traveled down Starfire's check, but the look of misery in her eyes were erased and replaced by anger as she stood up.

"But I do not understand Raven! Why? Why did you do this? How could you do this!" Starfire cried as more tears started trickling down her cheek.

"That's exactly what I would like to know." Robin said as he turned back to look at the others, his masked eyes showing betrayal and anger. "How could you do this? To us!" He shouted taking small steps towards where Raven sat. "How could you do this to us Raven! Aren't we suppose to be friends? Weren't we a family! We shared a bound!" Robin yelled slamming his fist on the table in front of Raven again making her cringe. No one spoke for a moment the only sound that could be heard was Robin's heavy breathing and the rain drumming against the window. "And you go and murder people…innocent people! People we have sworn to protect! You mercilessly murdered them!" Robin shouted slamming his fist on the table again.

Raven didn't dare look up at him but if she did she would have caught the silent tear forming on the corner of his mask. He grumbled something under his breath and turned around to continue his pacing. Beast Boy remained on the couch hugging his knees to his chest. This current stat was similar to of a little boy witnessing his parents fight. Beast Boy was frightened terribly.

"Robin." Cyborg said stepping forward. "I think you should ease down on the girl. You're being too harsh."

Robin looked up at Cyborg ready to protest on his irrational statement but he couldn't. He frowned as he realized so. This was Raven after all. She was one of his best friends. She was like his sister in fact. Maybe even like a twin sister, someone whom he was able to share real bond with, someone whom he can rely on and trust. Robin looked back at Raven, was she still that same sister?

"Raven, I don't understand." Robin said, his face contorted in sorrow. "Why did you do this? Did you do this intentionally?"

"No!" Raven's head jerked up, her eyes wide. "I…I didn't…I mean I-I…" Raven began stuttering.

"Raven, you can tell us." Robin urged her but in a gentle tone.

'_I can tell them right?' _Raven thought. _'It's like he said, we're friends, we're all a family. They can help me…can't they?'_

'**_Your so called family will perish.'_** Trigon's voice boomed in her head.

'…_I can't. I can't put their lives in danger. Not again…'_

"Raven, tell us." Robin said. Raven bowed her head down and did not answer Robin at all. Robin sighed as he took a step back.

"Robin, maybe we should call it a night for now, we're all exhausted. We're not getting anywhere now so I think it would be best to continue this in the morning." Cyborg suggested. Robin looked from Cyborg to Raven.

"Raven, you know the consequences of your actions." Robin said. He did not receive any response from Raven. Sighing, he brought out a pair of handcuffs. Starfire gasped.

"Robin, can we not reconsider?" Starfire asked looking into Robin's eyes desperately.

"Starfire, I really wish so but…so many people have been put into suffering, a price has to be paid." Robin told her. "I won't take her to prison. We'll discuss anything further in the morning." Robin then turned his gaze back to Raven. Holding up the handcuffs, he stepped forward to confiscate her wrists.

"Wait!"

Robin looked up and was surprised to see Beast Boy step in between him and Raven. The other three were just as surprised for this was the first time he spoke a word since they found Raven.

"Beast Boy what are you…"

"Robin, listen to me. You're making a big mistake." Beast Boy spoke.

"A mistake? What do you mean?" Robin asked narrowing his eyes at Beast Boy. Beast Boy didn't speak but looked at his three team mates who were staring at him inquisitively. Behind him, Raven looked up wondering what Beast Boy was up to. Beast Boy took a deep breath,

"Raven's not the killer." He said.

"What?" Robin exclaimed while everyone stared at the green changeling with wide eyes. Raven gazed up at him with stunned eyes and her mouth slightly open.

'_What is he doing?'_ Raven thought.

"But…if it isn't Raven, then who?" Starfire asked. Beast Boy twisted his torso to look at Raven's stunned face. He offered her a small smile before turning back to the others.

"It was me."

His whole team gasped. Starfire's hand flew to her mouth as her eyes widen in horror. The handcuffs dropped out of Robin's hands, his eyes as wider than ever, same for Cyborg. Raven immediately stood up from her seat trying to find her voice to stop whatever nonsense Beast Boy had planned.

"B-Beast Boy…" Robin stuttered.

"Yo B, what the heck are you saying!" Cyborg cried.

"Raven's was not the one who killed all those people, it was me." Beast Boy said with a stern look.

"You! But…this doesn't make any sense…I mean..." Robin eyes darted back and forth from Raven to Beast Boy, trying to comprehend the situation.

"Beast Boy, how could you kill all those people?" Starfire inquired stepping up to him.

Beast Boy looked down and pursed his lips. "It's that Beast…it's taking control of me again."

"The Beast…you mean the one formed by those chemicals?" Robin asked.

"Yeah…" Beast Boy answered.

"But you had total control of that Beast! I gave you the antidote. I saw you once change into it but with complete control!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Beast Boy chuckled nervously. "Guess that antidote didn't last for long." He said looking up to his hybrid best friend. "Each night while I'm asleep, I would change into that Beast and go on a rampage."

"But wait…" Robin said looking back to Raven who stood behind Beast Boy utterly speechless. Beast Boy noticed Robin's confused gaze at Raven and spoke.

"If you're wondering what Raven had to do with all this, well…after Bruce Wayne's party, it was past midnight and I was bringing home the T-Car…but then I all the sudden changed…and I killed people." Beast Boy said bowing his head down trying to avoid everyone's gaze. "The police were after me so I ran and then Raven had found me. I was covered in blood and it didn't take long for her to realize I was the killer because there was a dead body right behind me. She healed me and helped me escape but she was planning on telling you guys everything so I um…I threatened her." Beast Boy said.

"You threatened her!" Robin exclaimed, the fury returning to his face.

"I told her that if she told anyone that I was the killer…I would kill her." Beast Boy said barely above a whisper.

"What!" Robin yelled. He then looked back at Raven. "Raven you could've told us! We could've helped!"

"I uh…" Raven hesitated on what to say.

"She couldn't!" Beast Boy meddled in, "I attacked Raven…to show her how serious I was. Raven was just looking out for herself; she didn't want anyone else getting hurt."

"I…I can't believe you're actually saying all this B." Cyborg said with deep sorrow in his voice.

"I'm sorry but it's true. Raven was the only one who knew and we did a good job on keeping it a secret."

"I can't believe this!" Robin growled as he turned around gripping his head. Something then clicked in his head. "Wait a second…you said you changed each night? But what about these past few days, there was no killing."

"Oh that's because um…Raven had been helping me keep control of the Beast." Beast Boy said.

"How?" Robin asked stepping forward.

"Well uh she taught me how to meditate. It always helped control her powers so I gave it a shot. I would stay awake till morning meditating. It really did help. But tonight…" Beast Boy trailed off.

"After the battle with Cinderblock, since you went comatose you changed again." Cyborg said completing off Beast Boy sentence.

"Yeah, I ran out of the Tower and into the city." Beast Boy said.

"But that wasn't the Beast I was fighting tonight." Robin said.

"Uh yeah that was Raven."

"But you just said…"

"Raven had followed me to make sure I wouldn't kill anyone but…I did. We then got into a fight. I sensed you coming so I quickly escaped leaving Raven behind and when you got there it obviously looked like Raven was the killer." Beast Boy explained.

"But you looked…" Robin began looking up at Raven. "Different."

"Uh…" Beast Boy hesitated, "that was because um…"

"It was my demon side." Raven finally spoke. Everyone turned to look at her. She didn't know why she should be doing, putting Beast Boy in all the trouble, but what more to do now. "Whenever my anger crosses the limit I can change into my demon form. Sometime when I get too angry I loose control and fight whatever is in my way. That's why I was fighting you Robin; I didn't realize that it was you I was fighting."

"I guess that explains it all." Cyborg said crossing his arms averting his eyes away from his friends. Starfire had taken a seat with her hand still at her mouth, her teary eyes staring at the floor.

Robin slowly shook his head not wanting to believe anything he was hearing. "I just can't believe this. Beast Boy…you wouldn't hurt a fly. How could that Beast go so far and murder innocent people!" Robin shouted. Beast Boy did not respond but kept his gaze on the floor. "Beast Boy you mercilessly killed so many people and you threatened Raven's life!"

Raven wanted to speak and be able to defend Beast Boy but she couldn't do anything now.

"Beast Boy, for what you've done I'm going to have to…" Robin began but was interrupted by Beast Boy.

"I know. I've a done a terrible thing. And I'm the one to pay the price," Beast Boy said as he extended out his wrist for Robin to handcuff, "Which I'm willing to do."

Robin was shocked by Beast Boy's pledge but slowly and reluctantly placed the handcuffs on him.

'_No!'_ Raven's mind screamed as she heard the click of the handcuffs locking on Beast Boys wrist.

"Robin wait…" Starfire said standing up, "Are you going to send friend Beast Boy to prison?" she asked. Robin knew he had to but he couldn't answer Starfire.

"Robin, BB did basically confess." Cyborg said stepping forward.

"Yes and it is not entirely his fault. It was the Beast." Starfire said hopping to be able to change Beast Boy's faith. Robin sighed and looked up at Starfire.

"I'm sorry Star," he said before looking up at Cyborg. "Take him to one of the cell room. Have the room firmly sealed. We don't want him breaking out tonight." Robin ordered. Beast Boy bowed his head down but then looked up when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. Cyborg smiled sympathetically down at him.

"Come on B." Cyborg said as he placed his hand on Beast Boy's back and guided him out of the room. Beast Boy glanced back at the three other Titans. Both Starfire and Robin were looking away while Raven stared back at him with deep sad eyes.

'_What have you done…what have I done?'_ Raven thought. As if he was able to read her thoughts, Beast Boy mouthed 'Trust me' to her. His form then disappeared though the door. Robin rubbed the back of his neck and glanced over at Starfire who was silently crying.

Robin walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Starfire, listen I…"

"Please I wish to be alone." Starfire said before floating out of the room. Robin looked back at Raven who was sitting on the couch holding her cloak tightly around her.

"I can't believe that this is happening." Robin said taking a seat himself. "I wish there's was something I could. I wish I could've helped somehow." Robin looked from the floor to Raven. "I'm sorry about lashing out at you like that before, I didn't know."

"No one did." Raven replied in an impassive voice.

"It's just that…I never expected one of my own team mates behind this, especially Beast Boy. I mean, of all people, why Beast Boy. He's such a fun and delightful character, I would have never expected this from him...How could he do is?"

"I know…I know," Raven whispered, "How could he?"

**-:-:-:-**

While it was believed that everyone was peacefully asleep, Beast Boy still remained wide awake in his chamber. His cell room didn't contain much; as a matter of fact it only contained a single bed on which Beast Boy laid. No matter what, Beast Boy couldn't close his eyes and just sleep. He was more worried about the mess he got himself into, but he continued to tell himself that it was all for the best, for Raven. Attempting to fall asleep, Beast Boy tried counting sheep…which wasn't going so well.

"297…298…299…300…301…347…9956…55…crud, lost count again."

Beast Boy sighed and then jumped up into a sitting position. "Urgh, I need to get some sleep!" he groaned as he clutched his hair. Suddenly, a black vortex formed on the door.

"Huh? What the-" Beast Boy trailed off when Raven stepped through and the vortex disappeared behind her. "Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed as Raven stepped forward.

"Goodie, my first visitor!" Beast Boy smiled wholeheartedly.

'_Even at times like this, he still smiles.'_ Raven thought.

"Um Raven…Are you sure you're allowed to…"

"Why did you do it?" Raven interrupted him.

"Huh?"

"Why did you do it? Why did you take the blame for me?"

"Uh gee honestly? I don't know myself." Beast Boy chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Do you realize what this means?"

"Um…" Beast Boy thought. "No more tofu?" he asked tilting his head.

Raven sighed at Beast Boy's hopelessness and sat down beside him. "Beast Boy don't you realize the mess you haven gotten yourself in? Robin is going to send you to prison for this!"

"Yeah I know." Beast Boy said putting his feet up on the bed and holding them together while flapping his legs. "But hey, it was better than seeing you get thrown into jail." Beast Boy smiled.

"But I don't understand. Why did you do this for me?" Raven asked.

"I did promise to help you out. Besides, what are friends for huh?" Beast Boy said, his eyes shining with pure sincerity. "I did it for you, Raven."

Raven gave a small smile, a small one only. "Well for what is worth, thanks." Raven said. She averted her gaze from him and took a long breath. After a moment she spoke again. "You know when I first started having those visions, I never would've expected it would lead me all the way here sitting next you in this chamber meant for prisoners or villains." Raven said looking around the cell in which they sat.

Beast Boy chuckled. "Yeah, never saw this coming. Pretty unexpected eh?"

"Yes but still, that doesn't change the fact of how screwed this is!" Raven said, aggravated as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah you're right." Beast Boy frowned, his eyes trailing down to his feet. Seconds later he looked back up. "So…what can we do?"

"I dunno." Raven said shaking her head. "For one thing, we need to stop Trigon from controlling me and sending me out to murder everyone."

"Right…and how do we do that?"

"Yet again I don't know. But let's go over all the points. Trigon still remains confined but still with some power to influence me and like the Prophecy, I'm the portal, his only way of getting out. But unlike last time I have a choice whether to release him or not. But he's still going to do whatever he can to break me and have me release him." Raven contemplated over all the details. Beast Boy hadn't made a sound so she looked up at him to see him playing with his shoelaces.

"Beast Boy!" she shouted to get his attention.

"Wh-what who-huh?" Beast Boy jumped from is seat slightly startled.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Uh…yeah. Big scary dude, gotta stop, no more killing, something portal and uh…something else." Beast Boy stuttered.

"Urgh…honestly Beast Boy, how can you be so carefree and immature at a dangerous time like this!" Raven said as she twisted her torso around to face Beast Boy.

"Well…we're the Titans aren't we? We do dangerous stuff all the time. In the end we always do pull through right?" Beast Boy grinned showing off his little fang.

"I guess…but this is something more dangerous than anything we've faced before."

"Pfft, that's what we all think when we come across a new villain and even during the whole end of the world incident. Now tell me, didn't we get through all those in the end?"

"Well yeah but…"

"So what's so different about this time?" Beast Boy smiled.

Raven sighed as she looked down at her feet. He failed to see the peril of their situation and merely continued to smile and keep hope.

'_You're the most hopeful person I've ever met Raven.'_

Robin once said that to her when they defeated Trigon, was she truly? Was she really that hopeful? She doubted it. How could he say that when she had not one bit of hope this very moment?

"Beast Boy I-AAH!" Raven suddenly screamed and tightly clutched her head.

"Raven!" Beast Boy quickly caught her in his arms as she crouched over and almost fell off the bed. "Raven, what's going on!" Beast Boy asked as he held her in his arms.

"Tr-Trigon." Raven spoke, her hoarse voice breaking up. She was trembling as she forcefully pushed her head against Beast Boy's chest in hopes of soothing the pain. Her nails were digging into his back. Beast Boy was beginning to panic; this little hug was becoming brutal. Soon her convulsing seized and she began breathing heavily.

"Rae, you okay?" Beast Boy asked trying to look at her face. Raven took a deep breath and raised her head up.

"Yeah I'm…" Raven trailed off as she realized how close she was to Beast Boy. Their noses were barely touching. "I'm fine." Raven said after finding her voice again. Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief and opened his mouth to speak again, but no words came out. He as well noticed how close and couldn't bring himself to move or say anything. He thought, for a moment, it felt nice to hold her within his arms. He was unaware of it but his arms slowly wrapped around her waist.

'_Why am I feeling so warm and fuzzy inside?'_ Beast Boy thought.

"Um Raven?"

"Yes." She responded staring back into his eyes. Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by a 'clang' sound. Looking up at the door he realized someone was coming in. Raven immediately pulled back and stood up from the bed.

"Uh oh." Beast Boy said. "Raven, you have to quickly leave before…"

It was too late. The door opened to reveal a silhouette of a figure. A large figure.

"Cyborg." Raven acknowledged his presence as he stepped further into the cell.

"Raven? What…"

"Cyborg wait just let me explain, I…"

"Whoa whoa whoa, just hold up for a while. You don't need to explain anything to me." Cyborg said waving his hand back and forth. "I know everything."

Raven, confused, stood still for a while. She looked back at Beast Boy who had the same expression.

"I know you didn't do it Beast Boy." Cyborg said looking at Beast Boy. He then looked up at Raven. "It was you."

Raven gasped. She was about to deny it but Cyborg interrupted her. "There's no need to deny Raven. I know you're the one." Raven closed her mouth and kept silence. Not sure whether to defend herself or confess.

"How…did you find out?" Raven asked.

"I'll show you." Cyborg said before looking back at Beast Boy. "C'mon BB, lets get you outta here." He said before walking out of the cell.

"Finally." Beast Boy said as he jumped off the bed and jogged after Cyborg. Once he was out Raven took a deep breath and followed along.

**-:-:-:-**

"Remember when Beast Boy had destroyed all the security cameras in the Tower?" Cyborg asked as the three Titans walked into his room.

"Which was so an accident!" Beast Boy pointed out defending himself.

"Riight." Cyborg said not believing him at all. "But anyway, after that little incident I designed some new cameras, better and much smaller in size." Cyborg explained as he sat down in front of his computer. "I placed only a few around the Tower." Cyborg said as he began typing on his computer. Soon a scene popped up showing Beast Boy's room.

"What! You put a camera in my room?" Beast Boy shouted watching the screen.

"Hehe…yeah. I was gonna use it in case I needed help black mailing you." Cyborg smirked as he tapped his fingers on the keyboard. "Now look here," Cyborg said as he pointed to the screen. "This is at 3:45 am in morning exactly when a murder was taking place in the city by the killer. Now Beast Boy, you claimed that you were the killer but as you can see here," Cyborg moved his finger to Beast Boy's bed where Beast Boy was asleep. "You were asleep the whole time so you obviously ain't the one who killed those three cops that night."

"Ok that explains how you know it wasn't me. But how did you figure out it's Raven?" Beast Boy asked. A frown appeared on Cyborg's face as he tapped a button and the scene changed, now showing an empty and dark hallway. The time at the bottom corner of the screen read 4:59 AM. The two Titans behind Cyborg continued to watch the screen, but nothing was happening.

"Cyborg what…" Raven trailed off when she suddenly saw herself stumble into the cameras view. She was a bloody heap.

"Oh my God…" Raven whispered as she watched herself walk down the hallway supporting herself against the wall. Her uniform was torn; she was covered in scratches, bruises and blood. Beast Boy watched intently with wide eyes. He remembered that night; it was 4 days back when he found Raven in the hallway. On the screen, Raven had stopped walking and leaned against the wall. Soon Beast Boy appeared and took Raven into his arms. Cyborg pressed the forward button; Beast Boy vanished from the hallway with Raven but returned later on with a bucket of water and a cloth. Cyborg let go of the forward button and watched as Beast Boy cleaned away the evidence of blood.

Cyborg turned around in his chair and looked at the two Titans whose eyes were drawn to the floor.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" he asked crossing his arms. Raven let out a deep breath. She should've seen this coming, she saw this moment in one of her visions. Raven took a seat nearby and began to recount the whole tale to Cyborg.

**-:-:-:-**

"Wow…" was all Cyborg could say after Raven completed her story.

"Yes," Raven nodded. "And now here we are."

"Aw man this is…I don't what to say. I thought he was really gone." Cyborg pondered as he leaned his arms on his knees and looked down at the floor deep in thought.

"Well unfortunately he still lives and is doing all he can for me to release him." Raven said as she stood up and paced around the room. "I really don't know what to do. Either I stick to the routine of meditating each night, fighting back his control or…well we really don't have second option."

"Damn." Cyborg said. He looked up at Beast Boy who was leaning up against the wall. "And you've been helping her out all this time?"

"Yep." Beast Boy said proudly puffing out his chest.

"Damn BB, I gotta hand it to ya, that was pretty brave what you did." Cyborg said standing up from his seat.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"Taking the blame for Raven, I never would've imagined you doing something like that."

"Oh, well I'd do it for any of you guys." Beast Boy smiled.

"Actually I don't think so." Cyborg smirked slyly. Beast Boy raised a questioning eyebrow at him. "I think Raven has a special place in your heart." Cyborg teased. Raven groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Aw Cyborg would you just cut it out!" Beast Boy said pouting his lips like a little child.

"Oh I know it's true. I mean I caught you two coming out of the same room, both of you kept this lil secret from the rest of us, plus when Raven was telling me the whole story…" Cyborg lifted his arm and pointed at Raven accusingly. "She smiled every time she mentioned that you helped her!" Cyborg exclaimed with a shocked face. "And in all honesty, I believed that would be something I would never ever see!"

"Ehehe…" Beast Boy chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Good point."

"Please Cyborg; Beast Boy has been helping me out through out this whole ordeal for which I am grateful. It would've been the same if it were you or Robin." Raven said crossing her arms. Cyborg leaned close to Beast Boy and whispered,

"I bet you're glad that it is you." Cyborg smirked.

"Dude, just drop it!" Beast Boy said shoving Cyborg away. Cyborg laughed as he walked up to his computer and began shutting everything down.

"Well anyways, all jokes aside, what are we suppose to do no?" he asked.

"I don't know." Raven said, "I think it would be best if we-AAAHH!" Raven screamed as she clutched her head and fell to her knees.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted as both he and Cyborg ran up to her.

"It's okay!" Raven hastily spoke taking deep breaths. "I'm alright." She said as she let her hand drop from her head to her lap.

"Trigon?" Beast Boy asked. Raven nodded in response.

"I really need to get back to meditating." Raven said as she stood up.

"You do that; it won't be long till sunrise. I say we get some rest." Cyborg said as he aided Raven to stand up straight.

"Well then I guess I'll just go back to my cell." Beast Boy said as he turned around and walked away, his ears dropping. The thought of spending the whole night in the wretched cell wasn't all too pleasing.

"Now hold up, who says you have to go back in there." Cyborg said. Beast Boy came to a halt and turned to look at Cyborg. "Go on to your own room."

"Really? But Robin…"

"Don't worry. I'll take care of Boy Blunder." Cyborg smirked.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy grinned before literally skipping out of the room. Raven rolled her eyes at his antics and followed suit.

"Raven?" Cyborg called her.

"Yes?" Raven asked looking over her shoulder.

"You sure you don't wanna tell Robin?"

"No!" Raven exclaimed fully turning around. "You can't tell Robin!"

"But…"

"Cyborg please…just please do this for me." Raven begged him, desperation in her eyes at the mention of telling Robin. Cyborg sighed and smiled reassuringly.

"Ok, I won't." Cyborg said.

Raven sighed in relief and looked at Cyborg gratefully. "Thank you." She said before leaving the room. Once outside she made her way to her room.

"BOO!"

Raven squealed and turned around to find Beast Boy clutching his stomach laughing hysterically.

"Beast Boy!" Raven shouted.

"Sorry!" Beast Boy laughed. "I couldn't resist!" he said before skipping ahead of Raven. Raven glared daggers into his back but seized once noticing something right above his belt.

"Beast Boy wait." Raven said as she tried to catch up with him.

"Huh? What is it?" he asked turning around to her.

"Turn around." She said. Without hesitation, he did as told. Raven took a closer inspection and found 6 scratch marks under his shoulder blades. Three scratches under his right shoulder blade and three under his left.

"Beast Boy how did you get hurt?"

Beast Boy looked over his shoulder and at his back. "Oh those? I guess that happened when you were sorta hugging me back in the cell."

Raven was rather shocked; her nails had dug through his uniform and left six red scratches. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey it's okay. Compared to the pain you were in, it's no biggie." Beast Boy reassured her.

"Does it hurt?"

"Nope."

Raven touched the marks.

"Ow! Um okay maybe it does a little." Beast Boy said as a sweat drop formed on his forehead. Raven placed both of her hands on his back. Soon a blue light emanated from her hands and covered Beast Boy's injuries. And in a matter of seconds, they disappeared.

"Is that better?" Raven asked as she rubbed her hands on his back.

"Yeah, much better." Beast Boy smiled and looked up at Raven. She returned his smile and gazed back into his eyes. She felt so transfixed into his beautiful emerald eyes. Realizing what she was doing she quickly pulled away and took her hands off his back.

"Anyways, I have to get back to meditating." She said as she walked past him.

"I'll join you. Maybe you'd like some company." Beast Boy said.

"I'll be spending my time meditating. I won't need any company." Raven said.

"Ok, maybe I just want some company." Beast Boy smirked wrapping his hands behind his neck. Raven smiled, they shared these same words a few nights ago.

"Alright then, let's go." Raven said before continuing to make her way to her room. Beast Boy smile broadened and he ran to catch up with her. Once they disappeared from around the corner, Cyborg appeared out of his room.

"Hmm…if I didn't know any better, those two have a thing for each other." Cyborg thought as he rubbed his chin.

…..

…..

…..

"Nah."

**-:-:-:-**

Yeah you all want to kill me right? (ducks from oncoming tomatoes and chairs) Yeah thoughts. But anyways, the thing was I was going through my O Level examinations and along with some other exams. Basically my education was on the line and I needed a break from fanfictions for a while. But now, school's finally out, break is over and I'm back to updating regularly.

Oh and another thing, I'm going to be revising the whole story, making several changes. And about my other story **_Meet The Parents_**, it shall be updated by the end of next week.

So I hope y'all like this chapter. Oh I'm sure you all remembered those lil cameras in chapter 2. The reason for there being finally mentioned. So then please review. Your reviews, fellow readers, always do motivate me.

-C18G


	20. Broken Family

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans nor anything related.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

**Rise of War**

_Chapter 20: Broken Family_

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

As the sun rose to the new morning sky, Cyborg made his way to the common room suppressing a yawn and stretching out his arms. Cyborg smirked; to him it seemed like another beautiful, perfect morning. All those thoughts were erased once he entered the kitchen to find Robin brooding over the table. Memories of the previous night came flowing back into his mind. The smirk on his face disappeared as he walked into the kitchen to prepare his breakfast.

"G'Morning." Cyborg greeted Robin. Robin murmured a response which Cyborg couldn't even hear. No other words were exchanged between the two. After fixing himself a plate of breakfast, Cyborg sat down at the table by Robin. He didn't touch his food but sat there staring at Robin who was playing with his own food. Cyborg cleared his throat to attain his attention. Robin looked up from his plate and acknowledged Cyborg's but then returned to playing with his food.

"So…what do you plan on doing man?" Cyborg asked.

Robin sighed as he dropped his fork. "I don't know…honestly, I don't know." Robin spoke rubbing the back of his stiff neck. "Last night I was so angry and I was set on taking quick action but now…I'm not sure what to do."

"Are you planning to send B to jail?" Cyborg asked cautiously. Robin didn't answer for a moment but then looked up at his fellow teammate.

"I have to Cyborg, I mean…don't you realize what he has done? He's killed so many innocent people! He even attacked Raven, his own team mate! I have every right to send him to jail."

"Yeah but Rob, he never meant to hurt anyone."

"But he did Cyborg. He hurt many people!" Robin said raising his voice as he clenched his fist.

"But he was being controlled. He never wanted that Beast inside him." Cyborg tried reasoning with his leader.

"I know but…"

"Listen, don't send him to jail."

"But…"

"Robin, with that Beast inside of him, don't you think it would easy for him to escape outta jail any time he wants."

Robin averted his gaze from Cyborg and thought about it. He was right; the police didn't have the best security to keep a murderous beast from escaping.

"Let him stay here and…I'll work up another antidote for him." Cyborg said. Though another antidote wasn't necessary, he needed to convince Robin not to send Beast Boy to jail. Robin sighed as he thought it over.

"I guess you're right. It'd be the best thing to do." Robin said as he stood up from his seat. Cyborg sighed in relief. "But I'm disbanding Beast Boy from the Titans."

"What!" Cyborg shouted abruptly standing from his seat. "You can't do that, he never…"

"It's only temporarily Cyborg!" Robin explained.

"Oh…" Cyborg acknowledge as he slowly sat back down.

"Don't worry." Robin assured Cyborg as he placed his hand on his large mechanical shoulder. "I don't think I could really kick Beast Boy off the team. He is, after all, still part of the family." He said. Removing his hand from Cyborg's shoulder he then made his way to the door. "I'm gonna go speak to him now."

Cyborg nodded his head. "Ok." Suddenly the realization dawned upon him; he didn't let Beast Boy stay in the cell. "Wait!"

Robin twisted his torso to look at Cyborg. "What is it?"

"Uh…you can't!"

"Why not?" Robin asked fully turning hi body to face Cyborg.

"Because uh…um you don't know the access code."

"Oh don't worry, I know it." Robin said turning around towards the door again.

"No you don't! Because…I changed it."

"Why did you do that?"

"Well because…Beast Boy knew the access code as well so…just to be on the safe side I changed it."

"Oh I see…"

"And hey you know that Beast Boy ain't early riser, let the guy sleep for a while. He's been through a lot."

"Yeah you're right. Well…I'm going to be in the training room then." Robin said before leaving.

"Phew…That was a close one." Cyborg said before beginning his breakfast.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

Raven opened her eyes to be greeted by the usual darkness of her room. The only slight amount of light came the bright morning sun through the window. She was glad the agonizing headaches had stopped, the constantly bugged her through out the night causing her to loose focus while meditating. Whatever Trigon was trying to do to her, she wasn't going to let it happen. And speaking of Trigon…Raven looked over to the edge of the bed over which she was hovering. Beast Boy's legs were draped over the edge while the rest of his body was on the floor.

'_Typical…'_ Raven thought as she floated down to the surface of her bed. Looking over to the cloak it read 8 o'clock. Bits and pieces of last night came rushing back into her mind, what were they to do now? She couldn't let Robin send Beast Boy to jail. Raven thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking at her door.

"Yo Raven, it's Cyborg!" Cyborg's voices sounded from behind the door. Raven jumped off her bed and made her way to the door. Her door swished open and she was greeted by Cyborg's figure. "Hey Raven, can I come in?" Raven took a peak down the hall making sure Robin nor Starfire were around. Seeing no one else around she stepped back and let Cyborg enter.

"So I listen I took care of Robin and…" Cyborg trailed off and froze right in his eyes.

"What is it?" Raven asked. His eyes were staring at something further in her room. She followed his gaze which was fixedly glued on…Beast Boy.

'_Great…'_

"So Rae, what's the lil green bean doing here?" Cyborg asked crossing his arm, a sly grin appearing on his face. Raven sighed; she should've hid Beast Boy before letting Cyborg in knowing that he was going to tease the two like hell. Raven ignored his teasing and walked over to the bed. "Ya know I can leave if you two are busy at the moment." Cyborg sniggered.

"Cyborg, drop it. He just spent the night in my room while I was meditating." Raven said as she took a seat at her bed.

"Oh sure…"

"Cyborg, he was only there to support me."

"Sure he was." Cyborg smirk grew wider as he took a step forward.

"Just drop it."

"Ya know I gotta say, you two make an unlikely couple."

"Cyborg…"

"I mean…the green bean and dark girl…who would've thought?"

"Cyborg…"

"But hey it's like they said, opposites attract."

"Cyborg would like me to tell Robin that you thought he was a prideful stuck up ass when you first met him."

"Ok I'm done now." Cyborg said instantly ended his line of teasing.

"Now then..." Raven said with a satisfied grin. "Is there a reason why you are here?"

"Oh yeah." Cyborg said uncrossing, remembering the reason why he came here. "I just convinced Robin not to send Beast Boy to jail."

"Really, how?"

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

Robin walked down the lonely hall of the Tower, eyes trailing on the floor, lost deep within his thoughts. He was unaware of Starfire who was heading down the hall from the opposite direction. It was when a pair of purple boots came into his view, he looked up and almost collided his forehead against her chin.

"Oh Starfire! Sorry, didn't notice you were there." He spoke nervously. He was well aware of the fact that she was most likely upset about last night and his quick decision on Beast Boy to jail.

"It is all right Robin." She said in a tone which betrayed her usual perky sweet voice and walked on ahead of Robin.

"Um Starfire wait." Robin said turning around.

"Yes Robin?" she asked turning towards him, her hands cupped in front of her.

"I uh…just wanted to let you know that I'm not sending Beast Boy to jail."

"You're not?" Starfire asked hope shining in her eyes.

"Nope." Robin smiled seeing the smile in Starfire's own eyes. The next thing he knew, Starfire had her arms firmly locked around his neck.

"Oh thank you Robin! I am so glad you have decided so!"

Robin gulped feeling rather warm all the sudden. Either it was the fact that Starfire had his arm around him or that she was choking him. But slowly he let his arms wrap around her waist once he was able to breathe again.

"I do not wish for the team to be broken up." Starfire spoke, her face buried in his shoulder. She felt him tighten his grip around her face.

"Don't worry Star, it's gonna be alright. I won't let anything bad happen…not to you." Robin said rubbing his cheek against Starfire's red hair. Clearing his throat he gradually pulled away from the hug. "Well um…I'm going to spend some time in the training room. See ya later." He gave a small wave to Starfire before turning around and heading to the training room.

Starfire what possessed her to do so but she called out to Robin. "Robin!"

Robin stopped within his trail and turned towards the alien beauty. "Yes Star?"

"Um…may I please join you?" she asked shyly. Robin smirked, he couldn't be any happier.

"Sure."

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

"I see." Raven said as Cyborg ended his story on how he convinced Robin not to send Beast Boy to jail. He left out the part of Beast Boy being temporarily kicked off the Titans. "That's great. Thank you Cyborg, I owe you one." Raven spoke gratefully.

"Nah you owe me nothing, the lil green twerp does." Cyborg said pointing to the still snoozing Beast Boy.

"Yes but what both of you are doing is being done for, and I can't thank you enough." Raven smiled at Cyborg and the averted her gaze to Beast Boy who was now sucking his thumb as he slept. Cyborg caught up on this and smirked.

Cyborg chuckled, "You sure you ain't sweet on the green bean?"

Raven looked back at the mechanical Titan with an annoyed look. "Cyborg for the last time he's just a good friend. That is all and all it will ever be."

"Alright, alright, if you say so." Cyborg said holding up his hand defensively. He walked over to Beast Boy's sleeping form and nudged him with his foot. "Yo B, wake up!"

Beast Boy continued to snooze.

Cyborg grabbed him by the ear and took a deep breath. "BEAST BOY!"

"YeaAAHHH!" Beast Boy squealed and jumped to the ceiling from the sudden boom in his ear. He took form of a cat and his claws dug into the ceiling leaving him hanging there. He opened his eyes to find Cyborg clutching his stomach as he laughed at the top of his lungs.

"Dude!" Beast Boy shouted as he transformed back and landed on Raven's bed. "What the heck was that for!"

"Hey man it was the only way to wake you." Cyborg sniggered. Beast Boy glared at him and hoped off Raven's bed. It was then he noticed Raven in the room as well. "Oh, good morning Raven." He smiled to her. She returned his smile.

"Man, what is it with you two!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"What?" both Raven and Beast Boy questioned quite obliviously. Cyborg just grunted and made his way out of the room.

"Hey wait up Cy!" Beast Boy ran after Cyborg. Once exiting the room he collided against Cyborg's back. "Dudes what…" he trailed once he noticed Cyborg dead serious face. Looking ahead he saw Robin with a towel draped around his shoulder.

"Beast Boy?"

'_Uh oh…'_ both Cyborg and Beast Boy though simultaneously.

"Um hey Robin…" Beast Boy managed to squeak out.

"What were you doing inside Raven's room?" Robin asked narrowing his eyes. Beast Boy began to stutter as Robin took a step forward. "Beast Boy what were you doing in Raven's room? Is Raven in there?"

"Robin?"

Robin looked behind the two to see Raven step out of her room, her eyes stricken with fear at the sudden appearance of Robin. However, Robin mistook the fear as fear of Beast Boy. His gaze then returned to the green changeling.

"What did you do!" Robin shouted as he took another step forward.

"Hey man chill." Cyborg said as he stepped in front of Beast Boy.

"Robin he didn't do anything." Raven assured him.

"Raven there's no need for you to defend him anymore. Why was he in your room, he was supposed to be locked up!" Robin shouted.

"Robin wait!" Cyborg said.

"He only came here to apologize to me!" Raven quickly blurted out.

"Oh really?" Robin asked unconvinced.

"Yes, it's true!"

"Yeah man, I just let him out of the cell so he could say sorry to Raven for everything that has happened." Cyborg said. Robin shifted his gaze from Cyborg to Raven and then to Beast Boy who was still cowering behind Cyborg. For now, he decided to let this one slip.

"Put him back in his cell." Robin ordered. With a grim expression, Cyborg nodded his head and did as told. Placing a hand behind Beast Boy's back he gently led him down the hall. Beast Boy kept his head down and avoided Robin eyes at all cost. "Oh by the way…" Robin said. The two stopped and turned back to Robin. "I hope you have informed Beast Boy that he has been suspended."

"Suspended?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Yes, suspended from the Titans."

"WHAT!" Raven yelled.

"Dude, you're kicking me off the team!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Robin you can't do that!" Raven yelled stepping in front of Robin.

"I have every right to after all that he has done!" Robin yelled back at Raven.

"But you can't just kick him off the team!"

"How can you expect me not! He, a Titan, murdered so many innocent people!"

"But Robin…"

"Why are you even defending him!" Robin yelled again at Raven face. By now even Starfire had appeared to witness the commotion. Raven stared back at Robin's fierce eyes. She was contemplating whether to just give up and tell Robin everything.

"Raven it's ok." Beast Boy softly spoke. Shocked by his words, Raven looked up at Beast Boy who simply smiled at her. "It's okay." He repeated. He slowly turned around and continued to head for the cell. Cyborg took one last look at the other before following behind Beast Boy. Robin left without saying a word to anyone. Starfire stood there rather confused at what had taken place and stood beside Raven. As a silent tear rolled down Raven's cheek as she watched Beast Boy, the only person who had truly helped her, be stripped of her duties as a Titan. And she did absolutely nothing.

"Raven?" Starfire softly called to her friend as she noticed the tears that were now flowing freely from her eyes. Very gently she took Raven into her arm and let her cry on to her shoulder. Raven tightly wrapped her arms around Starfire's shoulder and cried her heart out. She just stood there while Beast Boy just got kicked off the Titans, which she believed that she should deserve. "It will be all right Raven."

'_No…'_

Raven pulled back from Starfire and wiped her eyes. "I need to be a lone right now." She said before she retreated to her room. She leaned against her door and waiting as the sound of Starfire's foot steps faded away. Once they did, Raven collapsed to her knees and began to cry again. Abruptly, a sharp pain went through Raven's head which slowly started to increase. Raven groaned gripping her head as the pain increased. Raven then screamed and banged her head on the floor. If she gets too emotional now she would loose control of herself giving Trigon the perfect opportunity that he needed.

'_Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…'_

She chanted her mantra in her mind and tried to regain her breathing. Soon, the pain stopped.

'_I can't go on like this forever…I have to do something…'_

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

Alright that's all for now people. Oh and something I noticed, I have bad several grammatical mistakes in my previous chapters and only one person has pointed that out lol. Oh well, I'm going to be taking care of all that as I am rewriting most of the chapter…basically all of em. Not totally rewriting, but correcting mistakes and changing anything that I can make better. Any important changes I make I will let y'all know in the next update.

-C18G


	21. I Promise

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans nor anything related.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

**Rise of War**

_Chapter 21: I Promise_

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

Deep within Raven's mind, her face placed in her palms, Happy watched as Knowledge flipped through the various books on her desk, throwing aside the useless one behind her where a huge stack was already forming.

"Found anything?" Happy asked.

"Shhh…" Knowledge hushed her and continued to flip through the book placed in front of her.

"Found anything?" Happy asked again but in a hushed tone. In response, Knowledge slam the book shut, threw it aside and picked up another. After flipping through several pages she stopped at a certain page. A smile broke out on her face.

"Yes!" Knowledge exclaimed gazing down at the page.

"Yes?" Happy asked.

The smile then disappeared. "No." Knowledge said and tossed the boom away picking up the next one.

Happy sighed. "So what is wrong with Ravie anyway?" she asked.

"It's strange." Knowledge said finally taking her eyes off her book to look at Happy. "She suffered from these 'headaches' each night when Trigon attempts to control her mind leading Raven to transform into a demon." Knowledge explained staring intently at Happy, seemingly lost in her thoughts. Happy looked around herself, wondering what was Knowledge staring at.

"And now Raven is suffering from the same 'headache', or however you shall refer them, in the morning. As Trigon is not receiving any chance in the night to control Raven thanks to her continuous meditation, he is trying a different approach by attempting to control Raven's mind in the morning." Knowledge spoke, placing all the bits of information together.

"Riiiight…but why?" Happy asked.

Knowledge rolled her eyes. "Obviously because he can't take control of Raven at night anymore due to Raven's constant meditation."

"Oh…" Happy said. "So why can't Ravie just continue meditating in the morning."

"I find it pointless for she can't keep this up much longer. Instead of just fighting back for control daily, we must find a way to completely shut Trigon away and destroy once and for all."

"And how are we going to do that?"

Knowledge thought as she fiddled with her glasses. She looked up at Happy. "Get me the book of Demon Heritage."

"Right!" Happy jumped up to her feet, happy to be able to help out. She turned around to the numerous numbers of shelves of Knowledge's library containing millions of books. "Um…" Happy hesitated before turning back to Knowledge. "Which one?"

Knowledge sighed as she stood up from her seat. "I'll get it."

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

Robin sat at his table in his bedroom going over photograph slaughtered victims. He still couldn't believe his team mate, his friend, Beast Boy was behind it.

'_I find it even more unbelievable that Raven still seems to sympathize with him. I guess she's much closer to Beast Boy than he and I are. And then again…it's not completely his fault. It's those chemicals that had been spilt on him long ago.'_

Robin ran his hand through his hair and sighed. He found it weird how after a very long time since the chemicals had been spilt on Beast Boy, they now seem to be acting up and causing Beast Boy to go wild. And sometimes he felt as if he doesn't know the whole story, as if there was something Beast Boy was hiding from him. Something that Raven may know of as well.

Robin dropped his head into his hands. Never before has he received a headache from thinking too hard. Robin has yet to decide whether to send Beast Boy to jail or not. His thoughts were interrupted by an irritating beeping coming from his computer. Moving his chair in front of his computer he pressed a button and Batman's face appeared on the screen.

'_Oh great…just what I needed.'_ Robin thought sarcastically. Through his own reliable sources, Batman was well aware of the mass carnage taking place in Jump City. He did what he could to contribute to the investigation of finding the killer but his own city would keep him busy.

"Robin, sorry I couldn't check in earlier. I've been busy." Batman said.

'_With your girlfriend Wonder Woman perhaps?'_ Robin mused.

"I received news that the murders in Jump City are gradually decreasing. Have you been able to find out information about the killer?" Batman asked.

"Hello to you too Batman, how are you? Me, I'm doing great." Robin spoke with a sly but fake smile.

"No time for formalities Richard, answer the question." Batman said with his trade mark 'Bat-Stare'.

Robin sighed and leaned back in his seat. "The investigation is going ok."

"Have you found out anything about the killer?" Batman asked.

Robin hesitated. Should Robin let him know about Beast Boy? That his own team mate is the killer? Robin was definitely sure that Batman would take immediate action and arrest Beast Boy. Could Robin really let him do that?

"No…we haven't found anything." Robin said. "Nothing at all. We're just glad that the deaths have decreased."

"Hmm…I'm going to be dropping by soon to investigate this case on my own." Batman said.

"Batman, this is my city, my team and I can handle it by ourselves." Robin assured him.

"You and your team are a group of teenagers. I'm not underestimating you, but it is as danger for you along with your team to be involved."

"Batman we…"

"I've seen the photos of the dead victims. You're dealing with a dangerous murderer."

"Do I sense worry in the Dark Knight's voice?" Robin smiled.

"I'll check in later." And with that, Batman's face disappeared from the screen. Robin grunted as he leaned back in his seat, one thought trailing through his mind.

'_Stuck up.'_

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

Raven sniffed as she buried her head in her pillow. She lay sprawled on her bed, letting the tears freely fall from her eyes as she stared off in the darkness of her room. She couldn't take much more of this. She wished right then and there that time would stop and for just one moment she could enjoy the peace and be relieved of the pain. But her peace was soon interrupted by the conspicuous knocking at her door.

Wiping away her tears, she sat up and took a deep breath. "Come in." she spoke in a frail voice. The door slid open to reveal Starfire who cautiously stepped into the room. Raven averted Starfire's concerned gaze as she made her way to the bed and sat down next to Raven.

"Hello Raven." Starfire softly spoke. Raven didn't reply so she continued. "You and I have not spoken for a while and I wished to see how you are doing."

Raven sighed but did not answer her. She couldn't say she was fine for that was far beyond the truth. Raven continued to stay silent while Starfire spoke on.

"The recent events must be very traumatic for you. I still cannot bring myself to believe that Beast Boy had killed all of those innocent people."

'_Beast Boy killed no one. I did…'_

"But…he still seems the same."Starfire said. Raven looked up at Starfire, finally interested in what she was saying.

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"As Cyborg was guiding Beast Boy back to the cell room, I spoke with him. Despite the fact that he has killed numerous numbers of people, he smiled and spoke in a good hearted and comical manner as he always does. For a moment I forgot that it is the same Beast Boy whom had murdered all those innocents."

'_Beast Boy never seems to lose his cheerful mood even at the most crucial moments.'_ Raven smiled at the thought. She wished she could be like that, so carefree and jovial. Unfortunately she couldn't be anything like Beast Boy. He had it easy; he wasn't the child of a big, red, ugly, demon.

"Despite the fact of what he has done, he still is our Beast Boy. The same 'green bean' as you refer him." Starfire giggled. "I find it admirable how he finally confessed his crime when Robin was about to send you to jail. That is another thing that proves he is still our friend, he cares deeply for us and would not let us down." Starfire smiled and looked over at Raven. Raven sighed but kept her head down.

"You're right." Raven whispered.

"Do not worry friend." Starfire said as she laid her hand on Raven's. "I believe that Robin could never send Beast Boy to jail."

"Maybe." Raven chuckled at the thought of Robin holding a soft spot for the changeling, in a friendly manner of course. "Thank you Starfire." Raven lifted up her head and smiled. Starfire beamed and grabbed Raven in a hug. Knowing it was a crucial moment, she didn't apply too much force in the hug, for that Raven was grateful as she was not being choked for once.

'_I owe that green bean one. But…I'm afraid I might be the one to let him down. For all I know, I may get him killed…'_

'_**And your alien friend shall be next.'**_

Raven gasped and pulled away from Starfire.

"Raven what's…" Starfire was interrupted by the blaring sound of the alarm. Without saying another word, Raven immediately stood up and left the room. Starfire followed suit.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

"What's going down?" Cyborg asked as he stepped into the common room where Robin was watching the computer screen intently. Soon a footage of Cinderblock wrecking the city showed up.

"It's Cinderblock." Robin said just as Raven and Starfire stepping into the room.

"I'm gonna go get Beast Boy." Cyborg said turning to leave the room.

"No."

Cyborg stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Say what?"

"I said no." Robin spoke firmly.

"Aw come man we need him."

"We don't need a criminal running lose out on the street."

"He's not a criminal." Raven spoke up. Robin jerked his head towards Raven suspiciously. She regretted speaking up, knowing it would arouse suspicion after what she just said. Robin narrowed his eyes at her before continuing.

"He is currently very dangerous. We can't risk it." Robin said.

"Robin, Beast Boy isn't evil. He's just being controlled by it." Cyborg glowered at his team leader. Robin averted Cyborg gaze and contemplated his words. He was right.

"Fine." Robin said as he strode pass Cyborg. On his way to the door he glanced at Raven who kept her eyes on the floor.

'_Something is going on…'_

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

The T-Car skidded to a halt right in front Cinderblock who was causing mayhem in the city.

"Titans, go!" Robin gave out the order as he got out of the car. Starfire flew out from the window and charged at Cinderblock followed by Cyborg. Beast Boy unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door but was startled when something caused it to slam back shut. Looking up, Robin stood with his hand pressing against the door.

"You stay here." He ordered grimly before taking out his staff and running towards the others. As Robin ran off, Raven watched from the side as Beast Boy lowered his head dejectedly. Raven floated to the car window and leaned forward. Beast Boy looked up once noticing the shadow cast by her figure.

"Beast Boy I…"

"It's okay Raven." Beast Boy smiled reassuringly. "You go on and help the others."

Raven looked back at the others before turning back to Beast Boy. "I'm sorry Beast Boy."

"It's okay Raven." Beast Boy said with a smile though Raven could see the despair in his eyes.

"I promise to get you out of this." She said before floating away to assist the others. Beast Boy smiled as he watched her float away. He never doubted her, but he was still scared of what could happen to him.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

Starfire flew towards Cinderblock with Robin in her hands. When she got close enough she dropped Robin who released a number of attacks right at Cinderblocks face. Cinderblock stumbled back a bit but was pushed forward by Cyborg's sonic cannon from behind. Robin jumped down from the giant rock villain as Starfire flew at him with her eyes glowing bright green. With a battle cry she hurled various Star Bolts at Cinderblock. Cinderblock tried to take cover but was hit direct on. He shielded himself with his arm as he grabbed a near pole and broke it off from the ground.

"Starfire look out!" Robin warned her but was too late. Cinderblock hurled the pole at Starfire and she was send crashing into a near by building.

"Star-woah!" Robin exclaimed as he was swept off his own feet and thrown into the same building by Cinderblock.

"Robin!" Raven yelled s she ran towards her two fallen team mates.

"Yo Raven! I could seriously use a hand here!" Cyborg shouted towards her as he shot his Sonic Cannon at Cinderblock. Raven turned away from her other two team mates and floated into the air. Her hand became encased in a black aura; she picked up a large slab from a wrecked building and flung it at Cinderblock. The impact caused the slab to break into smaller chunks, it didn't provide much help.

"Yo Raven! Why not just cut through the chase and knock him it out now!" Cyborg said as he stepped away from behind Cinderblock. It didn't take long for Raven to comprehend what he meant. She remembered the battle with Plasmus and her increase in strength due to her demon heritage, and she clearly remembered how she was motivated when she saw Beast Boy in trouble.

'_Alright Raven. Think about the Titans, your friends and all they've done for you. Think of what Beast Boy has done for…'_ Raven mentally told herself as she hut her eyes. In a mater of seconds she reopened her eyes which were now deep red.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven yelled as she shot out a black beam from her hand to Cinderblock. The beam hit him right on the chest and sent him flying backwards. He thrown back with such force, when he skidded across the road he left a large hole and was buried deep under. He was knocked out for sure and his whole body seemed ready to crack.

"Booya! Nice one Raven!" Cyborg cheered throwing his fist into the air.

"Raven!"

Cyborg immediately turned around to see Raven fall from the air. Cyborg thought fast and rushed forward to catch her. She wasn't unconscious but drowsy. He gently laid her on the ground as Beast Boy came running.

"Is she okay?" Beast Boy asked franticly.

"I'm…fine." Raven breathed. "Just used too much energy." She said as she shut her eyes. Beast Boy was about to speak again but was pushed away by Robin.

"Raven, are you alright?" he asked kneeling down beside her.

"She's fine man. Just needs some rest." Cyborg spoke for her.

"Let's get back to the Tower." Robin said standing up and walking back to the T-Car.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

When the Titans returned to the Tower they all made their way to the common room, until Robin spoke up.

"Cyborg, put Beast Boy back in his cell and activate the security cameras in there" He ordered without looking at Cyborg. The other four Titans stopped in their tracks while Robin continued to walk on. Starfire quickly flew forward to catch up with him. Once they Starfire was gone, Beast Boy let out a deep breath.

"I'll go back to my room now…my new room that is." Beast Boy spoke like a child who has just been grounded.

"Beast Boy-AAH!" Raven yelped as she clutched her head and fell to her knees.

"Raven!" Beast Boy immediately rushed to her side and held her up.

'_Stop it! Just stop it! Get out of my mind!'_ Raven yelled to Trigon as she shut her eyes tightly and dug her nails into her head

'_**I'm not going anywhere dear daughter.'**_

'_You can't do this to me you evil bas-'_

'_**I can do as I please! I can have you destroy anyone of your so called friends.'**_

'_No…'_

'_**Why not start with the green one?'**_

Cyborg and Beast Boy's voices went unnoticed by Raven as she tried to block out Trigon's vile laugh.

"C'mon, let's get her to her room." Cyborg said as he lifted Raven into his arms and rush to her room, closely followed by Beast Boy.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

Cyborg laid Raven down on her bed and covered her with a blanket. She muttered incoherent words but Cyborg hushed her.

"Shh…it's okay. Just sleep for a little while."

"No, don't go to sleep!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"What? Dude, the girl's worn out!" Cyborg responded.

"Yeah but if she's goes to sleep, Trigon can take control of her anytime!"

"But…"

"He's right." Raven said, her voice barely over a whisper. "I'm just…so tired." She said, her eyelids drooping.

"Oh! How bout I give ya those Stimulants?" Beast Boy asked.

"Stimulants! Cyborg exclaimed.

"Uh yeah, we took some of those to stay up all night." Beast Boy explained.

"And where did you get them from?" Cyborg asked eyeing Beast Boy suspiciously.

"Uh…" Beast Boy put a finger to his chin as he thought deeply. "Oh yeah, I stole em from the med lab!" Beast Boy grinned proudly. Cyborg resisted to roll his one human eye. "I'll go get them!" Beast Boy said turning to leave the room.

"No, no, no!" Cyborg said as he grabbed Beast Boy by the shoulder. "You stay here, we don't want Robin catching you outside your cell." Cyborg said as he walked to the door. Once he was gone, Beast Boy turned back to Raven and realized how drain she looked.

"Hey Rae," Beast Boy said as he sat crossed legged on the bed by Raven's side. "You feel ok?"

"I'm sorry for everything Beast Boy." Raven said ignoring the fact he called her by her loathsome nick name.

"Hey you have nothing to be sorry about…"

"Yes! Yes I do…I got you into this mess and I promise to get you out."

"Don't worry Raven, it's gonna be okay." Beast Boy smiled reassuringly.

"Beast Boy…" Raven whispered tear forming in the corner of her eyes. "You can't die."

Beast Boy frowned, startled by her words. "I'm not gonna die Raven."

'_**He doesn't know that now does he?'**_

Raven shut her eyes tightly, trying to focus on anything else other than the agonizing pain in her head.

"Raven are you…" Beast Boy trailed off when Raven suddenly clutched his hand. He could tell she was in pain.

'_You monster…don't you dare do anything to Beast Boy!'_

'_**I'm not going to do anything…you are the one who's going kill him.'**_

'_I'll never do anything to harm him!'_

Raven shut her eyes even tighter trying to block out her fathers evil laugh. She was getting sick of this, she had to settle this once and for all. "Beast Boy." Raven opened her eyes and looked at her companion. "After midnight, I want you to meet me outside the Tower."

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

"There once was a man named Michael Finnigin, he grew whiskers on his chinnigin, the wind came up and blew them innigin, poor old Michael Finnigin, beginnigin!"

"NO! Do not beginnigin!" Raven shouted at the tops of her lungs.

"Aw c'mon Rae, ya know you like this song!"

"You must be a complete idiot to think I like this song! And don't call me Rae!" Raven yelled. She was beyond infuriated.

The two sat by the rocks outside the Tower. It was past midnight and the other Titans were fast asleep. Raven had let Beast Boy out of his cell after tampering with the camera in there. She took a still image of Beast Boy sleeping on his bed and then implanted in the camera. So when Beast Boy left the cell, the camera will keep displaying the picture of Beast Boy sleeping. Now the two sat the Tower. Raven was hoping they could figure out a way to destroy Trigon's connection with Raven and then maybe finding out some way to destroy him once and for all. And during the last hour, Beast Boy has done nothing but sing children's songs and played around while Raven spent some time meditating and wondering why did she even called him out here in the first place.

"Would you just relax Raven." Beast Boy said as he rested his arms behind his head. He was laying down on a rock, staring up at the night sky while Raven stood nearby, fuming.

"Honestly Beast Boy, must you be so indolent?" Raven said glaring back at him. She found it rather weird, it seemed as if things were back to normal again. Not so long ago was she bedridden with Beast Boy by her side supporting her, and now here she is completely fed up with Beast Boy whom was now getting on her nerve. Oh how she wished it could be this way but unfortunately there was a demon out to wreck havoc and he can't be serious for just one moment.

"I am not indo-whatever!" Beast Boy retorted.

"Oh sure, that explain why you're doing nothing but lying there like a complete bum." Raven said fully turning around to him.

"Gee Raven, chill. It ain't the end of the world." Beast Boy replied sitting up.

"Well it could be any second if you continue to just sit there like there's nothing going on you moron!" Raven yelled as she turned away.

"Maybe if you would treat me nice I could help." Beast Boy grumbled.

"And exactly why should I? I'm the one in agonizing pain and you're just sitting there and…urgh!" Raven crossed her arms and walked away from Beast Boy. He glared dagger at her back but then frowned.

'_Ok what's happening? We just started to become better friends and now we're fighting. Maybe I am being a bit…indo-whatever.'_ Beast Boy thought.

Ever since this whole incident started, they started to become much closer and the last thing he wanted to do was ruin it. He decided it would be best to apologize. He stood up and dusted himself off. Wrapping his hand behind him, he cautiously made his way behind Raven. He jumped a few rocks down until he was right behind her. Once behind her, he cleared his throat but Raven didn't look back at him.

"Um…look Raven, I'm sorry for being…um well…me. I just uh…um…" Beast Boy stuttered as he gazed down at his feet. Raven glanced back at him and sighed.

"It's alright. Just forget about it." she said before turning away from him and back to staring at the ocean. Beast Boy stepped up beside her and looked at her face. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, she continued to stare at the ocean. Beast Boy looked down at the ocean, they were standing on a rock right above the surface of the ocean water. It was then when an idea struck him.

"Wanna go for a swim?"

Raven jerked her head to look at the green changeling. "What?"

"Let's go for a swim." Beast Boy said as he already began to take of his shoes and gloves. Raven groaned as she rolled her eyes and looked away. "C'mon Raven, it'll cool you off."

"Beast Boy I am not…" Raven trailed off as Beast Boy jumped into the water causing a huge splash. Raven was too late to take cover and was now soaked. "Beast Boy!" she yelled. Beast Boy popped his head up from the surface and frowned.

"Oops, sorry." He chuckled nervously.

"You incompetent fool!" she yelled as she pushed back her wet hair.

"Aw c'mon Ravey." Beast Boy whined like a child.

"Beast Boy, get out of the water!" Raven ordered.

"But…"

"Now!"

Beast Boy frowned and his ears drooped. "Fine." He said as he swam closer to the rock. "Help me out." He said extending his hand out for Raven. Raven grumbled something incoherent and reached down to grab a hold of his hand. But Beast Boy had other plans. He quickly grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her down. Raven shrieked as she was plunged into the water.

"Hehehe…gotcha!" Beast Boy laughed. His laughing seized when Raven emerged to the surface. Her hair was plastered in front of her face so he couldn't tell if she was angry, but of course there was no doubt that she was extremely angry.

"I am going to kill you…" Raven said as she pushed back her hair.

'_Uh oh…'_ Beast Boy thought.

Raven slowly made her way to Beast Boy but then stopped when a she suddenly received a vision. She saw Beast Boy lying on the floor, covered in scratches and bruises. He lay there motionlessly. There was a white flash, Raven blinked her eyes and she saw Beast Boy in front of her.

"Um…Raven?" he called to her, cautiously stepping closer. Raven's shoulders dropped and she frowned, suddenly feeling very guilty for lashing out at Beast Boy. When Beast Boy took another step towards her she immediately moved back. "Raven what's wrong?"

Raven was about to speak but screamed instead. She firmly grasped her head as the pain returned, but much worse. It started to become difficult to breath, in fact she was sure she couldn't breath at all due to the pain. While one hand grasped her head, the other wrapped around her neck.

"Raven, what's happening?" Beast Boy asked as he stepped up in front of her. She began sinking into the water so he quickly grabbed her by her arms. "Raven!" he yelled. It was then he noticed blood oozing from her neck. Taking a closer inspection he noticed Raven's nails were growing and digging into her skin. Wrapping one arm around her, with the other he pulled off Raven's hand from her neck. He looked at her other hand and noticed the nails on it were growing as well. She was slowly transforming to the demon.

"Raven snap out of it!"

Raven wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's back and buried her head in his shoulder. Her teeth began sharpening.

"Raven don't let him control you!"

Her nails began digging into Beast Boy's back. He gasped as he could feel blood oozing down his back. He wrapped his arm tighter around her ad whispered into her ear.

"Raven don't give up, fight him back!"

'_Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…'_ Raven mentally repeated to herself. It was hard to focus due to the pain but with Beast Boy's voice there to support her, she could feel the pain slowly fading away. Beast Boy just stood there in the water with Raven in his arm, she didn't say anything nor did he. A few minutes passed and they stayed in that position. Beast Boy looked over his shoulder and at his back. He could see Raven's hand and her nails had grown back to their normal size. He looked down at Raven's head, he couldn't hear her breathing and was getting scared that she may died on him. Gently pulling her head back he looked down at her face. Nope she was alive, breathing very slowly, though her eyes looked dead. Tears were streaming down her eyes.

"Beast Boy…" she whispered.

Beast Boy placed her head back on his shoulder and cradled her in his arm as if she was a little baby. "It's ok Raven. I'll take care of you, I promise." He gently spoke to her.

"I need help…" she murmured against his shoulder which was now damped with her tears.

"I can help you Raven."

"No one can help me…"

Beast Boy sighed and gently swayed to and fro with Raven in his arms. She was so weak and helpless now.

'_Ok what just happened? First she was screaming at me and ready to kill me and now she's crying and hugging me…girls and their mood swings…'_

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

Raven now stood in her dark room. It was 9 AM in the morning. Starfire, Cyborg and Robin were mostly likely having breakfast as was Beast Boy but in his cell. Last night, she convinced Beast Boy to return to his cell and get some sleep. She spent her time meditating in her room. The pain continued to torment her. It would just come at anytime then go only to return. Her eyes were puffy and red from lack of sleep and crying. She did take the Stimulants, however the agony she was in cancelled out their effect.

She now sat on her bed with her mirror in hand. She decided to pay a little visit to her emotion, hoping it would do some good. But before she was going to do so, she was taking a moment to breathe as she just got through another agonizing head ache.

She sighed and sat up straight. "Ok…" she lifted up her mirror and looked into it. She was surprised by her disheveled appearance but didn't think much of it. The second she was about to enter her mind the pain returned.

"No…not again!" She yelled as she abruptly stood up. Closing her eyes she walked forward until her head collided against her window. She tried her best to block out the pain but it was no good. With a yell she banged her head against her window. The impact was so great a crack started forming on the window. It of course did little help to ease Raven's pain but she hit her head against the window again. She then slammed her hand onto the window forgetting about the mirror she held in that hand. Mirror attained a small crack but nothing much. The pain then began to increase and she then flung the mirror away from her without even realizing she did so.

The mirror hit the book shelve and fell to the floor. It attained another crack. A vase was place at the top of the shelves and was dangerously close to the edge. When the mirror hit the shelve it caused it to shake leading to the vase to lose its balance. The vase finally stopped moving but its weight was already placed on the wrong side resulting it into falling over the shelve. The vase hit the mirror. The vase was shattered, along with the mirror.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

Within Raven's mind, each Forbidden Door became a vortex of some sort. Thunder clasped around them and black and blue swirls spun around in the middle of the doors. It seemed like a magical monstrosity. Knowledge, Wisdom and Love appeared through the ground, a far distance from one of the Forbidden Doors.

"What's happening?" Love asked.

"I do not know but it seems like something has triggered some sort of magical eruption with the Forbidden doors." Knowledge answered.

"Is it dangerous?" Love asked.

"I'm not so sure." Knowledge said.

"But I believe it would be best to stay away." Wisdom said. All three emotions turned away from the door and walked away. Soon they faded away into the air. Much closer to the door, Brave, Happy and Timid appear.

"Um…what's wrong with the door?" Happy asked. Her cloak fluttering from the breeze that seemed to be coming from the door.

"We should leave." Timid said as she cowered behind Happy.

"Why? This could be Rage's work." Brave said as she confidently stepped closer to the door.

"Come on Timid!" Happy said as she grabbed Timid's hand and pulled her forward. Timid whimpered but did not oppose. Brave was now dangerously close to the door causing a flux in the vortex. She poked her finger into the vortex and was then sucked in.

"Hey, where'd ya go?" Happy asked as she stepped closer. She along with Timid were sucked in as well.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

'_GET OUT OF MY HEAD!'_ Raven mentally yelled. Trigon merely mocked her and laughed.

'_Please…'_

'_**You're weak and pathetic…just like your mother.'**_

Raven was about to retort but was interrupted by the alarm. Quickly composing herself she stood up and made her way to the door. Leaning her head against the door she waited for the pain to completely fade away. Once it did so, she left the room oblivious to the black swirls around her mirror. The swirls then disappeared and a light shined out from each of the broken pieces of glass. There was a crackling sound, electricity shocks were running around the glass pieces. There was a bright flash of light and then all the magic effects stopped. The mirror just lay there in shattered pieces.

"Hey Brave…what happened?"

"You got me."

"Where are we?"

Three figures faded into the room, all three clad in a leotard and cloak, each in different colors.

"Who's domain are we in now?"

"Um…"

"Isn't this Raven's room."

Their eyes trailed around the room until they all caught sight of the broken mirror near the book shelve.

"…uh oh…"

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

About an hour later the Titans returned from bailing Overload, and they were soaking wet.

"Well at least I don't have to take a bath." Beast Boy said as he tried getting water out of his ear. Robin was about to order Cyborg to take Beast Boy back to his cell but was interrupted by the sound of a glass breaking from the common room.

"What was that?" Cyborg asked. The Titan ran towards the common and entered, expecting to find maybe a villain breaking in but all they found was someone snooping through the fridge. Whoever it was finally brought their head out.

"Hey guys!"

All the Titans jaws drop. Standing in front of them holding a jar of peanut butter was a Raven clone, except she was wearing pink.

"I can actually eat this stuff! Cool huh?" she said as she sucked on some peanut butter from her finger.

"Happy?" Raven asked.

"Yep!" Happy said.

"What…how…who…how…" Raven stammered staring at Happy disbelievingly.

"W-wait…who are you?" Robin asked stepping forward warily.

"I'm Raven." Happy answered eating more peanut butter.

"But wait…I thought…" Robin trailed off and looked at the original Raven and back to the pink clad. "If you…then who…and…why are you wearing pink?"

"Dude, it's her favorite color." Beast Boy said.

"Aww, you remembered BB!" Happy smiled.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

Sorry for lateness, I've been stressed out with tons of stuff. Got some things to say but first of all I want to show you guys some artwork based on this fic. This first one has been done by me, copy and paste the link into your adress bar and replace the DOT with actual an actual dot.

deviantartDOTcom/deviation/35304449

This one has been done by Pilot-p-500. Scroll down to the very last post.

the-bbxrae-shrineDOTnet/index.php?showtopic(equal symbol)1388&st(equal symbol)15

Another one done by Pilot-p-500.

deviantartDOTcom/deviation/36071787/

I'm working up a sketch of Raven's complete demon form; I'll definitely show it to you guys once it's done.

Now the other thing I wanted to say, I've made some changes to the story. Made corrections basically and changed a couple of stuff. The important changes I've made which you need to know about are:-

1. In chapter one when Jinx, Mammoth and Gizmo were robbing a jewelry store, I've taken out Jinx and added in Billy Numerous, Seemore and Kyd Wykkyd.

2. From Raven's emotions, I've taken out Crass and Sarcasm and formed made them a part of Rude. There are 8 emotions now: Happy, Brave, Timid, Knowledge, Wisdom, Rude, Rage and Love.

Uh…yeah that's. Any other changes are just lil mistakes with grammer/spelling, stuff like that. Also made some changes in dialogue and made additions, but nothing you guys are missing out in. I've haven't uploaded the revised versions of each chapter yet but will once I finish each one of them. And that's all for now, till next time. Please do review!

-C18G


	22. Losing Control

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans nor anything related.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

**Rise of War**

_Chapter 22: Losing Control_

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

After getting over the shock of seeing her pink clad counterpart, Raven excused herself and immediately fled the room followed by Happy who disappeared into thin air. Raven jogged towards her room and once entering, she focused and summoned forth Happy.

"You telepathically rang?" Happy chirped.

"What are you doing? For that matter, how did you get here?!" Raven demanded to know.

"I don't know." Happy shrugged. Raven gave her an incredulous look.

"You don't know?!" Raven asked. Happy shook her head in reply. It then occurred to Raven, this was Happy whom she was talking to. She didn't focus around random information but merely be…happy, at all situations; fatal or crucial. Not Raven's favorite emotion to deal with.

"Did something happen? I mean, what were you doing before you got here?"

"Well…" Happy tapped her forehead thinking deeply. "All the forbidden doors went kind of…weird."

"Weird?" Raven asked.

"Yeah." Happy smiled, always overjoyed to provide the least bit of info.

"In what way weird?" Raven asked.

"Well something happened to the forbidden doors."

"What?"

"Well when you go through a forbidden door you're meant to be taken to a different part in your mind but when we went up to one of the doors we got sucked through and ended up here."

Raven looked at Happy peculiarly. Raven then walked over to her bed and sat down. "This doesn't make any sense." She said as she rubbed her temple. Her eyes then widened and she looked up at Happy. "Did you say 'we'?"

"Uh…no I said 'well when you go through a forbidden door you're meant to be…'"

"No!" Raven said standing up. "I meant that…you were with another emotion when you got sucked through the forbidden door?"

"Uh huh. Brave and Timid!" Happy smiled.

Raven prayed it wasn't so, but there was only way to find out. Raven closed her eyes and tried to summon forth the said emotions.

"Hey Raven."

Raven opened her eyes to see Brave standing in front of her with Timid cowering behind her.

"Oh this is just wonderful." Raven said as she plopped down onto her bed.

"Yeah! Isn't this cool?" Happy giggled jumping up and down on her toes.

"Brave," Raven looked up to her green clad emotion "could you please explain to me, in a more professional manner, how you got here?"

"The forbidden doors turned to some kind of vortex." Brave explained.

"A vortex?"

"Yep. Similar to that one door that leads you out of your mind."

"But you're not allowed to pass through that door. You're not allowed to pass through any of the doors that lead to the real world."

"Well…we're here aren't we?" Brave said. Raven grunted and stood up.

"Where's my mirror?" Raven looked towards her dresser but didn't find it there. She looked around her room until her eyes landed at the bottom of her bookshelf. "Oh no." She whispered as she ran over to the shelf. Kneeling down, she picked up her shattered mirror. "This can't be happening…"

Raven the heard a deep sinister laugh within her mind.

'_**Another matter to add to your list of problems.'**_

"You, shut up!" Raven shouted to the thin air. Timid started whimpering and then disappeared along with Happy. Brave was the only one to stay back, standing her ground to the malevolence voice of Trigon. Putting the mirror on her dresser she walked up to her book shelves and pulled out one of her ancient books hoping to find any answers to her problem.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

"So…they're images?"

"Yes, that would be an accurate way of putting. They're not real, living, breathing, flesh; mere images that represent my emotions. They were created by the monks of Azarath to help me control my emotions and powers. My only means of communication with them is through my mirror which is a portal to my mind." Raven explained. She along with the others Titans, except for Beast Boy, sat in the common room where Raven explained the situation with her emotions.

"So how did they get out?" Cyborg asked.

"Well it so happens I um…" Raven trailed off.

'_Went raging crazy because of the ugly red demon in my head and broke my mirror…?'_

Raven cleared her throat. "Accident broke my mirror triggering some magic effect with the portal to my mind. And since my emotions of Happiness, Bravery and Timidity were close by; they were sucked through the portal and brought here."

"So…is that bad?" Robin asked.

"Well yes of course but I looked into it some of my books and have discovered that they shall be harm to me or anyone else, physically nor emotionally. All that has happened is that the earth has now become their playground, my mind being the initial playground for them before."

"So if they're not real…how did Happy eat all the peanut butter?" Cyborg asked looking into the empty peanut butter jar.

"Well…I guess since they are here in the real world, they can as well react with it. Though I'm uncertain how she was able to eat the whole jar of peanut butter." Raven explained.

"Well if they're not going to be any harm I think you can handle getting them back into your mind on your own right?" Robin asked.

"Yes I…" Raven trailed her sentence as she felt a stinging pain in her head. Closing her eyes, she rubbed her forehead hoping to ease the irritating pain in her head. She could hear his voice, laughing at her, mocking her. His voice clouded out those of the other Titan.

"Raven?" Cyborg leaned over the couch looking down at dazed girl.

"Friend Raven?" Starfire called out to her as well.

Raven shut her eyes tighter. The pain was slowly driving her to the edge of her tolerance, her mind was spinning and she felt faint. She felt like screaming but was in too much pain to do so. She started breathing heavily. Her father continued to mock her.

"Raven are you all right?" Robin asked reaching his hand forward.

"I'm fine!" Raven snapped causing Robin to flinch his hand back. Robin was shocked by her sudden rude outburst and looked towards Cyborg who had the same shocked expression.

"Are you sure?" Starfire asked placing her hand on Raven's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!!" Raven yelled. Starfire retreated her hand and scooted away from her dark friend. Cyborg was about to speak up but he before he said anything, Raven stood up and strode out of the room.

"Well, that was…weird." Cyborg said.

"She must be stressed out. A lot has been happening these days." Robin said as he took a seat on the couch next to Starfire.

"I guess you're right." Cyborg said taking a seat on the couch as well. The common room was then filled with silence. No one spoke. Only the sound of a cricket, chirping a soft melody, could be heard.

"So…" Cyborg broke the silence. He looked at Robin. "Have you come to a decision about Beast Boy?"

Robin sighed. "Yes…I'm going to send him to jail."

Starfire gasped. "But Robin…"

"But not yet." Robin quickly said. "After he's been cured. Has that antidote coming Cyborg?"

"Huh?" Cyborg looked at Robin questioningly until it finally hit him. "Oh yeah the antidote! Right…um…it's almost done." Cyborg hesitantly said. Truthfully, Cyborg hasn't been working on the antidote at all, for he already knew what was really going on and knew there was no point for an antidote. But since Robin and Starfire are uninformed about the true situation, best to play safe and pretend he's working on it.

Cyborg cleared his throat as he stood up. "I'm uh gonna go and finish up the antidote." He said before he left the common room, leaving Starfire and Robin alone together. Glancing sideways at Robin, Starfire scooted closer to Robin. After that, she remained silence. She could tell from the look on his face that he was deep in thought.

"Um…Robin?" Starfire silently called to him. Robin blinked as his thoughts trailed away and he looked up at Starfire.

"Yes Starfire?"

"Um I wish to know…" Starfire began hesitantly. "Is it true that most criminals who have committed evil deed shall be…" Starfire trailed off from her sentence, afraid to bring out the last word. Starfire gulped, "executed?"

Robin's eye widened. "Executed?"

"Yes. Executed for murdering many people? Our enemies have never committed any crimes such as murder, I can clearly understand why such a punishment would not be carried out on them but…Beast Boy…" Starfire looked up at Robin who had a dismal expression as he listened on to what Starfire had to say. "He has murdered many people…will he be executed?"

Robin looked away from Starfire. Would Beast Boy be executed? Would their own team mate's life be taken away for the evil he has done?

"Starfire I…I don't know if they'll execute him…I…" He looked up at Starfire and trailed off. He saw the sorrow and fear in her eyes. She was obviously hoping for the answer 'no.' Robin smiled and placed a hand on her knee.

"Don't worry Star, I'll take care of everything." He said. He then leaned in a placed a soft kiss on Starfire's cheek. Starfire smiled in returned as her cheeks turned a deep shade of red. Robin then took her hand and stood them both up. "Come on, let's get something to eat."

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

Within Beast Boy's cell, he lay on his bed reading one of his comic books that Cyborg had brought in earlier incase he got bored. He was interrupted from his comic when a portal opened at the door and Raven stepped in.

"Hey Raven." Beast Boy said as he sat up and tossed his comic away. "Is everything okay with your emotion thingy whatever?"

"Yes my emotions are fine. I figured it all out and it won't be necessary to enlighten your already damaged brain with information you can't handle." Raven said as she stepped further into the room.

"Hey I resent that!" Beast Boy pouted as he crossed his arms across his chest. "My brain is just fine."

"That is if you have one."

"Did you just come here to insult me?"

"You know what, I don't even know why I came here." Raven said before turning to leave.

"Oooh I know!" Beast Boy said as he jumped off his bed and walked up to Raven. "You came here to see ME! Ya missed me didn't you?" Beast Boy said as he stood nose to nose to Raven.

Raven's eye twitched. "You're such an idiot."

"But you love me right?" Beast Boy grinned.

Raven snorted and then roughly shoved Beast Boy back by his shoulder.

"Dude, not so hard." Beast Boy whimpered rubbing his sore shoulder.

"God you are the most immature, idiotic person I have ever met." Raven spoke harshly. Beast Boy pouted and his ears drooped. He turned his back and walked towards his bed. "I came here to let you know that Robin could be planning to send you to jail anytime soon. That's why tonight I'm planning to come in direct contact with Trigon in hopes of settling things."

"How exactly are going to do that?" Beast Boy asked as he plopped down on his bed.

"Again, it won't be necessary to enlighten your already damaged brain with information you can't handle."

Beast Boy frowned at her. _'Why is she being so mean?'_

"Ok fine. But what are we gonna do after you get rid of Trigon and everything? What's gonna happen to me? I'm still gonna be guilty for all those peoples death. What are we gonna do about that?" He asked. Raven averted her gaze on him and though about it. Exactly what were they going to do? How was she going to save Beast Boy from the trouble he got himself into?

Raven looked back up at Beast Boy. "Make yourself useful and think up an idea on your own." She said before she turned around, opened a portal and disappeared through it. Beast Boy watched with shocked eyes as she just left him.

'_Dude! What is it with her? Why she getting all mean…was it something I did? Hmm…well who knows? I guess since she's acting like this towards me it means she doesn't dig me at all._

_Wait!_

_What if…she's trying to hide that she likes me…by being all mean to me! That's gotta be it! All girls do that to the guys they like._

_Hehe, I'm a genius._

_But wait…what am I suppose to do? Should I just tell her I'm not into her in that way? What if she gets mad? Like really mad? Dude, she might want to kill me then! Maybe I should not do anything at all…or maybe I should…or maybe-ACK! Information overload! Brain freeze!!'_

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

'_Why am I getting so angry all of the sudden?'_ Raven pondered as she rubbed her temple, making her way into her room.

"It has to be because of Trigon. He's doing this to me." Raven told herself as she sat down on her bed. She knew she had become angry at Beast Boy irrationally, but she couldn't help it. It was like she needed to be angry at him, for no reason. Raven knew without a doubt it was the doing of her father. If she continued to let herself be consumed by rage it would lead to fatal results.

"I need to stay calm, I can't continue on like this." She told herself as she sat on down on the edge of her bed. Moving to the middle, she crossed her leg and began to levitate. Meditation was the only thing that could help her right now.

'_**It is pointless to resist.'**_

Raven shut her eyes tightly, trying to block out his voice. _'Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…'_

'_**You know that in the end, I am going to win.'**_

'_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…'_

'_**And all of your friends shall die…'**_

'_Azarath…Met…Metrion, Zinthos…'_

'_**By your hands…'**_

'_Aza…rath…Me…'_

'_**And I'll make sure you enjoy ripping out their flesh.'**_

'_Shut up…'_

'**_What good are those friends of yours; they're nothing but pathetic mortals!'_**

'_Shut up…'_

'_**You know that deep down inside…'**_

'_Shut up…Shut up…'_

'_**You're nothing but a demon!'**_

"Shut up…" Raven whispered into the empty room, shutting her eyes tightly and clenching her fist.

'_**Just like me, your father...'**_

"Shut up!!" Raven screamed into the room. She had suddenly plopped down onto her bed, her focus ruined. But she didn't care. She didn't care, she stood up from her bed and began pacing her room, trying to find any means of solace from the evil voice of her father. She stumbled over to her book shelf and gripped her hands on one of the shelves. She found herself out of breath and tried to catch her breath. Her legs were going weak and she felt herself ready to collapse but kept herself hoisted up with help of her book shelf. She rapidly drew in deep breaths and let them out. As soon as she caught her breath again, a sharp pain ripped through her head.

Raven screamed as she fell to her knees. The pain was increasing rapidly and she could hear her father laughing at her, mocking her. She gripped her head, her nails digging into her scalp and she swore she could feel blood pouring down her forehead.

'_Please…stop…'_ Raven begged as she curled up into fatal position. Her father only continued to laugh at her. Raven couldn't take it anymore. She started roughly shaking her head, scraping it against the carpet. It only added to the overwhelming pain. She let go of her head and gripped the book shelf, resting her head against it. She was slowly and gently hitting her head against it but suddenly she gritted her teeth and forcefully banged her head against it, leaving a small dent in the wood and a cut on her forehead. She didn't stop though, she continued to do so, unbeknownst to the fact that she was gradually transforming. Her teeth were sharpening, her nails grew longer, and her skin formed small rips as it took on a demonic look. She could feel the horns ready to sprout out of her head soon until the feeling stop, and all the pain instantly subsided. She opened her, completely relieved. What just happened?

"Hey Raven!" Cyborg's voice came as he pounded on her door. Raven stood up so quickly, the rush made her slightly faint. After regaining her composure, she walked up to the door and it swooshed open. Cyborg wasn't able to utter a word once he laid his eyes on Raven. "Oh my God…Raven, what happened?" Cyborg said as he stepped forward and placed his too large hands on her shoulder.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Raven spoke, her voice hoarse and weak.

"Your face!" Cyborg exclaimed as he slightly touched her cheek with one hand. "What happened?!"

Raven lifted her hand to her cheek where she found a cut. Pulling her hand back, her fingertips were covered in blood. She came to realize the numb feeling of her face was due to the cuts on her cheek and forehead. The forehead was almost completely drenched with blood.

"Who did this you? Was it…was it Trigon? Did he…"

"No." Raven interrupted him. "It wasn't my father. I um…I tripped and hit my head against the edge of my book shelf."

"I highly doubt that Raven." Cyborg said, his expression darkening, knowing that Raven was hiding something from him.

"Look I'm fine. What is it that you want?" Raven asked, clearly agitated.

"Raven, tell me what happened?" Cyborg asked her once more.

"I'm fine okay!" she snapped. "Is there something you want or not?"

"I…" Cyborg trailed off from Raven's sudden sharpness. "I just wanted to talk to you about Beast Boy's case."

"Well I don't have the time to talk about that green idiot!" Raven snapped before shutting her door. Cyborg stood there dumfounded. For a moment he contemplated knocking on her door again, but decided against it. He was about to walk away when he heard a faint whimper. Putting his ear against Raven's door, he could hear the sound of someone crying. He heard right. Raven had slid down against her door, buried her face into her knees and silently cried. He pondered whether he should go in there and comfort her but decided not to. She obviously wanted to be left alone and needed some space. Cyborg sighed as he made his way down the hall.

Raven silently cried to herself, cried for all the pain she was suffering, cried for the pain she inflicted on so many innocent, cried for her friends, cried for Beast Boy…

Unbeknownst to her; Timid, sitting in the same position as Raven in the corner of the room, silently wept as well.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

Soon to come, Chapter 23: All Hell Break Loose. Everything is gonna be changing.

R&R!


	23. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titans nor anything related.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

**Rise of War**

_Chapter 23: All Hell Breaks Lose_

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

Cyborg sighed as he made his way through the bustling crowd of Jump City. He didn't mind the occasionally glances given his way. He was a Titan, how much attention could he expect? He wouldn't be surprised if a horde of fan girls come charging after him soon. About he really wished so wouldn't happen anytime soon. All he wanted right now was not to be bother so he could clear his foggy mind. After his encounter with Raven, he just needed some space, some time to think about the situation at hand.

At the moment he was expected, by Robin, to be in the Titan's lab, working on the antidote to cure Beast Boy. But of course, there was no point to it. He wasn't worried about Robin finding out he had left. Robin never disturbed Cyborg when he thought to be busy in his room or wherever else working on something important.

Cyborg kept his eyes on the pavement as he walked an unknown destination. He wasn't sure for how long he had been walking. When he looked up he saw that he was walking across a café. When from the corner of his eye he caught sight of a pink object, he immediately stopped. He took a closer through the café window and saw a pink haired girl.

It was Jinx!

Cyborg's whole body froze. It was Jinx indeed. She sat alone at a table staring down into a mug. Cyborg hasn't spoken to Jinx in quite a while. He was besieged between the decisions of walking on or going in there. But the decision was automatically made when Jinx looked up and caught sight of Cyborg. Jinx smiled and waved at Cyborg's direction. Without even realizing it, Cyborg's hand lifted up and waved back at Jinx. Feeling the unintentional movement of his waving hand he looked at it and quickly brought it down. Why was he getting so shy? Jinx giggled and motioned for Cyborg to come inside. Cyborg looked around him, as if making sure it was him she was motioning for. Silently gulping, Cyborg made his way to the entrance of the café.

'_Aw come on tin man! Keep your cool, it's just Jinx. Why am I getting so nervous?'_

A question to which he had no answer. Cyborg slowly made his way over to Jinx and forced himself to put on a smile.

"Hey Jinx, long time no see." Cyborg said as he stood beside her table.

"Hey _Stones._" Jinx said putting emphasis on the name Stones, the name he used when he went undercover at the Hive Academy.

Cyborg chuckled. "Let's leave it at Cyborg now shall we?"

"Sure. Sit down."

Cyborg raised his one eyebrow. "Uh…what?"

Jinx motioned to the seat in front of her. "Why don't you sit down? Unless you're busy or something…"

"Oh no, not at all." Cyborg said as he moved to the seat across Jinx. Since he really wasn't paying close attention to where the chair was, when he went to sit down he ended crashing to the floor with a loud thud. Jinx covered her mouth to repress a giggle as Cyborg tried to get up. But as he did so he ended up hitting his knee under the table giving it a good rumble and causing him to fall to the floor again. Jinx had a hard holding back her laughter then.

Cyborg quickly regained his composure, got up and sat on the chair. He cleared his throat. "So um…how've you been?"

"Okay. How bout you? How's your constant life as a Titan?" Jinx asked smiling as she mindlessly stirred her spoon in her mug of coffee.

"Oh well you know us Titans..." Cyborg smirked as he leaned back and placed his arm over his seat. Jinx continued to gaze at him. He realized she was expecting him to say something but he really couldn't think up anything to say. "Um yeah I'm doing okay too."

Jinx smiled, almost sadly, and looked down at her coffee.

"So…" Cyborg spoke up again, not really sure why he did so. He wasn't even sure what to say so he quickly picked up a random topic. "Have you…still been in contact with all your old friends?"

Jinx looked up. "Old friends?"

"I mean like Gizmo and Mammoth." Cyborg said.

"Oh yeah, sort of. I still speak to them on several occasions." Jinx said. She then chuckled. "They're still pretty keen on bringing me back to the world of crime."

Cyborg took on an apprehensive expression.

"But you don't have to worry about that happening anytime soon."

"I sure hope so." Cyborg smiled. "So um…" Cyborg mentally slapped himself for speaking up again when he wasn't sure what to say. "Uh…are you seeing anyone?" Cyborg mentally cringed, of all things to talk about…

"What?" Jinx asked, startled by the question.

"Um…are you seeing anyone?" Cyborg asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um no. No one." Jinx replied sullenly. The last relationship she was in was with Wally who had much long ago moved to Metropolis, busy with his life as a Justice League member. Jinx didn't return to the dating scene, not because of her break up with Wally, but insecurity of being an ex-villain turned honorary Titan. She and Wally were nothing but friends now.

Jinx looked up at Cyborg. "Why do you ask?"

"Huh? Oh! Um uh no reason um…I um uh…ya know…just um…curious." Cyborg blushed as he mentally slapped himself again, this time for stuttering like an idiot.

Jinx giggled. "You sure that's it?" she asked leaning forward on the table, Cyborg in return leaning back in his chair.

"Um…" Cyborg gulped. "Um…yeah?"

Jinx smiled and decided to change the subject seeing as she's made him nervous enough. "So how's that murder case going? You know…all those killings."

"Oh yeah about that…we're actually really close to catching the killer." Cyborg said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah…really close." Cyborg said as he bowed his head down. He looked back to see the sullen expression on Jinx's face as she stared down into her coffee. "Why so down?"

"Huh?" Jinx asked as she looked up.

"I mean um…you look rather sad. Any particular reason?"

"Oh um no reason. I guess um…" Jinx rubbed the back of her neck and looked up at Cyborg. "Lets just say um…life is currently very boring for lil' gal like me." Jinx said giving Cyborg a reassuring smile.

"Pfft, boring? Now how is that possible? I thought your life brought on something exciting every hour." Cyborg answered with a sly smile.

"Yeah well, that was when I was a criminal." Jinx replied. Cyborg's smile instantly disappeared.

"Oh…" he said. He cleared his throat and looked around himself, as if finding something to talk about or looking for someone or something to save from an oncoming nervous breakdown. He then caught sight of a cloak hanging from the wall and realized he should be getting back to the Tower by now. He cleared his throat one more time and looked back at Jinx. "Um hey I hafta get going now. I'm needed at the Tower." He said as he stood up from his seat.

"Oh ok." Jinx said straightening up in her seat.

"It was great catching up with you." Cyborg smiled.

"You too Stones." Jinx replied with a smile. Cyborg's smile broadened in return and after that he just stood there. He wasn't sure why but he just felt like he wasn't sure what to do next. Jinx ducked her head down, blushing as she tried to avoid his unmoving gaze. Cyborg's eyes shifted moving from left to right unsure why he was making a complete fool of himself. Jinx looked back up at Cyborg. "Um don't you have to go?"

"Huh? Oh right! Yeah I'm gonna go now um…" Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck as he finally moved from his position. "So um…how about I call ya sometime?"

Jinx eyes grew wide.

Cyborg was quick to make a recovery. "Uh you just to check up on ya and um…talk and maybe ya know make plans in case ya wanna um…hang out?"

Jinx smiled. "Sure. That'd be great."

"Alright um…cool. Well um…bye." Cyborg smiled, giving a small wave before walking away. When he was out of sight Jinx looked down into her mug and smiled, her cheeks turning a light shade of red. Thinking he was gone, she was startled when she heard his heavy metal footsteps coming her way hastily.

"Um…can I have your phone number?"

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

"…and then I make a fool outta myself by rushing back to her table and asking for her phone number!" Cyborg groaned as he dropped his head into his hands. He currently sat in Beast Boy's cell room. Beast Boy was right next to him on the bed, lying on his back, his head hanging over the edge and his legs set upright against the wall. Cyborg was recounting his encounter with Jinx to the green changeling.

"She of course didn't give it to me. She said I could contact her by our communicators. I had totally forgotten she had one!"

"Uh huh…" Beast Boy said negligently. His eyes fixed on the opposite wall.

"So I just left after that. I'm not even sure if I should call her…uh I mean it's not like I don't want to…b-uh well um after the impression I made I'm just worried she may think I'm big idiot! And we haven't spoken in such a long time, I dunno if she wants me to start calling her…and when I say 'call her' I only mean to just check out up on, chat maybe and ya know plan some outings…not dates of course! I mean, hehe, date Jinx? I don't think so…I mean there's nothing wrong with her, I'm just saying that….you're not paying attention to me, are you?"

"Uh huh…" Beast Boy said, still gazing at the opposite wall, deep in thought.

Cyborg sighed, realizing Beast Boy had been lost in another world ever since he had entered the room and began to tell his story about his encounter with Jinx. "Yo B!" Cyborg hollered as he flicked Beast Boy's forehead.

"Huh, what?" Beast Boy asked shaking his head as he came out of his thoughts.

"You okay man? You seem rather…upset?" Cyborg asked, concerned.

"Oh it's nothing…" Beast Boy said dejectedly as he sat up straight on his bed. Cyborg frowned. He assumed Beast Boy's mood must be coming from being locked up in this cell.

"Hey man, I know you're worried about what's gonna happen to ya, but don't worry. Raven's gonna fix things soon with her ol' man, you'll be off the hook soon and everything will be back to normal." Cyborg said giving Beast Boy a pat on his back.

"What about all those people…that were killed?" Beast Boy asked sullenly looking up at his mechanical friend.

Cyborg frowned and he averted Beast Boy's gaze. "Oh…right." He had forgotten about all those innocents who had died…could things possibly be back to normal despite the innocent people that had died? By Raven hands? Now that he thought about it, he wondered what exactly could Raven do to set things right. Even if she does fix things with Trigon, the damage has already been done and it's permanent.

Cyborg looked back at his small friend and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry B, we'll think of something."

Beast Boy returned the smile for only a second. "Thanks Cy but…that wasn't really what I was so…gloomy about." Beast Boy said as he dropped his hands in his palms.

"It isn't? Then what's wrong man?" Cyborg asked.

"It's Raven. She's acting…well she came by a while ago and she was being really mean to me." Beast Boy tried to explain.

"Aw c'mon B, you know Raven. I'm sure it was nothing. Isn't that how she usually…"

"No wait you don't get it. I didn't do anything stupid or anything like that. She was just really…angry for some reason. I mean, when I think about it a little more…I think something was wrong." Beast Boy said looking up at Cyborg. Cyborg looked away from Beast Boy and thought hard if Raven's behavior had changed recently. And that was when he remembered, his last encounter with Raven. Her face was bleeding.

Cyborg bolted up straight. "Wait…oh man I can't believe I almost forgot!"

Beast Boy became alarmed. "What? What is it?"

"I had talked to Raven before I left the Tower and…it was really weird…"

"What do you mean? Was she okay?"

"I…" Cyborg trailed off and looked back at Beast Boy. "I don't know; but, her face was bleeding and…"

"Bleeding?!" Beast Boy exclaimed, his growing wide. "Are you serious?! She was hurt? Was she attacked? What…"

"No. She wasn't attacked. I don't really know but if there was some kind of intruder in the Tower the sensors would have picked it up. I think…that maybe she did it to herself."

"What?"

"I'm not saying Raven's gone all emo, I just think that maybe…"

"Maybe Trigon is behind it." Beast Boy whispered.

"I tried talking to her but she just shoved me off." Cyborg said as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"I think you should check up on her to see if she's okay." Beast Boy suggested.

"Maybe I should. I dunno if she'll even talk to me, but I'll try." Cyborg said as he stood up. Before he could speak again, a loud clang followed by of swish of air was heard and light poured into the room.

"Cyborg, what are you doing here?" Robin asked as he stepped into the room.

"Uh…I was just checking in on Beast Boy." Cyborg said as he turned to face Robin. Robin stepped further into the room and tried to get a look at Beast Boy but Cyborg stood in his way.

"Could you please leave us alone bit. I would like to speak to Beast Boy, privately." Robin said. Cyborg peaked over his shoulder and glanced over at Beast Boy. Beast Boy gave him an assuring nod insisting that he should go. Cyborg looked back at Robin.

"Alright then." Cyborg said as he strode over to the door. He gave one last look at Beast Boy before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Beast Boy cleared his throat. Robin remained silent and crossed his arms. After few more seconds of silence Robin took a step forward.

"I thought I'd let you know it won't be long before I have to send you to prison." Robin said. Beast Boy nodded his head and looked down, averting Robin's hard gaze. Robin wasn't ignorant to the tension between him and his team mate, now former. Robin tapped a finger on his arm and waited for Beast Boy to say something, but he didn't. Robin decided it would be no good keeping up his fake tough façade and decided to drop it. "Look…I really don't want it to be this way…you're the very last person I expected this from. I never expected this from you at all! And I'm still finding this hard to be actually…true." Robin spoke with honesty, the distress clearly showing on his face. "Honestly, I know what I have to do but…I don't know if I should do it. But it's my duty…to make you pay the price for murdering all those people…"

"Huh?" Beast Boy said, finally looking up at Robin confused.

"What?" Robin asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Murder-oh right! Yeah um…I uh murdered innocents…right." Beast Boy stuttered. Sometimes he forgot he had stood up and took the blame for Raven. Sometimes it slipped his mind that he was receiving the punishment Raven would originally be receiving had he not opened his big mouth that day. He almost forgot that Raven had murdered number of innocent people…

Robin narrowed his eyes, confused at his sudden confusion and stuttering. "Beast Boy, is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

"No." Beast Boy hastily spoke.

"Are you…sure?"

"Yes. I murdered people; I deserve to go to jail." Beast Boy sullenly spoke averting Robins gaze again. Robin was about to speak again but closed his mouth. He straightened his back and gave Beast Boy a hard glare. He then retreated from the room. Upon hearing the clang of the door being closed, Beast Boy looked towards the door and let out a deep breath. Robin stood on the other side of the door gazing upon it as if looking for a hidden writing on it.

'_Something is going on…and I have to find out what.'_

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

'_I can't take this anymore…'_

Raven cried into her pillow, clutching it tightly in her arms as she lay motionless on her bed. Her eyes were red and puffy and she had made no attempt to rid of the blood on her face which has become dried to her skin. Overall she was exhausted and fed up. Her pillow was drenched with her tears. That was all she was doing since her encounter with Cyborg; crying.

'**_Why do you bother fighting me? You know it will lead to nothing but misery and pain.'_**

Raven didn't bother blocking out his voice. She didn't think she had the strength left in her to do so.

'_**Your so called friends loathe you…did you know that?'**_

This caught Raven's attention but she remained motionless. She knew it was another feeble attempt to try and break. She was wrong to think it was feeble…

'_**Did you think they ever actually considered you as a friend?'**_

Raven did not respond, but merely clutched the pillow tighter. She heard her father laugh.

'_**Foolish child. They fear you. They know what you are and what you are capable of. And because of that they loathe your very being.'**_

Raven buried her head in her pillow.

'**_Do you think they actually 'like' you? You're nothing but a burden to them! They never show it because they afraid of you…of your demon blood, and the last thing they want to be is rip to shred by your own demon hands!'_**

"My friends don't think that about me." Raven mumbled into the pillow. Her father laughed.

'_**Are you certain?'**_

Raven did not reply. She closed her eyes and all was silent for a while. Maybe a minute or so had passed and her and her father had not said a thing. Raven prayed for the silence to remain but it appeared that no one heard her prayers.

'_**They hate you.'**_

Raven eyelids flew open and her eyes took on a firm glare directed at the pillow in her hand.

'**_They hate you.'_** Trigon spoke again, putting more emphasis on 'hate'.

"No they don't." Raven said, curling up into fetal position.

'**_Are you certain?'_**

"What do you know?!" Raven yelled into the air, sitting up on her bed and throwing aside the pillow.

'**_More than you credit me for.'_** Her father mockingly snickered at her.

"You…" Raven sneered. "You son of a…"

"Raven."

Raven was interrupted by the knocking at her door. Judging by the voice she knew it was Cyborg.

"What?!" she yelled towards the door. On the other side of the door Cyborg slightly flinched at her sharp tone.

"I…I just wanted to check up on you Raven."

"Leave me alone."

"Raven, please I just want to talk to you." Cyborg said.

"I don't want to talk. Go away!"

"Raven please I…"

"Damn it Cyborg leave me the hell alone!" Raven yelled.

"Raven I just want to help…" Cyborg got cut when he heard something smash against the door. Cyborg took a step back; his one human eye grew wide. He opened his mouth to speak again but he knew it wouldn't be best to push her at her in her current position. Cyborg sighed. "Alright Raven, I'm going." He said before he walked away down the hall.

Raven caught on the sorrow in his voice. Raven's breath became shallow. It was then she had realized what she had done. She had lashed out at Cyborg, unintentionally. Why…

Trigon mockingly laughed. Raven looked up as her face concocted in rage.

'_You…you made me do that!'_

'**_Do what?'_** Trigon feigned innocence.

'_You're the one putting all this rage in me!'_

'_**Are you sure it wasn't just you?'**_

Raven huffed and looked down at her lap. She hoped it wasn't just her.

'_**This is exactly why they hate you. You're nothing but a cold hearted demon towards them.'**_

'_I'm not!'_

'_**Believe what you want, you've already shoved off your robotic friend.'**_

'_Cyborg is not a robot…'_ fury began to dwell up in Raven. She immediately got up and headed towards her door to find Cyborg.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

Cyborg sighed as he made his way down the hall. _'Damn, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that Raven is really suffering.'_ Cyborg thought. _'God I wish there was something we could do…'_

'_Urgh…all this drama is seriously getting to my wirings. I need to get my mind of this whole ordeal just for a lil' peace. Alright, let's think about something else…pizza? Install the new upgrades for the Tower…how to cut open Silkie to get my spare arm and sew him back without Starfire finding out…Desperate House Wives…zombies…Jinx-NO! No, do not think about Jinx, anything but Jinx…um…uh…my fans? Ah yes and that…aw no don't think about that creepy rabid fan girl! I swear, rabid fan girls like that what's-her-name should be put in jail! Her insane hysteric character is due to the love of me, admirable, but I'm gonna snap the next I catch her stealing my spare parts! What is she gonna do with em anyways?'_

Cyborg involuntary shivered thinking about that specific rabid fan of his who literally doesn't know when to quit. "I hate that girl. She seriously gives me the creeps." Cyborg said as he turned a corner in the hallway.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

Raven stood by her door, clutching the door frame in one of her hands, shocked to her bones. Did she just hear Cyborg correctly?

"_I hate that girl. She seriously gives me the creeps."_

Did he…was he talking about her? Who else could he be talking about? She was the one who just pushed him away…just like she always did to her friends…

'_**Dare I say, I told you so…'**_

Raven's breath hastened, she felt her heart clench. He didn't mean it…did he? He couldn't possibly have. Cyborg was her friend, he was like her brother…did he really hate her?

Raven's lower jaw began to quiver and she felt the hot tears form at the corner of her eyes. The sudden revelation overwhelmed her with so many emotions, she felt so…unsure of what to do. Like a lifeless body, she stepped back into her room and the door shut behind her. She leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and buried her head in her arms. And she cried. She cried as her father continued to laugh at her.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

Robin immediately rushed to the computer in the main room and began tapping away on the computer. He was busy trying to figure out what Beast Boy was hiding when all the sudden the alarm went off. Robin was somewhat glad it did, he was spending too much time thinking and needed to take a break.

"Robin, what is the trouble?" Starfire asked as she floated into the room with Cyborg in tow.

"It's Dr. Light." Robin said. He looked back at Cyborg. "Cyborg I want you to stay here with Beast Boy. Get Raven, we have to move now." Robin said as he began to make his way out of the room but Cyborg stepped in front of him.

"Uh about that…"

"What is it?" Robin asked.

"Um…Raven isn't feeling well." Cyborg hesitantly said.

"What?"

"She's sick and in no way is able to fight."

Robin gritted his teeth and looked down at his feet. He looked back up at Cyborg. "Fine. Starfire and I will go. You and Raven stay with Beast Boy. Starfire and I can handle Dr. Light alone." Robin said as he ran to the door. Starfire flew out of the room before Robin. When reaching the door, Robin stopped and looked back towards Cyborg. "Don't let Beast Boy out of his cell room."

Cyborg gulped silently and nodded his head. Robin then left the room. Cyborg walked over to the window and watched as Robin and Starfire left the island. "As much as I know how hard you'd kick my butt when you find out I disobeyed orders, my little man needs some fresh air." Cyborg said as he went to let Beast Boy out of his cell.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

"Finally! Out of that ol'nasty room and I can finally stretch my arms." Beast Boy said he stepped out of his cell and stretched his arms.

"Beast Boy, you could've stretched you're arms in there." Cyborg said giving Beast Boy a puzzled look.

A sweat drop formed on Beast Boy's forehead as he smiled nervously. "Uh…I knew that."

Cyborg merely chuckled and patted Beast Boy's back. "C'mon man, it'll be a while till Robin and Starfire get back. How bout a round of Mega Monkey 5? I missed kicking your butt."

"Hehe, funny Cy but there's something I gotta do." Beast Boy said.

"What's that?"

"I'm gonna talk to Raven. Whatever she's mad at it's must be something I did so I'm gonna say sorry." Beast Boy said as he made his way down the hall.

"You sure you wanna talk to her? She ain't in the best of moods."

"Trust me, I'd never bother Raven when she's in a bad unless I'm actually serious about it." Beast Boy said.

"Well okay man, good luck. Lemme know how it turns out." Cyborg said. Beast Boy smiled before continuing his way to Raven's room. Cyborg left in the opposite direction.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

Raven never moved from her position on the floor against the door. Her sleeve was soaked with her tears; her eyes, blood shot red, fixed on a spot on the floor. She didn't care when the Titan alarm sounded. She didn't care if the Robin was question why she did not appear. She didn't care if they found her, in a bloody heap on the floor. She didn't care if they found out what was really going on. She of course did not want Trigon to win but at the moment…she just didn't care.

_Knock Knock_

Raven didn't budge at the sound of the knocking. It was at the moment she felt herself slip away, as if her mind began to become clouded with overwhelming emotions and rage.

"Raven?" Beast Boy called from the other side of the door. "It's me, Beast Boy. I just wanted to talk to you. Oh, if you're wondering what I'm doing out my cell, Cyborg let me out only until Robin and Starfire get back."

"He should have kept you in that hell hole." Came Raven's grim reply.

Beast Boy took a step back, rather shocked by her response. He decided to think nothing of it as it may be another one of her sarcastic remarks.

"Um look I know you're mad…I'm not sure why, I mean I'm sure I didn't do anything stupid this time which the reason why you're mostly mad and I kinda stupid things all the time but then again I…"

"Your presence is merely heightening my anger."

Beast Boy immediately shut his mouth, not realizing he had been rambling. "Uh sorry about that I didn't mean to…"

"Annoy the hell out of me as you so usually feel obliged to."

"Uh…no I didn't mean that I uh I mean…."

"Did you just come here to stutter like an imbecile?"

"Um no. I just came here to say sorry. Sorry for…"

"What? Being the turf colored fool?"

Beast Boy was confused now. He came all this way to say sorry and she was insulting him for no reason. Beast Boy didn't understand. What was going on?

"I just came to say sorry cuz you're mad and I don't know why but whatever it is, I'm really sorry if it was something I did."

"Now what makes you think I'm mad at you? All you've done is be nothing but a mindless idiot." Raven said, her voice had risen and took on a sharp tone. Beast Boy took on a hurt expression but then turned more into a firm one.

"Look I don't know what your deal is. I just came to say sorry and all you can do insult me?"

"Oh! Forgive me for being honest!" Raven snapped.

"You know you don't have to be so rude to me Raven." Beast Boy yelled, his gaze hardening on Raven's door.

"Funny." Raven's door opened to reveal herself. "You seem to deserve nothing less." Beast Boy was surprised by her appearance. Her face was covered in dried blood, her hair disheveled, there were tears in her clothing but what really caught Beast Boy's attention were her eyes. Her iris was no longer violet, but red.

Beast Boy's sudden anger at Raven's attitude had dissipated. "Raven, are you okay?" Beast Boy asked, concerned about her appearance.

"Since when did you care about me?" Raven snarled.

"I've always cared Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"You've never cared about anyone else other than yourself and that traitorous blonde girlfriend of yours." Raven said, her voice picking up a more vile tone. Beast Boy really didn't know where she was picking all this from but she was going too far now.

"Terra has nothing to do with this!" Beast Boy yelled.

"It's sad she escaped her stone confinement. She should've rotted to death if you ask me!"

"Take that back!" Beast Boy yelled as he took step towards Raven, anger clearing showing in his eyes. There was no doubt a brawl had begun.

"You should go rot back in that cell room of yours." Raven sneered looking down at Beast Boy.

"Take that back!!" Beast Boy yelled once again.

"Why should I?!" Raven yelled back, the two now almost nose to nose.

Then Beast Boy did something he would never expect himself to do. He shoved Raven by the shoulders. "That's it Raven, I'm sick and tired of your attitude!"

Infuriated, Raven did the same to him but only harder causing him to stumble back and fall to the floor. "Then why not just jump off a bridge and end your pathetic life. You won't see me again then!!" Raven roared down at Beast Boy.

"How can you even say that?!" Beast Boy yelled as he got back up on his feet. He caught sight of her teeth which were more like fangs now barring out of her mouth. He prayed she was not transforming into the demon right before him.

"I mean what I say! I should've just ended your life myself!" Raven yelled stepping up to Beast Boy leading him to start stepping back until his back met the wall.

"Why are you so cold hearted?! What did I ever do to you?!" Beast Boy yelled into Raven's blood covered face.

"You were born! My life would've been a hundred times better if you never existed!!" and those were her last words before she retreated back to her room. Beast Boy's breath came ruggedly, his eyes wide in shock and hurt.

"Fine!" he yelled taking a step close to her door. "Be that way! I just wanted to help you Raven!"

"I never needed your help you insignificant idiot!" Raven yelled from the other side of the door.

Beast Boy shut his mouth, his lower jaw quivering as tears gradually formed in the corner of his eyes.

"Fine! If that how you're going to be then you can…go to hell!!" Beast Boy shouted. His hand immediately flew to his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that! Oh how he regretted saying those words…

"After you!" Raven yelled back.

On second thought, he didn't regret it.

Beast Boy's hand dropped to his side, an angry frown clearly showing on his face. He turned his face away from Raven's door and stomped away.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

"Yo B!" Cyborg said from the kitchen counter as Beast Boy stepped intro the room. Cyborg took note of the angry frown on his green friends face as he marched his way towards the couch. "So how did it go?" Beast Boy didn't respond but merely plopped down on the couch and crossed his arm. He remained silent until Cyborg spoke up again. "Yo BB, you ok?"

"What's Raven's problem?"

Cyborg was caught off guard by that question. "Uh…what?"

"No seriously," Beast Boy said as he stood up from the couch. "What is her problem?!"

"I um d-I…" Cyborg stuttered as Beast Boy made his way to the kitchen.

"I mean all we ever do is try to help and she shoves off like we're…peasants!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Peasants?" Cyborg asked.

"She's does nothing insult and show me attitude," Beast Boy as he got out a carton of soy milk and a glass and placed it on the counter "and I've been nothing kind and supportive to her and she still shoves me off like I'm some kind of piece of trash! It just makes me so…" Beast Boy clutched the glass in his hand, raised it up in the air a little and then slammed it down on the table. "Mad!" he shouted, the glass now broken into a million pieces in his hands.

Cyborg watched the display with wide eyes. "I take it didn't go so well."

"Well?" Beast boy snorted. "Try totally outrageously horrible! I swear, all she can do is insult me and I…"

"Alright, alright man, chill." Cyborg said calming his friend. "Start from the top, what did she say?"

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

Raven standing in her room, breathing heavily, glared at her door as if it was Beast Boy. She suddenly began to feel faint. With a groan she fell to her knees. She felt so faint she had to hold her head in her hands to keep it from falling off as it felt like doing so. She leaned her forehead on the floor, her hair curtaining her face. Her breathing soon began to become even once again and she was slowly loosing the faint feeling. Once she felt like herself again, she sat up but kept her hands to her head. Her eyes returned to their normal purple hue.

"What…what have I…"

'_**Hahahaha!'**_

"You…" Raven's hands dropped from her head as the realization of what took place struck her. "How could you make me do that?" she whispered into the air.

'_**It wasn't so difficult really. All that rage really came from deep within you.'**_

"No." Raven said as her hands dropped to the floor. "No, that isn't true!"

'_**I merely helped you…release your anger.'**_

"That anger did not come from me." Raven said starring at the floor, her hands trembling.

'_**There's no point denying it, and besides…the damage has been done. What can you do now?'**_

Tears slowly trickled down Raven's cheek. She cannot believe she said all those cruel words to Beast Boy. She did not mean any of it! None of it was true! Those words were forced. The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt him, the one person who had done nothing but helped and support her…she never wanted to hurt him.

But she had. She hurt him deeply. He was so heartfelt; he was the one who came to her to say he was sorry, for something he didn't do. But yet she lashed out at him and she knew she hurt him. But if she explained herself, he would understand. Right? He was the only one who understood throughout this whole ordeal. She knew that deep down she didn't mean any of what she said.

"I have to find Beast Boy." Raven said as she stood up from her feet.

'_**What's the point? He loathed your very being in the first place.'**_

"No! That is not true!" Raven shouted as she rushed out of her room in search for Beast Boy.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

"Uh…" Cyborg was speechless after Beast Boy recounted what happened between him and Raven. "Dude, you sure you didn't exaggerate any of that.

"No! She said exactly all that to me! Can you believe her?!" Beast Boy shouted.

Cyborg whistled in astonishment. "Wow…I'm pretty much finding it hard to believe she said that."

"Well she did!" Beast Boy said. He growled as he clenched his hand into a tight fist. "You know what I think about her?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg looked up at the green changeling. "She is such a…she is such a…"

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

'_**Reconciliation will not help you now'**_

"Shut up." Raven said as she ran down the hall.

'_**Do you think your so called friend actually cares for you?'**_

"He does! I know he does." Raven said as she came close to the common room doors.

'**_He hates you.'_**

"No he doesn't! He…"

"She's such a cold hearted cold hearted witch!"

Raven came to a halt in front of the common room doors. The voice came from inside the room. And it was by no mistake Beast Boy's.

'_What did he…'_ Raven's thoughts were cut off by Beast Boy's voice again.

"That's exactly what she is. A cold hearted witch! She thinks she can be all that but she's nothing but stubborn, evil, girl who thinks she can have her way with anything! Why do we even put up with her? We could so be better off if we never met her! She does nothing but insult me, treat me like dirt while I have done nothing respected her and actually be nice to her. But she…urgh! She is such demonic witch! Her dad can take her for all I care. She deserves what she's getting!"

Raven's heart stopped beating. She held her breath. Her mind went blank. Her mouth dropped opened. And tears flowed down her cheek. Pain formed in her chest, in her heart, as if her heart was on the verge of breaking.

"I hate her!"

And it did.

Raven spun around and ran. She didn't know where but she just ran.

'_**Dare I say it again; I told you so.'**_

Raven ignored her father's voice and continued to run as the tear continued to stream down her cheek.

'_**Now did you think I was lying to you when I told you that your friends hated you.'**_

Raven ran past her room and continued running.

'_**Why did I ever lie to you? After all, you are my daughter.'**_

Raven found herself running towards the door to the roof.

'_**It is futile, being a Titan, being one of them.'**_

Raven burst through the doors and ran on to the roof.

'_**You know what you were destined to do.'**_

Raven tripped over her feet and fell to the floor on her hands. She was breathing heavily. The tears still continued to flow down her red puffed cheeks.

'_**Can't you see?'**_

Raven looked up into the night starry sky, her jaw fervently quivering.

'_**You cannot escape what your destiny!'**_

He hated her. Beast Boy hated her.

'_**You're a demon meant to bring about the end of the world.'**_

Raven closed her eyes and dropped her head down in her hands.

'_**And you know that, don't you?'**_

She cried. She cried her heart out. Her heart was broken. Her soul was broken. Her hope was broken. She was broken.

Raven fell to the floor crying. Her sobs became loud and heart wrenching. Her tears of sorrow soon became does pain, physical pain. She heaved as she felt her skin being ripped, her heart being torn out of her chest and a knife piercing her skull. She screamed as her whole body twisted in pain. She knew she was changing, she had to leave immediately. And so she took of into the sky, her destination unknown, her objective unknown.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

Cyborg stared with wide eyes at Beast Boy as he made his revelation about his feelings to Beast Boy. Cyborg began to get worried. His best friend couldn't think like that about Raven, their dear Raven.

"Beast Boy…" Cyborg started, his voice gentle but firm. "Tell me you didn't mean any of that?" he asked him. Beast Boy's chest rose and fell in rhythm but in haste due to his sudden outburst. He looked Cyborg in the eye and thought hard. Did he just mean everything he said? A frown formed on his face and he bowed his head down.

"No…" he said. "No I didn't." he confessed. Beast Boy took a seat on the counter stool and crossed his arms on the counter. "I…I guess I just said that cuz I was mad. I don't think any of that about Raven." Beast Boy spoke in a hushed tone.

Cyborg breathed out a sigh of relief. "Thank God, I was actually worried."

"Don't worry Cy. I didn't to mean to say all that stuff. It's just that…" Beast Boy trailed off. He looked up at Cyborg. "I really care about Raven. I really do and… I wanna be mad at her. Angry at all the things she said to me but…I can't. Sure, those words she said did hurt me but I know she didn't mean any of it either. And all that stuff I said, I didn't mean it either. I so want to but…I can't." Beast Boy's voice trailed off. He looked up at Cyborg. "Does that make any sense?" he asked. Cyborg offered him a kind smile.

"I feel so stupid." Beast Boy said looking down at his hand. "She going through such a hard time and I can't do anything but…be a mindless idiot. Just like she said."

"Aw c'mon B. You already know she didn't mean that. Plus, you're the one who's been helping her out the most." Cyborg assured him placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"I have but…it's not enough. She wouldn't be suffering if I had been really helping her. I really do wanna help but…I just don't know how to." Beast Boy whispered the last few words.

Cyborg smiled down at his green friend. "You really care about her don't you?"

"Yeah I do." Beast Boy said. He then looked up at Cyborg and noticed the sly smile he had on and how he was wiggling his eyebrows at him. "Aw cut it out Cyborg!" Beast Boy exclaimed shoving aside Cyborg hand from his shoulder. Cyborg chuckled and Beast Boy laughed a bit as well. It felt nice to laugh, only if only for a second.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

About 30 minutes or so had passed, Robin and Starfire should probably be returning by now. It didn't take long to bust Dr. Light. Cyborg looked over at Beast Boy, he spent his whole time laying on the couch.

"Hey, it times to get you back to your cell room. Robin and Starfire will be coming back soon." Cyborg said as he stepped up beside the couch.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure." Beast Boy said as he sat up on the couch. He stood up and began to make his way out of the room, but he didn't get far before the room went a red hue and the Titan alarm sounded. Cyborg ran up to the computer and began tapping away. "What's wrong?" Beast Boy asked coming up behind Cyborg. Soon the screen on the computer showed a police officer who seemed to be badly beaten up. Blood was oozing down his forehead.

"What…" Cyborg began but was cut off by the frantic police officer.

"Titans! You must come down immediately! We need help!" the officer cried.

"What's going on?" Cyborg asked.

"It's the killer! It's back! It already took down two of our men and our chief in severely injured!"

"What?" Beast Boy asked, astounded.

"But how…how is that…" Cyborg got cut off again but this time when static picked up of the screen. He attempted to fix it but froze when he heard the officer scream and there was a roaring sound followed by the sound of flesh being ripped from someone's skin. The screen then went blank. With wide eyes, Beast Boy looked at Cyborg and he down at Beast Boy. They're attention was then taken to the window when a loud thunder clashed in the sky. The sky began eerily dark and the grey clouds were gave off a frightening aura.

Beast Boy then sprinted out of the room and headed for Raven's room.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

Robin had just taken off his helmet when his communicator started beeping. "What? Trouble again?" he said as he brought out his communicator.

"Robin?" Starfire called.

"Yes Starfire?"

"Did the man of weather report about a bad thunderstorm today?" Starfire said as she gazed over the ocean horizon.

"Uh, no. Why?" Robin asked. In response, there was a streak of lighting in the air followed by a loud boom. "Whoa!" Robin exclaimed, startled by the sudden rumble in the air. "C'mon Starfire, let's get inside."

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

"Cyborg!" Cyborg turned around to see his leader, followed by Starfire, enter the room.

"Robin! You're back!" Cyborg exclaimed, panic filling his nerves.

"What's the trouble…"

"Cyborg! She's gone! Raven's gone!" Beast Boy shouted as he ran into the room.

"Beast Boy?!" Robin twisted around when he heard the green changelings. "What are you doing out of your…"

"She's out there! We have to go help her!" Beast Boy cried ignoring Robin.

"What is going on here?! What do you mean Raven is gone?!" Robin yelled looking from Cyborg to Beast Boy.

"There's no time! We have to…"

"Hold it right there!" Robin ordered as he grabbed Beast Boy's arm. "I want to know exactly what is going on! Cyborg, why did the alarm sound?" Robin commanded to know as he look at Cyborg, but mechanical Titan remained silent. Cyborg looked at Beast Boy for confirmation of whether he should tell Robin but Beast Boy didn't say anything. "There's something you two aren't telling me…" Robin said as he looked at Beast Boy. Starfire watched the commotion, unsure of what really was going on. Beast Boy refused to say anything and merely returned the hard gaze Robin was giving him.

"Look Robin…" Beast Boy said.

"It wasn't you." Robin said. Beast Boy quirked an eyebrow at his leader, confused at his words. "You're not the killer." He said. Beast Boy and the two other Titans gasped. Robin waited for Beast Boy to respond.

"I don't have to time to explain, we have to find Raven!" Beast Boy said pulling back his arm from Robin's grip. Robin was about to protest before Starfire flew up to his side.

"Robin, if Raven is in trouble, we must assist her at once." Starfire urged him. Robin took one look at Starfire before looking back at Beast Boy.

"Fine. Let's move."

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

Raven fell to the pavement, exhausted to her very bones. Horns stuck out from her head, demonic like wings grew out from her back. Her leotard was torn and her cape was almost non-existent. Blood covered her body and dripped down from her mouth. The tears never stopped pouring down from her eyes.

'_**You don't have a choice anymore daughter! Look at the massacre you have caused!'**_

Shakily, Raven turned her head to see the bloody remains of her latest victim. Another innocent life taken away…

Raven turned away from the scene, revolted by her your handiwork. She began to crawl away from the scene but she didn't get far before she collapsed. She had nowhere to go now.

'_**You're left with no choice.'**_

Her whole body felt numb. She could not even move her limbs anymore. Pain swept through her legs, arms, her chest and head. The anguish caused her to cry tears of blood. She so badly wanted to let go.

'_**Release me.'**_

Oh how she so wanted to be with her friends right now. To be comforted by them. To just have them by her side, but they hated her. They did not consider her their friend. They did not love her as she once believed they had. Could she blame them? Who could ever love a demon?

'_**Release me.'**_

She was a demon. It was about time she faced the facts. She was a demon who would bring about the end of everything. She was foolish to think she could escape her destiny and be something she was not. She tried, but she failed.

'_**Release me!'**_

"_It's not your fault you were born in a family like yours. It's not your fault that you're half demon, neither is any of this your fault." Beast Boy spoke softly._

Raven closed her eyes, remembering Beast Boy's word.

Yes. Yes, it was all her fault.

'_**Release me now!!'**_

"Alright…" Raven whispered. "I'll do it."

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

"I found her communicator!" Cyborg said as he picked up a smashed up communicator from the pavement. The night seemed to be getting darker and the storm looked to be getting worse. The Titans have been searching the streets for a while now, looking for their friend.

"Where could she be?" Starfire sobbed, worried for her friend.

Suddenly a piercing loud scream met the Titans ears.

"Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Before anyone could then make a move, the ground started rumbling.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

Raven dug her fingernails into her head as the excruciating pain swept through her whole body. She kept her eyes shut tight but the next thing she knew her eyes were forced open and white beam shot out from her eyes. The mark of Scat appeared all over he body and a light formed over her heart. The light began to grow and seemed to consume Raven.

Thunder clashed in the air and the ground mercilessly shook, creating small cracks.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

The Titans ran towards the scream but were brought down to their knees but the rapid shaking of the ground.

"What's with the earthquake?!" Beast Boy shouted. The rumbling was beginning to cause ruckus in the city making it hard for the Titans to hear each other.

"I don't think this is a normal earthquake!" Cyborg said as he tried to stand up. A bright white beam zapped up into the sky, momentarily blinding the Titans.

"What is that light?" Starfire asked as she floated up into the air. A large crack started to form on the street and went between Beast Boy's legs. He yelped and jumped aside, swearing he could see steam coming out from the cracks. The realization soon dawned upon him.

"No…" he said as he looked towards the light. "She wouldn't…"

They heard the scream again and started to make their way towards the scream once more.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

Raven screamed out in pain as the burning light almost devoured her. There was a sudden boom and the light expanded. A large crack formed on the street, splitting the earth. A swirling black vortex came to being. A dark figure began to rise from the vortex, laughing menacingly as it rose into the air.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

"_**Mwhahahahaha!"**_

The Titans came to an abrupt halt upon hearing the evil laugh.

"What the heck…" Robin said.

"Look!" Starfire exclaimed as she pointed up to where the white light was once. A large ominous figure rose up high from behind several buildings, flames exploding around him. A lightning streak illuminated his face.

"It…it can't be…" Robin stuttered.

"Trigon!" Beast Boy shouted upon seeing the grand demon before his eyes.

Trigon bellowed as the earth continued to rumble and the dark skies roared with thunder.

"**_The earth shall be mine!" _**Trigon roared into the air. The earth began to rumble even more rapidly as Trigon slowly began to descend. He caught sight of the Titans and gave them a malevolent smile. **_"You will all…perish."_** Those were Trigon's last words before he disappeared behind the buildings. The vortex under Trigon had now vanished and he slowly descended under the earth through the large crack. Once below the surface, the crack mended it self and the tremor ended.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

"Where did he go?!" Cyborg shouted as he ran through the street along with the other Titans. The sudden end to the earthquake and the thunderstorm only left them confused.

"Forget him, we have to spilt up and find Raven!" Beast Boy said before changing into an eagle and flying off. The others spilt up as well in search for Raven.

Beast Boy hadn't been flying for too long when he spotted a dead body. Something told him Raven would be near. And it was as so, Beast Boy spotted another body not too far away. It lay motionless. Flying down to the street, Beast Boy changed back into himself. A water droplet fell on his nose soon followed by a shower of heavy rain. Looking up at the sky, it didn't look as dark as it did a while ago. Beast Boy returned his gaze back to the figure. The first thing he noticed was that it had wings. Take cautious steps, he approached the figure. When he was much closer he could make out the violet tresses.

"Raven!" he gasped as he ran up to her. "Guys I found Raven!" he shouted into his communicator before putting it away. Kneeling down on his knees, he scooped Raven up into his arms. He turned her head to get a look at her face. The rain was beginning to wash away the blood on her face. To Beast Boy, she looked to be at peace, despite her current demonic look.

"Raven!" Beast Boy called her name as he shook her. "Raven wake up! Come on Raven! Wake up!" Beast Boy frantically shook her oblivious that the other Titans had appeared behind up, slowly making their way up to him. "Come on Raven! Please, wake up!" he shook her again. There was a slight movement with her eye lids. "You've gotta get up now." Beast Boy whispered, carefully cradling her body in his arms. Soon, her eye lids slowly began to flutter open but only half way.

"Beast…Boy…" Raven's raucous voice called out.

"Phew! Thank God you're awake! You really…"

"I'm sorry." Raven interrupted him.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm sorry." She repeated. "I...I didn't mean any of those things I said to you…" Raven whispered.

"Hey, forget about that. It's okay." Beast Boy said giving her an assuring smile.

"No…no it isn't…" Raven said. Beast Boy opened his mouth to speak but was unsure of what to say. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" Raven continuously repeated her words to Beast Boy as new tears began flowing down her cheek. Beast Boy wrapped his arm around her frail body and brought her close to his, letting her cry into her chest.

"I'm sorry too." Beast Boy said.

**-:-:- ♥ -:-:-**

Weehee! Long chapter eh? Please review! For those of you who didn't get to see Raven's demon form, I've left links to some art in my profile.

-C18G


End file.
